I Would Do Anything For You
by tj12398
Summary: How far would you go in the name of love?
1. Chapter 1

_'Four hours_,' his text message read.

_'Four hours too long_,' she responded immediately. _'I love you_.'

_'I love you more.'_

"What is that grin for?" Theresa asked. "Your secret booooyfriend?" she teased in a sing-song voice and then jumped on her tiny dormitory bed.

"He is hardly a secret," Jessie admonished. "We've been together for four years quite openly."

"Then why don't you have any pictures of the two of you…"

"I have thousands," Jessie cut her off patiently. "…and aren't you tired of this conversation yet? We are arguably in one of the most intellectually stimulating places on the planet and you want to talk about guys like we're in high school?"

"If you didn't deflect my questions at every turn, then maybe I would be interested in other subjects," Theresa smiled. "Besides, the intellectual bounty of Harvard aside, we are also college freshman away from home for the first time and we should be living it up together. I don't know about you, but I have been pleasantly surprised at the amount of physically stimulating men on this campus. I came in resigned that they would all be dogs. Smart dogs destined to run the world one day of course, but dogs nonetheless. Then to my great surprise there are several I'd gladly roll over for."

"That's classy, T." Jessie did not dislike her roommate. In fact, she respected her blunt attitude and found her opinions on most subjects well thought out and accurate, but she still had trouble opening up with her despite the fact that they had been together twenty-four-seven since orientation. Jessie was not sure if that was because of the competitive nature of Harvard, the fact that she'd never had female friends growing up and did not know how to relate or that natural Bannon tendency to keep people at arm's length until they proved themselves trustworthy. She suspected it was a combination of all three though.

"I just don't want you to wake up one day and regret missing out on all this fun," she scolded. "You have your whole life to be in a relationship. You shouldn't tie yourself down at nineteen. Humans are not monogamists by nature. The fact that you have stuck it out for four years with the same guy…you should mark that as one in the win column and move on. It's unnatural."

"God…you sound like my mother," Jessie rolled her eyes and then got up to finish packing her things. "Except she does want me to settle down, but with another man."

"Ah yes, the delicious Tyler Adams. Pre-med, ridiculously rich, even more ridiculously handsome and lest we forget he has had a hard on for you since the day we arrived. What is the problem exactly?"

"Only the insurmountable fact that he is not my man and doesn't even hold a candle to my man."

"So you say," Theresa rolled her eyes. "I bet you would change your mind if you came to Aspen with us? Come on, it will be so amazing. Two weeks of no school and just the ten of us in a luxury cabin. Well nine if you don't come, which would leave poor beautiful Tyler without a hook-up buddy."

"I have zero interest in that. I will be spending Christmas with my family and the hook-up hours with my boyfriend, if I'm lucky.'

"Overrated," Theresa shouted.

"You are crazy," Jessie laughed.

"No. You are…you know we could run this school, right? I don't mean to sound like a snob, but we are the best looking girls in this school. Hands down. It's not even debatable. We could sample all these fine specimens and then hand pick the ones we want."

"I gotta go," Jess smiled indulgently. "My ride should be here in five. Are you gonna give me a hug?"

"Bitch, I'm walking you out. If you're going to ditch me, the least you can do is introduce me to the famous Dr. Quest."

"Fair enough. Let's go."

"So he's single, right? He's kinda hot for an old guy."

"I will not even respond to that," Jessie sighed. Maybe she did not always appreciate Theresa's bluntness. Any lingering annoyance she felt toward her roommate, however, quickly left her when she caught sight of her father.

"Dad," she yelled, dropping her bags and jumping in his arms. She had not realized how much she missed him until she was in his arms.

"I missed you too, Ponchita."

"How are you?" she asked excitedly and then embraced Dr. Quest.

"Better now. Who do we have here?"

"Hi Mr. Bannon. Dr. Quest. Oh wow. I'm Theresa. Jessie's roommate. So nice to meet you."

"You too," Dr. Quest smiled. "I trust the two of you have been looking out for one another?"

"Of course. It's been a fun semester, but not too much fun," she rushed.

"Good to hear. Where will you be spending break?"

"Asp…"

"THERESA. Theresa, oh my god, did you hear?" their other friend Martha rushed up. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Oh wow," Martha then stopped, having the same fangirl reaction upon noticing Dr. Quest. "Dr. Quest. I'm Martha. Jessie's friend. Hi."

"It's nice to meet you. Is everything, ok?"

"Oh yeah. I just found out our flight was cancelled and wanted to let Theresa know," she huffed out of breath, but Jessie suspected she delivered the news in person to get an introduction to Dr. Quest.

"Well…gives me more time to pack on the bright side,' Theresa smiled.

"All flights are cancelled until after Christmas," Martha interrupted. "Between weather and the holidays, they can't accommodate…"

"You won't be able to get to your families for Christmas?" Dr. Quest interjected.

"No. All of our parents are travelling abroad anyway," Theresa waved off. "…so a group of us were gonna spend Christmas together in Aspen."

"Well I don't like the idea of a bunch of kids alone on Christmas. You are welcome to join us until you can get to Colorado," Dr. Quest offered.

"Really?" they asked in unison.

"Of course. Jessie's friends are always welcome. How many?"

"Uh… there are nine of us," Theresa squealed, excited at the prospect.

"We have plenty of room on the plane as long as you don't mind doubling up a bit at the hotel?"

"Thank you so much. We have to let everyone know and pack some lighter clothes!"

"Take your time girls," Dr. Quest smiled. "Just meet us back here in an hour."

Jessie immediately deflated at the prospect of a delay. 'So much for four hours,' she thought.

"Jessie, I hope I didn't overstep there," Dr. Quest looked a little sheepish.

"Not at all. That was so generous," she grinned, but knew she was not convincing. "Sorry. I'm a little anxious to get out of here."

"Understandable. I very much look forward to hearing what all the young smart minds at my alma mater have to say though. I'll let you two catch up a bit and go call the airport and hotel to make arrangements."

"All those minds will be jumping at the chance," Jessie replied dryly as soon as Dr. Quest was out of earshot.

"I'm sorry about that, sweetie. You know how he gets when he's back on this campus," Race laughed.

"I know and it's really fine," she persisted. "I'm being a little selfish. I was really looking forward to Christmas being just the five of us, I guess. It's been a long four months. Self-imposed…I know," she threw her hands up.

"Well that was not going to happen anyway," Race hedged. "We already have a full plane so I think Dr. Quest was going for the more the merrier at this point."

"Huh?" Jessie asked in confusion.

"We brought a few of your friends and their families from Rockport. Dr. Quest was feeling generous. Your mother and grandmother flew in from Columbia last night. They would have come to pick you up, but were dead on their feet from travelling. For some reason they decided not to meet us there to eliminate half their travel time, but don't get me started on that. Oh, and my parents are meeting us there," he finished with a tired shrug. "Don't get me wrong, I'm excited to see my folks…but I was looking forward to the same low key holiday as you before all this started to come together last week. Please act surprised when you see your mother by the way..."

"Thanks for the warning."

"It was supposed to be a good surprise."

"It is. I'm just being a bitch because I miss my boyfriend," she laughed. "I should call him to let him know we are running late and don't worry I'll protect you from mom and grandma," she hugged him tightly and then walked a few yards away.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hi Baby." The sound of his voice put her in a better mood like clockwork.

"Hey," she smiled. "I miss you," she whispered, getting off track.

"Are you in the air yet?" he asked.

"Roadblock," she sighed.

"The course of true love never did run smooth," he quipped.

"Hmm…you're quoting Shakespeare to me now? You trying to get lucky or something?"

"Hey, I figure I need to step up my game if I'm competing with these Harvard fools now," he teased, but she knew he was not completely joking.

"None of these fools would know what to do with me," she hummed. "Did you know my mom and grandmother were joining us in Florida?"

"Oh…way to kill the mood."

"Didn't want to get you too excited before I get there," she laughed.

"Found out last night. Your dad asked me to keep it a surprise."

"This means we will have to be extra creative if we want any alone time," she huffed. "My mom and grandmother will be ten times more annoying than my dad."

"I have a few things in the works. Don't you worry, mon reine."

"I should have known. By the way… a few of those Harvard fools will be joining us too."

"Said roadblock?"

"Yeah…their flight to Aspen was cancelled so your Dad invited them to join us, which was very sweet…"

"But…," he encouraged.

"I just wanted you all to myself."

"Well, I have minimal interest in them so that will not be a problem. It will be nice to get to know the people you spend most of your time with though. It will make me worry about you less. I hope."

"Yeah right. Is that even possible?"

"What can I say? Hear my soul speak. The very instant that I saw you, did my heart fly to your service."

"I love you, Jonny."

AN: Shakespeare quotes from A Midsummer Night's Dream and The Tempest.


	2. Chapter 2

"A little antsy?" Race asked his daughter quietly, noticing that she had taken to biting her nails. It was over an hour later and they were still waiting in Harvard Yard for the rest of her friends to pack and gather back together. Over half of them had arrived and Dr. Quest was holding court as they discussed the theory of quantum entanglement.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I want to get there already and I am NOT looking forward to this flight," she finished with a grin. "Do you need help with take-off and landing and everything in between?" she then joked.

"None of the above," he pulled her close and kissed the side of her head lovingly. "…but I will be your safe haven anytime if you need to sneak away."

"Thanks, daddy. I'll stick it out as long as I can," she laughed, bouncing her legs continuously and then she felt a vibration in her back pocket that always brought a smile to her face.

'_How much longer do I have to wait to get you all to myself, beautiful?'_

'_I'm hoping to be there by six or seven. I may accidentally hurt someone en route though…'_

'_Then you are all mine for an early dinner, baby…and try to restrain yourself.'_

'_Just to be clear…will there be actual food involved ;)'_

'_Eventually… Call me when you are close."_

"You have that stupid grin on your face," Race commented with a sigh.

"What are you talking about?"

"…don't play dumb," he interrupted.

"I really missed him," she admitted. "It was so much harder than I expected."

"Well…he was pretty annoying about it too if it makes you feel better."

"It does actually."

"He was moody and distant…there were even a few times I was afraid he'd start crying…"

"…now I know you are lying. That's bull," she laughed out loud.

"Yeah…but he was still kinda annoying," Race teased.

Jessie did not enjoy causing Jonny any pain, but it did her heart good to have an outside party confirm that this separation was not any easier for him. The last two weeks were especially hard because she had spent every waking moment studying for finals. She was distracted and stressed during every conversation they had. She knew it, but more importantly he knew it and did not hold it against her. He was patient and understanding and she fully intended on showing him how much she appreciated it. She has not seen him since the morning she left for orientation. One hundred and seven days ago and yes she had been counting. They both were counting.

_One Hundred and Eight Days Ago_

"_Thank you," she whispered into his chest._

"_ANYTIME," he declared._

"_Not for that," she slapped him playfully. "This entire evening has been perfect. I want more perfect evenings like this. I plan to give them to you. You know that, right?"_

"_Don't get sad on me. We'll be fine, baby. It'll take much more than distance to come between us."_

"_I've been meaning to talk to you about that," she cut in with a distressed look on her face. "I've been procrastinating because I didn't know how to say it right, but now I'm leaving tomorrow and I still don't know how…"_

"_Your babbling, love. Please don't break up with me while I am naked though…that would be really awkward," he laughed._

"_WHAT," she shot up like a rocket and tears immediately sprung to her eyes. "Why would you say that?"_

"_It was a stupid joke, Jess. What has gotten into you?"_

"_Sorry," she apologized and began to quickly redress._

"_Don't be hasty with the clothes," he urged. "We have a few more hours before your dad sends out a search party. Come back here and talk to me."_

"_I'm sorry," she crawled back into bed and right into his waiting arms, feeling like an idiot. He got her to laugh softly when he awkwardly removed what little clothing she had managed to replace with one hand. "I'm so sorry."_

"_You already said that," he whispered in her ear and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Talk to me."_

"_Not my strong suit…"_

"…_but we've made so much progress with that in the last four years," he smiled against her skin._

"_Only because you're the most patient man alive to put up with my emotional limitations."_

"_I figure it's all just part of the Bannon charm," he mused._

"_Why do you put up with me?" she asked gloomily._

"_Easy. I am crazy stupid in love with you." His confession got her to laugh again and then he stroked her hair and just waited for her to talk. When a few minutes passed in silence, his heart began to race. "Just to confirm…you're not breaking up with me, right?"_

"_Not ever."_

"_Are you pregnant?" he asked quickly._

"_Hell no, Jonny."_

"_Well I had to ask," he sighed. "I've never seen you get upset like that before. I'm flying blind here."_

"_It's nothing like that," she sat up and pulled him with her so they were eye level._

"_I have a huge favor to ask and I'm really afraid you're gonna take it the wrong way," she admitted._

"_What are you afraid of?"_

"_That you will doubt how crazy stupid in love with you that I am," she grinned._

"_There are plenty of things in life that I'm insecure about and that I second guess, but I've never doubted that, baby. Tell me what you need."_

"_I need to prove to myself that I can be on my own and be independent," she said haltingly. "I'm going to be at Harvard for possibly the next four years and I need to carve out a life for myself in Boston."_

"_So what do you want me to do?"_

"_I don't want you to come with me tomorrow," she finally breathed out and it may have been the hardest thing she ever had to do. "And I want to stay up there on my own for fall break and the Thanksgiving holiday," she added quickly._

"_Why…umm. I mean I understand why you need that, but I don't understand how spending those few extra days apart is helpful. Why do you want to completely exclude me from your new world?"_

"_It's not that, babe."_

"_That's how it feels."_

"_This is what I was afraid of…"_

"_How do you expect me to react when you tell me you don't want to see me for three months," he cut in. "How would you feel?"_

"_Paralyzed with fear that you may finally go for one of those ridiculous girls that throw themselves at you constantly," she conceded._

"_You have that little faith in me?" he asked in disbelief._

"_No…that's just my own insecurities talking," she looked away. "And to be clear I would HATE it if our positions were reversed and you asked me to do this, which makes me a huge hypocrite."_

"…_but you're still asking?" he sighed in defeat, jumping out of bed despite her protests and throwing his boxers on quickly in the process. He made his way over to the large bay window and it broke her heart when she saw his shoulders slump._

_She knew him well enough to know that he needed a few quiet minutes to think. With that in mind, she tiptoed out of bed and threw on his shirt. She pulled it up over her face and took in his scent, making a mental note to steal a few of his shirts to take with her. Then she walked up behind him and softly ran her fingertips down the length of his strong back. His breathing picked up noticeably at her gentle touch._

"_I'm so fucking mad at you right now," he breathed out calmly._

"_I know," she whispered, but didn't move away from him. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his midsection and lightly scratched his abs. He loved that and she knew it._

"_Fuck," he hissed._

"_I love…hmm," he cut her off with a searing kiss. A life-changing, soul-crushing and I-can't-live-without-you-kiss. His huge hands enveloping her face, cradling the back of her head and eventually slipping down her body with precision. "I love you desperately. You have to know that," she professed when he shifted attention to her neck and picked her up to carry her back to the bed._

_Then he threw her down on the bed roughly and stepped back to slip out of his boxers. It did not matter how many times she saw him like this. Her mouth watered every single time. "Leave it on," he ordered fiercely when she made a move to remove his shirt. "Hands on the headboard and don't let go unless I tell you to, understand?"_

"_What are you doing to me," she panted, but did exactly as she was told._

"_Making sure I'm the only one you'll ever want…"_

"_You already are…oh."_

* * *

"_I already miss you," he complained and held her tighter._

"_Same…and before you say it, I know I'm the reason that the missing will be made worse," she kissed his chest right above his heart. "I promise I will make it up to you."_

"_How?" he asked._

"_If you decide to go to Stanford," she paused. "…I'll transfer."_

"_I would never ask you to do that," he shook his head._

"_You didn't. I believe I offered," she smiled. "I mean it, Jonny. I don't want to wait five years to start our life together. I don't care if we start at Harvard or Stanford as long as we are together, but we can't avoid being separated this first year so I do think this will be good for us."_

"_I'm not going to let you make a promise like that," he sighed. "We'll figure that out when the time comes. For now, I just want to know what you're going to give me in one hundred and seven days?" he grinned his beautiful boyish grin._

"_What do you want, babe?"_

_He paused a beat and then kissed her temple. "Surprise me, Ace."_

"_Are we ok?" she asked. "Because I won't do this if we're not. Nothing is more important to me than us."_

"_We are fine. We'll be fine," he promised. "We have to be. You're my penguin."_

"_You're my penguin too, baby."_

"Seriously stop with the stupid grin," Race teased, cutting into her memory.

"Sorry. So how far behind are the renovations on the Florida Compound? You didn't give me any details last time we talked?" she asked.

"I knew you had enough to worry about with exams. At least three months behind," Race sighed. "Half the reason we decided to have Christmas down there this year was to apply some pressure in person."

"That's good," she responded distractedly. "Finally," she then jumped up when she saw the remainder of her friends making their way towards them. "Let's go. Let's go."

Once they were all gathered, it took another five minutes to figure out who would travel in each van because all of her friends shamelessly wanted to sit with Dr. Quest.

"Just breathe, sweetheart. We will be there in a few hours," Race laughed at his daughter as they made their way to the airport.

"I know. I'm so excited," she bounced like a kid at Christmas.

"You will have plenty of distractions to keep you occupied during the flight," he advised.

Her father was not kidding. There was a huge flurry of activity as they all boarded the Quest jet, including Jessie's reunion with her family and friends from Maine and then introducing all of her new friends. There were several different conversations going on in the main cabin by the time they were in the air. Jessie was just about to retreat to the cockpit for a few minutes when her grandmother approached.

"Hi, hermosa chica."

"Hola abuelita."

"Your friends are all very impressive," she commented. "Especially Mister Adams."

"Yes," Jessie nodded patiently.

"I very much agree," Estella then cut in.

"Sure," Jessie nodded again, a little less patiently.

"Your friend Theresa mentioned that Tyler has a bit of a crush on you," her mother noted casually.

"She certainly seems to think so," Jessie responded in annoyance. "Excuse me, I actually need to have a conversation with her."

"Jessie, don't be cross with your friend. She is only trying to help," her grandmother insisted.

"She is intruding when I have repeatedly asked her to stop. She knows I have a boyfriend. You both know that too," she shot her mother a look of warning.

"Jessie…"

"Mom, stop. Seriously," she asked and then left to have a word with Theresa.

As she walked through the cabin, Jessie noted that all of the guys, except Tyler, were surrounding Dr. Quest again, while the girls, along with Tyler, appeared to be gossiping on the other end.

"There is no use. You are completely wasting your time," Jessie's friend Mary was announcing to everyone.

"No use in what?" Jessie asked.

"Hey girl. I was just trying to explain to your new friends here that there is no use in trying to convince you that Jonny has not hung the moon," she smiled.

"I wouldn't go quite that far," Jessie admonished. "…but as I've stated daily for the last three month, I have no interest in anyone else," she made sure she had Theresa's eye.

"Fine," Theresa threw her hands in the air as a sign of surrender. "I don't get it, but fine."

"I think you'll get it once you meet him," Chloe, a new girl in their group of Rockport friends, huffed.

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked with an undeniable accusatory tone. She did not know this girl and an immediate sting of jealousy swept right threw her. 'Why has Jonny not mentioned her?' she wondered.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Chloe rushed to defend. "I barley know him, but he seems pretty great."

"He is," Jessie responded and almost added, 'He's also mine…bitch,' but refrained. "I'm gonna go help my dad," she then stated and got up to leave, but not before she heard Mary's final remark.

"Don't take it personal Chloe," she consoled. "She's a little possessive. Oh, and just as a friendly warning Tyler, Jonny is ten times more possessive if you can believe it." That comment made Jessie smile.

* * *

"Hey dad," she greeted and took a seat in the co-pilot chair.

"You lasted an hour," he laughed. "I'm impressed."

"Yeah yeah…like you would have lasted longer," she teased.

"You got me there, Ponchita."

_'So do I like this new friend of yours, Miss Chloe_,' she shot a quick text to Jonny.

"Do you really need to do that now?" Race asked, slightly annoyed.

"I do," she grinned.

"It's dangerous to do that in flight," he scolded.

"Yeah right," she scoffed.

_'Why? You jealous, babe?'_ he teased.

_'No. Just want to know if I need to put the little beauty in her place…'_

_'I like this side of you, Ace.'_

_'I'm serious.'_

_'So am I ;)'_

_'I love you, Jonny Quest.'_

_'You're my whole world, Jessie Bannon. Get home to me.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry for the delay and thanks to those who reviewed. I generally avoid long author notes as a personal rule, but a few quick housekeeping things and this won't be a habit... (1) I will be moving this story to an M rating next chapter. In all honesty, it really should be M based on this chapter alone, but I wanted to give you a heads up first since you have to actively filter the RAOJQ page to an M rating to see those stories (at least I do!). So if your page looks like mine, make sure you filter to M or add an alert for the updates. I update slow, but I will never abandon my story. (2) I am over 18 so I tend to have language and sexual situations in my stories (including this chapter) so that is your warning to avoid unintentionally offending anyone with this story briefly still at a T rating and (3) I do have a slightly longer and slightly more graphic ending to this chapter and will for other chapters too. If anyone has a rec as to the best place to post these longer chapters, please let me know. I have noticed that plenty of authors post detailed sex scenes on this site, but not on this particular page so I won't either. Let Me Know!**

**The hotel they are at (and the patio where the majority of chapter takes place) is the Ritz Carlton, Amelia Island if you want to see the visual I was working with.**

* * *

"How much longer?" Jessie asked with an ear-to-ear grin.

"I'm gonna kick you out of the cockpit if you ask one more time," Race threatened.

"You would never," she smiled. "You missed me way too much."

"We have all month," he deadpanned.

"DADDY!"

"A minute since the last time you asked me," he told her. "We will be landing in twenty minutes, ok?"

"Can I make the announcement?"

"Go for it, sweetie."

"Ladies and gentlemen," she announced over the system and the smile was clear in her voice. "Please buckle up and prepare for landing."

_'I'll be there in about an hour_,' she sent a quick text to Jonny.

_'I'm waiting patiently (trying to). I'll meet you in the lobby.'_

"Let's go. Let's go," she ordered as soon as they touched down.

"We have to unload and reload everyone, Jess. You need to be patient."

"I have been patient. I should already be there! I'll get them moving," she burst out of her seat and into the cabin. "Come on people. Let's move."

Despite her best efforts, it took twenty minutes to get on the road and another fifty to get to the hotel. They were staying at the Ritz Carlton on Amelia Island. It was beyond gorgeous and right on the beach. She did not love the idea of spending Christmas in warm weather at first. It felt unnatural to her after spending most Christmases in Maine, but she had a feeling she would get used to it real fast. As soon as they arrived at the main entrance, Jessie kept her eyes peeled for Jonny, but did not see any sign of him, which made her mood deflate slightly.

"You're gonna give yourself whiplash," Mary teased.

"Uh huh," Jessie sighed, pulling her phone out to call him.

"No," Race ordered. "Just check-in first and take care of your luggage."

"I agree with your father for once," Estella added. "You've been ignoring everyone the whole trip."

"You're right. I'm sorry," she breathed getting in between her parents to check-in. "Come on," she grumbled under her breath at the line. "Why does this take so long? They knew we were coming."

"Jessica," her mother scolded and her father just chuckled.

A few minutes later, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and a vibration in her back pocket. A smile instantly found its way to her face and her heart rate picked up.

'Turn around, beautiful.'

Her eyes found him instantly about forty yards away on the patio. He was leaning against a table in a light gray bathing suit and a baby blue hoodie. His arms were crossed and a grin was plastered across his face. She was frozen in her tracks, waiting to see what he would do. When he did not make an immediate move, however, she broke off in a dead sprint toward him and every head waiting to check-in turned to follow her.

With about five yards to go, she saw him lift his hands into the shape of a camera and take a mental picture of her running at him. Then he opened his arms just in time to catch her and she wrapped her entire body around him with no shame.

"I love you. I love you. I love you," she whispered her mantra against his neck, trying to pull him impossibly closer.

"Never again," he whispered back, hating it when she unwrapped her legs from his waist and pulling her flush against him the second her feet hit the ground.

"Never again," she promised him. "I love you so much," she repeated.

"Say it again," he ordered softly. His low voice and his breath against her skin made her insides liquefy.

"I love you and I missed you," she giggled. "Don't let go?"

"You're stuck with me, Ace. I'm never letting go again," he insisted and then pulled back only enough to bring her mouth to his for a quick kiss. "I love you too," he mumbled against her lips. "I have a plan. Do you trust me?"

"Completely," she grinned. "…but you better be careful which direction you lead me in, Mr. Quest. There are several sets of eyes looking out for my virtue right now," she teased.

"Your virtue is safe with me, baby," he smirked and it made her stomach clench. "Besides, what could be more innocent than a picnic?" he asked, reaching down and grabbing a basket from the ground.

"Is there actually food in there?"

"Of course…I did promise you dinner."

"You promised me dinner….eventually," she bit her bottom lip hard.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he accused, kissing her again and lingering longer this time. "Let's go before I can no longer pretend that twenty people aren't watching us that I should probably be introducing myself to instead of ignoring."

"I don't care about them, right now."

"Me neither," he laughed and it was so carefree that it made her heart soar. "Follow me, beautiful" he then whispered with mischief and pulled her behind him in the direction of the beach. He had the picnic basket in one hand and her in the other. For him, it did not get any better than that.

"Where are we going?" she asked, but did not care as long as they were alone.

"Right here," he smiled, stopping at a table only a few feet away from the one he was leaning on and still in full view of their audience.

"But…" she sighed and scratched her head while watching him unpack the meal. "We have no privacy here…"

"Let them eat their hearts out," he laughed.

"Agreed, but baby…," she stumbled and then playfully slapped him upside the head when she noticed him trying to contain a grin.

"So violent," he laughed and then pulled her down across his lap. "I still love you though," he professed as she made herself comfortable in his arms.

"I know you are messing with me AND that I completely deserve it," she emphasized. "…but I have to warn you that I will literally lose my mind if I don't get several uninterrupted private moments with you…and soon."

"Literally?" he teased. "A little frustrated, baby?"

"Beyond," she huffed and then dropped her head to his shoulder in what he found to be an adorably overdramatic manner. "The studying was brutal and my sexy-ass stress reliever of a man was two hundred miles away…and my roommate literally never left the room…"

"Literally…sounds rough," he interrupted.

"…at least you have your own bathroom," she grumbled, threading her hands into his. "I had no opportunity to take matters into my own hands. Can you even imagine?" she whined and then squeezed his hands for emphasis.

"I actually imagine that all the time while taking matters into my hands," he quipped and swiftly received another slap.

"Oh well, I'll just take care of myself tonight since you're good," she threw back in his face.

"That was not the deal we made, beautiful."

"If I recall correctly," she paused and tapped a finger to her chin. "… your words were somewhere along the lines of 'surprise me, baby'."

"…with the implication that said surprise would, in your words, 'make it up to me'…" he finished.

"You've got me there, sweet thang."

"Sweet thang?" he laughed. "I fucking missed you."

"I missed us," she grinned at him like an idiot. "…and I WILL make it worth your while."

"I never doubted that, love."

"I will need your help with the ALONE part though…"

"I got it covered," he smiled at her. "Trust me."

"Only with my life," she leaned in and kissed him soundly. "Ok… let's eat."

"… and you can tell me about your guests?" he asked, popping a grape into his mouth. "Start with the guy that likes you."

"I'm impressed with this spread, Hotshot."

"Baby..." he warned with a frustrated huff.

"Why don't you tell me about Chloe?" she asked in annoyance, automatically going on the defensive.

"There's nothing to tell…" he shot back.

"Same here. Obviously," she growled.

"Why are you getting so defensive?" he tried to ask calmly. "This isn't fair, Jess. It's a simple question and considering that your mom is playing matchmaker with this guy, I think I deserve an answer."

"I'm sorry. I know you're right," she apologized after a tension filled minute where they both ate in silence, but she refused to move from his arms. "You smell amazing by the way. Can I please blame 'sexual frustration' brain for my trigger happy mouth?"

"I don't think it'd hold up in a court of law, but I get it," he sighed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered in his ear and then buried her face in his neck.

"Stop sniffing me, weirdo. It's the same deodorant and sweat as always," he laughed.

"I know, but I love it and none of your shirts that I stole smell like you anymore," she smiled.

"That's where my fucking shirts went?" he mock sulked. "Baby, I was about to yell at Mrs. Evans for that and…wait," he stopped himself and his grin spread. "… Does that mean they smell like you now?"

"I suppose," she rolled her eyes.

"Then I want them back 'as is.' Now stop trying to change the subject?" he asked.

"I'm not…just apologizing," she sobered.

"I trust you, ok?" he waited until he saw a nod before continuing. "…with my life and, even harder for me as you know, with my fucking heart." She responded with a kiss. She was afraid she would cry if she tried to speak right then. "All kidding aside, how would you feel if my dad ignored our relationship and tried to set me up with some girl you've never met?"

"I'd track her down and light her hair on fire," she whispered without hesitation.

"I ran a background check on this Tyler asshole and made it halfway to Cambridge twice," he admitted.

"You did not?" she asked.

"I did actually…although I wouldn't have used fire as my weapon of choice," he chuckled.

"Why only halfway?" she asked.

"Because I calmed myself down long enough to remember you've NEVER given me a reason to make that necessary. I trust you," he reiterated and then cupped the side of her face.

"Same, babe…except I would have still threatened bodily harm if our positions were reversed…"

"I know," he laughed out loud. "One of the countless reasons that I love you."

She smiled sweetly at his response. "And the fact that you didn't is one of the things I love most about you…You are so patient with me."

"I do need to know what I'm up against though," he responded quickly. "…which is why I asked you about him. If I have any chance of keeping my composure around this asshole, I need to hear it from you. My patience does not extend to the competition," he added softly.

"You are 'up against' nothing I can assure you," she started. "Tyler is pre-med," she shrugged. "Rich family from upstate New York. Old money. You probably know more about him than me at this point. He comes off like a nice enough guy, but there's something about him that gives me the creeps…maybe that he's too uptight."

"Maybe that he wants to sleep with you…"

"Jonny!"

"What?" he scoffed. "I'm sure he does."

"Irrelevant. He's just always 'on' like he's running for office," she finished. "It's disingenuous."

"Does he openly hit on you?"

"Not really."

"It's really a yes or no question," he insisted. "I need to mentally prepare myself if this guy is gonna be a douche lord and try to flirt with you in front of me."

"Douche lord?"

"I'm serious, Jess."

"I really don't think he's dumb enough to do that, J. I've been very clear with him."

"Yeah…well," he shook his head. "He still came here, didn't he? Why are you friends with this guy, again?"

"I'm not, baby. I'm friends with Theresa and Martha. I like them both well enough. The rest just came along with the deal and ended up here courtesy of your overly generous father."

"Remind me to thank him later," Jonny stated dryly. "And why does your mom like this guy so much?"

"Who knows," she grunted. "All of the above likely."

"Or is it simply that he's not me..."

"It doesn't matter, Jonny. All you need to know is that there's nothing he can do or say, and especially nothing my mother can do or say, that will change my mind. You're my future," she finished with finality.

"I adore you, woman," he pulled her even closer, their meal long forgotten. "I didn't mean to interrogate you," he apologized. "The fact that he came here just instinctively makes me feel territorial and like I need to be on the offensive. It makes it very hard to access the logical part of my brain because even the thought of losing you makes me feel unhinged. In a non-stalker way...I promise," he joked to lighten the mood. "Only in a hopelessly devoted and pathetically head over heels way."

"I get it. I really do," she promised, kissing his neck. "...but it's such a non-issue. No man is ever going to know me the way you do, Jonny."

"I want you so bad right now," he hissed in her ear. "God…," he pulled back slightly. "You are seriously gonna get me in trouble," he grinned. "Distract me…tell me what I get for being so patient."

"I don't think that will distract you in the desired way, right now."

"You promise?" he hoped. She just shook her head with an evil smile. "Ok. Tell me about the rest of your guests…" he trailed off.

"So there's Theresa, Martha, Madison and Addison for the girls. The guys are Brad, Mark, Michael, Greyson and you-know-who."

"Could you get any whiter upper class?

"I don't think you have much room to comment there Jonathan Benton…"

"Fair enough," he laughed.

"Anyway, Theresa is hooking up with Mark. I think she really likes him, but it's hard to tell. Martha is with Brad right now, but she really wants Greyson, which is awkward because Addison and Greyson have been together for a year. So that leaves Madison with Michael."

"And Tyler…"

"…with his hand I guess," she quipped. "They pretty much all hook up with each other, with the exception of Addison and Greyson…I think. Theresa seems to like Tyler too so I have been encouraging her to just go for it."

"That is a lot to remember," he scratched his head.

"I stay out of it for the most part, but sometimes it's a nice break to just listen to Theresa and Martha gossip about it between studying."

"Do you like any of the other girls?" he asked.

"Not really," she admitted. "You know girls are competitive by nature and it's over more than just looks in Cambridge. Its grades…and how rich your family is…and your last name. I have managed to stay civil with everyone, but I feel like they would all stab me in the back for an 'A' sometimes…most of the time."

"Even Mary and Theresa?" he asked and then kissed her temple.

"I don't know," she sighed. "It's entirely possible I'm being crazy."

"I doubt that. Your instincts are usually spot on…and you are the least crazy girl I know," he responded softly.

"I just threatened to burn a bitch," she challenged.

"I like that you're crazy for me, baby."

"You are such a dork," she hummed. "Anyways…long story short, I have not found a best friend to replace you yet," and then she kissed him again. Each kiss since she arrived was longer than the last and she knew they were playing with fire, especially since she had been sitting on his lap for a while.

"One more kiss and I'm a goner," he admitted with difficulty before she could deepen the embrace.

"MY BABY," they then heard loudly behind them.

"Saved by the bell," she whispered against his lips and gave him one more peck before jumping up.

"Me maw…I'm just gonna pretend you are talking to me and not Jonny," Jessie laughed and then greeted her grandmother Sarah with a huge hug, while Jonny hugged her grandfather Jack.

"You're both my babies," she said excitedly. "Let me get a good look at you. Oh, you are so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful, Jack?"

"I certainly think so," Jonny spoke up and for a reason Jessie could not explain his comment and the tone of his voice made her blush.

"And you are even more handsome than the last time I saw you," Sarah gushed at Jonny.

"I certainly think so," Jonny said into their hug, which earned him a smack to the head.

"These Bannon women love to hit me, Pa paw Jack."

"You deserve it," Jessie and Sarah said as one.

"Now where is my son?" Jack asked.

"Dad is getting settled," Jessie told him. "We haven't been here long."

"Let me get your bags?" Jonny offered. "We'll walk you to check-in."

"Don't worry about it. We only wanted to interrupt for a moment," Jack apologized.

"We were done anyway and Jess still needs to check-in too," he waved them off and grabbed the bags.

"I do," Jess laughed. "I don't even know where my bag ended up. I got distracted when I got here by this one," she pointed at Jonny. "He's an instigator."

"Sounds like my boy," Jack stated proudly. "So are you two engaged yet?" he teased. "You're not getting any younger."

"Me maw, please excuse my language," Jonny started. "…but I would prefer that my balls stay where they are and your degenerate son has threatened to remove them if I try to make an honest woman out of Jess before she has at least two degrees to her name."

"My son is an angel," Sarah jumped in on cue.

"Yeah Hotshot, don't you know that a southern mom's son is never wrong," Jessie provoked.

"Oh hush, child. Don't sass me," Sarah warned. "I was already married and pregnant at your age."

"Give me a few more years before you start hounding me for great grandbabies, Me maw?" Jess asked politely and then directed her attention to the receptionist to get herself checked in.

Once the rooms were sorted out, Jessie felt her heart rate pick up. If her luck held out for a few more short minutes, she could steal a few with Jonny away from prying eyes. One look at her boyfriend told her they were on the same page. "I'd like to keep your balls enact too so let's move quickly," she whispered.

"I love how romantic you are, Ace. Where's your luggage?"

"They sent it up to my room already."

"Let's go lovebirds," Jack ordered as he held open the elevators. "What floor?"

"Thirty-four," Jessie sighed as Jonny wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him. She could feel his heart beating against her left shoulder and felt a sudden rush of warmth that had nothing to do with the heat emanating from his body or the arousal that he was using her to hide.

"What are you thinking right now?" Jonny whispered in her ear and then kissed it. He could not place the look on her face and it threw him. They were interrupted by the elevator stopping on the eighth floor, however. "Do you want to meet us for dessert in a few minutes?" Jonny asked.

"That sounds great," Sarah responded.

As her grandparents were rolling their luggage out the door, Jessie could not resist pushing herself back onto Jonny's growing erection. God she had missed him. Jonny immediately tightened his hold around her waist to prevent another assault. However, the second they were moving again he pulled her hips back roughly and moaned into her neck without shame. "Excited baby?" she taunted and pushed back again.

"What are you thinking right now?" he panted and ghosted one finger along the inseam of her shorts until he had her moaning too.

"That I wouldn't care if the President walked in," she sighed. "I don't want you to stop."

He laughed at that and then turned her around for a soft kiss. "As enticing as that sounds," and he kissed her again with a little more passion, but refused to deepen it. "…I think we've given the security guards enough of a show. No one gets to see my girl beg but me," he bit down lightly on her ear. "Not ever."

"Let's go," she pulled at him like a kid at Christmas when the elevator finally stopped at her floor. "We don't have much time."

She had tunnel vision for her door, which was mercifully close to the elevator. However, before reaching it, she felt a hand close over her mouth and her body being lifted and hurled in the opposite direction.

"Shh, baby. Be quiet," she heard before she could even think about putting up a fight. "Your mom."

"Huh," she turned around and whispered in annoyance. He had pulled her into the stairwell.

"Shh," he whispered and craned his neck to look out the small window in the door. "I don't think she saw us, but I just grabbed you when I saw her come out of her room down the hall."

"Shit. How close is she to my room?" Jess asked.

"Don't worry, baby. Not close enough to hear you scream," he promised.

"I…," she started.

"Shh. Shh. Shh. She's knocking on your door," he murmured in her ear.

"I don't care," she kissed his neck and burrowed her face in his chest.

"Jessie…sweetie are you in there?" they heard faintly through the door. "I need to speak with you about Tyler."

Hearing Tyler's name made Jonny growl under his breath and then claim Jessie's lips fiercely. This time he did not deny her when she tried to push her tongue into his mouth, but he quickly took control of the kiss back. "I love you," Jessie mumbled when he came up for air. "I'm yours," she gasped as he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. "God, I'm yours," she repeated when his mouth latched onto her neck.

Jessie faintly registered the door to her room opening and the voices from the hall.

"Evening ma'am. Is this your room?"

"No. It's my daughter's. I suppose she's not in there?" Estella asked.

"No ma'am. I was just dropping off her luggage and turning down the bed."

"Ok. She must still be downstairs. Thank you."

"Put me down," Jessie whispered desperately in his ear when the hallway noise died down. He complied immediately, but the look in his eyes was enough to make her want to give in right there. "Let's go, baby. I start making it up to you right now."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks to those that sent PMs with answers to my question last chapter. Much appreciated! I did end up posting this story at adult-fanfiction dot org. Slightly longer versions of chapters 2 and 3 are there already and will be for chapter 4 eventually. It's under the Real Adventures of Jonny Quest category. There is also a New Adventures of Jonny Quest category on that site for some reason. Not sure why, but I enjoyed reading some of the stories in there!**

"You still with me, babe?" he heard her ask with a smile in her voice. She was slowly kissing her way up his body like they had all the time in the world. He pulled her up by the shoulders the second he could feel his legs again.

"Your mine," he whispered softly against her mouth and then pushed her against the wall in a slow and passionate kiss. He could feel himself starting to get hard again the moment she moaned into his mouth just because his tongue touched hers. He loved how responsive she was to his touch. It did crazy things for his ego. However, his hands were planted firmly against her hips so she could not find any friction against him. In the back of his mind, he knew they needed to stop, but he was having trouble holding on to that thought.

"Jonny," she breathed heavily when he moved to her neck.

"I'm yours," he whispered even softer.

"Ha…," she cried out. "I love being yours…I want you."

"Later," he finished with a sigh. "Your grandparents are waiting."

"Noo…way to kill the mood," she complained.

"I need to make myself suitable for company," he stepped back with a grin. "I'm gonna go get changed and then I will meet you down there," he kissed her soundly, but quickly.

"Tonight?" she whined cutely.

"I swear," he assured with a wink and then opened the door. "By the way," he smiled before stepping out. "…I loved my surprise, baby. You were worth the wait."

"You're adorable, but that was just a preview," she promised.

"Fuck…I love you."

"Fuck…I love you too."

Jonny made a beeline for his room the moment the door shut. He wanted to race to the end of the night so he could be alone with Jessie again and watch her face twist up in pleasure because of him. He loved his family, but everything else was just filler until he got some serious quality time with his girl.

He took the stairs since he was only three floors below Jess and knew that decreased the chance he would run into anyone he knew. Unfortunately, he knew way too many people at this hotel. Once in his room, he threw on a pair of well-worn jeans and rifled around in his bags for the black Ramones t-shirt that he knew she loved on him. Then he rushed back toward the elevator with a stupid grin on his face because he missed her already.

'_One half of me is yours, the other half yours. Mine own, I would say; but if mine, then yours, and so all yours._' he finished texting her as the doors opened.

"You're Jonny, right?"

"Hmm?" he looked up and saw three guys to his right wearing khakis and polos. "That'd be me," he offered, recognizing Tyler immediately and willing the elevator to go faster. He did not want to come down from his high yet.

"We're Jess' friends," Tyler smirked. "I'm Tyler," he announced and gave Jonny an assessing look, but never offered his hand.

'I knew this guy would be an asshole,' Jonny thought.

"So you actually agreed to not see your girlfriend for three months while she was off at college, man?" he scoffed.

Jonny raised an eyebrow, but gave no further indication that he heard the comment.

'_I love the way your dick tastes,'_ came her responding text, which made Jonny laugh out loud.

"I mean more power to you, brother."

"I'm not your brother," he cut in.

"I guess I'm just more of a traditionalist. I could never do that," Tyler laughed.

"It's a good thing I'm not you than, _brother_," Jonny looked him dead in the eye. "It'd be fucking awkward if my girlfriend didn't like me." Thankfully, he was saved by the bell and did not have to wait around to hear a response. He could not get off the elevator faster.

"Hi handsome," she grabbed him before he could get very far.

"You need to stop sending me dirty texts," he said just loud enough for Tyler to hear.

"…but I want you inside me," she shot back without hesitation.

"You never stop surprising me," he laughed and then kissed her. He forgot about the outside world pretty quickly after that. "I'm so crazy about you."

"It's so mutual," she laughed. "Sorry to assault you," but she was not sorry at all. "I just wanted one more kiss before the full family reunion."

"You never need to apologize for that," he promised. "I thought we were only having dessert with your grandparents?"

"Oh how the dessert table has grown," she breathed dramatically. "Follow me, my love."

Jess was not exaggerating. Jonny felt like he was walking into a firing squad.

"Shit. Where are your grandparents?" he asked as they approached.

"They were too tired," Jessie told him.

"No one at that table likes me," he laughed a little uncomfortably.

"I like you enough for all of them," she sighed and linked her fingers with his. "Trust that."

He pulled her chair out for her, but she did not make it easy for him since she refused to let go of his hand. "Such a weirdo," he laughed and took a deep breath once he sat down.

"I'm Jonny," he immediately introduced himself to Jessie's other grandmother sitting directly across from him. "It's nice to finally meet you. Hi Estella," he nodded and hoped his tone did not betray his true feelings.

Around the table was Estella, her mother, Tyler, Theresa, Greyson, Brad and Addison. So basically everyone that thought he was not good enough for Jess.

"Tell me about yourself?" Jessie's grandmother asked Jonny.

"Well…I'm finishing up my senior year," Jonny started. "I plan to study Computer Science next year."

"Where?"

"Stanford, ma'am."

"That's quite far from Harvard, young man."

"Three thousand one hundred and thirty miles," he swallowed.

"Won't it be hard to sustain a relationship with that much distance?" she challenged.

"Your granddaughter is a lot of things," Jonny smiled. "Easy is not one of them, so I'm used to hard and wouldn't change that. We'll be fine." Jessie grinned ear-to-ear at that response and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"Most couples find lengthy separations insurmountable," she shook her head. "I speak from experience unfortunately. I would hate to see my granddaughter suffer the same fate."

"I'm sorry to hear that, but Jess and I have a pretty significant head start on most couples…"

"We do," she cut in and unlocked their fingers to place a reassuring hand on his leg. The ways she loved this man. "…and we'll be better than fine," she added.

"Will the two of you be continuing with your current arrangement?" Tyler asked.

"No," Jessie answered when she saw Jonny's jaw clench. "That will never happen again. Not even close."

"What can I get you folks tonight?" the waitress mercifully interrupted.

Once everyone had ordered and multiple conversations had started, Jessie rested her forehead on Jonny's shoulder with a sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts, baby? You look worried," he whispered.

"It's not that," she responded softly. "I'm just having a mild epiphany. I'll fill you in later."

"So Jonny…" her grandmother continued with the interrogation.

* * *

"You were SO amazing, Hotshot. I can't even…" she huffed with an impressed look.

"Should I be offended that you're so surprised?" he teased.

"I don't think anyone has ever made my grandmother giggle," Jessie continued with a flourish. They had managed to sneak away five minutes ago with encouragement from her grandmother, but did not go further than the patio again. Jonny did not want to waste the goodwill he had just spent an hour building. "Did you see my mother's face?" Jessie laughed. "You are a piece of work, Jonny Quest…and you are all mine. How did I get so lucky?"

"I'm the lucky one," he whispered.

"No…you're really not," she shot back. She had that look on her face again that he could not place and it was freaking him out.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked and his heart rate doubled.

"Why do you look like you just completed a wind sprint?" Jessie asked, noting the change in his breathing.

"Why would you say something like that?" he asked again.

"Because I think it's true," she looked away for a moment. "You always…"

"Did something happen this semester that you haven't told me?" he interrupted.

"NO….how could you," but she stopped herself mid-question and closed her eyes to catch a breath. "This is why I think that, baby. Three months ago, that's not a thought that would've ever crossed your mind. The stupid fucking distance that I put between us created that doubt. I need you to know that I regret it," she apologized.

"I hated every moment of it," he admitted. "…but we survived it and I know we are stronger for it. You know, I was sitting in my room one day feeling sorry for myself, this was maybe two weeks into it," he clarified. "… and then I started thinking about military families that are forced to spend years apart and I realized it wasn't the end of the world."

"I agree with all of that," she smiled. "…but I still regret putting you in that position and I promise nothing like that will ever happen again. That was my epiphany by the way," she paused. "I have always known I was lucky to fall in love with my best friend and even luckier that he ended up being such a good person…but I think I've taken you for granted at times. You ALWAYS put me first, but I haven't always put you first. Being away from you has made me more aware than ever how essential you are to my happiness. You told me when we were out here earlier that the thought of losing me makes you feel unhinged. I really do feel the same way. You are the most important thing in my life," she professed.

"I love you," he whispered. "…but you're wrong about taking me for granted. You make me feel like I'm on top of the world daily."

"You are blinded by your blind love for me," she cut in.

"You are too goddamn hard on yourself," he shot back. "We're in this for the long haul, right?"

She kissed him sweetly in response.

"Then stop keeping count right now," he ordered. "Our relationship will never be perfectly balanced…at least I hope not. How fucking boring would that be?" he asked. "You put me first plenty, baby. No more questions about your semester," he promised. "For real this time. I meant it when I said I trusted you…I just have these moments of jealous insecurity where I temporarily forget."

"Me too," she mumbled.

"Think we'll ever get over it?" he laughed.

"I hope not…Every time I think I've reached my limit, I fall even more in love with you. I can't wait to show you just how much tonight."

"What exactly do you have planned for me?" he asked with excitement.

"Whatever you can dream up," she told him. "The week is yours, baby."

"I love it when you call me 'baby'," he admitted.

"When we get behind closed doors," she continued. "You will be calling the shots and you absolutely WILL NOT keep count," she used his words against him. "I will give you what you want. You are going to be selfish and you're not allowed to feel guilty about it. I don't care where we are or who we're with…just say the word and I'm yours any way you want me. And this has nothing to do with guilt before your mind goes there. This is me keeping my promise. I will always keep my promises to you, baby."

"Pinch me."

"If that's what you're into," she quipped.

"You know what I mean…"

"Give me your room key," she whispered.

"I've got that part covered," he grinned the way she loved. "Go say goodnight to your family and call me when you're ready. I'm gonna take a walk to cool off."

"Ok," she laughed. "Make sure you think about what you want."

"Like I could think of anything else right now…"

* * *

"Mom, Abuelita…I'm headed to bed. I need to get a full eight hours of sleep after the last few weeks."

"Me too," her peers still at the table quickly agreed.

"I'll walk with you," Tyler jumped up. "I'm ready to call it a night."

Jessie made her way toward the elevator with a roll of her eyes.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Can we have breakfast tomorrow?" her mom asked.

"Absolutely," she turned around with a smile. "…but let's make it lunch. I want to sleep in."

"So Jonny seems like a nice guy," Tyler started as soon as they were alone.

"Don't," Jessie warned.

"What?"

"How many times and ways can I tell you that I'm not interested?" she asked.

"I've never been good at giving up?" he grinned as the elevator arrived.

"I don't find you charming, Tyler. I find you annoying as hell. Stop wasting your time."

"You're beautiful," he countered. "Especially when you're all fired up. I'd love to help you channel that fire."

"Shut up."

"Spend one night with me," he propositioned boldly and she laughed out loud.

"Stop embarrassing yourself. Call Theresa."

"She doesn't make me feel the way you do. I don't want her."

"I don't want you."

"I could convert you."

"Jonny's a black belt," she shot back.

"Karate," he laughed.

"…and Aikdo, Judo and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu," she added.

"So he could kick my ass?"

"I could kick your ass and I will if you keep bothering me," she seethed. "My POINT is that my man is a perfect physical specimen. Even if I took love out of the equation," she laughed again. "I would never give that body up for a night with you."

"I'd be worth it. Want references?"

"Oh my God," she yelled. "It's like talking to a two year old. Thank fucking Christ," she jumped off the elevator as soon as the doors opened. "Your room better be on this floor," she whipped around when she heard him behind her. "If you're following me, I will put you on the ground."

He faltered for a moment, but then took a determined breath. She stood her ground because she did not want him to know her room number.

"Ok," he put his hands in the air and pushed the down button. "I'm going, but I won't give up."

"Good luck with that, asshole."

Jessie was angry. She paced the full length of the hall before unlocking her room. She was angry that Jonny was right and angry at herself for letting Dr. Quest invite him in the first place. Her first instinct was to keep the altercation to herself. There was a huge part of her that thought telling Jonny would just create unnecessary drama. Piss him off for no good reason. She liked his possessive tendencies, but she had no desire to add to them. Unfortunately, the larger part of her knew it would be worse if he found out and it didn't come from her. She would not give Tyler the chance to blindside him. 'Fucking asshole,' she thought again.

She slowly pushed Tyler from her mind and let her anger fade as she got ready for Jonny, however. She showered, shaved, lotioned and could not stop thinking about what Jonny would ask for. She was getting excited just thinking about it. With those thoughts in mind, she pulled out her phone to call him. He picked up on the first ring.

"What are you wearing, baby?" he asked.

"A light green baby doll," she smiled. "It's new."

"I love you in green."

"I know."

"Sounds beautiful," he teased.

"Come see for yourself," she growled. Her heart leapt in her chest when she heard the knock on her door.

"Isn't that a little conspicuous," she giggled as she ran to the door.

"Wrong door, baby?"

"What?" she asked as her eyes zeroed in on the door connecting to the next room. "Are you serious?" she laughed, whipping the door open and dropping the phone to the floor at the sight of him in nothing but boxer briefs. He looked her up and down with no shame and her skin burned along with the path of his stare. Then he dropped his phone unceremoniously too. "Are you seriously just next door?"

"Not exactly," he told her. "Technically the room is registered to Bradley James."

"You hacked the hotel and created a false identity?"

"For a beautiful cause," he looked her up and down again.

"Don't get caught," she warned.

"Don't make me laugh."

"So have you decided what you want?" she practically panted and pulled him into the room by the waistband of his boxers. He wasted no time in pushing her up against the wall and devouring her mouth.

"What I want and what I need are two very different animals," he told her in a low voice and the look he gave her set her entire body on fire.

* * *

"I'll say it again," she panted as he rolled off her. "You were SO amazing, Hotshot. I feel like I have no bones."

"You're incredible my muse," he curled back toward her and buried his nose in her hair. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm not sure that I've ever been happier or more content than in this moment," she turned to look him right in the eyes and stroked the side of his face. "How tired are you?"

"You're gonna need to give me a few minutes to recharge, baby."

"Not what I meant…you could go again?"

"Yes…pretty much any time," he laughed. "You better take naps this week. I plan to take full advantage of my prize."

"Good," she propped herself up on one elbow and smiled down at him. "…but I was asking because I need to talk to you about a few things and wanted to know if you wanted to do it now or in the morning."

"The last time we had a serious conversation naked it didn't turn out well for me," he teased and then she slapped his chest playfully. "I'm kidding. Talk to me now, baby. I don't want to waste time talking in the morning."

"You've got a deal, stud. So…good news first or bad?" she hedged.

"Bad," he deciding, rolling onto his back and taking a deep breath.

"I'm telling you this only because you said that you needed to know," she started. "I think Tyler will flirt with me in front of you to get under your skin."

"Yeah…I had an annoying encounter with him in the elevator before dessert and came to the same conclusion."

"What did he say?"

"Just made an obnoxious comment about how he would never let his girl loose for three months."

"You hardly let me loose," she scoffed. "I dislike him more by the second. What did you say to him?"

"I basically ignored him. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of thinking he got to me."

"Did he?"

"Maybe for a second, but then you sent me a dirty text about my dick and I got over it," he smirked. "So what made you change your mind?" he wanted to know, especially when he saw her hesitant look. "Tell me."

"I had an annoying elevator encounter with him too when I left you on the patio," she admitted.

"What did he say?"

"He just hit on me."

"But what did he say to you?"

"It wasn't a big deal…"

"Just tell me what he said. Why bring it up if you're not going to be completely honest with me?"

"Stop getting frustrated, Jonny. It meant less than nothing. I only told you because you said you needed to mentally prepare yourself if he was going to do it in front of you. So just be prepared and don't give him any reaction. That's what he wants."

"I'll set him straight tomorrow," Jonny told her and then jumped out of bed and headed to the bathroom in the adjoining room. He was clearly pissed off.

She sat there stunned for a moment and then stalked after him.

"I didn't ask and don't need you to take care of it," she started angrily. "I already took care of it. I only told you as a courtesy. Do you tell me about every girl that makes a pass at you? I know you don't so stop being a hypocrite."

"That's not why I'm mad," he told her and then jumped in the shower without inviting her to join.

"You're being such a jerk right now," she yelled. When he gave her no response, she felt herself getting even more upset. "I don't want to fight tonight. Please?"

"Reset?" she called through the glass shower door after another minute passed with no response from him. 'Reset' was something they did when a conversation got off track and one, or both, of them was being unreasonable. They did not abuse it, but they always honored it. With such strong personalities in the mix, it's saved them from a big blow-up on more than one occasion.

He opened the door and she joined him immediately, wrapping her arms around his mid-section. "Why are you mad?" she asked softly.

"I didn't push you for details to stake my claim," he whispered and she could feel his heartbeat steady. "I don't need to know every detail of every pass made at you. I don't want to know honestly. It'd make me fucking irrational."

"So why did you push it?" she asked and then began washing his chest. She felt all of her defenses drop at his admission.

"I can do that myself?"

"I'm aware."

"Look at me?" he asked and waited until she did before continuing. "I know you. So do you think I don't know that whatever he said made you feel uncomfortable? It was written all over your face when you told me. That's why I'm pissed off and I want to know what he did to make you feel that way."

"I told him to stop more than once. I yelled. I even emasculated him and he didn't back down. Usually, I only need to do one of those things to shut it down. The guy gets the clue and moves on. And before you start yelling at me for not bringing this up before," she spoke a little louder to cut off his attempt to interrupt her and wrapped her arms around his neck to gently tugged at his hair because she knew it calmed him. "…tonight is the first time I've ever felt uncomfortable. He was never aggressive at school…just annoying."

"Aggressive?"

"Not physically," she clarified.

"I know. You would have put him down if that was the case. What was he saying?"

"He just kept asking me to spend the night with him. That he would change my mind if I gave him one night. It made my skin crawl."

"I'm sorry," he pulled her closer and she felt his entire body tense.

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked.

"I should have walked you to your room," he kissed her.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Is it ridiculous to want to protect you from every single bad thing in the world?" he asked sarcastically, but she knew he meant it.

"Completely ridiculous," she laughed and kissed him again. "So…sleep or round three?"

"Sleep," he kissed her neck.

"Are you sure?" she teased. "Little Jonny is telling me another story."

"Don't call my dick, Little Jonny?" he asked with a chuckle and stepped back. "And I'm sure. I want you to rest up."

"Are we sleeping in my bed or Bradley's?"

"Yours. I'll meet you in there," he sent her off with a slap on the butt.

* * *

"So just promise me that you won't hit him?" Jessie asked as he crawled into bed beside her. "No matter what disgusting thing he says."

"Baby…"

"Don't 'baby' me," she sat up. "I'm so completely serious about this. I know there's nothing I can do to stop you from confronting him, but please don't let it get physical? Tyler will sue you and that could jeopardize Stanford. Then he wins. Tell me we are on the same page."

"Let's talk to him together," Jonny suggested.

"Really?" Jessie beamed and then curled into his side. She did not expect that.

"Really. We're at our best when we work together. Besides, you're right and I'm less likely to punch him in the face if you're there to remind me that it's a dumb idea."

"We are a great team, Hotshot. None of these interlopers stand a fighting chance."

"I can't wait until I get to do this every night," he kissed her forehead.

"That reminds me, I have a present for you," she sat up again.

"Ok, I'll stop playing hard to get if you have to have me again before going to bed," he joked.

She looked down at him ready to land another playful slap, but he looked so sexy she almost jumped his bones again.

"I'm tempted," she shook her head clear. "I really do have a present though," she reached into her bedside table and pulled out a wrapped package.

"What is it?" he sat up like an excited little kid.

"Just open it, fool."

Jonny tore through the paper and ripped open the box in record time. Inside was a letter, but he only needed to read the first sentence.

"Baby…" the breath left his body in a rush and his face lit up. When he looked up, she had tears in her eyes at his reaction.

"Are you happy?" she asked, but already knew the answer.

"Yes. Are you sure?" he needed to know.

"Yes…I'm ready to start making a life with you, Jonny Quest."

**AN: Quote is Shakespeare, _The Merchant of Venice _**

**Other characters will become more prominent as the story progresses, but the beginning is very much focused on Jonny and Jessie to establish the dynamics of their relationship.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Longer version of chapter 4 is on the other site. Thanks for reviews!**

"Your mother is NOT gonna be happy with me," Jonny laughed.

"Scared of a girl, baby?"

"Tease all you want, but the bulk of the shit is gonna land on you," he shot back and stroked her hair. They were curled up in bed together. Sleep was forgotten quickly. They were too excited to sleep.

"You're worth it, Jonny."

"You are SO loved up right now," he laughed. "You can't be held accountable for anything coming out of your mouth."

"Multiple orgasms and Shakespeare quotes will do that to a girl," she sighed.

"Well you're more than worth all that," he laughed again, but quickly sobered. "Are you sure?" he then asked with a worried look.

"I am," she kissed him. "Are YOU sure? That's the third time you've asked me."

"I'm positive," he pulled back and smiled at her. "…but I'm also positive that we'll be fine no matter what. You don't have to transfer, Jess."

"Two things," she rolled on top of him, straddling his hips.

"I can't concentrate when you do that," he stared at her chest with no apologies.

"Baby," she smacked his face playfully. "Focus."

"Unrealistic expectations," he argued. "You're naked on top of me and you're goddamn beautiful."

"Fine…I'll go put clothes on, Romeo" she huffed and made a move to get off him.

"NO…no," he gripped her thighs and pulled her down flush against him instead. "I think I can do it if your boobs aren't DIRECTLY in my line of vision," he grinned as she rested her chin on his chest and grinned back stupidly.

"But you can focus with every inch of me on top of you?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure where you're going with this, but I'm all in baby."

"Ok," she smiled, kissing the tip of his nose and settling back against his chest. "Serious conversation first. I chose Harvard because I've wanted to go there since I was six and it felt like a dream come true when I got that acceptance letter."

"I remember," he beamed. "I remember the exact look on your face, which is why I would never ask you to give it up. Just like you would never ask me to give up Stanford."

"Harvard doesn't have the best mechanical engineering program in the country, Jonny. It was my dream, especially after spending so many years working with your dad and hearing him gush about his time there, but it was never the most logical choice. It was amazing, when I wasn't missing you, but now that I got to spend a semester there I can see the bigger picture."

"Which is…" he prompted.

"Stanford," she smiled. "I know Stanford doesn't have the number one program either, but it does have the number two program, which is better than Harvard at eight…and it has you. So… better program and I get to start my life with you. No brainer."

"I'm sold and I love you," he smiled simply. "So what's the timing?"

"Somewhat flexible," she told him. "I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"Have you talked to any of the Professors at Stanford yet?"

"A few. I wanted to get their thoughts on where they see the program going over the next three years…"

"My beautiful little overachiever," he interrupted. "What was their advice?"

"To make the move immediately. They said I could get caught up over break and then dive right in," she searched his eyes.

"So you'll head out in January?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Last chance to get a semester on your own?" she hedged.

"Baby," he huffed in annoyance. "I just did that and I'll be doing it again come January. Get out there and scout it out for us."

"Deal," she laughed. "I love you." Kiss. "You make me so happy." Kiss. "I'm so excited," she squealed right against his lips. "I'm never gonna fall asleep."

"You'll regret that decision when I wake you up in a few hours for a quickie before I work out," he hummed.

"…or you can save your energy for the work out itself," she suggested.

"I've got enough energy for both, mouse."

"If you don't stop with the Shakespearean references, I'm never letting you leave this bed," she kissed his neck.

"That's the worst fucking threat I've ever heard. How awake are you really?" he asked.

"I'm awake," she sat up again to give him a full view of her body.

"Put some clothes on," he licked his lips and rubbed the tops of her thighs.

"I wasn't expecting that," she deflated.

"Trust me. I'll make it worth your while, my girl."

* * *

"That was so much fun," she giggled against his lips. "I love you. Are you sick of hearing me say that yet today?"

"No," he whispered back. "You look perfect in the moonlight," he admired. "So gorgeous. So beautiful. Are you sick of me telling you how beautiful I think you are?"

"Nope...How did you know we wouldn't get caught?" she suddenly asked.

"I didn't," he grinned. "… but I knew the probability was low and I REALLY wanted to do it so…" he trailed off.

"Oh my God," she laughed. "You're crazy. Let's take a picture?" she asked.

"Hmm," he considered. "But then I have to let you get dressed," he complained.

"I'm getting sand in uncomfortable places…." They were on the beach about two miles from the hotel. Jessie was skeptical at first, but it was so beautiful and felt so private that she was easily convinced once his lips found hers.

"Ok," he conceded. "…but I have a condition."

"Anything you want, baby."

"We come back out here tonight and fuck in the ocean," he smiled.

"Yes, sir."

"…and you keep calling me 'sir'," he added, handing over her clothes.

"I can get on board with that," Jessie admitted as she redressed quickly, noticing the chill of the wind blowing off the water when she left his arms. "Ok…let's lie back down and do this. It's getting cold out here."

"Are we a 'selfie' couple now? Instagram or some shit," he groaned as she positioned him the way she wanted.

"No," she insisted and turned her head to kiss him. She could not get enough kisses. Too many to make up for. "This is just for me," she whispered. "I don't have any recent pictures of you since you refused to text me any," she growled.

"Not my thing," he kissed her again.

"I know," she flicked his lips with her tongue. "…but did you ever think I might send you a picture back to express my gratitude? Because I would have been very grateful to see your handsome mug pop up on my screen. Just something to keep in mind for next semester," she told his smiling face. "Now take the picture. Your arms are longer."

He did as she asked. Well…almost. She could only see his profile in the picture, backlit by the moon. She was looking straight at the camera. He was just looking at her like she was his world. The backdrop was the sand dune where he had just made love to her and in front of them was the ocean where he would do dirty things to her later. She was obnoxiously happy and it came across in the picture.

"Let's go, Dopey. We need to get back," he teased her as she stared at the picture.

"Thank you," she looked at it one more time before putting her phone in her pocket and accepting the hand he had offered to help her up.

He pulled her close. "Jesus, baby. I would have done it much sooner if I'd known it'd make you this happy," he planted a soft kiss below her ear.

"I didn't realize it would," she admitted, lacing her fingers through his. "I guess I just missed your face."

"I missed your face," he squeezed her hand tighter.

"You missed my tits," she lightened the mood.

"Those too. I don't discriminate. Let's go to bed, baby."

"Shower again first," she insisted.

"Sounds good," he cuddled her close into his side. "I'll help you get all the sand off."

"So altruistic."

* * *

He woke her up with soft kisses from the base of her spine to her neck.

"This is a nice way to wake up," she mumbled and stretched. He tugged her to his chest and settled into bed beside her. She could tell he was freshly showered so it made her crack an eye to look at the clock. "I thought you were gonna wake me up BEFORE your work out," she teased. "I can't believe I slept this late."

"You looked too peaceful to disturb," he yawned. "Besides…you wore me out last night."

"Mmm…well rest up here for a few hours," she ducked out of his arms and then straddled his back, rubbing his shoulders. "I told my mom I'd meet her for lunch."

"Are you gonna tell her about Stanford," he mumbled into the pillow.

"No. I want to tell my Dad first in case my mom doesn't take the news well," she sighed.

"Is a full body massage covered by our deal?" he asked.

"Sure," she laughed. "I can wake you up with one when I get back."

"Let's tell your parents together," he suggested.

"I love you," she kissed between his shoulders. "…but my parents will freak out and think I'm pregnant if we all sit down together." She felt the chuckle go through his entire body.

"Well…when we tell them you're very much NOT pregnant that'll relax them and soften the blow of a cross-country move," he reasoned.

"You're sexy and smart," she whispered in his ear. "Sleep. I'll be back in a few hours, baby."

* * *

"Hi mom," Jessie kissed Estella's cheek and sat down. "Abuelita coming?"

"She's resting, but may join us halfway through. You look good, sweetie."

"Thanks," she grinned. "I haven't felt this good in a while," she sighed, thinking of Jonny. "How are you, mom?"

"I'm good. Excited to spend time with you."

"Same…What the hell?" Jessie's entire demeanor changed when Tyler sat down across from her with a full plate of food. "You need to leave now, Tyler."

"Jessie," her mother scolded. "I told him he could join us."

"Why would you do that?" Jessie turned toward her mother. "I thought the point was for us to spend time together. I'd really rather it was just us, mom. Leave Tyler."

"Why are you being so rude?" Estella asked. "You're embarrassing me."

"He's an asshole," Jessie spat out in annoyance. "I don't want to be around him. Is that enough of a reason?"

"I'm sorry," Tyler directed at Estella. "I'll just go."

"Sweetheart. Sit back down," Estella urged. "She doesn't mean it." Jessie was fuming, but not so much at Tyler. After last night, she could easily dismiss Tyler. 'He doesn't matter,' she told herself. 'I'm not even going back to Harvard so calm down and don't let it escalate.' Her mother was a different story. It bothered her more than she would ever admit that Estella so easily tossed out endearments at Tyler, while Jonny got nothing of the sort.

"Go," Jessie ordered.

"Thank you for the invite Estella," he stood up. "Jess…you're beautiful as always."

"Creep," she growled under her breath.

"Jessie…"

"Stop playing matchmaker," she interrupted. "I've been patient, but if you keep going after this…"

"Why were you so hostile? He's a sweet boy."

"He ACTS sweet when… whatever. He's irrelevant so there's no point in arguing his good or bad attributes," she finished hotly. 'This is ridiculous. I could be curled up with Jonny right now,' she thought.

"Girls," Race interrupted. "Can I join you?"

"Yes," Jessie took a breath.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"I'm outta here actually," Jessie huffed. "This is bullshit. I need to cool off. I'll talk to you both later," she walked away.

"Stel?" Race asked. "Really?"

"What?" she snapped.

"Please don't start? I came over here to diffuse."

"I don't need you to mediate my relationship with my daughter," she yelled.

"That's not what it looked like," Race responded calmly. He wanted to get heated. Lord knew she was the only woman to ever bring that out in him and she always managed to do it in record time. "What do you think you're accomplishing by provoking her? If anything you're making her dig her heels in further."

"So you agree with me?" her eyes lit up, suddenly hopeful.

"No," Race shook his head.

"You're biased," she looked away. "This isn't healthy."

"I do understand where you're coming from," Race sympathized. "She was six just last week. Watching her grow up…I'm proud of her, but it's been hard."

"How could you let her have a live-in boyfriend?"

"I can't have this argument with you again," Race stood up. They had never had this argument in person, but many semi-pleasant phone calls had spiraled because of that statement. "They would just sneak around behind our backs if we forbid it. Would that be better?" he challenged. "No. It's better to let them figure it out on their own. Would you have listened when you were a teenager?"

"How are you so even keel about this?" she had to know.

"I've watched them grow up…together. They've been inseparable since the day they met," Race laughed. "I saw it coming years before they did. I wasn't happy how early it started, but I learned to accept…very slowly…that all I could do was set ground rules and let them figure it out. I've had plenty of time to get used to it though. It's been an unavoidable part of my day for four years," he finished.

"I don't want her to settle down before she even lives," Estella admitted and Race sat back down.

"Tell her that," Race suggested. "Don't throw other guys in her face. That's not gonna work."

"Yeah," Estella sighed. "I really didn't mean to be a jerk."

"You're not, momma bear." It was moments like this that Race remembered why he fell in love with her. "Can I tell you something without you getting upset?"

"Sure," she responded slowly. "Are they sleeping together?" she rushed before he could say another word.

"I…that's not what I…I mean I assume…I don't know," he muttered. "I try not to think about it honestly," Race stumbled.

"I don't think I've ever seen you flustered," Estella smiled uncomfortably. "Ever ask her?"

"No."

"Ever ask him?"

"No. Do we really need to discuss this?" he shifted his eyes downward for a moment.

"What about safety?" she asked.

"They've received several lectures and threats. Believe me," he promised. "But you should discuss it with her if you want. I think that'd be good actually."

"Why have you never asked Jonny?" she was curious.

"Because I know he'd tell me the truth," Race admitted. "And maybe I don't need to know yet. They are smart kids with bright futures. They won't risk those futures. That I do know."

"Ok," Estella conceded. "I hear you. They will have three thousand miles between them after this summer anyway…"

"Did hell just freeze over?" he teased.

"Shut up," she laughed. "I don't want to fight with her. What were you gonna tell me before?"

"Just that Jonny's a good kid and he's completely devoted to her," Race sighed. "I assume your motivation is the seriousness of their relationship and not Jonny specifically, but Jess doesn't see it that way. He's her boyfriend and her best friend. He's her family and when she feels like you're attacking him…she takes right after her momma bear."

"I know you're right about all of that…and don't make a joke about pigs flying."

"Ok Stel," he held back a grin.

"Thanks Roger. I will try to watch my temper."

"Anytime Stel."

* * *

Jessie decided to take the stairs since she had slept in that morning instead of working out. She heard him coming before he said a word.

"Jess…slow down," Tyler called out. She turned around and crossed her arms when she reached the next landing.

"Please leave me alone," she tried to appeal to his conscience. It had been a while since she tried the nice approach.

"I truly just wanted to apologize," he said when he reached her. Instinctively, she glanced at his feet, hands and then shoulders to read his body language.

"Ok," she said slowly. "Accepted. Do your thing the next few weeks. Enjoy, but please stay away from me."

"We can't be friends?" he huffed.

"I don't want to be your friend," she sighed.

"We can't avoid each other for four years," he argued.

"I'm confident that we can," she shot back and turned to walk away.

"This is bullshit," he breathed. "You never gave me a fair shot."

"Why do you deserve one?" she shook her head in amazement. "Are you actually this much of an entitled asshole?"

"I don't like being dismissed," he responded slowly.

"Well I don't like being sexually harassed after asking you to stop nicely several times," she fumed and pushed passed him roughly.

"Hey," he grabbed her arm. He was alarmed by her words, but she did not give him a chance to talk his way out of it. Her instincts took over when he touched her. She pivoted on her right foot quickly. He lost his grip and his balance in surprise. He never saw her fist coming.

"Never…fucking…touch…me…again," she punctuated every word as he cradled his face on the ground.

"I think you broke my fucking nose," he muffled.

"I will do worse next time," she warned and then walked away.

'Fuck,' was her first thought when she started thinking clearly. Her hand hurt. She would not be able to hide the redness from Jonny, any more than Tyler would be able to hide his busted up face. She walked like molasses to the ice machine and finally back to her room. She opened the door quietly in case he was still asleep. He was. She stared at his bare back for a minute and just watched him breathe. Then she undressed and crawled into bed beside him. In the back of her mind, she was hoping that he would be less angry if she was naked. As she sat there and stared at him again, she could not help but flashback to a moment from the night before.

"_Doubt that the stars are fire," he panted. "Doubt…ha. Doubt that the sun moves," he buried his face in her neck and picked up his pace. He was close. She was closer. Nails were digging into his back and she was getting louder. "Something about truth being a liar…fuck. Look at me." The noises that she made because of him were always his complete undoing._

_Eyes met. Heartbeats were in sync. "Never doubt my love, baby. I would do anything for you." _

She was really hoping that 'anything' included not punching Tyler in the face.

* * *

Jonny woke up slowly, but knew immediately that he was not alone. He liked that. "I thought you were gonna wake me up with a massage?" he mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"I tried."

"Lies," he laughed. "I definitely would've noticed." He shifted to his back and yawned. Jessie's heart sped up, but it felt like slow motion as he turned toward her. She was dreading this fight.

"What's going on there?" he nodded toward her hand.

"Hurt my hand," she sighed, slowly lifting it out of the ice bucket to expose her red knuckles.

"How?" he sat up with a grunt, clearly alert and ready to bolt out of the bed.

Jessie knew that she needed to distract him before he ran off half-cocked. "I'm sitting here naked and ready to give you a massage. You'd think that would be your focus…" she tried to tease.

"Are we seriously doing this again?" he shot her an annoyed look and jumped out of bed. Her goal of distracting him did not work, but now she was distracted. Basketball shorts and no shirt was a good look on him.

"Jess?" he asked again. "I'm trying to be patient."

"Please let it go. For me? Please see the big picture?" she begged, standing up. He swallowed at the sight of her, but did not falter for long.

"How did you hurt your fucking hand?" he yelled.

"You already know," she whispered.

He headed toward the door without another word. A determined stride.

"Baby," she yelled after him. "Shit," she cursed at her state of undress. Jessie threw her clothes back on with record speed and chased after him. She would not let this happen. She rushed through the door that led to the stairwell because she knew he would not be patient enough to wait for the elevator.

"Please don't do this," her voice echoed. She could hear him a few flights below her. "Is it worth risking our future? Please stop," she cried.

He did stop at the sound of her tears and it pissed him off. It was like trying to walk through mud. He wanted to move forward, but she pulled him back against his will. "You're a fucking hypocrite," he seethed without turning around after she caught up to him. "Maybe you do take me for granted," he suggested pained. "What the fuck?"

"Hotshot," she whispered and reached a hand up to grasp his shoulder. "I'm sorr…"

"Don't touch me," he shrugged her off calmly.

She felt the sting of his words to her core. She had stopped him from finding Tyler, but she had not thought about what came next. "Don't go, Jonny. I want to talk about it."

"Well I don't," he shot back and started to walk back up the stairs. "You got your way, ok? Let's just leave it at that."

"No." She was heated now. "You don't get to turn this into something it wasn't."

"What was it?" he asked quietly, taking a seat on the stairs and putting a hand up to stop her when she tried to join him. "You didn't see fit to tell me a few minutes ago, Jess."

"It scares me when you do that," a tear fell. "You don't scare me," she rushed to clarify. "Just your ability to shut down so efficiently. I hate it. I'd rather you scream at me."

"I'm so mad at you," he whispered. "I don't want to yell and say something I don't mean."

"I'm sorry, Jonny. Yell at me if it will make you feel better." She would rather he take it out on her than bottle it up and take it out on Tyler later.

"Are you really still deflecting?" he laughed without humor and stood up.

"Baby, I'm trying to protect us," she started. "I'm not going back to Harvard. In a few days, I will never see Tyler again. I can't let you get in trouble over him. He is not worth it."

"Wouldn't have been an issue if you kept your promise in the first place," he responded. "We were supposed to talk to him together."

"That was my plan until he cornered me in this stairwell an hour ago."

"WHAT?"

"I'm obviously fine," she added quickly. "He's the one with the broken nose. I can take care of myself, Jonny. I love you more than life, but I don't need you to ride in and save the day like my hero."

"His actions are unacceptable," Jonny growled.

"I agree…and he cried like a bitch when I popped him in the face for it," she tried to joke, but he did not laugh so she decided to give him the details instead. "He grabbed my arm when I tried to walk away, so his nose quickly met my fist. I was never in any danger. That stupid asshole never saw it coming, but now he won't bother me again. It was unavoidable, baby. Please don't be mad."

Jonny was quiet for a long time. Jessie sat a few steps away from him and let him process his thoughts. His mind was working in overdrive, going from one point of information to the next. The last thing he wanted was to be angry with her. They only had a few weeks before she was leaving again and he would have to spend the bulk of that time in school. He could let it go, but then it would fester.

"I'm more upset with you than him," Jonny finally admitted. "I know he was never a threat. That's not the point."

"What was I supposed to do?" she was starting to get angry again. "Let him grab me? Wait for you to come hit him?"

"No," he said quietly and shook his head sadly. "You were just supposed to wake me up and tell me what happened. You were supposed to talk to me. No distractions. No games," he finished.

He walked away and now she felt like the asshole.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Updated version of Chapter 5 on other site. Chapter 6 will be up there soon.**

Jonny went back to his own room in a bit of a daze. The room itself felt stuffy and he did not like being there by himself. He had been planning for weeks to spend every night with Jess and was disappointed that their bubble had popped so quickly. He was trying hard to stay logical. To see things from her perspective and not let his emotions take over, but he often found it impossible to be rationale when it came to her, especially when it came to her safety. Her ability to make him feel every emotion at once was debilitating and he hated it almost as much as he loved her.

He paced the room a few times, hung out on the balcony for a while and did at least two hundred sit ups before he had to get out. The text message she sent him was the last straw.

'_Meet me in the gym for sparring?'_ he texted Race instead of responding to her. He was out the door before he even got an answer. He decided to take the stairs again to blow off some steam and fantasized about running into Tyler and exactly what he would do to him if the consequences could be ignored.

* * *

Jessie could not bring herself to go back to her room after their argument. Instead, she sought out a distraction. Down by the pool, she found Dr. Quest and her grandparents Bannon. It was exactly what she needed. "Hi guys. It's nice to see you like this," she commented and took a seat on an empty lounge chair next to them.

"Baby girl," Sarah's face lit up. "Like what?"

"Relaxing," Jessie clarified. "You three never relax. You work too hard."

"It's so beautiful here," Dr. Quest commented. "It's impossible not to take advantage."

"Thanks for arranging all of this Dr. Quest," Jessie said. "I didn't think I would like a warmer Christmas, but I was wrong."

"I'm glad," he smiled. "It's so nice to have a big group together." Jessie did not agree, but she could not find it in her to comment or even dwell on it because seeing Dr. Quest happy was worth it. "Tell me about your studies, sweetheart? I've loved talking to your peers, but I want to hear from you."

"Well," she smiled. She loved discussing her academics with Dr. Quest. She really hoped her decision to transfer would not disappoint him. "I've liked my robotics and micro electromechanical systems classes. Professor Garvin has spent a lot of time focused on the theory…"

"…and that is my cue," Jack stood up. "I'm sorry. I love you, Jessie. I'm also ridiculously proud of you, but I don't understand anything you two discuss. I'm gonna go find my son. Call me when you want to go for a run, sweetie."

"Deal, Pa paw." Jessie called after him with a smile in her voice as he walked away.

"JACK…that was so rude," Sarah scolded.

"Me maw," Jessie laughed. "No offense taken."

"Same," Dr. Quest cut in. "I could bore myself to sleep."

"Benton, you are certainly not boring," Sarah smiled. "Now excuse me while I go smack my better half upside the head."

"I'm sorry," Jessie apologized once her grandparents were out of earshot.

"Don't worry about it," he laughed. "So what's on your mind? You seemed distracted when you walked over."

Jessie took a quick look around to make sure they did not have an audience. "Jonny and I had a fight," she sighed. "I hate fighting with him."

"You two will work it out," Dr. Quest offered. "You always do."

"I know," she said quietly. "I think it just feels like a bigger deal than normal because we've been away from each other."

"He was impossible by the way," Dr. Quest mused. "I had forgotten how well you balance him until you were gone."

"Thank you for saying that," she grinned. It was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"I mean it. You're so good for him. What was this fight about?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"So it was your fault?"

"Pretty much," Jessie laughed. "I already apologized and I know he needs time to cool down and accept it so we can talk it out. I'm just impatient to make up."

"You? Impatient?" he teased.

"I know. I'm usually so easy-going," she played along. They were both quiet for a long moment. Jessie was wondering what Jonny was up to and Dr. Quest was wondering when his kids had grown up. "Speaking of easy-going, when does Hadj get here?" she asked.

"First thing tomorrow," Dr. Quest answered in excitement. Hadji was in his second year at Yale. Dr. Quest had a minor freak out when Hadji chose Yale over Harvard, but it was short-lived. "So micro electromechanical systems classes?" he prompted.

"I actually," she stumbled nervously and looked away for a moment. That got his attention.

"What is it?" he urged with a worried look.

"I'm afraid that I'm about to sound insufferable," she paused.

"Impatient. Yes. Insufferable. No," he assured her. "Talk to me."

"I realized about halfway through my semester that I wasn't as….challenged as I expected. I mean it was hard, of course. Studying for finals kicked my butt…it's just," she struggled.

"You are a brilliant young woman," he told her. "I could not be more proud of you if I tried. There's nothing insufferable about wanting to challenge yourself more. It's actually quite admirable and I'm not surprised to hear this."

"You're not?" she asked.

"No," he shook his head. "I was concerned my alma mater's program would not be rigorous enough for you, but you were so excited I did not have the heart to bring it up, especially since a Harvard education could hardly be disparaged by anyone," he added.

"That's true," she started.

"…but you need more," he interrupted. "I can put in a few calls to MIT. They have the best and most cutting-edge curriculum or," he took a breath, his powers of deduction crashing down on him. "I suppose Stanford is the most logical choice for you when ALL factors are considered."

"Yes," she bit back a smile. "Your son is a pretty big factor in most things I consider, but the program at Stanford is a bigger factor in this decision."

"I never questioned that," he promised.

"So what do you think?" she was anxious to know.

"I think transferring to a better program is the right move," he told her slowly. "But I worry that it will be harder to focus on your studies if you and Jonny are together. For both of you."

"I would argue that being apart is a bigger distraction," Jessie responded. "I was…uneven without him too. He makes me better, Dr. Quest." She had the sudden urge to go find him. Well it was not sudden, but it was stronger than five minutes ago. She settled for a quick text to test the waters. _'I was wrong and I'm sorry. I already miss your face.'_

"Then you have my support," he decided after thinking it over.

"Thank you," she beamed. "I think I'm gonna need it."

"Your parents will understand," he tried to ease her fears.

"Having you champion the academic side will help," she sighed with relief and then relaxed back into the chair. She planned to hide out here as long as possible.

* * *

Tyler's face. That was the only thing Jonny saw as he beat the shit out of the punching bag with tunnel vision.

"Ya know, spotters exist for a reason," Race yelled over the sound of Jonny's assault. Jonny stopped at the interruption.

"Yeah," he breathed heavily.

"So do gloves," Jack stared down at his red knuckles.

"Just getting warmed up," Jonny shrugged.

"You alright, kiddo?" Race asked.

"I'm fine," Jonny smiled convincingly. "Just looking to blow off some steam."

"I'm up first," Jack announced. "Don't go easy on me."

"I wouldn't dare," Jonny laughed. He already felt better.

"Gadgets away," Jack ordered when he saw Jonny go for his phone. _'I love you,'_ he texted her and then turned it off. His anger was starting to fade, but that gnawing feeling in his gut was still there. He knew it would stay until they talked.

* * *

"That was an impressive showing," Jonny teased, directing the jab at Jack. They were making their way toward the pool after going a few rounds. Jonny felt lighter and he was ready to make up with his girl.

"I've got over forty years on you and you barely beat me, kid."

"That's true," Jonny laughed. "I probably shouldn't be so proud of myself, but I've never beaten you before. You're next," he then directed at Race.

"Maybe in twenty years," Race shot back.

They grabbed a few towels from the stand and then made their way to the only open chairs. Jonny spotted Jessie across the pool with his dad as soon as they got settled. She was beautiful and he could not stop staring. She was staring at him too.

"Hi gentlemen," the waitress came right over. "Can I get you anything?" she asked, looking right at Jonny. Jonny was clueless as Race and Jack looked on amused.

"No…no thank you," Race laughed. The waitress lingered a moment and then walked away.

"You are so whipped," Jack kicked Jonny's chair and shook him from his revere.

"Huh?"

"Young man, you are whipped," Jack repeated and nodded in his granddaughter's direction.

"Completely," Jonny admitted with no shame. He was about to get up and join her when his mood plummeted in record time.

"Can I have a word?" Tyler walked right up to him. Jonny was so focused on Jess that he did not see him coming.

"You have some serious fucking balls," Jonny jumped up, pushing him back roughly and then getting right in Tyler's face. "I'll give you that much."

"JONNY," Race yelled and then pushed them apart.

Jonny turned his back and took a deep breath. 'Don't hit him. Don't hit him," he repeated to himself, but both his fists were instinctively clenched. He felt several eyes on him and out of the corner of his eye he could see Jess rushing over.

"What happened to your face?" Race growled. He had a feeling that he already knew.

"Jess hit him," Jonny turned around and announced.

"Walk away," Race ordered Tyler quietly.

"I'll go," Jonny offered. He needed to leave before Jessie got involved because he knew no one would be able to hold him back if she did, but he was not going anywhere before saying his piece. "You've seen what my girl will do to you," he sneered slowly. "It'll be my turn if you make her feel uncomfortable again and I'll fucking kill you if you TOUCH her again."

He could feel her behind him, so he walked away before it could escalate.

* * *

Jessie wanted to follow him, but thought it best to let him cool off and she wanted to make sure her dad behaved too.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Jessie directed at Tyler.

"I…"

"Shut the fuck up," Race boomed to cut him off and for the first time Jessie saw Tyler smarten up and look nervous. "Leave…shut up," Race stopped him from trying to explain. "Go pack your shit. Turn around and go pack."

"Let's go, son." Jack stepped in. "I'll make sure Jonny doesn't hurt you," he teased.

For once, Tyler kept his mouth shut and walked away with Jack.

Race sighed and then turned his attention to Jessie. "Talk," he ordered.

"I think you caught all the highlights along with the rest of the pool patrons," she responded sarcastically and sat down. Race joined her and threw an arm over her shoulders.

"Sweetheart?" he urged.

"It wasn't a big deal, dad. I can take care of myself. You should know that. You taught me how."

"Now it makes sense why Jonny was trying to murder a punching bag earlier," Race commented. "How did you keep him from flying off the handle?"

"It wasn't easy. He was pretty angry and we got into a huge fight," she admitted. "Clearly he is still mad at me."

"You wouldn't know it from the way he was looking at you a minute ago," Race tried to comfort her.

"Yeah…well, this isn't a big deal either. We fight sometimes and then we make up. There are greater tragedies," she deflected. She did not want to discuss this again.

"Ok…I'll see you in a few hours," he got up and rubbed her head lovingly.

"Where are you going?"

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I will be personally escorting Tyler home to make it clear that he needs to steer clear next semester," Race told her. "I don't want to hear any arguments."

"It's not necessary," she started.

"Jess…"

"No," she insisted. "It's REALLY not."

"Why?" he asked with worry and sat back down.

"I'm not going back," she confessed. "I'm transferring to Stanford."

"Jess…"

"It's not because of Jonny," she cut him off again. Race pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow at that response.

"I just mean that I would be leaving Harvard no matter what," she added. "It's the right academic decision. Jonny obviously factors in to choosing Stanford as the alternative."

"When did you decide?" he asked in annoyance.

"About twelve hours ago. I wanted to talk to Jonny first. I was always going to tell you today."

"I assume your mother does not know this yet?"

"No," she laughed. "I'm still breathing."

"Shit. She was planning to apologize to you," Race informed her.

"She still can," Jessie replied stubbornly. "Stay please? Tyler can find his own way home."

"Yeah…ok," he agreed. He had a feeling he would be mediating again soon.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes."

"Is it really the right move for your degree?"

"It is. Ask Dr. Quest if you don't believe me."

"I believe you. I just got used to you being two hundred miles away," he complained.

"So come with us," she suggested. "You guys can work from anywhere."

"You would be ok with that?"

"Yes. I'm not running away from anything. I'm running toward something," she grinned.

"I've come to join the two of you," Benton walked over. "Apparently, my son does not want to talk to me."

"I'm sorry, Dr. Quest. It doesn't have anything to do with you. He's still mad at me."

"You don't have to apologize for my son," Benton smiled. "And it seemed like he was mad at your friend Tyler from where I stood."

"Tyler's not my friend and believe me I'm the one Jonny's upset with. Let's talk about something else," she insisted.

* * *

Jonny was back to the blind anger and ready to hit something again. He blew right past his dad and tore through the hotel lobby to the elevators. He smacked the up arrow and waited impatiently for the elevator to arrive, but he did not get on when it did. Suddenly, the thought of being in his room again made him feel claustrophobic. He took a few deep breaths and then pushed the up arrow again. This time when the doors opened Estella walked out and Jonny was unable to hide the look of resignation on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

He thought she seemed genuinely concerned, but he still responded with a quick "nothing."

"Tyler," she then switched focus as Tyler and Jack came around the corner slowly. "What happened?"

"Motherfucker," Jonny mumbled under his breath and tensed up.

"Jonny, take the stairs. NOW. You won't beat me twice in one day," Jack ordered.

Jonny did not even hear Jack. He continued to stare Tyler down and then made the decision that he definitely could not be caged up in his room the rest of the night so he walked towards them.

"Jonny," Jack warned and stepped halfway in front of Tyler in a defensive position.

'Pussy,' Jonny thought when Tyler let him.

"I'm just going to the beach," Jonny looked at Jack and threw his hands up, but he plowed into Tyler's shoulder hard as he walked by.

"Consider yourself lucky," Jack told Tyler. "Now go," he gestured toward the elevator.

"Jonny did that to him?" Estella asked in alarm as she watched Tyler scurry away with his head down.

"No," Jack laughed. "That was Jessie's handiwork."

"Jesus," Estella sighed. "I guess I'll just add that to the list of things my daughter and I need to discuss. Do you know where she is?"

"Down by the pool with Roger."

"Thanks Jack," she smiled and rubbed the side of his arm. "You look good." She had always liked Race's father a lot. His mother was another story.

"So do you, sweetheart. Now can you do me a favor?" he asked and waited until she nodded her head in agreement. "Keep giving my son hell. He deserves it. But please cut my honorary grandson some slack? He loves Jess the way I love my Sarah. I can see it in his eyes. A man can't fake that kind of love."

"He's a boy, but I do promise."

"Thank you… and he's really not," Jack grinned. "They went and grew up on us."

Estella smiled sadly and then went off to find her daughter.

* * *

"Hi Jess," her mother walked up to her. Contrite.

"Mom," Jessie sighed hesitantly.

"Can I treat you to a massage?" she asked hopefully. "Just the two of us. I promise. I actually booked a couples massage so we can talk."

"That's a little weird, but sounds like fun. Let's go," she got up. "Thanks dad. Dr. Quest you too," she smiled. She had a great time catching up with them and her heart felt lighter knowing that they were on board with her decision. She was excited to tell Jonny.

The hotel spa was beautiful and tranquil. Jessie felt even more relaxed when she put on her robe, but her mind naturally drifted to Jonny again while she waited for her mother to change. She missed him. It was pathetic how much she missed him actually. She hoped that she would never have to miss him again once they made it through the next six months.

"Ready sweetie?"

"Absolutely," she stood and fell in step beside her mother and their technicians on the way to the treatment room. It was dimly lit with candles and smelled like lavender. Jessie could not keep the smile off her face as she disrobed and got under the sheets. She took a deep breath as instructed and enjoyed the ministrations of her masseur for a few minutes before her mom interrupted the quiet.

"I'm sorry about lunch?" Estella apologized.

"It's okay, mom."

"Now that we have that out of the way," she sighed. "Can we discuss your new career as a boxer?"

"Oh that," Jessie quipped. "He deserved it. I told him to walk away and he didn't. It's best that I intervened when I did though," she continued to justify. "If he kept harassing me, Jonny would've really hurt him."

"You can't go around hitting people…"

"I don't go around hitting people. I hit one jerk who grabbed me in a stairwell because he was pissed that I refused to cheat on my boyfriend with him. He's an entitled asshole."

"Looks like you got him good," Estella conceded.

"Just like dad taught me," Jessie laughed.

"Speaking of your dad, " Estella started slowly. "He and I were discussing your relationship with Jonny earlier."

"Yeah," Jessie sighed. "Did he talk some sense into you?"

"Yes."

"What?" Jessie asked in surprise.

"I like Jonny just fine. I always have," she admitted. It was not an outpouring of love, but it was more than Jessie expected. "First loves are amazing and intense, but they rarely last. You are so entwined in him. I don't want to see you hurt."

"He's never hurt me. He loves me, mom."

"I want you to live a full life and experience the world. I want you to settle down some day, but not too quickly."

"Mom, thank you. I have no plans to settle down any time in the near future. That's not happening until I have my PhD and I've started my work at Quest Enterprises," she promised. "Jonny knows what I want and we are on the same page. When the time comes though…it's gonna be him. All of its gonna be with him. I'm not sure how we'll get there or when, but I know it's him."

"Okay."

"Really?" Jessie asked skeptically.

"Yes. Your father assures me that Jonny is completely devoted to your happiness…"

"He is," Jessie laughed. "Annoyingly so. He makes me feel like a slacker in that department."

"Well your father and I don't agree on much, but I know he has higher standards for you than anyone so I have to trust you two."

"Let's end the conversation now and enjoy our massages," Jessie laughed. "This was perfect."

"Sweetie?" she asked after a beat.

"Hmm?"

"Are you and Jonny sleeping together?" Estella asked suddenly.

Jessie's heart began racing at the question and she felt her entire body flush. Her first instinct was to lie. Her second instinct was to get defensive and tell her mother to mind her own business. She ignored those instincts, however, and just told the truth. She was nineteen after all and times had changed.

"Yes," she responded and then held her breath waiting for her mother's response.

"You're being safe?"

"Always."

"And he treats you well?"

"Completely devoted, remember?"

"Right…okay," Estella took a deep breath and then settled back into her massage.

Enjoying her massage was out of the question for Jessie after that. Her mind was racing almost as fast as her heart now. She felt like the conversation went well, but she still had an uneasy feeling. She wanted to talk to Jonny.

"Are you gonna tell dad?" Jessie asked in a voice that came out a little squeaky.

"No," Estella promised and Jessie released the breath she was holding. "This is between us."

* * *

"Thanks again, mom. This was so nice," Jessie grinned as they redressed in the locker room. She still felt awkward and uneasy, but she was trying to ignore it and hope for the best. Transitioning to an adult relationship with her mother was bound to have a few bumps in the road.

"Can we have dinner together?" Estella asked. "…or will you just die if you have to spend another hour away from Jonny?" she teased.

"Don't start," Jessie pleaded. "I get enough of that from dad. I'm definitely up for dinner." Jessie had not forgotten that she still needed to tell her mother about Stanford. She wanted to tell her and she really wanted her to understand. "Can dad join us?" she suddenly asked. Her mom seemed to be finally accepting her relationship with Jonny after talking to her father. Maybe seeing that he supported her decision to transfer would help ease that blow.

"Of course. Let's go find him," she suggested.

"I can just call him," Jessie mocked. "You really need to start embracing technology."

"Yeah. Yeah. Go find him or call him and I'll meet you at the Lobby Lounge. I want to freshen up."

* * *

Jessie grabbed a table for four and was waiting for her mother with Dr. Quest and her dad. She figured two supporters in her camp was better than one. She was nervous and having trouble focusing on anything they were discussing.

'_Baby?'_ she texted and then stared at her phone waiting for a response.

"Calm down," Race ordered. "It'll be fine."

"Your right," she told him as much as herself. Then out of the corner of her eye, Jessie saw Theresa and Martha rushing over. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She did not have the patience left in her reserves to deal with their mooning over Dr. Quest right now.

"Jessie, what…"

"I'm sorry," Jessie cut her off quickly. "Can I catch up with you two tomorrow?"

Theresa ignored her. "When were you planning to tell me that you transferred to Stanford?" she yelled. "I had to hear it from Madison? I'm your roommate. And you punched Tyler in the face? What the hell is going on?"

"THERESA," Jessie yelled too and stood up. "I said I would talk to you tomorrow," she tried to finish patiently.

"Jeez…you gonna hit me too?" Theresa said it in such a bitchy way that Jessie really wanted to.

"Girls," Dr. Quest cut in. Theresa and Martha's posture changed instantly when Dr. Quest spoke. "Jessie will find you tomorrow."

Jessie remained standing until they were out of earshot. She was so keyed up. "I've lost count of the people that have screamed at me today," she complained and then dropped back down into her seat, head in her hands. "I'm ready to go to bed and start fresh on a new day. Who does Theresa think she is anyway?" It took Jess a full ten seconds to notice that they were not listening to her because they were focused on something over her right shoulder.

'Shit,' her breath hitched and she turned around reluctantly to see her mother. Arms crossed and a seriously furious look on her face.

"Mom…"

"Shut your mouth."

"Don't do this. We just had a nice…"

"I said be quiet," she whispered fiercely.

"Stel?"

"Stay out of this Roger. Wait," she then turned her anger on him. "Did you know about this?"

"I just told him," Jessie stood up again and crossed her arms. "I just told both of them. It's the best decision for…"

"You're gonna give up your dream to follow him across the country?" Estella asked in shock.

"No. It's…"

"I forbid this," she roared, which shook Jessie from her anxious state.

"You have no say whatsoever," Jessie shouted. "I don't need your permission and I definitely didn't ask for it."

"STOP," Race boomed and got in between them. "This is a waste of time until you both calm the hell down."

"Estella, I can assure you this is a good academic move for Jessie," Dr. Quest tried to help. "She is too advanced for Harvard's mechanical engineering program."

"That's not why she's doing this," Estella announced.

"You know NOTHING about me if you could think that," Jessie cried. She tried to focus on her anger, but the hurt just took over. She thought they had a breakthrough and now they were back at square one. Jessie stood there frozen and tried to shake away her tears, while her parents whisper yelled and her 'friends' stared. She could not see her mom any more. Her dad completely blocked her view as he tried to calm Estella down. Jessie appreciated that, but also knew it did not matter. Her mom would not see reason because she did not want to. When her dad turned around to speak with her, she could not focus on his words. She felt completely overwhelmed. "I'm going," she announced and then walked away.

* * *

Jonny was half watching the sunset, but mostly watching Jessie when his phone rang.

He had spent the previous few hours walking along the coast, hitting up the tourist shops and eating funnel cake. He bought a hideous dark green hoodie that made him laugh when the wind chill got to him. It had Florida written across the chest in bright turquoise. He actually thought it would look cute on Jessie. She had always liked wearing his clothes anyway. The stores also had an insane array of key chains and trinkets emblazoned with names. There were shot glasses, heart-shaped piggybanks and everything in between. He looked for his name and then hers on a few items just to kill time, but then saw something that he had to buy. Mostly to make her smile, but he did like the sentiment.

He ended up close to the spot where they had come the night before. Jessie ended up in the same spot about twenty minutes ago and he had been watching her. He just wanted to watch her for a bit longer before hashing things out.

"Race," he answered. "What's up?"

"Where are you?"

"Beach," he replied simply. "Out by some of the shops."

"I think Jess is headed in your general direction. Can you try and find her? She was in tears when she left and is not answering her phone," he then told him. Jonny instinctively looked up to make sure she was still in his eye line. When he squinted, it did look like her shoulders were shaking. 'Fuck.'

"Of course. What happened?"

"Estella did not take the Stanford news well."

"Shit." Jonny had forgotten that Jess planned to tell her parents today. "That news slipped my mind."

"Obviously."

"Sorry," he added simply.

"We'll discuss it later," Race sighed. "Just go take care of her," he ordered and then hung up.

* * *

Jessie pulled Jonny's contact information up on her phone and her thumb hovered over the 'call' button.

"Why are you hesitating?" she heard him ask softly from behind her. She closed her eyes and let the warmth of his voice wash over her and then the warmth of the hoodie that he wrapped around her shoulders.

"Didn't know if you'd want me to," she wiped at her eyes quickly. Her guard was still up.

"I came as soon as I heard," he ignored her comment.

"It's been a shitty day, Jonny."

"You want me to leave?"

"I'm just tired and I don't want to fight."

"I don't want to fight either, Jess."

"Then why do I feel like we're about to start screaming at each other? I'm fucking done being yelled at for the day."

"I was actually feeling pretty good until fifteen seconds ago," he sighed.

"Oh…so you were good until I started talking? That's nice."

"Why do I always have to be the patient one?" he asked quietly. "I'm here to help."

"Sorry being with me is so hard," she yelled.

He screamed inside his head for a minute and then tried to take a few calming breaths. She drove him fucking crazy.

"I can say 'reset' or I can walk away. Tell me what you want, Jess?" That gnawing feeling in his gut expanded when she kept quiet and did not turn around.

He made it about five feet down the beach before she surprised him from behind. "Reset," she whispered into his back and tightened her arms around his mid-section. "I don't want to fight."

He released the breath he was holding. It was a mixture of relief and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry," she pulled back and then sat down in the sand again. "I've had such a bad day. I didn't mean to take it out on you. You're the last person I want to take it out on. I feel…"

"Tell me," he urged softly. He wanted to scream it. Instead, he sat down next to her. Patiently.

"I'm not even sure where to start," she teared up again and her chin shook, but she did not let any fall.

"The beginning," he tucked hair behind her ears and cradled her face.

"I'm…my mom was in rare form today," she started. "She was pushy at lunch. She invited Tyler to join us and I was so angry because I wanted to spend time with her, ya know? She was being nice to him and she doesn't do that with you. She doesn't even try…"

"She used to," he started to defend.

"That isn't good enough," Jessie yelled. "She knows how I feel about you," she looked away. "Anyway, I was upset and then I had to deal with Tyler being handsy and you being pissed at me and my mother trying to have the sex talk with me about five years too late and…"

"Wait…what?" he couldn't help but laugh. She laughed too when she saw the look on his face.

"Yeah…that happened," she rolled her eyes. "I have no idea where it came from. She's mercifully never brought the subject of sex up before. I mean, I understand it's a rite of passage, but I thought the powers that be would give me a free pass since I had to go through it with my dad, which was beyond uncomfortable."

"How did that even come up?" he asked.

"It didn't really come up so much as she came right out and asked me if we were sleeping together," Jessie sighed.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth. I didn't want to lie."

"Your dad?"

"He wasn't part of the conversation," she assured him. "My mom said she wouldn't tell him, but who knows." Then she started to sob uncontrollably.

"Come here," he pulled her into his arms and let her cry it out. "It's going to be fine, baby." He rubbed her back until she calmed down enough to keep talking. This was unlike her. He did not mind it, but it was unusual. He took a quick mental inventory and realized that he had seen her cry more in the last three months than the last three years.

"It was a good talk," she eventually sat back and Jonny wiped the wetness from her face. "I thought for a minute…" she shrugged. "I thought we were connecting for the first time in so long. She barely had a chance to digest that we were sleeping together before everything came out about Stanford. She didn't give me a chance to explain. All she could focus on was that I was following YOU and making a huge decision just because of YOU. She didn't even think to ask me why I wanted to transfer. It was awful."

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there, baby."

"Well, that was my fault too. Not yours. So yeah…just not my day, but tomorrow will be better…" she shrugged.

"We can talk to your mom in the morning, ok? We can explain together why this is the best for both of us," Jonny suggested.

"That's honestly not why I'm upset," she admitted. "It was just the last straw. Deep down, I always knew my mom would take it bad. I knew. Her reaction on top of everything else didn't help, but…" she stopped and then laid back to look at the stars. "Why were you so mad at me today?" she changed gears. "There was more to it than Tyler," she prompted. "He was just a symptom."

"Ace…"

"Tell me," she urged. "I want to make things right with us. That's what will make me feel better."

"I don't know if you'll remember this," he smiled to himself and then laid back beside her. She reached over and laced her fingers through his immediately. "We had a conversation a few days before the Columbus Day holiday about…"

"Going to Greece this summer," she cut in. "I remember. We started to argue about whether we should go to Athens or Thessaloniki first. It was so dumb since we would hit both regardless."

"WE didn't start to argue," he sighed. "I started it. I was looking for a fight because I was pissed off. I had mostly made my peace with our arrangement by then, but I really thought you were gonna change your mind and come home for a few days and it hurt that you didn't."

"I almost did," she whispered. "In retrospect, I should have. We ended up spending most of our time on the phone anyway. The phone sex was fun," she turned her head and bit her lip.

"The phone sex was fun," he laughed and got lost in that memory for a moment. "Anyway…it was immature on my part and I stopped it quickly. I didn't want to get into a screaming match when we were so far away from each other. Didn't seem like a good plan after I thought a few steps ahead."

"Babe, where are you going with this?"

"After we said good night, I started thinking about every big fight we've had…it was on my mind since I had almost started one."

"That's depressing," she commented.

"We haven't had many," he shrugged. "So they all stand out as pretty memorable and I realized something."

"I'm afraid to ask."

"Every real fight we've had has been for one of two reasons," he continued. "You getting pissed at me for acting like a caveman or me getting pissed at you for not talking enough. I tried so hard not to go there with the Tyler thing. I was trying to be better for you to avoid an argument, but then you shut me out and…I really need you to stop doing that, baby. Actually, I only need you to try harder and I'll be happy. I know it can't change overnight."

"I'm sorry," she looked away ashamed.

"I love you so fucking much," he told her. "I'm not saying any of this to make you feel bad. I'm just trying to explain why I was mad so we can fix it."

"I know," she cradled the side of his face. "I asked and I promise I will do better. It's the least of what you deserve."

"Thank you," he kissed her softly. "My turn. Go ahead."

"What?" she asked confused.

"What do you want to change about me…besides my caveman tendencies?"

"I don't mind your caveman tendencies as long as you aren't hitting anyone," she clarified. "I like being yours and that you let people know it."

"Well… what don't you like?"

"That's a dangerous game."

"Shit… is there that much you would change?" he smiled.

"Not what I meant, love."

"I know, but I'm serious. I would change for you. You're worth it."

"I don't want you to change, baby."

"Now I feel bad that I'm asking you to change," he sighed.

"Don't apologize for asking for what you need, Jonny."

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you more," she smiled.

"Tell me something else then?" he asked. "Something you've never told me before. What is weighing on your mind?"

"That's a lot of pressure. Can you narrow it down because honestly the first thing that popped in my head is that I secretly like Clay Aiken, but I assume you want something deeper?"

Jonny laughed at that. "I already knew that, baby. I've just always loved you too much to call you out on it."

"I promise that I'm not deflecting," she said quietly. "I'm just trying to catch my bearings here."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know. There's one thing," she admitted slowly. She was hesitant, but had just promised him she would open up more. "I've always been a little afraid…" she stopped and burrowed into his chest. This was harder than she thought. It had been an emotional day.

Jonny wanted to push her to continue, but decided to be patient instead. He stroked her hair and then her back. His heart jumped when her breath hitched. "You would do anything for me," she mumbled. It was not a question. "Sometimes I worry that you'd leave me if you thought it was for the best. That you would make a unilateral decision out of misguided honor or in the name of love." Now her heart was jumping.

"Why…," he cleared his throat and sat up. "Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. I just...," she sighed.

"I wouldn't do that. You don't feel safe with me?" He was standing now.

"Baby?" she was not following his train of thought, but she was regretting opening up.

"You can't feel safe with me if you're afraid I'll just walk away…" he continued.

"That's not what I said," she yelled. "Don't twist my fucking words."

"I'm…" he laughed without humor.

"Are you trying to start a fight again?" she asked. "This isn't helping."

"I don't…I need to take a minute, ok? This is so…" he stared out at the ocean and wondered for a moment how they got here. Less than twenty four hours ago they were standing in the same spot and he was as happy as he had ever been.

"Don't walk…," she caught herself before she said it. She did not mean it the way she knew he would take it. "Please don't leave. Please talk to me."

"That's fucking hilarious," he snapped at her. "I'll come find you later," he added quickly and then turned away. He knew he would say something else that he regretted if he stayed.

"Jonny," she called after him and he stopped in his tracks. "Can we talk about it?"

He knew he was being unreasonable. "Let's head back and grab some dinner together," he suggested calmly instead and offered her his hand. He did not want to talk any more, but he was not going to leave her out here alone either. She took his hand and fell in step beside him.

"Babe?" she squeezed his hand. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I know," he smiled sadly. "It's been a long day. We're both upset. Let's talk about it tomorrow. Can I just hold your hand for now and admire how crazy beautiful you look? We can work everything else out later."

She was silent for about a mile as they walked back hand-in-hand. She was focused on the ocean, his hand and the sound of her heart in her ears. "Jess?" be brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"I love you," she murmured. He stopped then and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. "I can't stop feeling sick to my stomach when we fight."

"I know that feeling well," he kissed the top of her head. "I also know that we'll be fine, baby."

"I believe you, but how do you know?" she whispered into his chest.

He put two fingers under her chin and tipped her lips up to his. He kissed her tentatively until he heard her sigh. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth and kissed her slowly and deeply until she felt so overwhelmed that she gently pushed him away. She licked her lips and breathed heavily, looking up into his eyes.

"Don't laugh at me?" he smiled a little embarrassed and she gave him a confused stare. "Look in the pockets."

She reached into the pockets of the hoodie he gave her and pulled out the keychains he had bought. She wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. It was two penguins. One had her name written on its stomach and the other had his name.

"I love them, baby."

"Don't be selfish," he teased. "This one is mine," he grabbed the one with her name on it.

"Thank you for this and for being you," she told him and then grabbed his hand and started walking again. He always put her first. Even when he was mad.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Longer version of this chapter is already up on the other site.**

"You are so adorable," Jessie grinned, rolling the penguin keychain between her fingers. They were still walking back, but exceptionally slower than before. Her arm was looped through his and her head rested against his shoulder. She had a soft smile on her face, but Jonny thought she still sounded sad.

"You really worry too much, baby."

"It's impossible not to worry when I have so much to lose," she kissed his shoulder.

"I know you have more faith in us than that," he stated. "More faith in me." He was already feeling guilty for getting angry right after telling her that she could tell him anything. "It's not gonna be easy between us all the time. I know that. It's gonna be work."

"Work worth doing," she cut in as they approached the path at the edge of the beach that led back to the hotel patio. It was a little chilly, but still a nice night to sit out under the stars or by the fire pit in the middle of the patio. She froze in her tracks at the thought of running in to someone she knew and having another big blow up.

Jonny waited for a minute to see what she would do and then stepped in front of her and gave the side of her face a reassuring caress. "Things are slightly weird between us right now," he stated simply. "And I honestly think we just need to sleep on it tonight and then talk tomorrow morning with clear heads, but right now…whatever you're afraid is waiting for you back at the hotel, I have your back."

"I know," she smiled. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Jonny."

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she squeezed his hand and pulled him toward the hotel. "Sleep on it together, right?"

"Hmm"

"You said we need to sleep on things tonight," she paused. "Together or separately?"

He sighed. "Baby…I'm…" he was not sure how to answer. He needed time to think and it was not possible for him to do that when she was around.

"It's fine," she cleared her throat. "Sorry. I know I have to work on the patience thing too…"

"Stop. Right now," he ordered. "I love my beautiful impatient girl," he insisted. "I don't want you to change one damn thing, except the talking. If I've made you feel otherwise…than I'm fucking sorry and I'd rather forget the whole thing."

"Okay," she grinned. "One thing at a time…one thing at a time," she repeated when she caught sight of their parents and her grandparents lounging at the fire pit with some wine. Her heart rate picked up immediately, but she was relieved that her mom did not appear to be there. She stepped in front of him to lead them. "Let's do this."

"This first," he pulled her back slowly and then kissed her even slower. "I adore you."

She basked in the way he made her feel for one more moment and then tugged him forward with both hands.

The fire pit was surrounded by a larger circular couch that allowed guests to relax and talk.

"Hi," Jessie announced to the group nervously. They were all staring at her. At least that was how it felt.

"So I hear congratulations are in order," Jack announced loudly to break the silence. "Just don't buy in to any of that hippy bullshit while you're out there."

"Not a chance," Jonny laughed, taking a seat next to his father and pulling Jessie down next to him.

"You two have thought this through?" Race asked, cutting straight to the point.

"We haven't talked about it much," Jessie sighed. She was exhausted. "I told you…Jonny didn't even know about this until last night."

"There's not much to think through," Jonny directed at Race with a shrug. "It's a better program…and of course I want her with me. Besides, if it's not the right place for her, she'll figure it out this semester."

"Alright then," Race conceded. He could not argue with their logic, but he did not like what was going on between his daughter and his ex-wife. One look at Jessie and he knew it was eating at her too. While everyone else had moved on to light conversation and jokes, Jessie just curled into Jonny's side and watched the fire like it was the most interesting thing in the world. She was not paying attention to anything else. Between the sound of the fire and Jonny's heartbeat, she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

Estella watched her daughter from a distance with regret. She needed to apologize and she knew it. Race was right…she hated that, but he was right. Estella needed to let Jessie live her life and make her own decisions. She had so many regrets when it came to Jessie. She had missed so many milestones and opportunities to make memories with her daughter because she had chosen to put work first. She was jealous of an eighteen year old boy who clearly loved her daughter. She had only been watching them for twenty minutes, but Estella had already lost count of how many times Jonny stroked her daughter's hair or arm or kissed her forehead. He held her close like she was precious to him.

Estella remembered that feeling and she did not want to take it away from her daughter. She would apologize tomorrow. Her eyes lingered on Race for just a moment before she walked back to her room.

* * *

Jessie woke up as quickly as she fell asleep. Her pillow was laughing loudly. "Oh…sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you."

"How long was I out," she grumbled.

"About an hour," he kissed her ear. "Hungry?"

"No. I'm headed to bed," she stood up and made her way around the group quickly to say goodnight. She had a sudden urge for her bed because she knew she would pass out immediately and really wanted this day to be over. She saved Jonny for last and enjoyed every second of the bear hug he gave her.

"Jonny?" she whispered into his chest.

"Please don't be upset. I need time to think," he kissed her ear again. "Tomorrow will be better," he said louder.

"Well…I know it can't be worse," she shot back sarcastically and held onto his hand until the last possible second.

She walked back to her room as quickly as she could manage without falling over. When the elevator doors closed, she laughed out loud. That way people do when they are really tired. 'At least I don't have to worry about Tyler anymore,' she thought.

She really hoped that she would wake up next to a handsome blond, but tried not to dwell on it as she performed her nightly routine. Before going to sleep, however, she could not resist opening the door adjoining to the next room. She thought about going to sleep in his bed, but decided that leaving the door open as an invitation was as far as she should go. She also could not resist teasing him a little. One of his black shirts was on the bed, so she removed her lingerie, threw it on the bed and put on his shirt. Then she went back to her room and opened up the balcony door before climbing in bed on top of the covers. It was too hot to even sleep under a light sheet. The breeze from the door felt amazing and she liked that she could hear the ocean.

It should have been a relaxing moment. Beautiful place. Perfect breeze. She propped the penguin key chain up on the pillow and sighed. 'Stop being pathetic,' she told herself and then rolled over.

* * *

"Are you mad at me?" Jonny asked Race once it was just the two of them left. Jonny needed to clear the air with him even though he did not feel like he did anything wrong.

"Why would I be mad?" Race crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow in that intimidating way that still made Jonny sit up straight. "I thought you didn't know this was her plan?"

"I didn't," Jonny rushed to his own defense. "…but since when are you rationale when it comes to Jess?"

"Like you have any room to comment on that," Race scoffed. "I thought you were gonna drown Tyler today if I didn't step in."

"That wasn't a criticism," Jonny relaxed with a smile. "Just a statement of fact. Why didn't you drown him yourself?"

"Maybe I'm growing more patient in my old age."

"Bullshit," Jonny interrupted. "You wanted to punch that dickhead."

"So badly," Race sighed and then imagined doing just that. "I'm not mad at you by the way. I'll never be happy about my daughter being that far away from me, but it does make me feel better that she'll have you looking after her."

"Me too," Jonny nodded and tried not to act like an overexcited child. It was the greatest compliment he had ever received and it came from the man he had idolized his entire life. "I didn't know this was her plan," he continued. "…but to be clear, I'm so happy this is what she wants. I don't even want to think about spending the next semester apart. Four more years of this would have…I'm just glad it's not something I have to worry about anymore," he admitted.

"How are you two doing?" Race asked curiously.

"Good overall," Jonny shrugged. "We've definitely seen better days though. I think we spent more time fighting today than talking."

"Tyler is gone," Race assured. "I took him to the airport myself."

Jonny sighed. "Glad to hear it, but he was just a catalyst anyway."

"For what?"

"A fight that Jess and I had to have eventually," Jonny paused and then grinned. "She is so stubborn, man. It's enough to drive me crazy. She has certain…," he was trying to think of the right way to phrase it. "…tendencies that bother me, but at the same time I admire her resolve and the way her mind works. Does that make any sense?"

"No," Race laughed. "What exactly was this argument about?"

"She just…has trouble coming out and saying what she's thinking sometimes," Jonny said slowly. "And I'm not asking for a lot here. At least, I don't think I am. I know she'll never be the girl that shares every thought running through her brain and I'm okay with that, but…I'm only asking for an inch here. I'd like her to share the big stuff. And don't get me wrong, she always does…eventually, but it's like a chess game with her. She strategizes to try and get the reaction out of me that she wants instead of just telling me what's going on so we can deal with it together."

"Always be two steps ahead," Race mumbled.

"Huh?"

"I've always taught her to be two steps ahead…"

"Yeah…of an opponent," Jonny responded a little annoyed. "You taught me that too. I'm not the enemy though. I'm trying to help her. Take care of her. How does she not completely trust that yet?"

"I actually think she trusts you more than anyone," Race looked him right in the eye and Jonny felt the breath leave his body. "She's transferring to be with you."

"The program…"

"The program is better. I know," Race cut in. "Stanford makes more sense than Harvard. I know that. I also know that MIT makes the most sense period. She is transferring to be with you, Jonny."

"Are you trying to tell me actions speak louder than words?" Jonny asked.

"Good rule of thumb when you're dealing with a Bannon," Race quipped. "We're not always the best with our words."

"That I do know," Jonny smiled. "I feel like I'm talking in circles now. Maybe I should have kept my mouth shut. Saved myself the argument."

"Nah…hash it out with her kid. Every single time. Don't leave anything left unsaid," Race advised.

"Wise," Jonny smiled.

"Something else I'm getting more of in my old age."

"Any other advice?"

"Don't forget to duck when she gets really mad." That made Jonny laugh out loud.

"So how bad was it with Estella?" Jonny asked after a moment in silence. "Jess didn't go into much detail, but it's been a long time since I've seen her cry like that."

"My ex-wife never did like surprises," Race hedged. "She is a passionate and stubborn woman like her daughter," he sighed. "She defaults to anger and it gets her in trouble."

"So it was bad then."

"It was."

"If I talked to Estella, do you think there's any chance that could make it better?" Jonny asked.

"It's nice that you're willing," Race offered. "Those two need to work it out on their own though."

"Seems like they need a mediator, but I guess I'm not objective," Jonny smirked. "Maybe my dad?"

"Let's give them a day before we try to step in."

"How did she find out?" Jonny then asked. "Jess never told me."

"I think that was indirectly my fault actually and I feel terrible," Race admitted. "Jessie's roommate, Theresa, confronted her about it and Estella overheard the exchange."

"How did Theresa know?"

"Someone must have heard Benton and I talking about it."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Jonny shrugged. "Estella was gonna be mad no matter when she found out."

* * *

After Race went to bed, Jonny stayed out by the fire pit for a few hours. He thought about how much his life had changed over the last six months and how different it would be six months down the road. He was okay with the change. Ready for it even. He just did not want things to change between him and his girl. Fucking things up with her was one of his biggest fears. It seemed so simple when they discussed the future last year and they had spent countless hours discussing it. Jessie always planned to follow in his father's footsteps at Harvard and Jonny had always planned to follow in his mother's footsteps and go to Stanford.

There was never any discussion of trying to change each other's minds. It was simply a fact that they would be separated by three thousand miles for college and it was never a question that they would make the long distance work. Breaking up or taking a break was not an option either of them was willing to entertain. Then she changed the plan at the eleventh hour and shook his confidence. He still struggled to understand why she stayed away for three months. She explained it to him at the time, but he knew there was more to the story and it was just like her to bring it up at the last moment so he did not have a chance to get it out of her.

'Was it because she's afraid that I'll walk away one day and wants to know she can handle it?' he suddenly thought. That certainly seemed like something she would do. He hated that she felt like that and could not help but feel guilty for it. Like he should have done a better job of making her feel safe.

After dwelling in self-pity for a little while longer, he started to annoy even himself and decided to take Race's advice. Her actions did speak louder than her words and he should have seen that past his own hurt feelings. He needed to apologize and did not plan on waiting until the morning.

A smile fell on his face as soon as he made the decision to stop worrying about the last few months and just focus on their future. That smile followed him right into the hotel room and grew when he saw her lingerie thrown across his bed. 'Fuck. I'm a lucky man.'

Jonny stripped off his clothes as he walked across the entryway adjoining their rooms. His breath hitched at the sight of her sprawled on top of the covers. She was in nothing but his t-shirt and she looked amazing. He knelt on the bed softly.

* * *

She woke up in a rush. It felt like walking through a fog and then coming out into the clear, but exceptionally better.

"Jonny," she whimpered. "I love you." She cradled his head in her hands as he kissed his way up her body.

"I will never leave you," he whispered right over her heart and gave her an open mouthed kiss there. "I promise. I will never walk away from us."

* * *

"That was…intense," she breathed heavily and fell back against the pillows.

"Yeah…" he towered over her and waited until she made eye contact. "Thank you, baby."

"I think I should be the one thanking you," she closed her eyes and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "I don't think you understand the terms of your surprise," Jessie giggled. Jonny was mesmerized by the way her chest bounced while she laughed.

"Take a picture…it will last longer," she teased him.

"Can I?" he asked. "You look so perfect to me right now."

"Yes…I trust you."

"I plan to take you up on that later," he grinned and then settled in beside her. "I wasn't thanking you for the sex, although you get a six star rating by the way." He waited again until she looked him in the eye. "You opened up to me earlier on the beach. You didn't hold back and I know you only did that for me," he paused and pushed the hair from her face. "And then I shut down like an oversensitive asshole. I'm sorry," he apologized. "I don't need any more time to think, love. I just need you."

"It's okay," she kissed him softly.

"It's not," he insisted.

"I was a jerk today too."

"One doesn't cancel out the other," he shook his head.

"I know," she nudged her nose to his. "I'm sorry too."

"Don't stop?" he asked hopefully.

"Hmm?"

"Don't stop trying?" he added. "I may not always like what you have to say, but I want to hear it. I may need to walk away to digest it, but…"

"You'll always come back?" she cut in.

"I don't think I could stay away from you even if I did think it was for your own good," he admitted and she smiled. "Tell me you know that I'd die without you," he whispered.

"Don't say that," she furrowed her brow. "I wouldn't want that."

"You took the choice out of my hands when you crashed into my life. I'm not going anywhere, Jess. I promise. You are the love of my life. You are my life. You and me," he shook his head slowly. "You're the one I'm supposed to be with. The one I want to be with. I know that with every fiber of my being."

"I know that too," she whispered. "I was trying to explain it to my mom earlier."

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna be a constant pleasure to be around," he smiled. "We're gonna fight and that will suck. I'm gonna get angry and be irrational, especially about you," he laughed and she laughed right along with him. "But I'm not going anywhere."

"I believe you," she told him.

"Do you? Why now?"

"Yes…and because you just promised," she beamed at him. "You don't use that word often so I take it to heart when you do. You've told me you would never leave before, but you've never promised."

"I could have clarified easily if I'd known this was weighing on you so heavily," he kissed her.

"Meant more to me this way, baby. I love you all the way," she kissed his nose. "I'm sorry we never made it out to the ocean," she teased. "I know you were looking forward to it."

"Can I tell you a secret?" he mumbled against her lips.

"All of them."

"I like this better."

"Me too," she kissed him deeply. "Can I tell you a secret?" He just grinned in response. "Even though I can take care of myself, I am okay with you being my hero, baby."

"Good. I was planning on it either way to be honest."

"I know, crazy." She whispered it lovingly and then he got caught up in her eyes for a minute.

"So," he switched gears with a disarming smile. "What did you get me for Christmas?"

"I think I gave you a pretty great present last night," she flirted. "More than one, actually."

"The best," he kissed her again. "I know you have something else cooking though."

"I do, but you'll have to wait. It's only the twenty second, Hotshot."

"Fine," he groaned. "So ocean tomorrow night?" he posed.

"Yes sir. I'll make it worth your while, baby."

"Jessie," he whispered against her lips and slipped a hand between her legs. Hearing her call him 'sir' set him off again. "I want you again. I can't get enough…"

"Take me…I'm yours."

"Say it again?" he asked, licking the hollow of her neck and then hovering over her lips waiting until she did.

She moaned. "How do you want me?"

"Slow," he exhaled. "Lazy and long," he grinned and she melted into him. "Say it again."

"Jonathan Benton Quest," she gasped. "I'm yours…forever."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Longer version will be on other site eventually.**

"_Jonathan Benton Quest," she gasped. "I'm yours…forever."_

_"You're being such a jerk right now," she yelled._

"_I love you," she whispered._

_"Is it worth risking our future? Please stop," she cried._

"_I love being yours," she admitted._

_"I'm sorry, Jonny. Yell at me if it will make you feel better," she apologized._

"_I love the way your dick tastes," she teased._

_"Sorry being with me is so hard," she yelled._

"_I love you all the way," she promised._

_"Don't twist my fucking words," she shouted._

_"God, I'm yours J__onny," she moaned softly. _

_Then she started screaming, but it was not in pleasure. It was desperate. "Jonny."_

"_JONNY."_

He was startled awake from a deep sleep and shot up into a sitting position, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily. It took a few calming breaths before he realized that it was just a disturbing dream. A quick look to his left told him it was still dark outside.

"Baby?" he reached to his right, but her side of the bed was empty. "Babe?" he leaned forward and was confused when he saw that the bathroom door was open. 'Why is she in the other room?' he thought, getting out of bed and throwing his boxers back on. "What are you doing in here?" he laughed as he walked into the next room, running a hand through his disheveled hair. "Is this another surprise because I could definitely get into it?"

"Babe?" he called out again with no answer. His heart rate tripled when he realized she was not in either room. Something did not feel right. "Jess?" he swallowed, turning himself back around into her room. Then he saw the note on her pillow and sat down on her side of the bed to read it.

_Morning sexy,_

_Mary woke me with a barrage of texts about watching the sunrise. You know how she is! I'm gonna take her to my new favorite spot on the beach (thanks to you). If you're reading this…come meet us…or go back to sleep and wait for me to wake you up like this..._

_I love you, baby._

'You're fucking losing it,' he rubbed a hand over his face in agitation and then grinned as he thought about how to fill in the blank space she left for him. A ringing from the other room brought Jonny out of his revere. He rushed to find his phone and then laid down on his bed when he saw that her beautiful face filled the screen.

"Morning love," he hummed.

"JONNY."

"Mary?" he asked in confusion and stood up slowly. All of the color left his face. "Wha…What is it? Is Jess okay?" He switched the phone to speaker and began to dress immediately. He had to get down to that beach. He should have trusted his instincts. She needed him. "Mary…SPEAK," he yelled.

"I don't know. It…it happened so fast," she stuttered nervously.

'Keep it together, Quest.'

He had to tell himself that before rushing out of the room. 'She needs you. Keep it together.'

"Mary," he started again calmly. "Please take a moment and then tell me what happened. I need to know everything."

"I…I'm. He just took her. HE JUST TOOK HER…"

"Who?" Jonny rushed. 'Is Tyler capable of something like this?' he wondered and hoped. Tyler would be easy to handle. "Mary?" he urged when she did not respond fast enough.

"He took her right in front of me," she cried.

'Shit. She's in shock.'

"Mary…listen to me," Jonny heaved. He was running as fast as he could to close the two mile distance. "You are safe and I will be there in a few minutes to help you, but I need you to help me right now. How much time has gone by since she was taken?"

"Three…three minutes at the most," she stumbled. Jonny immediately started the stopwatch on his phone. "I tried to follow," she continued. "I tried. I was down by the ocean and she was back by the sand dunes. I tried, but he shot at me. He shot…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I ran. I'm sorry. I ran away," she cried. "I just grabbed the phone and called you."

"You did the right thing," he soothed. "What else can you tell me?"

"Should I start walking toward you?"

"No. Stay where you are," he ordered and then ran even faster. "I need you to show me what you saw."

"What if he comes back?" her voice shook.

"He won't," Jonny said firmly.

"You can't know that."

"I know I'll be there in five minutes," he swore. "…and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"Alright."

"Now…please," he almost begged. "Can you tell me anything else?"

"He…he was in all black and very tall. At least two fifty. I didn't see his face, but I think he was Hispanic. It was dark though so I'm not sure, Jonny."

"Okay…Did he hurt her? Is she hurt?"

"I don't know," Mary was crying again. "She wasn't fighting back though. He must have done something to her."

Jonny felt his heart drop at that statement because he knew it was true. She would have fought like hell unless she was not physically able. He focused on ignoring the burn in his thighs as he listened to Mary sob uncontrollably. A mental checklist began to form in his head. Time was critical and he could not afford to lose a second. He needed Race and his father working on their end. He likely needed the police, but he would let Race make that call. He knew he could use Hadji's help, but his brother was still a few hours away. They needed to tap into street cameras. It was early and there should not be many cars on the road. They needed to see if they could track her signal. She did not have her phone, but she almost always wore the earrings with GPS that her father had given her and he knew she had them on when she fell asleep. A quick check of the stopwatch told him that eleven minutes had gone by. Mary should be close.

"Mary?" he called out.

"Here," she responded desperately from a few feet away and then barreled into him once he was close enough. He pushed her back so she was at arm's length and he could see her eyes. He felt bad, but he did not have time to comfort her.

"Show me?" he demanded.

Mary ran about fifteen feet to her left with Jonny close behind. "She was sitting right here," Mary pointed down. "I was out by the ocean like I said. I asked her something. I can't even remember what it was…"

"That's not important," Jonny cut in. "What else?"

"I turned around because she didn't answer. That's when I saw them. He already had Jess in his arms and was turning away." At this point, Mary started running toward the tree line where the sand began. "I screamed at him. He paused for a second and turned around, but it was too dark to really see him. I started to run toward them and he sprinted over here through the trees. Then he shot right here," she pointed to the bullet hole in the tree. Judging by the size of the hole, it looked like a 9mm to Jonny.

"Do you have your purse?" Jonny asked. She nodded that she did. "Go get it."

He pulled out his pocket knife and carved the bullet out of the tree, letting it drop into his shirt without touching it. He rolled it into Mary's purse when she came back and then put both hands on her shoulders.

"Thank you," he swallowed. "I need you to do me a few more things."

"Anything," she choked out. "I want to help. Should I call the police?"

"No. Call Race. His number is in Jessie's phone. Keep calling him until he picks up and please run back to the hotel as fast as you can while you do it. You'll be safe. This guy isn't coming back. Tell Race every word of what you just told me and tell him to call me as soon as you are done. He will handle the police. Give him the bullet when you see him, but don't touch it. Go," he gave her a gentle push and then ran in the opposite direction through the trees as fast as his legs would allow. The branches slapping him in the face as he went did not slow him down in the slightest. The only thing he could feel was his heart racing and all he could think about was her face.

By the time he cleared the last tree, there was just enough daylight for him to see where he was clearly. He began to catalog everything around him. It was the end of a black top road. A yellow 'No Outlet' sign was in his line a vision. Right at his feet was the start of visible tire tracks. He knew they belonged to a large vehicle. He took a picture and texted it to Race, who would know what it meant soon enough.

Then he took off at a run again. At the end of the road, about a quarter mile from the tire tracks, was a convenience store. 'Please be open. Please be open," he thought and then glanced at his phone again. Sixteen minutes.

He sighed in relief when he saw the surveillance camera hanging from the top of the building and again when he pushed through the door of the convenience store with no resistance. He threw his hands in the air as soon as he caught sight of the attendant behind the counter. He knew he looked desperate and did not want to scare the man. "Sir. I need help. Please tell me the camera outside is recording…Whoa…," he held his arms up higher when the man pulled a gun. "I'm not armed," Jonny yelled, pulling up his t-shirt slowly and spinning around. "My girlfriend was just abducted from the beach," Jonny pointed in the direction of the beach. "The car must have passed by here a few minutes ago. The police are on the way. I just want to speed up the process. Please…if you think your cameras may have caught it, then please check or let me check. It was less than twenty minutes ago."

Jonny saw doubt in the man's eyes. They were a deep brown and untrusting.

"Why did it take you so long to get here?" the man interrogated and kept his gun aimed. "It does not take twenty minutes to run here from the beach?"

Jonny had to think on his feet. The full truth would take time to explain and he was losing precious time. "We were watching the sunrise. This guy came out of nowhere and hit me on the back of the head," Jonny improvised. "I must have been out for a few minutes. I've been running around trying to find help. I'm not from around here. I called the police as soon as I saw this place so I knew where to tell them to come."

Jonny still saw doubt in his eyes. He also saw the picture that the man kept behind the counter of a beautiful young woman. He assumed it was the man's wife. "Call the police yourself if you don't believe me," he bluffed. "Please," Jonny pointed to the man's picture. "Please…I love her and someone took her from me. Every minute counts."

"Alright," the man conceded and lowered the weapon. "Come with me."

"Thank you," Jonny sighed and followed him to the back. The man quickly unlocked and opened a small door, which revealed all of the surveillance equipment. It was very outdated. "Can you please rewind about twenty minutes on the camera outside?" he asked and then held his breath as the video zoomed in front of him.

He did not like having time to think because his mind got cloudy and went to the worst possible place. If his mind was cloudy, then he could miss something. This did not feel real to him. She was in his arms a heartbeat ago. _"Jonny,"_ he could hear her voice like she was next to him.

'Keep it together. You can't fall apart. She needs you.'

"Right there," Jonny jumped at the sight of a black van appearing on the screen. "Scroll back a few seconds and pause. Can you print this?" Jonny asked once the vision was clear on his screen.

"No," the man shook his head.

"Okay," Jonny sighed. "Can you keep this picture up for the police?"

"Of course."

"What's your name?"

"Amir," he nodded.

"Thank you Amir," Jonny stuck out his hand and Amir accepted the gratitude. "My name is Jonny. Jonny Quest and I'm staying at the Ritz Carlton. Can I borrow your car? I promise to return it unharmed. I need to try to…"

"I understand…I would do the same, but yes please return it unharmed as this is my only car," Amir smiled and held up his keys.

"Thank you so much," Jonny grabbed them and ran for the car. He saw from the video that the van made a right turn so he decided to head in that direction toward the nearest bridge off the island. The speed limit was 25 mph. He was hoping that this bastard was driving the speed limit to avoid attention so he kicked it up to 80 mph to make up the difference. He would have gone faster, but Amir's car definitely could not handle faster. There were not many cars on the road. Each time he saw head lights or tail lights his heart jumped.

Twenty three minutes. His throat felt like it was closing.

'Stay strong for me, baby. I'm coming.'

He was about to call Race when his phone lit up.

"Race," he cleared his throat as he tore by another car. "He's driving a black van. A Nissan. Georgia plates…license number B as in boy, V as in Victor, N as in Nancy, zero, eight, nine…two. Did you get that?"

"Yes…where are you?" he yelled.

"I'm on the parkway headed toward the bridge," he yelled back. "I haven't seen anything. Did you get my dad yet? I need him to check traffic cams. The ones by the bridges and marinas first. I don't even know if I'm headed in the right fucking direction anymore. It's been almost a half hour."

"Jonny…calm down," Race ordered. "You're on speaker and you're dad is running the plates as we speak."

"Did you call the cops?"

"Yes. They're closing the bridges and sending men to all the docks. Come back to the hotel so we can figure this out."

"I can't," he choked out. "I have to keep moving. I know I'm close. Dad, anything?"

"This car was stolen from a school three days ago," Benton responded. "Jonny, please come…"

"DON'T WASTE YOUR BREATH," Jonny screamed. "Help me, dad. The van could still be on the road. Connect to IRIS and have her do the scan."

"I'm working on it…"

"Can you find the signal from her earrings?" Jonny interrupted and then blew passed another car, the honking horn followed.

"Jonny be careful," Benton ordered.

"Her earrings?" Jonny repeated.

"Are you sure she's wearing them?" Race asked. "I'm not picking anything up."

"I'm positive," he huffed in frustration and then a memory from the night before assaulted him.

"_Jonny," she cried out. He bit her earlobe lightly and felt the earring graze against his teeth._

"I'm positive," he said again. "NOW WHERE IS SHE?"

"I'm not getting anything," Race growled in annoyance and then slammed his fist down on the desk. Jonny heard the sound reverberate through the phone and then a knock on the door. "Shit. I have to go deal with the local cops. Jonny, be careful. Don't do anything fucking stupid. If you find anything, call me. That is not a request."

"Sir," he responded. "Dad?" he asked frantically.

"It's gonna take some time, son. I'm sorry."

"I'm scared."

"I know."

* * *

"What are you doing to find my daughter?" Race asked. He was angry before they even opened their mouths. They were both very junior.

"Can we do this in your room, sir"

"No," Race crossed his arms. He did not want them distracting Benton. "What are you doing to find my daughter?" he asked again.

"We need more information, sir."

"I already relayed all that I know to your superior," Race sneered. "Making me repeat myself is very inefficient. Tell me what you need so I can get back to searching."

"We need you to stay out of it, sir. This is a police matter."

Race was distracted then by his door opening behind him. "I found the van," Benton announced softly, handing over a piece of paper and then rushing to get back to his son.

"Get your sheriff on the line," Race ordered. "Please."

* * *

Twenty seven minutes. The sun was up now.

'She should still be in bed with me. Safe with me,' he thought. 'Keep it together.'

"How much longer, Pop?"

"Jonny…the police are handling it."

"You found something?" he asked hopefully. "How close am I?" he demanded.

"Come back and I'll tell you everything."

"Dad…what are you doing? I know you're tracking my fucking phone, SO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS."

"The police are handling it."

"She…I may be closer," he tried to reason. "She could be hurt. Tell me."

"Son..."

"DAD," he yelled. "Do you not understand what is happening? What could be happening to her?"

"I know you're not thinking clearly…,"

"Not thinking clearly?" he cut in. "Every piece of hard evidence we have at the moment is because of me. I know exactly what I'm doing and I know I'm closer to her right now than anyone else. I can feel it."

His father remained silent on the other end.

"Dad," he begged. "Please."

"No Jonny."

"You better walk in the opposite direction the next time you see me," he warned. "WHERE'S RACE?" he then yelled.

"He's still speaking with the police," Benton sighed.

"Bullshit…if he was there when you gave them any information…

* * *

"Benton," Race charged back into the room to grab his keys and phone. "I'm headed out there. If…"

"Race?" Jonny fought to keep his voice calm. "Where is the van? I'm closer."

Race gave Benton a confused look before responding. "The corner of…"

"Race don't," Benton interrupted. "I don't want him going off half-cocked and getting hurt."

"The corner of Atlantic and Tarpon," Race told Jonny firmly. "You're only three miles away. Call me when you get there and be careful," Race hung up. He needed to make a few more calls.

"What the hell are you doing?" Benton followed Race from the room in anger.

"Finding MY KID. What are you doing?"

"Why would you tell him where the van is?"

"Why would you allow that animal one minute longer than necessary with my daughter?" Race roared as he pushed the elevator button in frustration and then punched the wall when the doors did not open immediately.

"So it's acceptable to put MY KID in danger to accomplish that?" Benton accused as Race stalked onto the elevator with a determined look. "Answer me."

"Jonny knows how to take care of himself and her," Race looked Benton right in the eye as he responded. "I taught him how."

Race was moving again with the elevator. He dialed her number by memory and she picked up on the first ring.

"Jade, I need a list of all your contacts in the Jacksonville area ASAP. I can't explain now."

"Done," she responded simply. "Call me later."

"Thank you." His old boss was his next call. He knew he did not have much time before Jonny called him back.

"Race, old buddy."

"This isn't a social call, Phil. I need you and your resources on call. I may need help."

"Is it Benton?"

"No. Jess," he growled. "I'll let you know what I need."

He still had to call Hadji and Estella, but that would have to wait.

* * *

Jonny's adrenaline shot through the roof when he saw the van. He knew he was supposed to call Race, but Race would just tell him to wait for back-up. He could not wait. He did not hear sirens yet and he knew that Race was at least ten minutes away. He popped Amir's trunk and was grateful to find a tire iron. He approached the van slowly. He kept his eyes on the windows for any sign of movement, but did not see any indication that someone was still in there. When he reached the driver's side window, he peaked in. Nothing. Then he placed his hand on the hood. Still warm. She was close. He crouched and ran past the front of the van, looking underneath and around the passenger side. Nothing.

He needed to get into the back. He kept low and moved to the rear passenger side tire. Then he slammed the tire iron as hard as he could into the side of the van and waited. Nothing.

'Move,' he told himself. 'Fucking move.'

He sprang up and tried pulling on the back doors. Locked. 'Fuck.' He raced to the front again and tried the driver's side door. Locked. 'So much for remaining low key,' he thought as he smashed the window and then opened the door wildly to unlock the back.

The musty smell is what hit him first as he scrambled into the van. A quick scan told him that only two things had been left behind. An empty syringe, which he immediately pocketed and a small pool of blood in the back right corner. Still wet. His hand hovered over it for a moment and then he pressed his hand into it. 'She's hurt.'

"_Will you…always protect me?" she asked in a sing-song voice as they walked along the Rockport promenade. Her senior prom was still in full swing, but they had never planned on staying long. She had a surprise for him._

_She had also been peppering him with questions like that one for the last mile. "Will you?" she smiled._

"_With my life," he swore, pulling her close._

"_So serious," she kissed him soundly._

"_So drunk," he teased. "I can't believe you are such a light weight, baby. Let's get you something to eat."_

"_We are almost there and I have food waiting," she promised._

"_Where are you taking me?" he asked. "Do you even remember?"_

"_I most certainly do, babe. Right there," she turned around in his arms and pointed to the Whitmore Hotel._

"_I love you," he whispered in her ear. "Come on," he pulled her along. "The sooner I sober you up, the sooner I can take advantage of you."_

The sound of sirens in the distance brought him out of the memory.

Thirty six minutes.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry for the delay. Work. Travel. Mostly work travel. Life. I'm having fun with this story though!**

The sound of sirens in the distance brought him out of the memory.

Thirty six minutes.

Jonny did another sweep of the van to make sure he had not missed anything. Then he ran back to Amir's car as fast as he could and drove in the direction of the hotel under the speed limit. He knew that leaving the scene would create confusion and sidetrack a few police officers unnecessarily. He did not break in to the van quietly and it was a residential street. Someone likely saw him, which meant someone saw him running away with a tire iron and blood on his shirt too. The police would end up wasting time looking for him instead of the man that took her, but Jonny also knew that the time he would save the cops by sticking around and explaining was not worth the time he would lose before they let him go. Also, he did not want to give them a chance to realize that he was removing evidence from crime scenes.

Once a full minute had passed with no police cars zooming by him, Jonny picked up his phone to call Race. He needed Race to tell him what to do next. Every instinct told him to stay in the area and search because she had to be close, but searching blind could waste more time in the long run. The moment may have arrived where he was more useful behind a computer and that pissed him off.

"What do you see?" Race answered abruptly.

"There was nothing in the van except a syringe and…"

"What?" he urged.

"Blood," Jonny cleared his throat. "…but not a lot," he added quickly.

"I told you to call me first," Race sighed.

"You told me to call you when I found something and I did. A syringe that may have fingerprints and a van that was still warm under the hood," Jonny responded quickly. "I was careful," he promised as an afterthought. "Now what next?"

"Meet me at the corner of Fletcher and Fourteenth."

"Okay," Jonny hung up and wiped the sweat from his brow and upper lip.

'Race will know what to do and everything will be fine,' he convinced himself.

* * *

'Shit,' Race thought immediately. Benton may have been right about Jonny. He needed to keep a closer eye on the kid. Jonny was incredibly smart and capable. He made Race proud every day and there was no one he trusted more, besides himself, when it came to Jessie. With a straight head, Jonny would be his greatest asset in this search.

The problem was that fine line of how much to involve him. Jonny would put himself in harm's way if he thought he was protecting Jessie. For Race, that was not acceptable. He needed to tread lightly. Jessie would never forgive herself if Jonny got hurt trying to help her. Race would never forgive himself either.

Then he picked up the phone again to make a call he did not want to make. She picked up on the third ring. Groggy.

"Roger…what is it?"

"Stel," he paused. He was a man that was always cool under pressure, but he did not know how to say this.

"WHAT?" she asked worriedly. She knew in an instant that something was wrong. "What is it? Is it Jess?"

"Jess will be fine," Race hurried to assure her.

"Will be?" she whispered. "Where…where are you? What hospital?"

Race could hear her rushing around the room to get dressed and wished he could be there to assure her in person. "Stel?"

"JUST TELL ME," she yelled.

"She was taken this morning. From the beach. She was with her friend Mary. I don't know who took her yet, but I'm tracking down leads. I'll find her. You have to trust me."

"I do," she cried. "Please bring her home to me, Race."

"I will," he promised again. "Now I need you to do something for me."

"Anything. What can I do?"

"First, try to stay as calm as you can. I know that feels impossible right now, but you need to try. Second, can you please fill in my parents? I don't want them to hear second hand."

"I'll do it," she swore. "What else? I need to be doing something."

"Go to my room. Benton is working there, but please don't get in his way. I don't want him distracted."

"Race…," he could hear the fear in her voice and it broke his heart.

"Sweetheart, I need to go. Call me if you need me." Hanging up on her was one of the hardest things he had ever done, but he needed to concentrate and he needed to call Hadji. Hadji was better in cyberspace than Benton and Jonny combined, which was saying something. Race had heard Benton say that on more than one occasion and he needed it to be true.

Hadji picked up on the first ring.

"Race," he answered. "How are you?"

"I've been better," he cleared his throat. "Listen, we have a situation. Jessie is missing."

"Oh my god."

"We know she was taken from Fernandina Beach a little before seven," Race continued. "He was driving a black van. We already found the van abandoned on the corner of Atlantic and Tarpon and that is where the trail ends. I need you to tap into every camera you can within a ten mile radius. Benton is already working on it, but I need you to help him. We haven't been able to pick up a signal on her earrings, but Jonny swears she was wearing them. Operate under the assumption that she is wearing them and the signal is just weak and harder to find. Find it. It's a long shot, but I want you to search police files for Florida, South Carolina, Georgia and Alabama. Any open cases with this MO and I want to know about it. I want IRIS monitoring police scanners for anything relevant and sending updates right to my phone every fifteen minutes. Got it?"

"Yes," he responded in a daze. "Where…where are you headed?"

"We have some physical evidence. I'm taking it to a lab now and then we can regroup at the hotel."

"How's Jonny?"

"Not good," Race sighed. "…but he's handling it. Stay in touch."

* * *

Forty seven minutes.

Jonny had been checking the time anxiously every thirty seconds as he waited for Race to arrive. His leg was bouncing up and down out of his control and he kept running his thumb and index finger over his eyebrows, applying pressure to help alleviate the headache that hit him a few minutes ago.

The syringe was sitting in his lap, carefully wrapped in some tissues he had found in Amir's glove box. Each time he looked down at it, he imagined the severity of its former contents to be worse. Was it something that would only knock her out for a few minutes or would she be out of it for hours? How much time would pass before she could defend herself?

"Fucking finally," he mumbled to himself when he saw Race pull up.

Race stopped in his tracks when he laid eyes on Jonny.

Jonny geared up to defend himself when he noticed the look on his mentor's face. He thought Race was going to try and sideline him just like his father, but then he noticed that Race's gaze was set firmly on his chest. Her blood. In the rush to get away from the van, Jonny had wiped it off across his white t-shirt.

"It might not be hers," Jonny tried to rationalize as he handed Race the syringe, but he knew it was.

"Give it to me just in case," Race ordered. He was not going to leave any stone unturned. "Jade has a contact at Forensic Technicians in Jacksonville. I'm gonna get everything over there to see if we get any hits."

"The bridges are closed. How are you gonna…right stupid question," Jonny half smiled at the look Race shot him. "Are you heading over to the van still?"

"No," Race responded. "I don't need to retrace your steps, do I?"

"No," Jonny said firmly. "I just wanted to warn you that the cops probably think they have a suspect. Blonde…about 6'3."

"Jesus Christ…I thought you were careful?"

"I was," Jonny shrugged. "Being careful required making some noise unfortunately."

"It's not a big deal," Race told him after thinking about it for a moment. "They will mean well and the roadblocks are good, but the sheriff's department here can't handle this. If they're distracted for a few hours it'll make it easier for us to do what we have to do."

Jonny nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm gonna head back to the hotel and get online. The van was in a residential area, but there are businesses and busy streets close by. A camera somewhere must have caught something. I just have to help my dad with that until Hadj gets here and then I can help you track down any leads…"

"Jonny…"

"Don't," Jonny cut him off. "We divide and conquer on this. Any energy you waste trying to stop me is pointless and takes your focus away from finding her. Nothing you say will stop me so let's just work together. It's been over forty minutes. This psycho doesn't get one second longer with her than we can prevent," he finished with finality.

"Okay," Race agreed and then continued to talk as he walked back to his car. "I already spoke with Hadji. He'll be here soon. I told him the specific searches I wanted done, but there's one that I want you to handle personally. Get my laptop from my room. The password is RJBHSJBQ. Got that?"

"Yes," Jonny nodded quickly.

"There's a subfolder in My Documents called watch list. The name and last known location of every potential threat to this family is in there. Start at the top of the list and track them down. That's the best thing you can be doing for her right now, Jonny. Whoever this is…chances are we've already met him. Find him and we'll find her. I'll meet you back at the hotel after I drop this off at the lab."

"Call me if you come across anything," Jonny told him anxiously. "Please."

"I will," Race promised. "You do the same. Be careful getting back to the hotel."

* * *

An intense calm washed over Race as he got on the road toward Jacksonville. He was scared for his baby girl, but he did not allow himself to focus on that fear. He was focused on the facts. He knew the likelihood of a complete stranger taking her was miniscule and he knew their chances of finding her decreased significantly after twenty-four hours.

Race also knew that he was impressed with Jonny. He had asked Jonny to go through the watch list because he knew it would keep the kid occupied and in one place for a while, but he also trusted Jonny with the important task. His gut told him that someone in that file was responsible for this. He was going to find that person and they would be lucky to survive him.

* * *

"Jonny," Amir greeted. Amir was grateful at the sight of his car returned unharmed. "Did you find anything?"

"No," Jonny swallowed and ran a hand over his face. "No luck yet. Thank you again."

"Of course," Amir attempted a smile. "The police never showed up."

"Yeah," Jonny sighed. He felt a little guilty for his earlier lies. "They found the van a few miles away so they're all over there."

"I'm so sorry," Amir offered his condolences.

"Can you do me one more favor and drive me back to the hotel?"

"Yes. Let's go."

The short drive back to the Ritz was in silence. He already missed her. Everything. The big things and the little things. The little things the most. He felt completely choked by the memories that flooded his thoughts.

"_Hi Baby."_

_She was smiling at him from the entryway to the living room. He smiled back over the top of his book._

"_Interesting reading?" she asked._

"_Not as interesting as you," he put the book aside. "What's on your mind, beautiful?"_

"_You," she teased. "I just drew a hot bath and realized that we are all alone in this big house for a few more hours. Want to join me?"_

"_Absolutely." He stood, grabbing her hand as she led the way upstairs. "You spoil me."_

"_I'm just being selfish actually," she laughed and gave him a look that let him know he was going to enjoy the next few hours. "Any excuse to get you wet and naked."_

"_My eyes are up here, missy."_

"_Mmm," she hummed in appreciation. "I love those too."_

When they arrived at the hotel, Jonny thanked Amir again and then raced up the back stairs to avoid running into anyone. He was fighting an all-consuming desperation with every breath.

'Keep it together. Keep moving,' he told himself.

Race's room was on the twentieth floor. His legs were burning by the time he got there and he banged on the door loudly until his father answered.

"Jonny," Benton sighed with a relieved look on his face.

"Why did it take you so long to answer?" Jonny slowed his breathing before asking his next question. He did not want to sound as anxious as he felt. "Did you find something?"

"I was worried when you didn't pick up any of my calls. Are you okay?" Benton continued.

Instead of answering his father's question, Jonny rushed through the door to avoid Benton's outreached hand. "I was ignoring you. How close is Hadj?" he asked through his teeth.

"He should be here soon," Benton replied slowly, watching his son closely as he rifled through Race's drawer for a t-shirt and then grabbed his laptop off the bed. At that response, Jonny's shoulders slumped and he ran a hand over his face. Benton approached slowly.

"Have you found anything else?" Jonny said quietly.

"Are YOU ok?" Benton asked again firmly and then placed a reassuring hand on Jonny's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," Jonny told him calmly and then walked toward the door.

"Jonny..."

"Ya know," Jonny whipped back around angrily. "I would knock you out if I didn't need you …but I do need you until my brother is here."

"Jonny..."

"NO…I'm not okay, dad. IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR?" he screamed. "Don't ask me that question again. Someone took her from me and I don't know who or why. I know that she's hurt, dad. I'm the polar opposite of okay. I'm not gonna be OKAY until I find her. Don't get in my fucking way again…"

"JONATHAN BENTON QUEST," he boomed. "Don't talk to me like that."

"_Jonathan Benton Quest," she gasped. "I'm yours…forever."_

"Jonny?" Benton's tone shifted to worry in a heartbeat at the broken look that covered his son's face.

"Leave me alone," Jonny backed away. "If you want to help me, then help me find her. Let's get to work."

"Son…"

"I love her more than anything else. Why won't you just help me?" Jonny was more confused now then angry. Hurt and really agitated. His father's resistance made no sense to him because he knew that his dad considered Jessie like a daughter.

"Jonny…you don't understand. I'm only trying…"

"What if it was mom?" Jonny cut him off. "Wouldn't you do... ANYTHING?"

A ringing phone saved Benton from having to answer. It was Jonny's cell.

"Hadj," Jonny greeted with relief. "Tell me you have something?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "Nothing new to report. I can dig deeper once I get there and set up a more secure connection IRIS. I'll be there soon."

"We're in room twenty forty," Jonny rattled off.

"What else can I do?" he offered.

Jonny closed his eyes and saw her face right on cue. Smiling at him. She trusted him and she needed him. "Help bring her home to me. It's been over an hour, Hadj. I know that he drugged her and I know that she's hurt. I'm going out of my mind."

"We'll find her," Hadji told him confidently. "Together."

"I gotta go," Jonny cut him off without saying goodbye. He needed to start getting through the names. He had already wasted too much time. "Call me when Race gets back," he then directed at his father.

"Stay," Benton ordered. "We'll work together."

"I can't be in the same room with you right now," Jonny responded honestly. "I need to focus."

In his rush to get out of there and find a private place to work he slammed right into Estella and Race's parents. They were all still in their pajamas.

"Sorry…sorry," he apologized.

"Jonny," Estella gripped his shirt so he could not get far. "What do you know? What's happening?"

"Ask my dad," Jonny growled and gently pulled Estella's hands away. "He won't help me, but maybe he'll help you. I need to go." Then he found himself back in the stairwell and sprinted up the remaining fourteen flights to her room.

* * *

"Benton?"

"C'mere," he pulled Estella into his arms and let her cry on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay," he soothed.

"We don't know any details," Jack spoke up. "Can you fill us in?" He had Sarah wrapped tightly in his arms. "Why was Jonny so angry with you?"

"Sit down," he told them. "I'll tell you everything I know."

"No," Estella pulled back and swiped at her eyes, remembering what Race told her. "Keep searching. The details don't matter right now."

Benton knew she was right, but also knew how he would feel if their positions were reversed. They needed to be doing something.

"Listen," he started and pulled a room key out of his pocket. "Jessie's friend Mary was with her when it happened. She's resting in my room right now. Can you go check on her? She was very upset."

* * *

As soon as he entered her room, Jonny could feel her. Smell her. He felt frozen for a moment. He saw the note she had written him on her pillow and the penguin keychain he had given her on the nightstand. The shirt she was wearing the night before was on the bathroom floor and the balcony door was still open because she always liked to sleep with a breeze.

"_I'll close it," he started to sit up._

"_No," she pulled him back down and curled up against his chest. It was late on a random Tuesday evening. He had only come over to say goodnight, but it quickly turned into a long goodnight._

_He laughed and then kissed her forehead. "Your cold though, weirdo."_

"_I'm not," she insisted._

_He ran a hand slowly down her arm and then the leg she had draped over him. "These goosebumps are telling me a different story," he whispered._

_She just smiled and refused to move. "You were amazing," she sighed and closed her eyes._

"_You too, but I think we need much more practice," he grinned. "Daily probably."_

"_If it feels this good after only the second time, I think we're in big trouble."_

"_I've been in trouble from day one and I'll be dead if I don't get back to my own bed," he kissed her forehead again and then slipped from her embrace to redress. "Don't give me that look," he groaned when he turned to face her again. Then he crawled back onto the bed and kissed her softly._

"_I'm sorry," she apologized._

"_No you're not," he whispered against her lips and then stood up._

"_No…I'm not," she giggled and then laid back with no shame._

"_Are you sure you don't want me to close the window?" he asked again after giving her a long look. He wanted to memorize every inch of her._

"_Positive," she hit him with a mega-watt grin. "I want to remember how this feels."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more, baby."_

A pigeon landing on the rail of the balcony brought him out of the memory. His eyes darted around the room and landed only briefly on his reflection in the mirror. His breathing was labored and his eyes were filled with unshed tears. He did not let any fall. He refused.

'Move,' he told himself.

The first thing Jonny did was move into the other room to set up. He could not concentrate in her room by the bed where he last saw her. He found the file he needed on Race's computer and then he set up his personal computer to link with this brother's and father's computers. He wanted to see everything they were doing in real time. Then he started at the top of the watch list.

'Stay strong for me. I'm coming.'

* * *

It took Race longer than he wanted to make it to Jacksonville. The bridges were closed so he had to make use of Jade's connections. Luckily, she was well connected. The helicopter he had chartered landed twenty minutes ago and was waiting on standby to take him back.

He called Jade when he was outside the facility.

"I'm here. Why can't I call this guy directly?" he asked her tiredly.

"He has trust issues," she deadpanned.

"I'm in a cab out front," he sighed.

"Meet him at the side entrance in five minutes. He goes by Jackal," she hung up.

"Jesus Christ," Race mumbled as he reached for his wallet and handed the driver a fifty. "Keep the meter running."

Five minutes felt like five hundred when his daughter was not safe. He wanted to punch the concrete wall he was leaning against. He also wanted to call Jonny for a status update, but he managed to keep that desire in check.

"Race?" he suddenly heard.

"Jackal?" he asked sarcastically.

"At your service. How can I be of assistance?" he bowed dramatically.

"I need a full workup on these items yesterday," Race ordered and pushed the bag into the Jackal's chest. "I expect you will make this your priority."

"When Jade says the word, I jump. She pays very well," he grinned.

"When will I hear from you?"

"Not in to small talk, big guy? Got it. YOU won't hear from me," he replied quickly. "I work through Jade only."

"How long do I have to wait?" he growled.

"Today."

"Make it a few hours," he said gruffly and then walked away.

* * *

"Mary?" Estella knocked on the door softly in case she was sleeping, but the young girl got to the door rather quickly and then broke down in sobs at the sight of Jessie's mother.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," she rattled off. "It was my fault…my fault."

Estella wrapped her in an embrace and guided her back to the bed. "This is not your fault, sweetheart." She let her cry it out and then got her settled under the covers. Estella sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Mary's back. It felt good to mother someone.

"I still have Jessie's phone," Mary suddenly rolled over and grabbed it from the end table. "Please take it."

"Thank you," Estella said quietly and then stared at it for a moment before pushing the home button. The wallpaper was a picture of her daughter with Jonny. It looked recent.

"They're so cute," Mary mumbled. "I used to find it annoying. Now I can't even think of one without the other."

"Can you please tell me what happen?" Estella asked.

"Yeah," she closed her eyes and then let the flood gates open.

* * *

Jonny was not getting through the list as fast as he wanted. There were twenty names, which was concerning and at the same time reminded him how difficult Race's job really was. How stressful. He felt the weight of that responsibility. He had felt it from the moment he decided that she was the one.

"_Ace?" He came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms, but she tensed and then pulled away. "Are you ok? I was worried."_

"_You seemed fine an hour ago," she said coolly._

"_I've spent the last hour looking for you," he shot back. "What are you doing out here? You have guests." Her sixteenth birthday party was going on at the main house, but she was hiding out in a clearing about a quarter mile from the back porch. She had managed to block IRIS before she left the house so it was not easy to find her. It was a warm night and he thought she looked beautiful in the moonlight, but he did not say it out loud because he knew she was gearing up for a fight._

"_I didn't want a party. I can't believe you didn't know that…"_

"_I tried to tell them, Jess. Our dads wouldn't listen. They wanted to do something nice for you. I think they're a little scared of you these days."_

"_WHY?" she growled._

"_I can't imagine," he sighed. She had been biting all of their heads off a lot lately._

"_Why didn't you warn me, Quest?" It was never good when she used his last name._

"_I thought it MIGHT be a good thing," he admitted slowly. "I thought it was at least worth a try."_

"_HOW COULD YOU THINK THAT?" she screamed at him._

"_I don't know what to think anymore," he told her in defeat. "I have no idea what's going on with you these days, but I would love it if you told me."_

"_I'm fine."_

"_I'm starting to really hate those two words, Jess. They've become your mantra."_

_There was a long pause where she stared in the opposite direction. He knew she was waiting for him to walk away. It had become a recurring theme and he was sick of it._

"_I'm not leaving, Jess."_

"_Just break up with me already," she said suddenly. Then she took another step away and he noticed the silent tears. "Isn't that…what you want?"_

"_What?" his face fell._

"_Why do you keep waiting," she cried. "Is it because of my…my dad? I'll just go stay with my mom. Okay?" she wiped at her eyes and backed up even further when he tried to reach out. "Let's not make this harder."_

"_I don't want to break up," he insisted. "Where is this coming from?" He started to feel panicked when she stayed quiet. "You don't want to be with me?" _

"_I…_

"_TALK," he yelled. "I don't want to break up. I want to be with you. I miss you when I'm not with you. This has been the best year of my life…even when you act like an insane person."_

"_I'm…hmm." He rushed forward and his lips were on hers before she could stop it. She got lost in the kiss immediately. He held her head and her heart in his hands. He kissed her until he had her moaning softly into his mouth. _

_When he finally pulled back, her eyes were unfocused and she looked less guarded. It was not at all like he had imagined it would be, but that was the moment he knew completely. The idea of losing her was debilitating._

"_I'm so in love with you," he whispered. She froze. He waited. His eyes searching hers. "I need you to say something."_

"_I love you too," she said loudly, plowing into him. They ended up on the ground, laughing and kissing. "Why did it take you so long to say it?" she asked once their breathing was back to normal._

"_I was picking my moment," he told her dryly. "Is this why you've been acting so…"_

"_Chose your next words carefully," she slapped his chest playfully. "…and yes," she then admitted quietly._

"_Why?" he needed to know._

"_Why me?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You could have any girl in my class or yours," she sighed. "They have all made that QUITE clear to me over the last six months. It's the reason they showed up tonight. Most of those bitches didn't even acknowledge my presence. They surrounded you and you were smiling at them…"_

"_I was being polite," he interrupted. "I was just trying to stop my eyes from rolling into the back of my head until you came and saved me, but you never did."_

"_I'm sorry. I couldn't watch it. I can keep it together at school, but not in my own home."_

"_Christ, you can't keep this shit from me," he pulled her closer. The ground was cold, but he did not care. "Those bitches win if we fall apart because of them." That made her laugh softly into his shoulder and then meet his eyes. "I'm not gonna let that happen."_

"_I'm sorry," she told him again. "I wasn't prepared for how…"_

"_What?" he urged._

"_I can handle it," she promised. "You're worth it."_

"_I appreciate that," he smiled. "…but I think you'll handle it much better if you don't bottle it all up. I want to handle these things together. I think we're better together."_

"_I can't argue that." Then she paused to gather her thoughts. "They act completely different when you're not around, Jonny. It's like Jekyll and Hyde. They put on a show for you and then try to throw it in my face. The last few weeks…it's just really gotten worse. I let them get in my head…under my skin…like an idiot."_

"_What did they say?" his jaw tensed. Now he was pissed off. His days of being polite were officially over._

"_It doesn't matter."_

"_It clearly matters," he urged. "You've been upset for weeks and wouldn't tell me why. Not to mention the fact that you just gave me a fucking heart attack because I thought you were gonna dump me."_

"_Please don't make me repeat it," she begged. "I'm embarrassed enough that I let them affect me in the first place."_

"_Why haven't you told me any of this before now?"_

"_I didn't want you to think I was jealous and crazy."_

"_I would have believed you. I do," he exclaimed. "Those girls are so fucking fake. It's exhausting even pretending to tolerate them. I need you to know that I see right through it, baby. I always have."_

"_Baby?" she raised an eyebrow and lifted her chin from his chest to look at him. It was the first time he had called her that._

"_Yeah," he gave her a lopsided grin. "Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah…I like it." She settled back down against him and sighed. "I don't want to go back in there."_

"_We're staying right here," he promised. "Under these stars. I'm sorry, Jess. I'm also yours just so you know. Completely."_

"_Then I'm lucky," she kissed him. "Don't apologize. I got what I wanted for my birthday," she smiled. "Just me and you."_

"_Me and you," he held her tighter._

He looked at the clock for the hundredth time.

Two hours.

He did not know where she was or what was happening to her.

He did not know how long it would take until he found her.

He did not know…and it was crushing him from the inside out.

All he did know was that whoever took her had no idea who he was fucking with.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN:Fair warning. I was tired when I proof read. I'll fix mistakes later. Slightly longer versions of previous chapters on the other site.**

Hadji arrived at the hotel and did not bother checking in. He walked straight to the elevators and pushed the button for the twentieth floor impatiently. Impatience was not a feeling he gave in to often, but time had felt like it slowed down since he spoke with Race. He was worried for his friend and worried about his brother. He wanted to get to his family and get to work.

When he finally arrived at the hotel door, he took a deep breath before knocking. He needed to be strong for his family.

"Father," Hadji greeted him with a brief hug and then rushed into the room so he could set-up. "Mr. and Mrs. Bannon," he nodded upon noticing them.

Jack stood to shake Hadji's hand and then placed both hands on his shoulders. "Jack and Sarah. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he tried to lighten the mood, but that was hard with Sarah crying softly in the background.

Hadji knelt so he was eye level with her and spoke confidently. "We will find her. No one stands a chance against the combined resources of this family."

"I know," Sarah choked out. "I'm sorry. Just a little scared."

Jack was beside her in a moment and offered his hand. "Come on, sweetheart. We need to let them work and you need to lie down." Sarah reluctantly agreed.

Hadji waited until they were gone before speaking again, but he continued to login to his equipment. "Where's Jonny?"

Benton paused before answering. "In his room I think…or Jessie's. I'm not sure. He and I got into an argument so he refused to stay and work here."

Hadji was not surprised. His brother was never rational when it came to Jessie, but he still felt bad for his father. He felt bad for anyone on the receiving end of Jonny's temper when it came to Jessie. "You know how he is when it comes to her," Hadji offered.

"I do," Benton sighed.

"What happened?" Hadji asked as he waited for his computer to connect to IRIS.

"I refused to tell him where the van was when I found it," Benton admitted and then paused again.

"Race filled me in on what you know so far," Hadji assured.

"I didn't want him inserting himself in a dangerous situation," Benton continued. "My son didn't agree with my point of view."

"I see," Hadji shook his head and decided to focus on what he could control instead. "Where are you at with the search?"

"I've hacked in and run our facial recognition software on all available video footage for the ten mile radius south and east of where the van was parked. On the corner of Atlantic and Tarpon. Can you take north and I'll take west?"

Hadji nodded his agreement. "What else?

"Jonny insisted she was wearing her earrings with the GPS," Benton continued with a shake of his head. "I can't find a signal though."

"Last known?"

"The hotel." Benton confirmed. "Last night."

Hadji took another deep breath. He had felt the need to take several in the last forty minutes. "Alright. On top of the surveillance searches, you take working on the GPS signal and I'll taking scanning through the police files for similar MOs…"

"No," Benton cut in.

Hadji looked up in surprise. "Why? We should play to our strengths. This is what makes the most sense."

Benton stood firm. He would not allow it. "You're on scholarship to Yale. I won't have you hacking into police servers illegally."

Hadji smiled. "I appreciate where you're coming from, but we can't afford to waste time. My friend needs me. Besides, I won't get caught. I learned from the best," he added confidently.

"And then you surpassed him to become the best," Benton closed his eyes in resignation.

"Which is why we will split the tasks up like I suggested," Hadji said again. "I never bothered to become an expert in cell tower technology."

"Because you knew it would become obsolete long before the rest of us," Benton said proudly.

"All technology becomes obsolete," Hadji shrugged. "Let's get to work."

"Will you check on your brother first?" Benton requested. "I'm worried about him."

Hadji considered that for a moment and then shook his head no. "Let me do some work first. Jonny will be more receptive if I can give him an update when I see him."

* * *

"FUCK YOU," Jonny screamed at his computer and then stood up to pace the length of the small hotel room. He was feeling claustrophobic and frustrated. When his mind was focused on the information in front of him, he felt some semblance of control. Some semblance that he was moving forward and making progress towards finding her, but each time he found himself waiting for a page to load or a search to finish his eyes drifted, against his will, to the archway connecting their rooms and then to the clock ticking away.

It had been over two hours since she was taken and he did not have a solid lead from Race's watch list. He could not find any surveillance footage capturing her image. He could not pick up a signal on her earrings and Race was not answering his phone. All of this bothered him, but nothing bothered him more than her earrings. He knew she was wearing them, but in that moment he had to double check and eliminate all second guessing. He forced himself to go into her room and look for them. He ripped through her drawers and suitcase desperately. He checked the shower, the bathroom counter and finally the bedside tables. Nothing.

As he sat down defeated on the bed, his eyes drifted to the note she had written him and the penguin keychain again. Just like it did when he first entered the room. He shut his eyes for a heartbeat. He saw her face. He pocketed them both and then stood.

'FOCUS,' he screamed at himself. 'Stop pacing right now and think. Prioritize.' He did. He was trying to do too many things at once. It was splitting his focus and slowing both computers down. He needed to give every name on Race's list his full attention. Race asked him to do this because it was important. With that thought in mind, he shut down every open window on the computers, except the window that let him see what his father was actively working on. He was not willing to give that up. He still did not trust his father to keep him in the loop.

The sixth name on the list was a man named Simon Roth.

* * *

"I've been patient," Race snarled. "Sergeant you have no idea how patient I've been, but if you don't give me back my phone and get to your fucking point with these questions in the next ten seconds you're gonna have a problem on your hands."

The Florida Highway Patrol had detained him an hour ago for bypassing one of their roadblocks as he made his way back from Jacksonville. They spotted his helicopter at a distance and then greeted him on landing. It was hard to be stealth in a helicopter, but it was his best option.

He decided to play nice because he knew they could have arrested him on site if they wanted. He did not want to deal with that red tape, but he did want to find out everything they knew. So he played along. He surrendered his cell phone and cooperated fully with their questions. As he waited for an audience with the Sergeant, he made small talk with one of the troopers over their shared military backgrounds and quickly built a rapport. He found out from the trooper that they had no leads, but they thought Jessie's kidnapping could be connected to another girl's disappearance in Georgia. Race did not discount that theory since the stolen van had Georgia plates, but he also knew that anyone with half a brain would be smart enough to switch the plates.

For the last ten minutes, the Sergeant had been trying to dance around questions about Jonny. Race saw right through it of course. While he appreciated this man's need to perform his duty, the time he was losing here was no longer worth the benefit. He had gotten what he wanted from the trooper and h knew the Sergeant would not give him any more information.

"My daughter just introduced me to her first boyfriend," the Sergeant grumbled. "Not a fun time for me. I ran a background check on the kid, but don't tell anyone," he chuckled. "I just wanted to know everything about him, ya know? How about you?"

Race stood. "I think you made the right decision looking into your daughter's boyfriend. I would have done the same if I was in your position, but you're headed down a pointless path. Jonny has nothing to do with this. I've raised that kid since he was six. I already know everything about him. I know you have a job to do and that you have to rule out family first, but that's not applicable here. Now arrest me and give me my call, which will be to the head of I-One by the way, or give me back my phone so I can get outta your hair."

* * *

Simon Roth was a former I-One agent with a serious gambling problem. Fifteen years ago he had gotten in so deep with the Ciccone crime family that he started trafficking drugs across state lines to cover his debts. Race was the one that turned him in and he was sentenced to twelve years in federal prison. Race's involvement was supposedly sealed, but Race added him to the list as a precaution when he was released. After some digging, Jonny found out that he had been staying at a Hampton Inn a few miles away for the last week. He was on the sixth floor and had rented a silver Toyota Camry from a Hertz in Houston. It was a real lead and his heart rate tripled. He called Race immediately, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Call me back."

Jonny stared at the computer as he considered his next move. He could not sit on this for long. He needed Race to call him back. Then a noise from the other room interrupted him.

* * *

Hadji knocked on Jessie's door several times before Jonny opened it distractedly.

"Anything new?" Jonny asked immediately. It broke Hadji's heart a little when he had to shake his head no. The hopeful look in his brother's eyes dimmed. He sighed heavily and then walked away without another word.

Hadji entered the room slowly. He felt like he was intruding on something sacred. Her things were strewn all over the room. At first he found himself surprised that Jessie had made such a mess, but then he realized that her things had been rifled through. He was surprised again to find Jonny in the next room.

Hadji leaned on the door frame and watched his brother for a moment. Jonny was sitting on the bed and typing away furiously on his keyboard. "You figured out how to get adjoining rooms?" Hadji laughed lamely.

Jonny responded without looking up. "I haven't seen her in three months. I was very…motivated," he grumbled and ran a hand over his face. _"Jonny…I love you."_

Hadji quickly changed the subject at Jonny's reaction. "Why did you go through all her things?"

"I needed to make sure I wasn't wrong about the earrings," he admitted. "She was wearing them, Hadj. Why can't we pick up the signal? Do you think that means she's underground?"

"That's one possibility," Hadji offered, but he knew Jonny already knew that and all the other possibilities. His brother was just grasping for anything firm to hold on to.

"Are you working on strengthening our link to the satellite?" he urged.

"Father's working on that."

An annoyed sound escaped Jonny's lips. "Mmm…Where are you on…"

Hadji felt the need to defend their father. "Jonny, he's just worried about you."

"I'm not talking about that right now," Jonny shot back with finality. "Give me a rundown of the searches you've run so far?"

"You're monitoring everything I'm doing," Hadji sighed. He knew his brother was scared, but the dismissive attitude was frustrating.

"Yeah…well I'm also a little busy here, Hadj. Did you need something then?" he sighed. _"Even though I can take care of myself, I am okay with you being my hero, baby." _He heard it as clearly as if she was lying right next to him saying it again. He could see the trusting look in her eyes.

"Hey," Hadji called out with worry.

When Jonny refocused, Hadji was in front of him with a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry," he said softly, shrugging away and standing. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course."

Jonny felt guilty for what he was about to do. Then he noticed her lingerie on his pillow over Hadji's shoulder. He had forgotten she left it there last night and did not notice it earlier. He could not wait. "I need to take a break and I need to apologize to Dad…but I don't want to hold up the searches Race asked me to do," he added quickly.

"What are you working on?"

"Race gave me his threat list. Every person he monitors. He asked me to track each of them down to see if anyone is in the area. I'm through the first six and have no leads. Can you start on seven and keep working through them until I'm back? Race is convinced this is our best shot so I don't want to waste any time."

"Go," Hadji smiled. "Talk to father and catch your breath. I'll keep this moving."

"Thanks. I'll be back soon." He walked out without looking back because he was afraid his brother would see right through him. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, turned it off and threw it on Jessie's bed. He began his mental checklist as soon as the door closed behind him. He needed cash, a disposable phone, a laptop, binoculars and a gun. Jonny knew that Race would have most, if not all, of that in his room depending on how much he took with him to Jacksonville. Either way, Race's room was the most logical first stop. He just had to get past his father.

* * *

Race had ten missed calls so he needed to prioritize once he got into the cab. "The Ritz," he told the driver distractedly. Half the calls were from Jonny. Three from Jade and one from Benton and Estella each.

She picked up on the first ring. "Jade. Sorry. Talk to me."

"I don't have anything useful, Race. I'm sorry. I heard back from my guy in Jacksonville. No prints and the blood was hers. The bullet was from a 9mm."

"Ok," he said slowly. "What was in the syringe?"

"Pavulon."

"Shit." It was a muscle relaxer. Fast acting and could last up to three hours from one dose. It was part of the drug cocktail used in lethal injections. "What…anything else?" he cleared his throat on the last word.

"I'm sorry, Race." She did not know what else to say. "What can I do?"

"Is this guy on your payroll or was this a one-time favor?"

"Payroll. Just call if you need him again. I'll make sure he's there," she promised.

"Thanks darling." He paused for just a moment and then hung up. Benton was next on his list. "Benton. You called?" He tried to keep the agitation out of his voice, but failed.

"We finished the search of every accessible camera feed. No luck. I'm having IRIS rerun the initial search and look twenty miles out as a secondary. The secondary will take longer, but…"

"I know," Race swallowed. "Just a precaution. This island is only thirteen miles long and the roadblocks were set up quickly. I don't want to rule anything out, but she's likely still on the island. Listen…I heard back from Jade's guy. The drug he injected her with was Pavulon. It's a long shot, but can you see if there's anything out there about Pavulon being reported as stolen? Also, another long shot but please confirm that Tyler is definitely in Boston."

"I'm on it."

"Thanks. Anything else?" he could not help but ask.

"Nothing firm, but we're all looking. We'll find her soon," Benton promised and then heard a loud knock. "Oh…someone's at the door. Are you on your way back? Race?" He had already hung up.

He called Jonny back next, but it went straight to voicemail. "Damnit."

Race was trying to remain confident, but the fact that they had gone so long without a lead was unnerving him. 'Did I miss something obvious?' he worried.

"_I'm so proud of you, Ponchita." It was just the two of them in her dorm room and he was getting ready to head home. Secretly, he was thrilled that he got to drop her off without Jonny there. They did not get to spend much one-on-one time together anymore._

"_Dad…thank you," she hugged him tightly. When it became clear he was not letting go any time soon she smiled and settled in. "Don't be sad."_

_He kissed the side of her head. "I'm not. Just proud."_

"_I'm gonna call you every day," she promised._

_He pulled back slowly. "You better."_

_She took a deep breath and smoothed out a nonexistent wrinkle on his shirt to distract her from the sadness she was starting to feel. "Take care of yourself. I'll also be calling Mrs. Evans weekly to make sure you're not eating too much red meat."_

_He rolled his eyes. "I think she got your long list of instructions."_

"_Take care of Jonny for me," she then added quietly. "I threw him for a loop on this one."_

"_He's gonna be a real pleasure to be around the next few months. Thanks for that by the way," he said sarcastically._

_Jessie managed a half smile. "Just don't let him do anything too reckless, please."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you more."_

Race decided he could not go back to the hotel and face Estella or Jonny with no news. They would call him if anything came up on their end. "Driver, change of plan. Take me to Fernandina Beach."

* * *

It was not the best plan he had ever concocted, but it would have to do. Jonny knocked and then braced his arms heavily on the door frame as he waited for his father to answer.

"Son," Benton greeted. "How are you?"

Jonny walked through the entryway and straight toward Race's bed with laser focus. He knew Race usually kept his supplies in at least two locations when they stayed at a hotel to reduce the risk of everything being taken in case of a theft.

"Any luck?" Jonny asked lamely. He knew he sounded like a broken record, but wanted an update before doing anything else.

"No," Benton replied simply.

'Keep it together, Quest. Do what you have to do for her and don't look back.'

He made a show of inhaling sharply and then sat on the edge of the bed. His head in his hands. His breathing exaggerated through his mouth so it sounded like he was hyperventilating.

Benton immediately sat next to him and rubbed his back. He kept his mouth shut because he knew there were no words to comfort his son in that moment.

"Dad, I feel like I can't breathe," Jonny chocked out. "Like I'm gonna pass out."

Benton tried to push against his shoulder, but Jonny resisted. "Lie back for a moment."

"Can you please get some ice?" Jonny asked. "I think I just need to cool off."

Benton pulled him close for a second and then stood. "You do feel hot. I'll be right back."

Jonny was moving as soon as he heard the door. He counted before knocking. The ice machine was ten rooms away so he only had a minute. Less if his father rushed. He checked under the bed and the closets by the bed and in the entryway. There were two small black duffel bags. He grabbed both and then hurried out of the room and straight for the stairwell. He did not look back to see if his father caught him and he did not stop moving until he was safely in the back of a cab. He risked a look back as the driver pulled away, but no one was following him.

"Just drive around for a few minutes," he requested. "I need a minute to figure out where I'm going."

Jonny ripped open the first bag and found most of what he needed. A thousand dollars in cash, an iPad and a pair of military grade binoculars. The second bag had a gun, ammo and several types of tracking devices. As soon as he saw the tracking devices he instinctively checked each tracker to make sure they were turned off. Then he patted the bag down and found one turned on in the lining. He turned it off and did the same to the one in the second bag. All he was missing was a disposable phone. He had left his phone at the hotel room and turned it off for the same reason he turned off the trackers. He did not want his dad or brother interfering until he had a chance to assess the situation. He thought about moving forward without a phone, but quickly decided against it. He wanted one handy in case he needed Race.

"Where's the closest Walmart?" Jonny asked.

"Amelia Plaza. Very close. About ten minutes," the driver told him.

"Take me there," Jonny decided and then sat back and looked out the window. He would be moving again in less than ten minutes.

"_Jonny Quest, where are you taking me?" He had snuck into her room and shook her awake in the middle of the night. She was annoyed at first, but humored him. Now she was fully dressed and heading north with him along the highway._

_Jonny just laughed. "I didn't answer that question the last five times you asked. What makes you think I'll answer now? Just trust me."_

"_I'll let you get in my pants if you tell me," she smiled._

_He scoffed at that. "I'll take my chances, baby."_

_His response made her turn in her seat and raise an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"_

"_Just that I'm a very lucky man," his grin grew fivefold. "You're insatiable, love."_

"_You think I can't resist you?" she huffed._

"_I think that's a pointless challenge. Who wins if we deprive ourselves? Besides, I already know I can't resist you."_

_She sighed softly at that, leaning her head against the seat and staring at him lovingly. "You're far too charming for your own good."_

"_Is that your way of saying you can't resist me either?" he teased. She responded by unclicking her seatbelt, rolling down her window and then sticking her head outside the moving car. "What are you doing, Jess?"_

"_I'm in love with you," she screamed into the night. "I'm in love with you," she giggled as he pulled her back inside the car by her belt loops. She inched closer to him, placing both her hands on his shoulder and then leaning her chin on top of her hands. Her lips right at his ear. "I'm so in love with you. It's insane."_

"Sir," the driver interrupted his memory. "That will be thirteen fifty."

Jonny handed him a twenty and told him to keep the meter running. He avoided the crowds and made his way through the aisles with precision. He found the disposable phone he needed and then also grabbed a dark t-shirt, hat and sunglasses on impulse. He went through the express checkout and was back in the cab in record time. "Take me to the Hampton Inn on Sadler."

It was less than two miles away so Jonny was in the lobby of the Hampton Inn five minutes later. He had put on the new shirt, the hat and the sunglasses for good measure before getting out of the cab. The lobby was small so a quick scan told him that Roth was nowhere in sight. He walked straight to the registration desk and offered the middle-aged clerk a greeting. He hoped that some innocent flirting might get him what he wanted.

"Darlene, good morning. That's a pretty name," he grinned. "I'm looking to rent a room for the night. I know check-in isn't for a few hours, but if you have anything available I would appreciate it so much. It's been a long night."

"Let me check for you, sweetie."

"I prefer the sixth floor if that's at all possible," he tried to add casually. He kept his eyes on the elevator as Darlene tapped away on her keyboard.

"Come back in twenty minutes and I can get you in room six twenty-four."

'Perfect,' he thought. 'Three rooms away from that asshole.'

"Thank you so much," he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Can I pay now to save some time?"

"Sure. I just need to see some I.D. and a credit card."

"My wallet was actually stolen," Jonny lied smoothly. "Part of my long night. Luckily, I have enough cash on me to crash for the day and then get home."

"Where are you from?"

"Atlanta. I was just here for a buddy's bachelor party. Less than twenty-four hours and I managed to let someone steal my wallet and cell phone right under my nose. My girl…well she's always telling me I'm too trusting," he trailed off. "How much for the night?"

"One hundred forty seven," she told him. "What's your name?"

"Morgan. Morgan Brenner," he handed over the cash. "Thank you again. You're a life saver, Darlene. I'm gonna take a walk around the block to stay awake. I'll be back in twenty."

Jonny did take that walk around the block. He wanted to scout out the area and see if he could spot Roth's car. There was a Renaissance Inn a block away and several parking lots in the surrounding area. On his first pass, he counted four silver Camrys that could have been Roth's, but did not get close enough to read the license plates. As he began his second pass around the block, he pulled the phone and one of the trackers controlled by a remote from the bag. He removed the adhesive from the back of the tracker and slowed down as he approached the first car. It was not the one he was looking for. He did not think it would be. If he had to put money on it, he would bet that the Camry closest to the hotel's back entrance was the winner. When that car was in his line of vision, he paused and looked up. He counted to the sixth floor windows and saw that there were five open windows in full view of the car. If the hotel floor plan he had found was accurate, two of those windows belonged to Roth.

He started at a jog with the tracker hidden in his right hand and the phone in his left. He dropped the phone once he was at an arm's length from the car and managed to attach the tracker to the bottom of the car before popping back up and continuing his jog. Then he kept running until he was back in the lobby, hoping that Darlene had worked her magic faster than promised. He smiled as he approached and his smile grew wider when she waved a key card.

"Thank you," he said again, grabbing the card and heading toward the elevator. He felt as tired as he was pretending to be. He pushed every button because he wanted to get off on a floor that was receiving maid service. He ended up stepping off on the third floor and waiting for a maid to leave her cart long enough so that he could swipe the universal key she left hanging off its edge. Her oversight would make what he needed to do much easier.

When he made it up to the sixth floor, he walked straight past Roth's door and felt the blood rush to his head. 'What if she's in there?' He dropped his bag in his room and then took off his shoes. The first thing he needed to do was confirm that Roth was in the room. He opened his door quietly and kept it propped open with his shoe. Then he tiptoed down the hall, knocked on Roth's door loudly and ran back to his room, shutting the door quietly. He waited and listened patiently. When he heard the door open and then slam shut a second later, he released the breath he had been holding.

'Okay,' he told himself. 'Now the hard part. Your move Roth.' He sat by the door and waited.

"_You're too trusting, Jonny. Too good," she whispered in his ear. They were on the couch in his room, taking a break from studying._

"_What…huh?" he breathed heavily. "Keep doing that, baby."_

"_She didn't need help with her calculus."_

"_Who?"_

"_Katie."_

"_Who?"_

"_Good answer."_

"_God that feels good." _

"_She was just trying to get you alone, Jonny."_

"_She failed. I saw right through her," he panted. "You're the only one I want to be alone with and I'll show you TOO GOOD," he smirked and stood up._

_The happy yelp that came out of her mouth as he carried her to the bed was a sound he would never forget._

"_I love you," she sighed._

"_You're everything."_

**AN: Promise next chapter won't take as long as this one. Already half done.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Did not have time to detail review again. Let me know if you see mistakes and I will fix. Thanks!**

Race found himself standing in the spot where his daughter was taken and looking out at the ocean. He was trying to put himself in the shoes of the man who took her.

What would he have done?

How would he have avoided getting caught?

Race then turned toward the brush and started to retrace this man's steps.

* * *

Jonny was ready to move at a moment's notice. He planned to wait until he was sure Roth had left before turning on the tracker he placed on the car. He wanted to protect his location as long as possible. If his family was looking for him, he knew they would eventually figure out that he took the trackers and locate any giving off a signal. Then they would descend and he did not want that. He did not want them to focus on him. He wanted them to focus on her. Like he was.

It was hard to just sit and wait, but he knew it was the best thing he could be doing for her. He also knew she would be doing the same thing if their positions were reversed.

"_You look especially beautiful tonight," Jonny smiled. She was wearing a little black dress. "I can't keep my eyes off you. Have I told you that yet?"_

"_Three times," she rolled her eyes. "At last count."_

"_I still feel bad. I screwed up this night," he apologized._

"_You did not," she exclaimed. "I didn't want to go to that fancy restaurant anyway."_

"_Yes you did," he argued. "I saw your face when I told you where we were going and then you went out and bought this amazing dress and expensive shoes."_

"_Well maybe the night wasn't what I expected," she shrugged. "…but we rallied as always and there's honestly no place I'd rather be right now than here. On the beach. Picnic blanket, pizza and sparkling cider. You. What more could a girl want?"_

"_A fancy French restaurant?" he quipped._

"_Not this girl."_

"_My girl," he grinned and slid closer to her for a kiss. "I love you."_

_She whispered against his lips. "I love you too and the shoes hurt anyway." _

"_The shoes are fucking hot," he whispered back._

"_Well don't get used to them. They really do hurt. I can't walk in these things," she laughed. "I'm not cut out for heels, baby."_

"_Hmm…maybe you can wear them for some indoor activities," he flirted. "No walking required."_

"_I'll take that under advisement." She pulled back. "Okay, now raise a glass…or a red solo cup," she giggled. "To us."_

"_To us. Three years and you're still putting up with me. Thank god for that." _

"_Feels like thirty, Hotshot." she teased._

"_Hey…we'll get there," he grinned._

"_Yes. We will," she said confidently. "Thank you."_

"_For what?"_

"_Loving me the way that you do." Jonny's smile could have lit up a room. "I feel so lucky to have you. I know I don't always say it, but I feel it so strongly every time you smile at me like that."_

_He just stared at her, enjoying the moment. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" he asked. "I'm not allowed to make any more plans today."_

"_Lie back," she told him. He did as she asked and then wrapped her in his arms when she curled up beside him. "I just want to be with you."_

"_Then I'm the lucky one," he told her and took a few deep breaths as he held on to her tightly, looking up at the stars. He glanced down at her head on his chest and really did feel like the luckiest man alive. They were quiet for a while. His hand repeatedly rubbed her upper arm and made a mess of her hair. Then he took her earlobe between his thumb and forefinger. "I can't believe you still wear these, babe."_

"_Makes my dad feel better," she dismissed. "I can live with it."_

Jonny knew that their relationship was not perfect. Their fighting the previous day had proved that. She drove him crazy. No one was better at starting or winning a fight with him, but all he could recall was the perfect. He wanted her back. He wanted to fight with her for the rest of his life.

It was another twenty minutes before he heard a door open. He could not even be sure it was Roth's door. He looked down at his phone again.

Four hours.

He waited another five minutes before getting up and running down the back stairs to see if Roth's car was still there. He had the remote to switch on the tracker in his back pocket. His heart was beating wildly as he threw open the door. Gone. He was on the clock. He turned the tracker on and ran back to his room even faster to grab the iPad and make sure he had a visual. Roth was headed east toward the bridge.

He planned to check the room first and then follow Roth. He wanted nothing more than to walk into that room and find her safely there, but that did not happen. He entered cautiously, assuming that Roth was a cautious man. He did a quick sweep of the room for anything that would alert someone he was there. Cameras or motion sensors. Nothing. A glance down at the iPad assured him that Roth was still driving away from the hotel. He checked every conceivable hiding spot for clues, but did not find anything obvious. He did find more weapons hidden around the room than Race kept in the entire compound though.

'This guy is fucking paranoid,' he thought.

He broke into Roth's computer next. It was easy and he would give it the same attention he gave the room. If there was anything on Roth's hard drive about Jess, he would find it.

* * *

Estella had done what Race asked for over three hours. She had been patient. She had stayed out of the way, but it was getting to be too much. She was sitting by Benton's bed and watching Mary sleep. It had taken a while to calm her down, but now she was sleeping deeply.

Left in the quiet of the room with nothing but her thoughts and Jessie's phone to focus on was overwhelming. After several tries, Estella had managed to guess the pin code. She felt conflicted about looking once she had access, but eventually gave in to temptation.

First, she opened the photo album and flipped through the pictures. Unsurprisingly, most were of Jonny alone or the two of them together. It brought a smile to her face and tears to her eyes at the sight of how happy Jessie looked in the pictures. Then she noticed the video album and was surprised at the number of videos. All of the picture previews were of Jessie's face and with a quick scroll down Estella could tell that there was at least one video per day for the last few months. It looked like a video diary.

She peeked again at Mary as her thumb hesitated over the first video. Then she pushed play.

_The first thirty seconds of the video was just Jessie staring into the camera. She was lying on her stomach on the bed with her head resting on her folded arms._

"_Soo," she sighed. "I'm in serious trouble, Jonny." She just stared again for a while._

"_It's been less than twelve hours and we were just on the phone for two, but I already miss you. I don't think I'm gonna last three months…Ugh, what the hell was I thinking?"_

That was the end of the video so Estella could not resist watching the next one. The video quality was very shaky. Jess was holding the camera in front of her face as she walked.

"_Hi Baby," she smiled. "I'm walking to my first class right now. The food in the cafeteria was actually pretty good, but it was so weird not having breakfast with you. I was wracking my brain to recall the last time that happened and I couldn't remember," she paused. "My roommate seems pretty cool so far. I think I'm gonna get along just fine with her. I know we agreed last night…mostly at my insistence… to wait until my last class to talk today, but I'm struggling here already. Maybe if I get it out this way, I can resist calling or texting you to say it. I love you, Jonny."_

Estella knew she should have stopped, but it had been so long since her daughter had opened up to her that it was impossible to ignore this window. The next video was not until the next morning. Jessie was back on the bed.

"_You sounded so sad last night that I almost caved," she wiped a tear away. "I'm still afraid that you're taking this the wrong way even though you promised that you understand. It has less than nothing to do with us, baby. We're so good that I feel guilty some days for getting so lucky in life. It's only about me. I NEED to know that I can do this, but I've come to the conclusion that I'll never last three months unless I do something different. So I'm gonna keep doing this every time I get the urge to tell you something face-to-face and so you know exactly how much I missed you every single day when you watch it. I love you more than anyone."_

Before Estella could watch the next video, she got a low battery warning on the phone. She took it as a sign that she should not invade any more of her daughter's privacy. It was also the motivation she needed to get out of the chair so she could go find a charger.

* * *

There was nothing on Roth's hard drive. Complete dread washed over Jonny. He installed malware on the computer so he could hack back in if needed, but he was afraid that he was back at square one. He exited the room as quietly as he entered and headed back to his room to gather what he needed. He decided to keep the trackers and some of the money in the room in case he needed them later. If he returned the bag to Race, he knew he would never see it again.

When he reached the back entrance of the hotel, he secured the gun in his waistband before running to the front entrance of the Renaissance Hotel a block away. He grabbed the first cab that pulled up and told the driver to head east while he confirmed where he was headed.

Jonny logged back into the iPad to locate Roth. It looked like he was stuck on the bridge headed toward Jacksonville. 'The police roadblock,' Jonny thought. 'It's slowing everything down.'

"I'm headed to Jacksonville," Jonny told him. "Not sure about the address yet, but I should know by the time we're over the bridge."

* * *

The police had taken the van into evidence, but Race sat quietly on the corner of Atlantic and Tarpon anyway.

'Why this spot?'

'How did you get away without a trace?'

He knew the police had already questioned the neighbors, but he felt the need to do it again. If the young officers that knocked on his hotel room door were any indication of the officers that completed the door to door here, then he did not have much confidence. He crossed the street and rang the first doorbell. A young mother answered. Her crying baby was attached to her hip and she looked annoyed at the interruption.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion," he apologized immediately. "Did some police officers stop by earlier asking about a black van parked across the street?"

"They did," she nodded. "I already told them everything."

"What did you tell them?" he asked hopefully.

"Who are you?" she took a step back and made a move as if she was going to shut the door in his face.

"A young woman was taken in that van," he rushed.

"I know," she nodded. "It's been all over the news."

"It was my daughter."

"Oh…I'm so sorry. Do you want to come in?" she offered.

"I appreciate that, but I can't," he admitted. "I'm just trying to gather as much information as I can. I can't stand still."

"I can understand that," she sympathized. "I didn't see anything in the morning, but there was a dark blue sedan parked across the street last night that I've never seen before and it was gone when the cops came to my door. That's all I know."

Race was so grateful. "Thank you. That's more than I had a few minutes ago."

"Good luck. I'll keep you in my prayers."

Race knew it was not much, but with all the dead ends they had been hitting he was happy to have something to run with. He needed to get back to the hotel and regroup with the family.

* * *

Race stalked into his room fifteen minutes later and Estella was in his arms a moment after that. She did not cry, but she also did not let go. He could not remember the last time she was in his arms. A quick look at Benton over her head and Race knew there was nothing new to report.

"I'm scared," Estella mumbled into his chest.

"Well…I'm not," he said confidently, which caused her to pull back and give him a confused look. He placed his hands on her shoulders to reassure her. "Our kid will be fine. She's strong. She can take care of herself," he smiled lovingly. "…and she has all of us on top of that. I promise you she will be home soon."

Estella just gave a silent nod and then sat back down on the bed. She hated feeling useless, but she did not want to be a distraction either.

"I have something," Race directed at Benton. "There was a dark blue sedan parked on the same corner as the van last night that the neighbors did not recognize. I think he switched cars. Can you go back through the footage?"

"Of course," Benton felt reenergized at Race's news. He kept hitting road blocks with everything he tried so he needed something new to focus on. They needed to find Jessie soon. The longer it took, the more desperate Jonny would become. Benton knew that and he was afraid of what his son might do.

"Can I help with that?" Estella jumped in.

Benton smiled at her with empathy. "That would be a huge help actually. I could use a second pair of eyes," he waved her over and pulled a chair up beside him.

Race sat down across from them and was about to jump into the search when Jessie's phone on the table caught his eye. He pressed the home button and let himself stare at her picture for just a moment before his eyes shifted over to Jonny. "Where are the boys?"

Benton ran a hand over his face before responding. "Working in Jessie's room."

"Jonny left me a message earlier with no details," Race added. "Do you know what that was about?"

"I wouldn't know," Benton shook his head. "He stopped down maybe an hour ago and was pretty upset. He likely just wanted to know if you had anything."

"Ok," Race nodded. "Let's get to work. I'll go check on them in a bit. Hopefully, I'll have some news."

* * *

Jonny's heart sank when the red dot his eyes had been glued to stopped. Roth was at the racetrack. The guy with the huge gambling addiction was at the closest racetrack.

'Fuck.'

He thought about telling the driver to turn around and take him back to the Ritz, but then decided to follow it through to make sure. He could stop there and still be back within the hour. Hadji was working on the rest of the list anyway.

* * *

Race sat back in his chair and his entire body deflated. Another hour wasted. There was still a lot of footage to go through, but they had not found anything to go on yet. This was not the first time Jessie had been put in this situation, but it was the first time they had gone this long with no news. He was starting to feel panicked. Then his eyes drifted to Estella. She was still staring intently at the screen looking for anything that might help. He could not let her see him waver.

"I'm gonna go check in with the boys," Race grumbled and then walked out. He took the stairs slowly to try and clear his head and then knocked on Jessie's door heavily.

On the other end, Hadji's eyes left the computer screen for the first time in hours at the noise. He was immersed in his search. It had felt more like twenty minutes.

Assuming that the knock was not Jonny and that none of the adults were clued in on the adjoining room situation, Hadji made a quick decision that he would keep his brother's secret. He brought the computer into the other room and then jogged to the door.

"Race," Hadji greeted and smiled sadly.

Race pulled the young man into a strong embrace. "Hi Hadj. I missed you."

"Same."

Race did not bother asking for an update as he walked past Hadji and into the room. "Christ," he commented on the mess. "What happened here?"

"It was Jonny," Hadji shrugged. "He said he needed to make sure the earrings were not here."

"I assume they weren't?" Race asked and Hadji confirmed with a shake of his head. Then it struck Race like a freight train. "Where the hell is he? I asked him to…"

"I know," Hadji cut in. "The list. He filled me in and asked me to keep going through it while he talked to father. He must still be down there helping with something."

"SHIT," Race yelled and then reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. All of their phones had GPS lined into the cases. "Do you know why he called me earlier?" Race barked as he waited for the app to load.

"No. What's going on?" Hadji asked.

"I've been with your dad the last hour," he growled and his eyes stayed on his phone. "Jonny's not down there…damn it kid."

"What?" Hadji insisted as he watched Race walk over to the bed and pick up Jonny's phone. "He's doing something stupid," Hadji sighed.

"He's doing something really stupid," Race confirmed. "What did he say EXACTLY before he left?"

Hadji cleared his throat before answering. It really stung that his brother lied right to his face. "He told me that he wanted to apologize to father and asked me to keep going through the list until he was back. I got so into the details. I didn't realize how long he's been gone. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Race told him and then looked at the computer. "He knew exactly what he was doing. What name did he ask you to start with?"

"Alan Blake," Hadji told him.

"He's focused on Simon Roth then," Race shook his head. "Grab the computer and come on," he started to walk out of the room and Hadji followed. "We need to tell Benton and I need to check on something. Go through his searches and figure out where Roth is, Hadj."

* * *

Jonny ran from the cab to the elevator and paced the hall as he waited. He needed to get back to the list and was desperately hoping that Hadji had made some progress. He pushed the button again impatiently.

Six Hours.

He felt sick to his stomach. He could hear kids running around and laughing. Excited for Christmas and to be on vacation. Then a young couple saddled up next to him to wait for the elevator. They were very affectionate with each other. He considered taking the stairs, but ended up in the elevator with them instead.

"I love you," the girl glowed.

"Baby, I love you too," he kissed her.

"Sorry," the girl directed at Jonny once they came up for air. "We just got engaged," she said excitedly and flashed her ring.

"Congratulations," Jonny choked out. He had to get away from them. "This is my floor," he then rushed out and almost knocked over another couple trying to get on. "Sorry," he called back absentmindedly as he headed for the stairwell at a run.

* * *

Benton and Estella were startled when Race stalked into the room angrily.

"What's wrong?" they asked at the same time and stood.

Race did not answer. He headed straight for his bed and got down on his knees to lift the comforter. Nothing. Then he checked the closet. Nothing. "DAMN IT, JONNY."

"What is it?" Benton demanded.

"When was Jonny alone in this room?" Race asked.

"A few hours ago," Benton shook his head. "He wasn't feeling well so I went to get some ice. I was gone less than a minute."

"But he was gone when you got back," Race finished.

"Yes. I assumed he went back upstairs. Where the hell is my son?" Benton asked and then went straight for his phone.

"Don't bother," Race waved Jonny's phone in air. "Hadj…what are you seeing?"

"I'm gonna need a minute," Hadji apologized. "He covered his tracks pretty well."

"Of course he did. I'm gonna kill him," Race yelled and then threw Jonny's phone against the wall. The sound of the phone shattering made Estella start to cry so he took a breath and tried to reign in his temper for her sake.

"Where is my son?" Benton asked again.

"I'm not sure yet," Race growled. "…but he thinks he knows something because he took both my bags."

* * *

Jonny was out of breath when he rushed into Jessie's room.

"Hadji?" he called out. "How are you making out? Hadj?"

It became clear very quick that Hadji was not in either room so Jonny rushed back out and headed down the stairs. He hesitated when he reached the door. He knew they were in there. He could hear raised voices. Jonny could have walked away and continued to work alone. He was tempted, but he wanted to catch up with Race more. They needed to re-strategize. Race would understand. He was the only one that could. He knocked.

Race answered.

'Fuck,' was the first thought that went through his head. Race looked as angry as Jonny had ever seen. He grabbed Jonny's arm and pulled him into the room. Then he slammed the door. Jonny saw that the rest of his family was in the room too, but he turned to face Race instead.

"JONNY," Benton yelled from behind, but Race cut him off without ceremony.

"I'll take care of it. Believe me," he threatened. Benton hesitated, but decided to let Race handle it. Maybe Jonny would listen if it came from Race.

"It was a dead end," Jonny started. "I found out that Roth was only two miles away. I waited for him to leave and then poked around his hotel room. The room was clean and there was nothing on his computer to indicate he was planning anything. I tagged his car and followed him just in case, but he just went to the track in Jacksonville."

Race resisted the urge to scream and continued to listen because he wanted this information, but he was getting angrier by the second.

"It was a dead end," Jonny repeated sadly. "I asked Hadji to continue working through the list though. I was…"

"You mean you tricked him," Race interrupted. "You didn't ask him."

Jonny threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Race asked fiercely.

"What are you talking about?"

"DON'T…don't play dumb. It's pissing me off."

"I'm not gonna sit in a hotel room behind a computer while she's out there alone. Don't ask me to do that," Jonny responded.

"I'm not asking, kiddo. I'm telling you. This has gone far enough. You're officially done."

"I'm not a kid," Jonny exhaled calmly and then squared his shoulders with Race. "And why are we wasting time with this conversation?" he accused. "That's pissing ME off."

"Acting careless and getting yourself hurt helps no one in this family," Race growled. "Especially not my daughter."

"DO I LOOK HURT?" Jonny yelled.

"Jonny…"

"What exactly sounded careless about the information I just gave you?" he challenged.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU CALL ME?" Race shot back.

"I DID," Jonny lost it. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

Race took a deep breath to try and calm himself. This was getting them nowhere. "I did call you back as soon as the Highway Patrol released me, but you had ditched your phone by then." Race pointed down at the ground and that's when Jonny saw his broken phone.

"What happened with the police?" Jonny tried to redirect the conversation.

"Doesn't matter," Race shrugged off. "You know better. You know there's a good reason if I don't answer. I called you back the moment I could, but you had your damn phone off. You knew exactly what you were doing, Jonny."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Jonny defended.

"Why did you go into my room and take equipment without asking, kid? Why did you leave your phone here and buy a throw away? Why did you bold face lie to your brother and father?" Jonny didn't answer so Race answered for him. "Because you knew it was fucking wrong."

"What would you have done differently?" Jonny asked.

"Jonny," Race's shoulders slumped and he leaned against the wall. It was the first moment he had really paused in hours.

"This is bullshit," Jonny seethed. "Dad, Hadj…," he gestured around the room. "…even you now. Why are you all so worried about what I'm doing? I'm not the one who…," he cleared his throat and then changed direction before getting emotional. He would not let himself go there. "We work stronger as a team," he continued. "That's always been true. It's not like this is the first time something like this has happened, but you're all acting like I can't handle this. You're the ones forcing me to do my own thing. What's changed?"

"The way you feel about her," Race said simply. "It clouds your judgment."

"What? That makes no sense. We've been together four years..."

"Four years ago you two were playing in Questworld and then going for pizza," Race cut in. "Now you're about to move across the country and start a life together. It's different. It's palpable, Jonny."

Jonny knew every word of that was true. The way he felt about her today was not comparable to even a year ago, but he had not realized others could see it too.

"And you're right," Race continued. "You're not a kid. You're a grown man who's breaking laws left and right, Jonny. I know you're willing to do anything for her. I know it's impossible to ignore the fear that descends when you stop long enough to take a breath. The moment you can't tune out that voice in your head telling you that you need to do more because she needs you. I know all of that. I also know that we're going to bring her home and I want you to be here and in a position to ride off into the Stanford sunset when that happens. Because she won't be okay if that future goes away. Just because you're capable of doing something doesn't mean you should do it. Do you understand me?" he tried to reason.

"Yes," Jonny nodded. "But I won't sit on the sidelines while God knows what is happening to her. I can't do that. You need to trust me. Trust that the way I feel about her makes me think things through. Just like you do. I'm not the same impetuous boy that I was a few years ago. She…changed me," he cleared his throat and then continued in a shaky voice. "I know exactly what I'll lose if I fuck this up. She is my whole life," he paused and had to look up for a moment to stop the tears from falling.

The room was dead silent as Jonny tried to collect himself. None of them had ever seen him like this. "I umm…fuck," he was embarrassed that he could not hold it together so he forced himself to meet Race's gaze. "I won't fail her, Race. I promise that I won't. You need to let me help you."

"You're making that difficult," Race admitted. "Simon is on that list for a reason."

"Obviously… he's dangerous and I thought he may have had her. And you didn't answer your phone. What was I supposed to do?" Jonny shook his head. "Call the cops?"

"I don't care how much you thought about it in advance or how careful you were," Race continued slowly. "What you did was stupid. Simon knows EVERYTHING that I've taught you and he has years of real life experiences to back it up. You don't. It was stupid, Jonny. You could have been hurt and that's not okay. None of us are okay with that and considering the circumstances I think everyone is sensitive to another member of this family being in danger."

"Fine," Jonny conceded. "I was wrong, but it's over and I'm fine. So can we at least put a pin in this until she's home?"

"Jonny…" Race tried again. "You're not acting rationally. I won't let you help me when you're like this."

"I refuse to waste any more time discussing this," Jonny was heated again. "We have no idea who took her. I promise not to run off again without telling you, but only if you promise to stop focusing on me. Please just worry about her. Please."

Race was silent. He did not need any encouragement to worry about his daughter, but now he was even more worried about Jonny.

"I'm focused on her with every breath I take," Race assured. "Doesn't mean I can't worry about you too. Consider it an extension of worrying about her if it makes you feel better. How would she feel about what you did?"

Jonny looked away and did not say anything.

"Answer me," he insisted.

"She'd rip my head off," he smiled.

"Hell yes she would," Race clarified. "Don't forget that."

"She'd also be a hypocrite," Jonny added with a raised eyebrow and walked past Race toward the door. "Because she would've done the exact same thing today if our positions were reversed."

Race had no response for that. None of them did.

Benton felt the need to speak up before Jonny walked out again. "Son, please don't leave. We can figure this out together."

There was a big part of Jonny that wanted to stay and be comforted by his family, but the room was beginning to feel claustrophobic. He leaned his head against the door and closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I worried anyone," he apologized and then turned around to say it to their faces. "I'm sorry I ran off without telling anyone and it won't happen again. I promise it won't...but I WILL tear this island down to find her if I have to."

Then he walked out.

"I'll stay with him," Hadji spoke up and then followed his brother.

* * *

Hadji approached his brother slowly. He was sitting on Jessie's bed with his head in his hands.

"How are you?" he asked lamely. He knew it was a dumb question, but his goal was to get Jonny talking so he could take the temperature of his mood.

"Fine," he mumbled, but did not look up. 'I miss her,' he thought. 'I want her back now.'

"How are you really?" Hadji whispered.

"_How are you really, baby?" She had found him out by the cliffs. Pacing._

"_Fine," he answered shortly._

"_Well that wasn't true five minutes ago when you walked away from me and I know that's not true now," she said softly._

"_Can't I be angry for a few minutes?" he snapped at her, but then quickly apologized. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry, babe. I don't want you in the middle of this. That's why I walked away." He was still pacing angrily._

_She grabbed his upper arm the next time he walked by her. "Stop… stop." She turned him around to face the ocean and rubbed his back until she felt him relax a little. Then she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head between his shoulder blades. "I'm on your side, Jonny."_

_She felt his laugh go through her body. "But I was wrong," he scoffed. "It was my fault."_

"_I know," she shrugged. "I don't care. I'm still on your side."_

_He turned around and pulled her into a tight hug at that response. "Why? I don't deserve it."_

"_Yes you do, love."_

"_I'll go back in and apologize after I calm down," he said quietly. "I was already planning to do that."_

_She kissed his neck and then he felt her smile. "I already knew that. You're not perfect, but you're pretty close."_

"_You're biased."_

"_Nope," she giggled. "I'm in love with you with my eyes wide open, Quest."_

"Jonny?" Hadji tried again.

"I feel like I can't breathe," Jonny admitted. This time, he was not faking it.

**AN: Some answers next chapter...some ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Sorry for the delay. I only write when I'm in the mood and I tend to write based on my moods too…**

**XXX**

No matter how hard she tried, she could not open her eyes. She was awake. Felt alert and could hear a lot of surround sound, but she could not open her eyes.

'I hate these kinds of dreams,' she thought as she tried again with no luck.

"Wake up," she could feel his lips at her ear. "Wake up, my beautiful girl."

'Jonny,' she thought happily.

XXX

"What now?" Estella asked, looking at Race like he must have all the answers. Everyone was quiet after Jonny's exit.

"We need to work together," Race announced. "Dividing and conquering won't cut it any longer. I'll go get the boys back and make sure Jonny understands. Benton, can you call downstairs and get us one of the conference spaces so we can spread out?"

"Yes," he agreed. Benton liked this plan.

"I need to go check on my mother. I'll meet you down there." Estella told them. She took Jessie's phone with her as she left the room. It made her feel better to have it.

XXX

Hadji sat down on the bed next to his brother. Helpless, he placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder to provide some comfort. "Tell me what I can do?"

Jonny did not respond, but he did finally lift his head up from his hands. That was when Hadji noticed something dangling from Jonny's finger. It looked like a keychain.

"What's that?" Hadji asked, trying again to get his brother to talk.

"It's lame," Jonny shrugged, but Hadji noticed that Jonny did not seem interested in looking away from the object.

"Doesn't seem lame," Hadji commented softly.

Hadji's questions were like a shot of adrenaline to Jonny. He stood from the bed and shoved the keychain into his front pocket. Then he walked over to the minibar and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Hadji tried a third time.

"Yeah," Jonny nodded. "I'm fine. How much of the list did you get through?" he changed the subject. "I never got a chance to ask. I want to get through the rest quickly."

Hadji stood then and was quiet until his brother turned around and met his gaze.

"Hadj…" he prompted and then slammed his water bottle down on the dresser when he got no answer. "Fine," he sighed. "No. I haven't eaten anything today, but I'm also not hungry at the moment." He pulled the keychain from his pocket again and then wrapped it in his hand. "This…it's just a stupid keychain that I bought for her yesterday, but she really liked it anyway," he smiled and paused. Hadji stayed silent, waiting for Jonny to finish. "I'm sorry that I lied, okay?" he apologized. "I felt desperate. I FEEL desperate. You can help by giving me an update and then tackling the rest of this list together. I think that's everything, right?"

"Thank you." Hadji did not need to hear more. "I didn't find anything to go on while you were gone. Only the last three names are left. Let's go through them together and find her," he responded with confidence.

"Great," Jonny grumbled and ran a hand over his face, but Race walked in and interrupted them before they could get started. "Shit," he mumbled under his breath. "I need a Dramamine for this."

"Jonny," Race started.

"I really don't want to go another round," Jonny said quickly.

"Neither do I," Race assured him. "We're working together in one of the conference rooms downstairs. No excuses. Hadj, can you please head down and help your dad get set up? I need a moment with Jonny."

Jonny walked out onto the balcony and waited for Race to join him. He needed the fresh air. The room smelled like her.

"What's up?" Jonny asked in resignation once they were alone. His hands were braced on the balcony and his eyes were closed.

"Give it to me?" Race demanded and held out his hand. "I didn't want to ask in front of your father. He's worried enough already."

"What?"

"Give me my gun," Race clarified. "Now or I'll take it away from you," he warned.

Jonny's head dropped low between his shoulder blades, but then he reached into his waistband and handed Race the gun. He thought about apologizing again, but knew it would come out sounding hollow. In the back of his mind, he also knew that he could sneak back into Roth's room later and get another gun if he really needed one.

"Come on," Race encouraged.

"I'll meet you down there," Jonny responded. "I need a few minutes."

"For what?" Race insisted. Jonny had not made eye contact once and it had not gone unnoticed.

"To get my shit together," Jonny admitted. "…so I don't lose it again in front of everyone."

"You have nothing to be ashamed of…"

"Yeah well…," Jonny turned around and walked back into her room. "I still need a few minutes," he sat down on the bed again. "I'll meet you down there in ten."

"Look me in the eye and say it again," Race told him firmly.

Jonny looked up at him like he had three heads.

"Look me in the eye and give me your word," Race stood over him. "I need to hear you say it again. Give me your word."

Jonny met his steady stare. "I'll be down in ten minutes and I won't sneak away again. I promise."

"Alright," Race nodded with satisfaction and placed a hand on Jonny's shoulder. "Take your time."

XXX

Estella paused outside her mother's room. She did not know what to say to make this okay for her or anyone else for that matter.

The door opened as she was about to knock. "Jack," she stepped back in surprise. "What…"

Jack placed a finger to his lips and closed the door softly. "She's resting. Sarah's with her."

"Thank you," Estella heaved. Her entire body slumped and Jack pulled her into his arms.

"No thanks needed," he soothed. "I need to do something and this made the most sense. I'm no use on the computers. My particular set of skills are obsolete."

"You're not even close to obsolete," Estella huffed, stepping back and swiping at her eyes. "We're all working downstairs. Come with me and help us."

"The best thing I can do for my son is stay out of his way," Jack sighed. "Let him focus."

"That's ridiculous," Estella shook her head. "If anything, you're a calming presence for him. Besides, we need as many eyes and minds as we can get."

"Yeah…okay," he put a hand on her back and led her toward the elevator. "I need the distraction."

XXX

In the quiet of her room, Jonny could not help but get lost in another memory.

"_It's so pretty," she whispered. She was standing in the middle of the street in downtown Rockport with her head bent back to stare up at the sky._

_He pulled her back against his chest tightly. "Why are we whispering?"_

"_I don't know," she shrugged. "It's past midnight and snowing. There are no stars. You could hear a pin drop out here. I love it."_

"_Mmm…I'm starting to hate the winter actually," he commented, kissing her hat-covered ear and leading her back to the sidewalk._

"_Since when?" she asked. "Skiing, snowboarding… you love all that…"_

"_I know," he sighed. "I think it's all these layers of extra clothing you have to wear. It depresses me," he then grinned._

"_You horny little bastard," she laughed out loud and smacked his chest._

"_Your horny little bastard," he shot back._

"_Damn straight, baby. Now get me home or my dad will be pissed."_

'Get up. Keep it together, Quest. She needs you,' he told himself again. He had lost count of the number of times he had to say that to himself.

Jonny reran every piece of information he knew back through his head as he made his way downstairs. After the last few hours, the thought of being stuck in a room with his family was not appealing. They were putting him under a microscope and he hated it. He wanted to work alone, but he pushed through that feeling. He knew this is what she would want him to do and it was the least of what he was willing to do for her.

When he pushed through the doors of the conference room, his first thought was that it looked like a command center. Everyone was huddled in front of a computer, except Race. Race was at the whiteboard mapping out a timeline of what they knew so far. Each of them paused and looked up at him expectantly.

"What's everyone working on?" he deflected.

"Let's take this from the top so we're all on the same page," Race called them all to attention. "We know she was taken from a public beach in a black van. The van was quickly ditched. I spoke with the owner of the house across the street from where the van was found. She said there was a blue sedan parked there last night that she did not recognize. It was gone in the morning."

Jonny's head shot up at that because it was new information for him, but he did not interrupt Race.

"All of the bridges and docks were closed in under thirty minutes. The coastguard has been alerted and has already cleared the water around the island. We've reviewed all the toll booth footage from the forty minutes before the bridges were closed. There were thirteen blue sedans that crossed in that window. Only one was driven by a man. He didn't even come close to the description Mary gave," Race ran a hand over his face and sighed.

"We should still check in to this guy," Jonny interjected.

"I called in a favor to the I-One field office in Jacksonville," Race shrugged. "They're sending someone over to check it out, but we pulled the DMV file. Victor Chan. Five-three. This isn't the guy. She's still on this island," he finished firmly.

"Anything from Jade's guy?" Jonny asked.

"No," Race said quickly and then started to hand out tasks. "Jonny, finish going through the list. Hadj, Benton, go through DMV records and pull car rentals within a seventy-five mile radius for blue sedans. Extrapolate any owner or renter with a criminal record and all males six foot or over. Stel, keep going through the footage and log the license plate of every blue sedan you see so we can cross reference the ones on the road to the list Hadji and Benton compile. Benton, please have IRIS do the same independently so we don't miss anything. Dad…sir, please go through all the footage and look for anything out of the ordinary or that doesn't feel right. I trust your eye. I'll be right back to help with that. I need to make a few calls first," he then announced and left the room.

Jonny got set up and waited five minutes before following. He found Race three doors down, leaning against the wall and rubbing at his eyes tiredly. Jonny got right to the point.

"What did Jade's guy find that you didn't want to say in front of everyone?" Jonny demanded.

"He didn't find anything to go on," Race responded wearily.

"Okay, so no fingerprints obviously," Jonny shook his head. "…but what about the syringe? What was in it?"

"Pavulon," Race closed his eyes.

"What's…"

"It's a muscle relaxer," he huffed and then pushed off the wall. "Come on, let's get to work."

XXX

"Jonny," Sarah said softly.

She was sitting to his left and when he turned she rubbed the side of his face lovingly. He was so engrossed in his computer screen that he had not heard her approach. When he looked up, everyone was eating. The food smelled great, but the thought of eating made his stomach turn.

"You need to eat, angel."

"I'm fine," he told her and then turned back to his computer. Jonny had spent another hour going through Race's list with no luck and had spent the last three obsessively double checking everyone else's work. Each time his eyes flicked down to the lower corner of the screen, the clock taunted him and his heart skipped a beat.

'Ten hours,' he thought frantically and his head dropped into his hands. 'It's been ten hours.'

"_I'm yours, Jonny. I love being yours."_ He could not get her voice out of his head.

'I need you,' he thought. 'I need you now.'

"Angel…" Sarah whispered and stroked his hair this time.

"Sweetheart," Jack cut her off and told her with a look to leave it alone.

"I'm fine," Jonny repeated and then lifted his head and gave Sarah a weak smile. "I'm not hungry. I'll be right back."

"Jonny," Benton stood in alarm. He was worried that Jonny would bolt again.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, Pop."

XXX

Tyler rushed through the hotel lobby with no real purpose. He was just looking around for a familiar face. He impulsively caught the first flight he could back to Florida when Theresa called him. He was no computer hacker, but he knew he was highly intelligent and logical. He could not resist the chance to come through for her and prove his worth.

When he began flirting with her back in September, it was for sport alone. It was something that his fraternity did every year with the incoming freshman girls. However, he quickly realized she was different. No matter how much he flirted, she never softened. It drove him crazy. He had never had to work that hard for a woman's attention. Before he knew it, he was finding excuses to bump into her or work her name into conversations. He was constantly trying to find out more about her from Theresa. The more he learned about her, the more he wanted to know. The more time he invested, the more time he wanted to spend with her. The harder she played to get, the more he wanted her. He was starting to care for her, even though she punched him the face. He had never met anyone like her.

"Tyler," Theresa came running up to him and threw her arms around his neck.

"Hi," he returned her hug awkwardly. "Any news?"

"No," she teared up and then gestured for him to follow her. She walked back over to their group of friends huddled around the television in the lobby. "The news just keeps repeating the same information and that's only asking people to call if they see her. I have no idea what's going on. This is unreal."

"Hey man," Greyson slapped Tyler on the back in greeting. "I can't believe you came back here."

"I didn't really think about it," Tyler admitted. "I was on a plane before I realized what I was doing. I want to help."

"Good luck with that," Greyson huffed. "Jess' family has been hunkered downstairs in one of the conference rooms for hours. We offered to help, but they declined."

"I have to try," he announced, walking away and heading straight for the stairwell. He was nervous as he made his way through the lower level and fleetingly wondered why hotels always had the ugliest carpets imaginable. The advice his grandfather had given him years before kept repeating on loop in his head. 'A real man never backs down. Never shows weakness or fear even if that's exactly what he feels.' Tyler knew that his grandfather would be rolling over in his grave if he knew how Tyler handled the situation with Jessie and her family yesterday. If he saw him walk away with his tail between his legs.

He heard voices coming from the fifth door he approached and walked in without knocking. He took a deep breath when every head popped up to look at him and then another when Race stood and crossed his arms.

"Get out," Race ordered. "We don't have time for this."

"I want to help," Tyler stood firm.

Race seethed and then took a few steps towards Tyler.

"Roger," Estella warned. "Calm down."

"Unless you have new information, you are of no use to me," Race continued. "Do you know anything? If you know something, you better tell me right now?"

"I don't know anything," he admitted. "I just want to be a resource."

"No," Race turned his back. "Get out."

"Listen…"

"This is your last chance to leave on your own," Race threatened. "The only reason you're still standing is because my mother is here, but…" Race stopped when he noticed Jonny over Tyler's shoulder and addressed Jonny instead. "He's leaving now. He doesn't know anything."

Jonny bristled. "I heard. Now get out."

Tyler almost left at that point. Race was standing in front of him with arms crossed, looking like a leaner, but much scarier version of The Rock. Jonny was behind him, blocking the doorway even though he had just told him to leave.

Jack stood, hoping to defuse the situation. "You're in a no win situation, young man." Jack scoffed and gestured to Jonny and Race. "Let's go. I'll walk you out."

"I don't need a damn babysitter," Tyler shot back.

"Don't talk to him like that," Jonny ordered. "Just get out, you scumbag. If you actually do want to help, stop wasting our time."

"Please let me stay and work through what you have," Tyler asked one more time.

"Why?" Jonny asked incredulously.

"I just want her safe and protected. Because I care about her. A lot."

"You care about her," Jonny laughed. It was one of those tired laughs that held no humor. "Is that why you harassed her for three months? Because you care so much?"

"I didn't…"

"Are you saying that my girl lied to me?" Jonny challenged. Everyone in the room was standing now. "Did she not ask you to back off SEVERAL times?"

"Jonny…," Hadji tried.

"Are you telling me that you DIDN'T corner MY GIRLFRIEND two days ago and beg her to spend the night with you?" he continued louder. "She told me that it made her skin crawl."

"I…," Tyler started to defend.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH," Jonny screamed.

"That's enough," Race cut in with authority. Then he walked up behind Tyler and pulled his arms behind his back like a perp. When Tyler struggled, Race applied pressure to the inside of his right wrist until he calmed down.

"That hurts."

"Stop struggling or I'll stop being nice," Race told him. "Jonny…move. Now."

Jonny's eyes never left Tyler. "I can see why you'd be confused," Jonny shrugged.

"Jonny," Race tried again. "Move."

"I mean, then you decide it's a good idea to proposition her in a stairwell. Now that encounter was romantic, right? The real turning point in your relationship?" Jonny could see the discomfort in Tyler's face and knew that Race was applying more pressure. "She does tend to punch the people she likes most in the face…GET OUT," he finished his diatribe and then moved away from the door.

"Go," Race pushed him forward.

Tyler walked a few steps and then stopped about five feet away from Jonny. "Look, she's…"

"MINE," Jonny growled and had Tyler pinned against the wall in a heartbeat.

Race knew what would happened before it did. He saw Jonny's face drop and his upper body tense. Race was not fast enough to prevent it, but he wrapped his arms around Jonny and pulled him off Tyler before he could do any real damage.

"SHE'S MINE," Jonny screamed at Tyler as Race dragged him out of the room. "I TAKE CARE OF HER. I'LL PROTECT HER."

"Get off me," Jonny fought Race's hold. "Get off me."

"Not until you calm down," Race continued to force him away from the room and toward the elevator.

"Just let me be alone with him for five minutes," Jonny heaved. "He won't come back after that."

"I don't doubt that," Race agreed. "…but tell me how that helps right now?"

Race felt all the fight go out of Jonny's body then, which made it much easier to deposit him on the elevator floor. Race stared down at him as he tried to catch his bearings.

"Go splash some water on your face, kiddo. And don't even think about going back on your word to me. Be where I can find you."

XXX

Jonny almost went to his room instead of hers. Being in her room hurt. Felt suffocating, but it was something he needed to feel. He could not allow himself to feel any comfort until he knew she was safe.

_He woke up slowly. The sun was up, but only a small sliver of light was making its way through his dark curtains. His entire body felt heavy and he was tempted to go back to sleep, but then his eyes focused on the reason he felt so heavy. She was curled into his side. Her head on his chest and a leg draped over his. A sheet just barely covered them. He vaguely remembered pulling it over her before falling asleep._

'_She looks so amazing naked,' he thought fleetingly. Not for the first time, but this morning was different._

_Then he caressed her hip softly. Fingertips only, to see if she was awake. She did not stir. He was happy to lay in the quiet with her and playback every moment of making love to her. _

'_Finally,' he thought._

_Over the last six months, they had had a few false starts and a few planned evenings that were interrupted, but last night it finally happened. They were left alone unexpectedly and took advantage. _

_They only had a couple more hours before their family was home. He could not decide if he wanted to stay in bed or get up and make her breakfast. Actually, he definitely wanted to stay in bed, but was not sure she would be up for it and knew she would think it was romantic if he made her breakfast._

_He could feel her waking up before she did. Her breathing changed and she got a little restless. He ran the palm of his hand up and down the soft skin of her back until she was fully awake._

"_Morning," she whispered and he felt her smile against his skin._

"_I love you so much," he whispered back. "So much."_

"_I love you more."_

"_Okay," he agreed and gripped her tighter as she giggled happily against him._

"_What are you thinking?" she asked._

"_I'm trying to decide what to make you for breakfast," he hummed._

"_Hmm…you're making me breakfast?"_

"_I am…any requests?"_

"_Pancakes."_

"_Done, love."_

"_This will require getting out of bed," she pointed out._

"_The one major flaw in my five-year plan," he quipped and then pinched her butt._

"_Jonny," she squealed and ended up on top of him in her rush to get away from his hand. He froze and swallowed at the sight of her straddled across him. She just gave him a little grin. "What?" she asked._

"_I could stare at you all day, baby."_

"_I'd let you, but now I REALLY want pancakes so….," she teased and then rolled off him and out of the bed. He just watched as she sauntered out of his room butt naked._

"_Where are you going?" he called after her._

_She turned around and leaned against his doorframe confidently. "I'm gonna go take a long shower, while my sexy-ass man makes me breakfast. How lucky am I?" she bit her lip and then walked away._

_He could not stop smiling. He felt light and insanely happy. He got up after a few more minutes of enjoying the quiet. When he walked past her room and heard the water running, he barely resisted the urge to join her. _

_He lost track of time and the amount of batter he had wasted by the time she joined him. He heard her laughing softly behind him._

"_How long have you been watching me?" he asked without looking up. He was busy trying to transition the pancakes that had just finished intact over to the plates he had set up on the kitchen island._

"_Only this last batch," she smiled at him, walking over and jumping up to sit on the island next to his handiwork. She wrapped her arms around his neck when he came to stand between her legs. Then she nodded down toward the pancakes. "What were you going for there, baby?"_

"_Hearts," he scrunched up his face. "It DID NOT work out the way I envisioned," he laughed._

"_A girl could get really used to this treatment and definitely this view," she admired, looking him up and down. "Is this what it'll be like when we're on our own? You making me breakfast in your boxer briefs?"_

"_Only every other day," he winked. "I want to be watching you the rest of the time."_

"_Sounds fair stud," she flirted back and he got lost in her eyes for a moment. "Did you even shower?" she then teased, bringing her hands forward down his chest and abs._

_He pulled her head between his hands and kissed her deeply before answering at her ear. He enjoyed the way the skin of her cheek felt against his stubble. "No," he whispered. "I like smelling like you."_

_She moaned softly at his words. "It's the craziest thing…," she breathed heavily. His lips were now attached to her neck. "…but…umm…I'm not hungry for pancakes anymore," she swallowed noticeably. "Take me…take me back to your bed, Hotshot."_

"_If you insist," he growled, pulling her forward sensually to wrap her legs around his waist. She moaned again. Into his mouth this time. He kissed her hungrily and tried to walk in a straight line back to the stairs. She made the journey feel impossible. She made every cell in his body come to life. He could feel the heat emanating from her as she tried to find friction against his abs._

"_Jonny," she panted against his lips. "Please."_

_He lowered her until they were at eye level and pressed her against the entryway to the kitchen. His hands gripped her hips. Her hands froze in his hair. He paused because he thought she was going to say something, but when she only stared at his lips with hooded eyes instead he gave in to his instincts. Lips met and then he rolled his hips into hers repeatedly._

"_Oh," she called out in surprise and then threw her head back against the wall. He buried his head in her shoulder and tried to control his breathing. He continued to thrust against her with purpose. Seeking every sweet sound that escaped her lips. He lived for them. He thought the sounds she made were the sexiest thing he had ever heard._

_Those noises were also going to be his complete undoing. It felt too good. He was getting lost too quickly in his own pleasure. "Baby, I love you. I can't…hmm…I can't get close enough," he mumbled incoherently as he pressed into her again._

"_You can definitely get a little closer," she reminded him playfully. Her words were enough to pull him out of his lust filled haze and to pull her away from the entryway, but he knew there was no way he would make it to his bed. He started kissing her again and then changed direction to the living room. They crashed down onto the couch without ever coming up for air._

_He secured her legs around his waist and then ran his hands under her shirt. She arched into him wantonly. He needed air._

"_You taste like mango," he said out of breath and licked the skin from her neck to her ear. Then he shifted down her body and started kissing every exposed inch of her stomach._

_She tried to pull him back up to her lips, but he was anchored to her skin and refused to move. "God…Jonny," he felt her tense and then relax. He knew that was her way of relinquishing control of her body to him. He loved it when she just laid back and trusted him to make her feel good. He knew how to tease her. How to make her come undone. He had had several years of practicing this part._

_He folded her shirt back in small increments. He did it deliberately and slowly trailed behind the fabric with his tongue and his words._

"_You have no idea how many times I've fantasized about doing this with you on this couch," he admitted against her skin. "How many times I've wanted to push you back and strip you down."_

"_God…yes."_

"_Make you say my name," he continued._

"_Jonny."_

_When he finally exposed the undersides of her breasts, he sucked on each one hard and then blew on the damp skin._

"_Touch me," she begged, arching her back again and trying to remove her shirt._

_He sat back, straddling her stomach and holding her shirt firmly in place._

"_Baby, stop teasing me," she breathed out. "I can see how much you want me," she bit down on her bottom lip and stared at the bulge in his boxers with glazed eyes. "Come inside me," she told him softly. "I need you."_

"_I need you," he laughed, but there was nothing funny about it. He reached for the waistband of her shorts._

"_Outside gates are open," IRIS then announced, bursting their bubble._

"_Noooo," he groaned, rolling off the couch and landing on his knees._

_She sat up with a huff and cupped his face. "Our luck could only hold for so long, babe. That will teach you to tease me next time," she plopped back down into a prone position and adjusted her shirt._

"_Hey," he said soberly after a beat and waited until she propped her head up on an elbow to meet his eyes. "Thank you for the best night of my life," he held her gaze._

"_So far," she added quietly. "I'll give you better. That's a promise."_

"_So far," he agreed._

Race found him kneeling in front of her bed unfocused and breathing rapidly. Not because of the nature of the memory, but because the thought that he had been trying to outrun all day was starting to catch up.

"Jonny," Race called out softly. "I brought your computer."

"He's gonna hurt her," Jonny stated coldly. "…if he hasn't already," his voice broke on the last word.

"You don't know that," Race insisted.

"I know this has nothing to do with our family," he stood slowly and an incredible calm took over his body that made no sense given how scared he felt. "If it did, we would've figured it out by now. She wasn't taken for revenge or leverage. It was random and the fucker drugged her. He's hurting her and we're just standing here. What's the plan?" he looked at Race hopefully. "How are we getting her home?"

"He did not get off this island with her," Race told him again confidently. "We need to keep going through the footage with a fine tooth comb. I know that's where the answer is."

"Have you…" Jonny paused and blew out a quick breath. "I didn't want to say anything before and couldn't bring myself to look, but what about registered sex…"

"Taken care of," Race cut him off. "There are three in the area. Police and parole officers have already cleared it."

"Okay," Jonny sighed. "Okay. This guy is obviously smart, right? He wouldn't have been able to elude us this long if he was dumb or impulsive…if I was this guy," he cleared his throat before continuing and began pacing the room. "I'd want to know where the blind spots were on this island so I could move around without anyone knowing. I'm gonna map out the blind spots," he announced and held his hands out for his computer.

"Alright," Race nodded and handed it over slowly. "That's smart."

"So much for not losing my shit again," Jonny sighed. "Sorry."

"Don't sweat it," Race shook it off. "He's an asshole and I'll get rid of him, but I need you to breathe, okay? Count to ten, eat something and keep your head on straight. I need you focused."

"Right. I know," Jonny took a deep breath, as instructed. "I'm gonna work out on the balcony. I could use the fresh air. I'll be here when you get back, Race."

XXX

The sun was starting to set. Jonny stared at it while his computer reestablished its connection to IRIS and he could not help but think that she was watching it rise when she was taken. The thought of her out there alone was hard enough, but out there alone in the dark a few days before Christmas was so much worse.

'Stay strong for me, baby. I'm coming. I promise you that I'm coming.'

**AN: Some action next chapter. I think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Longer than normally, so hopefully worth the wait.**

XXX

Tyler straightened slowly, but kept his back against the wall that he had been thrown up against. Everyone left in the room was still staring at him. He would not have characterized their stares as friendly.

'These people are fucking crazy,' he suddenly thought, rubbing at his throat. He was still surprised at the intensity of Jonny's outburst.

"You did that to my daughter?" Estella walked up in front of him and asked in shock.

Tyler was exasperated by this point. "NO." He said it emphatically. "The way he made it sound…that's not how it actually happened."

Estella shook her head and tried to sort through her thoughts, getting angrier with herself by the second. "It sounded like he was simply repeating what she told him."

"I honestly thought it was innocent banter," Tyler threw his hands up. "Between Jess and myself. I did want to be with her," he admitted. "I do. What man wouldn't? She's incredible."

Estella could not tell if he was being truthful, but decided that it did not matter. "Not to be a broken record, but you need to leave," she told him.

"You really do need to leave before one or both of them comes back," Hadji jumped in. "You have been unhelpful and a distraction. As my brother stated, if you do want to help her, then you will discontinue being a distraction. And if you value your own safety, don't provoke them. You won't win that game…"

"I'm not playing a game," Tyler insisted.

"Than what do you think you're doing?" Hadji asked.

"She's important to me…"

"Just stop," Hadji cut him off with a hand in the air. Frustration was uncharacteristically showing through his voice. "Jessie is Race's little girl and she is the center of my brother's universe. Don't provoke them," he warned again. "It helps no one. It especially does not help Jessie."

"Fine," Tyler agreed, turning on his heel. Everyone's breath hitched when Race walked back into the room looking like he was ready to murder someone.

"GET OUT," Race ordered. His jaw was clenched. "I don't have time for this shit."

"I'm going," Tyler sidestepped Race and rushed out of the room.

Race's eyes followed him and then he tried to take a calming breath. It did not work, so he thought, 'Fuck that. Use it, Bannon.' He went straight for Jonny's computer and grabbed it. He paused and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder before leaving again. Seeing her upset never sat well with him. "Mom, I'm sorry. Please try not to worry. He's fine."

"He did not seem fine, Roger. That was not okay," Sarah whispered.

Race got down on his haunches by her chair. "It's actually better that he's not bottling up his emotions. That would eventually be so much worse. He'll be fine and so will she. Trust me. They are both stronger than we give them credit for." He stood and looked around the room. "Let's stay focused. I'll be back."

Race went straight for Jonny's room and found him on the ground, but he bounced back quickly. The kid was resilient. Race would give him that. Race assured Jonny again that she would be fine. That she was still on the island. A few minutes before that, he had assured his mother of the same thing, but he was petrified that he was wrong. And he was petrified of what was happening to her while they searched. He would not be able to live with himself if he was wrong.

XXX

When Race did not return to the conference room after a half hour, Benton suggested that they all take a quick break. Benton headed for Race's room and entered without knocking, hoping to find him there and have a word.

Race was on a call with his back to the door so Benton busied himself by making a drink and listening to Race's call with Phil. From the sound of it, Phil did not have any new information. Now Benton really needed a stiff one.

"Yes. Okay," Race sighed and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "Thanks Phil."

Benton waited a few moments before sitting down next to his friend. It was time to clear the air. "Race, I'm sorry about earlier. I was worried about Jonny and couldn't see past that."

"I'm sorry too," Race sighed again. "I was just worried about her. You have to know I'd never ask Jonny to put his life in danger for Jess. I love him like a son. I don't value his life less than hers."

"I don't think you'd have to ask him," Benton took a sip of the whiskey he had just poured himself and then offered some to Race.

"No thanks," Race waved it off. "And I know."

"I love her the same," Benton clarified. "I will do whatever I can…anything you ask me to get her home safe. I'm afraid of how far Jonny will go though."

"I am too," Race admitted. Race did not say it out loud, but he knew then that they were afraid for different reasons. Benton was afraid that Jonny would kill someone and have to deal with those emotional consequences. Race was just afraid that he would be too emotional to cover his tracks properly and get caught. Either way, they needed to watch him.

"Where is he?" Benton asked.

"He went back to Jessie's room. He's mapping out all of the blind spots on the island since the footage has not turned anything up yet."

"That's smart," Benton conceded. "It'll keep him busy too and hopefully in one place."

"He won't run off again, Benton. He promised me and I believe him, but we should take shifts checking on him."

"I think I'll take my turn now," Benton stood and then downed the rest of his drink. "If he opens the door," he added as an afterthought.

"Here," Race handed over a key to the room. "Don't give him the chance."

"Thanks. I'll check in quickly and then I'll meet you back downstairs."

"I'm actually gonna take a drive to the police station and apply some pressure," Race grabbed his keys. "I'll call you if I find anything."

XXX

Benton entered Jessie's room cautiously, as if he was approaching a wild animal. The room looked like it had been hit by a tornado. Jonny was out on the balcony lost in his task.

Benton stood back for a minute and just watched his son from the shadows. He closed his eyes. 'He's not a little boy anymore, Rachel. When did that happen? Please watch after Jessie.'

The whiskey was affecting him faster than it would normally.

Benton tapped on the glass door before stepping out onto the balcony. He did not want to startle Jonny. Jonny turned his head to meet his father's eyes for a moment and then went back to work. Benton took that as an invitation and sat down in the second patio chair.

"Please," Jonny begged. "Please don't lecture me. Just let me focus."

"I don't plan on lecturing you," Benton stared out into the darkness. "I only wanted to check on you. I…um," he paused and that made Jonny stop typing and look up. His father and a loss for words never went together.

"What?" Jonny insisted.

"I know what you're going through," Benton said quietly.

Jonny felt the air leave his lungs at the implication. "She's not dead," he snapped.

"No," Benton reassured immediately. "She most definitely is not." He took mild comfort that his confident tone seemed to relax his son. "That's not at all what I meant."

"Then what?" Jonny asked.

Benton took a moment before responding. He was afraid of upsetting Jonny further, but decided that being honest was the best way to get through. "I know what it is to genuinely love a woman more than you love yourself," Benton whispered. "To go weak in the knees just because she is the way that she is."

Benton got lost thinking about his wife until he heard a shaky breath pass its way through Jonny's lips. When he looked up, Jonny's eyes were bright with unshed tears. Benton was speechless again.

"Pop…I'm so scared," Jonny choked out. "I don't know what I'd do without…"

"I'm here and it's gonna be fine," Benton rushed to cut off that train of thought. "I promise, Jonny. You asked me earlier what I'd do if I was in your position," he then continued. "If it was your mother."

"And?"

Benton closed his eyes again and whispered passionately. "Anything. I'd do anything."

"Then why were you working so hard to shut me down this morning?" Jonny needed to know.

"Because I went and had a son with the love of my life," Benton shook his head and paused. "So imagine how much I love him? You'll understand some day."

"Yeah…okay," Jonny nodded and then turned his head back to the computer. He could not afford to let his mind go there.

"Race took a ride to the police station to apply some pressure," Benton offered. He wanted to keep Jonny talking. "He said he'd call later and give us an update."

"Alright. Thanks for letting me know," Jonny replied flatly.

"_You are so adorable."_

"I could use some help with this," Jonny then said loudly, startling Benton. He was trying to drown out the sound of her voice in his head. He was letting it distract him too much.

"Of course," Benton jumped at the olive branch. "Race filled me in on your idea. We can split the island. Show me how far you've gotten."

XXX

Race entered the sheriff's station with every intention of being nice and cooperative. The operation was as small town as he had ever seen. He bypassed the receptionist despite her protests and each of the deputies' desks. He walked with authority right into the sheriff's office and no one challenged him.

"Mr. Bannon," the sheriff greeted and stood. He dismissed those in his office with a nod and waited for the door to close before speaking. "What can I do for you?"

"I'd like an update on your progress, sheriff." Race sat down then, deciding to allow the out-of-shape sheriff to be in the posture of authority.

"I was about to come see you," the sheriff walked to the front of his desk and leaned on it.

"Did you find something?" Race asked anxiously. It was a struggle for him to remain seated.

"I had my deputies recanvas the area where the van was found and interview the neighbors again," the sheriff informed him.

"And?" Race insisted. He knew he was not going to like whatever the sheriff was about to say.

"They found a new bystander. A husband that was rushing to work when everything went down, but did not wait for the police this morning. Some big meeting or something," he made a hand gesture. "This man told my people something interesting," the sheriff cocked his head.

"Get to the point," Race stood and crossed his arms. Any instinct he had to be nice or cater to anyone's ego was gone. "You're telling me this for a reason. What is it?"

"I had a conversation earlier today with a Sergeant from Highway Patrol," the sheriff deflected. "I believe you are already acquainted with the Sergeant?" Race just continued to stare him down instead of answering. "Okay," the sheriff nodded. "Get out of my station, tough guy. I'll go speak with the young Mr. Quest myself and see what he can tell me."

"There's nothing to tell and you know it," Race pursed his lips.

"I have an eye witness account of someone matching his description being at my crime scene," the sheriff continued. "How do you explain that?"

"I drove by four kids matching his description on my way here," Race shrugged. "This is ridiculous. He has nothing to do with this. I already had this conversation with the Sergeant."

"I don't think he has anything to do with this," the sheriff agreed. "I ran a background check on all of you this morning."

"Find anything interesting?" Race grumbled.

"Plenty," the sheriff responded. "I know he's not involved, but I do think he's interfering with my investigation. I think you all are and I don't appreciate it."

Race weighed his options quickly. He did not need this guy on his side, but he knew it could not hurt. "It's my kid," Race threw his hands in the air. "It's my kid and I'm not unskilled in this area so what am I supposed to do? Sit on the sidelines? Would you?"

"I'd probably do the same thing," the sheriff admitted. "Look," his shoulders slumped. "I'm willing to work with you. I am. I care more about returning her home safely than my ego or yours and I recognize that you could be an asset with your experience, but you don't piss into the wind in another man's back yard."

"What?" Race furrowed his brow.

"Yeah, my kids are always telling me that my sayings make no sense," the sheriff grinned a little and then opened his door. "Team, listen up?" The four deputies in the office gathered around their boss with skeptical looks on their faces. "Some of you have already met Mr. Bannon. I've decided to deputize him. He spent several years as an agent with I-One so let's leverage his experience and work together to bring his daughter home. Deputy Johnson, get Mr. Bannon up to speed."

Race did not need any more of an introduction. "Deputy," he extended a hand. "Call me Race. Let's get to work. What do you have, son?"

"I'm Carl," he reciprocated and led Race over to his desk. "Um…the only physical evidence we have is a small amount of blood and a partial print from the van. There were no hits on the print. If you could donate a sample…"

"Yes…sure," Race rushed. He already knew it was her blood so it did not matter. "But your lab tech needs to come to me. What else?"

"We're trying to coordinate with Atlanta PD at the moment. Office politics tend to slow these things down, but within the last forty-eight hours two girls with similar profiles to your daughter were reported missing from the Atlanta area. I have not seen the reports yet."

"Two?" Race asked. This was news to him. "I had only heard about one."

"Yeah," the deputy nodded. "We just found out about the other. The intakes were from different precincts. Some precincts are slower than others with the full paperwork, but we are looking at similar scenarios from what I can gather. Pretty girls. Late teens. Red hair. I'm going through old case files looking for similar MOs while I wait."

"Witnesses?" Race asked.

"Not sure," the deputy sighed. "I don't want to speculate. I want to read the reports."

"Which precincts?"

"The 5-9 and the 6-7."

"Alright," Race responded. "I'll help you go through those files, but first I'm gonna step outside and call in a few favors. I can help with the politicking. Thank you, deputy."

Race walked out of the station and to the corner before pulling out his phone to call Benton.

"Race."

"Benton, who's in the room with you?"

"Estella, Hadji and your father," Benton answered.

"Put me on speaker please." Benton could not help but notice how exhausted Race sounded as he switched the phone to speaker.

"Go ahead, Race."

"I'm down at the station. The deputies have agreed to let me work with them. They have a theory, but are struggling to get the info they need from Atlanta PD. In the last forty-eight hours, two young girls, physically similar to Jess, were abducted from the Atlanta area. We need to get the missing person reports and any other details Atlanta PD may have collected. The reports were taken out of the 5-9 and the 6-7. I'll have Phil apply pressure too. We need to get those reports and figure out if there's a connection between these girls or a pattern. I'll work on it from this end."

Hadji was the first to speak up. "We're on it, Race. I'll text you updates."

XXX

The conference room at the Ritz was silent for a minute after they hung up with Race. Hadji was the first to speak up again.

"I'm gonna go give Jonny an update before I get started," he said. "I'm sure he's checking in on what we're doing periodically and I don't want him to find out that way."

"Good," Benton nodded. "We need to keep checking on him anyway."

"Let me do it," Jack offered. "Please. I think Hadji would be more useful here."

They all agreed. Benton gave Jack the room key and the rest of them got back to work.

XXX

"Hey kiddo."

"I'm fine," Jonny said in greeting, but mostly the resignation shone through in his tone. "You guys don't need to check on me every hour."

"I know," Jack conceded. "Race called and I wanted to give you an update."

Jonny's head turned and his eyes lit up. "What…"

Jack raised a hand to calm Jonny. Then he sat down and relayed all the new information he had while Jonny listened intently. "Your father and brother are working on it. Come back downstairs with us."

"I can't," Jonny shook his head firmly.

"Can't or won't," Jack prodded.

"I need to be here," Jonny rubbed at his eyes. "This is the last place I saw her. She was…"

"What?" Jack asked when Jonny went quiet.

"She was in my arms a minute ago," Jonny whispered. "She was safe here with me."

"That's not distracting?" Jack asked genuinely.

"It's motivating," Jonny looked at him. "I can feel her here."

"I get that," Jack sympathized.

"I've been focusing better alone anyway. I'm about a third of the way through mapping out all the blind spots on this island. It's tedious, but it could help. I think it could help," he rambled.

"Keep doing that," Jack insisted. He honestly had no idea if it would help, but he knew it would keep Jonny busy and that was a good thing. "Benton and Hadji can handle the rest." Jack suddenly wanted a beer. Something to calm his nerves. "Can I sit with you for a few more minutes?"

"Sure," Jonny nodded. His mind was racing. He was trying to decide if he should stay on task or look into the Atlanta lead.

"_Trust your instincts, baby. I trust them."_

His instincts told him to be logical. She needed him to be logical. Divide and conquer. Keep on task and then regroup with his dad and brother.

"She's been gone almost twelve hours," Jonny whispered. "I can't remember the last time I went that long without talking to her."

"You won't have to wait much longer," Jack consoled. "I know it."

XXX

Race spent the next two hours helping Deputy Johnson go through old case files. Nothing had been stored electronically so they were stuck sorting through old brown folders. He was handing off any files that peaked his interest to Deputy Carmen for further review. He was also sending those names to Hadji.

Race leaned back in his chair. Frustrated. "So how shitty is the coffee here?"

"Worse than you'd expect," Deputy Johnson chuckled.

Race stood. "Want a cup?"

"Sure."

Race headed to the break room slowly, skillfully ignoring the looks of pity people were sending his way. He decided to brew a new pot when he got there. The existing one looked to be day old. He also decided to check in with Hadji again.

"Race. I have you on speaker," Hadji greeted.

"I know it's only been ten minutes," Race said. "Not having much luck over here. Anything new?" The silence on the other end of the line spoke volumes. "How's Jonny?"

"He's fine," Jack spoke up. "We've been taking turns checking in."

"That's good," Race sighed and then let the frustration take over. "I'm about to drive to Atlanta myself. I'll call Phil again to see if he can speed them up."

Hadji knew Race was not serious, but felt the need to speak up anyway. "We're in, Race. I'm watching everything their doing and I'll have the reports as soon as someone enters them into the system," he assured.

"Thanks," Race responded, distracted by the sudden commotion of people within the station. "What the hell," he muttered to himself, going to stand by the breakroom window.

"Roger?" Jack asked with worry in his voice. "What is it?"

"I have to go." Race hung up without another word and then immediately called Phil who picked up on the first ring.

"I'm on my way there, Race. I land in Jacksonville within the hour and I'll meet you at the station."

"Phil…" Race paused and then took a breath through his nose. "Why did the goddamn FBI just show up? What's going on?"

"We can talk when I get there," Phil started.

"Tell me now," Race demanded.

"Another girl was taken," Phil told him slowly.

Race felt his heart drop. The sensation you get when a rollercoaster falls at a ninety degree angle. "When…"

"About an hour ago…we think," Phil informed him. "It was just called in so we are still getting the facts."

Then Race felt his heart rate triple. "Where?"

"The island," Phil sighed.

'Right under my fucking nose?' Race thought. "What the hell is going on? If it was just called in how is the FBI already here?"

"They were already on the way."

"Why?"

"I have a briefing with the Director when I land to find out," Phil told him. "But my guess is they were expecting another abduction."

"I want to be on that call," Race growled, glaring at the agents through the window.

"You know I can't do that," Phil responded. "I had to call in a favor just to get the damn meeting."

Race hung up and walked out of the police station without a word. He would not allow interdepartmental bullshit to get in his way. He called his family back to fill them in and then headed straight for the airport to find out everything Phil knew.

His phone rang when he was about halfway there. Race did not recognize the number, but answered anyway. "Bannon."

"Race." It was Jonny. Race softened slightly. "Sorry, I only have the burner phone. Hadj filled me in," he sighed. "Look, there's not much to go on until we get those missing person reports or pinpoint who this other girl is and where she was taken. I'm trying to figure out the FBI's angle in the meantime, but…I'm gonna head out again unless we find something else to go on soon. I finished mapping out the blind spots and I can't sit here much longer."

Race wanted to stop him, but knew it was pointless. "Be careful and let me know where you are and what you're doing at all times. If you don't, I'll shut it down, Jonny."

"Okay."

"And let your father know before you leave."

'At least he doesn't have a gun,' Race thought.

XXX

'I need your help, baby. What am I missing? What search am I forgetting to run? What would you do?'

"_Stop looking at me like that," she chucked. "You're weirding me out."_

"_I can't help it," he grinned. He looked away, but almost immediately turned right back. "You're brilliant."_

"_It wasn't that big of a deal," she shrugged and blushed a little. _

_They were on the Quest Jet, heading home from a trip to D.C. with their dads._

"_You do not get to downplay this," he punctuated every word. "You saved all of our lives by breaking that code, including that guy who, you know, just runs the country. And you did it in this ridiculously hot dress," he made no attempt to hide it as his eyes roamed over her. "I'm so turned on right now."_

_She turned her head to meet his gaze and then leaned her forehead against his. "Well," she kissed him softly. "I was motivated. I wasn't about to let you get hurt."_

_He sat back with a smile plastered across his face. "One day…one day you will accept my compliments."_

"_And," she continued to deflect. "When we join the mile high club, it will NOT be with our parents twenty feet away."_

_He just stared at her still. "One day, baby."_

"_I love you, Jonny. So much."_

"_You amaze me, beautiful. I can't even put it into words."_

XXX

To say that Race was surprised by what he was seeing would be an understatement. It had taken him a little over an hour to arrive at the Jacksonville airport and make his way by security without raising suspicion. He found his way into the only private hangar that appeared active and waited for Phil's plane to arrive. He was surprised when two planes were waved inside instead of one and stayed in the shadows to watch.

Several suits emerged from each plane and began milling around, but they did not interact with each other. If Race did not already know they were FBI and I-One agents, he would have figured it out in thirty seconds just by the distinctive way each carried themselves.

'I hope I was never that obvious,' he thought.

Phil was the last to disembark his plane. Race's posture straightened when Phil boarded the other plane instead of approaching his agents.

'The meeting is in person?' His mind ran laps trying to figure out his next move. 'The Director is here? Screw this. I'm going in.'

Race walked straight toward the plane with his hands in the air so the armed agents did not think he was a threat.

"Stop moving," one of the FBI agents demanded, putting the rest of his colleagues on alert.

"I need to speak with your bosses," Race told them and then turned around, keeping his hands in the air. "I'm armed. Take it. ID is in my back pocket."

"Bannon? Race Bannon?" one of the I-One agents asked in awe as the FBI agent disarmed him.

"Yes," Race sighed and turned back around.

"Put your hands behind your back," the FBI agent ordered, pulling handcuffs from his back pocket.

"Whoa…whoa," several I-One agents interrupted and then one spoke up. "This guy is a living legend. What do you think you're doing?"

"PHIL," Race suddenly screamed. He did not have time for this. "PHIL." It was not long before Phil and the Director descended the stairs attached to the plane.

"Let him through," Phil ordered in resignation. "You really couldn't wait?" Phil shook his head when Race was close enough for a private conversation.

"Is that a serious goddamn question?" Race sneered. "What's going on?" he got right to the point. No pleasantries.

"Mr. Bannon," Director Bartlett stuck out his hand. "You live up to the reputation that precedes you."

Race did not think that was a compliment and he did not care, but he did shake the man's hand. He did not know much about Bartlett, except that Phil did not like him, which was enough for Race.

"What's going on?" Race asked again. Desperation shone through this time.

Director Bartlett gave them both an assessing look before responding.

"Phil, thanks for the offer," Bartlett nodded. "My agents and I will take it from here."

"We can't work together?" Race asked in annoyance.

"I'll keep you posted, but this is my case. Don't forget that," Bartlett ordered.

"I don't give a shit who gets the fucking collar," Race yelled. "I care about what's happening to my daughter. You can all measure your dicks later."

"Race," Phil warned. "This isn't helping." Race knew his friend was right. He was doing the same thing he had scolded Jonny for a few hours prior. Letting his emotions control him. He walked a few feet away and sat down on the stairs.

He vaguely registered a hushed conversation between Phil and Bartlett, but by the time he got his bearings, Bartlett was walking away and gathering his agents.

"Sorry," Race mumbled when Phil came to stand in front of him,

"No you're not," Phil scoffed.

"No," Race stood. "I'm not. What did he say?"

"We didn't get past bullshitting each other," Phil told him. "You didn't give me a chance."

Phil was not expecting an apology, but he was surprised when Race just ran off in the direction that the FBI had gone. He decided to follow closely behind his old friend.

The Director put a hand up as Race approached, indicating that he should keep his distance. "Mr. Bannon, I've said all that I'm gonna say on the subject. I will let you know if that changes."

Race simply gave him a smile. "Yeah…your position is clear, Director. Appreciate your help. I'd also appreciate it if your agent gave me back my wallet and sidearm."

"Which I assume you have a permit for?" the Director shot back.

"Check the wallet, asshole."

"Bannon," Phil warned again.

"You should really watch your mouth before you get into trouble," Bartlett told him.

"You're not my boss," Race pushed past him. "And last time I checked it wasn't a crime to call someone out on being an asshole."

Race dug the cell out of his pocket as he exited the hangar and redialed the last incoming call. Phil followed him again after directing the agents to meet them at the hotel.

"Race?" Jonny was hopeful.

"I need you to look into the Director of the FBI," Race told him. "Whatever's going on…he's got a personal interest."

"I'm on it."

"Stay put until I get there, please. We can go out together."

"Deal," Jonny promised.

"Race," Phil tried to stop him. "You need to tread lightly."

"I'll do my best," Race said as an afterthought. "You catching a ride with me?"

"Yes. Let's go."

XXX

Jonny was knee deep in Bartlett's travel patterns during his five-year tenure as Director. He was trying to find a pattern, a connection….anything. He let IRIS take over the search while he hacked the criminal database tracked by the National Crime Information Center. He wanted to compare the data to determine if Bartlett took interest in particular crimes. If the answer was yes, it could lead them to a suspect. Since she had been taken, the nets they were casting had been too wide. If he could zero in on one man, it would only be a short matter of time before he found her. He knew that to be true.

_Jonny could hear them laughing as soon as he walked into the house. He hung up his coat and shook the wetness from his hair. It had been storming all day. He was craving a long hot shower, but another round of laughter drew him into the living room instead._

_He stood behind the couch, leaning on it and waiting to be noticed. Jess and Mary were on the floor by the fireplace. Surrounding them were several tins of pictures and most of the photos had already been looked at and sorted into piles. Their backs were to him, but it did not take long for Jess to turn around and give him a soft smile._

"_Hey," she stood, tiptoeing over the photo piles and then trotting over to give him a huge hug. "I missed you," she whispered into his neck. He smiled. She held on a little longer than normal. She made him feel special._

"_Seriously you two?" Mary deadpanned. "You act like you don't live together and spend every waking hour together."_

"_I didn't expect you home so soon," Jessie ignored Mary. She took a small step back and placed her hands on his chest. "I thought for sure you'd be out joyriding a few more hours. It's been impossible to get you off the road since you finished that car."_

"_It's not as much fun in the rain," he shrugged. "Or without you," he added. Mary ruined the moment by making fake gagging noises. Jonny rolled his eyes and then moved on. "Why are you going through old photos?"_

"_Just for fun," she told him, rubbing his arms. "You're damp. You should go take a shower."_

_He took his time. The water pelting his shoulders felt good. He and Race had spent the better part of the last three weeks bent over the hood of his new favorite toy. A classic red mustang. A gift from Race for his seventeenth birthday. It was a piece of junk to start, but Race taught him how to rebuild it. A fresh coat of paint and it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. His body was still recovering from the labor though. He made a mental note to ask Jess for a shoulder rub later. After his shower, he headed back to the living room and found her lying back on the couch staring at a photo. "Where's Mary?" he asked, secretly hoping she had left._

"_Gone," she grinned. "She knows its date night."_

_He sighed in contentment and then joined her own the couch, lying half on top of her. She maneuvered until they were face to face. Her back was to the fire. She tangled her legs with his. "You smell good," she kissed him. "I really did miss you."_

"_Good. I was afraid I'd been replaced for the evening since I've been spending too much time with my new baby," he teased._

"_Not funny," she leaned away when he tried to kiss her back._

"_It was a little funny," he insisted, pulling her close again. "Find any good pictures?"_

"_I actually found my most favorite picture ever tonight," her face lit up and she handed him the photo. "Look at this insane cuteness."_

"_Oh jeez," he laughed. "That's embarrassing."_

"_No," she disagreed, taking it back and staring at it lovingly. "This is the most adorable thing I've ever seen and I'm taking it to college with me. How old were you?"_

"_Must be five," he said after thinking about it for a moment. "I think this was before you came to visit the first time."_

_The picture was of Race, napping in a lounger. Jonny was sprawled out on top of him. Also fast asleep._

"_Do you think your dad took this picture?" she wondered._

"_Nah. Probably not," Jonny shook his head a little sadly. "He basically lived in the lab back then. Maybe Mrs. Evans."_

"_I love you," she said quietly. He knew she was deflecting him from going down the path of thinking about his father's behavior back then. He let her._

"_I love…" she interrupted him with a deep kiss and pulled back only when air became a necessity._

_ "Still like your new baby better?" she asked against his lips._

"_I want you," he told her instead and closed in on her lips again. His hands were everywhere in a heartbeat. Eventually, his lips moved to her neck. "I want you so bad." He knew they could only go so far with their parents in the lighthouse, but it was getting harder to ignore. Harder to stop. He also knew she felt it too. He could not remember the last time they were alone in a room together and did not end up all over each other. The electricity was tangible. He loved it and hated it in equal measure. It felt amazing to want something. Someone, so badly. It also left him in a constant state of frustration that he tried to work through alone or in the gym. It was a real challenge because he would spend hours blowing off steam and then she would just give him a smile and erase it. There were no breaks from it. She was always around. Not that he wanted a break. He just wanted her. Contemplating all that as he kissed her and knowing that they had a plan were the only things that kept him from taking her to his bed._

_She pulled back breathless. "I don't want you to stop," she whispered. Eyes closed._

_He was confused and she would not meet his stare. "I thought you wanted to wait until…"_

"_I do," she cut him off and squeezed her eyes shut harder. "I do. I want it to be special," she added quietly._

_He buried his head into her shoulder and she played with the hair at the base of his neck. He kissed her shoulder softly. He did not want her to know how frustrated he felt. For him, it would be special no matter what._

"_I know you're frustrated," she whispered in his ear. _

"_Baby…you're killing me," he sighed. "I'd add 'but what a way to go', but I think I need to be inside you a few thousand times minimum before I could ever say that with a straight face." _

"_Good," she laughed sweetly and then tugged his hair at the roots until he leaned back far enough to see her eyes. She ran her thumb back and forth across his cheek. "I'm sorry I'm always the first to pull back."_

"_Don't apologize," he shrugged and then grinned. "You have to be. I never will."_

"_You make it near impossible," she flirted. "I want you too," she kissed him, but only just. "I don't want to rush or risk interruption though. Interruption would almost certainly lead to you being injured," she pointed out. "I definitely don't want that. You're too pretty to mess up," she teased._

"_I get it," he smiled. "I can wait. I just can't wait to make you mine."_

"_I'm already yours, Jonny."_

"_It'll be different, baby."_

"_I know." They just stared at each other for a while, but made no move to untangle their limbs. _

"_Hey," he paused and swallowed. "In all seriousness, you know I'd wait a lot longer than a few weeks, right? I don't want you to feel pressured."_

"_I don't feel pressured. I feel loved," she insisted. "So…where do you want to go tonight?" she changed the subject. "It's your turn to choose."_

"_Hmm…I'm liking where I'm at right now," he answered. "Let's just stay like this forever."_

"Jonny?"

"JONNY?"

"Huh…what?" he cleared his throat. "What is it?"

"I called your name three times?" Estella said softly and then sat down in the extra chair.

"Sorry," he apologized lifelessly. It was awkwardly silent after that. He wanted her to leave. He was almost finished compiling data. He planned to go regroup with his father and brother once complete so they could analyze it together. If nothing came of that, then plan B was to scour every inch that he had mapped out, starting at the spot where the van was abandoned. He needed to keep moving.

"So," Jonny started when it appeared she was not leaving. "Draw the short end of the stick on babysitting duty?" he tried to joke.

"I volunteered actually," she smiled. "I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Jonny's mood plummeted after that comment. Not that his mood was up before she arrived, but her sudden interest in him, real or not, pissed him off. "I'm fine. Trying to get some work done," his tone was short.

"You want me to leave," she stated bluntly.

He scoffed. "Why would you want to stay? You don't like me. You've never even pretended to like me. Let's not pretend now."

"I like you…"

"Okay….whatever," he shook his head. "You like me."

"Jonny…"

"My nerves are completely shot," he admitted suddenly. "I don't want to have this conversation. I don't want to fight with you. I really don't, but I also have no patience to pretend and play nice with you right now. I just want to focus on finding her. Please leave and let me."

"I don't have any interest in pretending," Estella sighed.

"Really? It's all we've done the last few years," Jonny shot back. "I think we can pull it off a few more hours."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Just…go…please," he said through his teeth.

"No."

Jonny looked skyward and asked anyone out there that was listening to grant him some more patience. "I thought Jess was the most stubborn woman…" he paused and looked away.

"_I'll show you stubborn, Quest."_

'I miss you.'

"I don't want to pretend," Estella said again.

"Why are you provoking me?" he sighed.

"Maybe I'm just too exhausted to bullshit anymore," she said sadly.

He wanted to feel bad for her, but did not have the mental or physical energy. "Fine. Let's be honest… I'm nice to you because I have this crazy desire to be liked and accepted by you. Not because I care. I don't care just to be clear, but she does. A lot. You…you pretend to tolerate me to my face, but try to convince Jess to end it behind my back." He could feel the anger rising in his throat. He thought he had made peace with the fact that Estella did not like him, but having an actual conversation with her about it told him he was wrong.

Estella was quiet for a while. Contrite, so he continued to work. "I didn't realize she had told you…"

"She didn't tell me," Jonny cut her off. "She didn't have to."

"Then why play nice at all?" Estella needed to know. "She would've sided with you. We both know that."

"You don't think I'm good enough for your daughter," he said calmly. "Guess what?" he smiled and looked her right in the eye. "I agree with you. That's the difference between me and your golden boy Tyler. I know I'm not good enough, but I'll never stop trying to be."

"That doesn't answer my question," she sighed.

"It does actually. Now please leave so I can…" A loud beep screamed out of his laptop to interrupt them. He had to look twice to believe it. "Oh my God."

"What?" Estella shot up. "What is it?" she asked more firmly when he maneuvered too quickly across his keyboard for her to follow.

Jonny did not answer. He tucked his computer under his arm and pushed his way by Estella. Then he ran out of the room. He vaguely registered that Estella was chasing after him, but had tunnel vision as he crashed through the doorway that led to the stairwell. He dug the burner phone and his room key out of his pocket. He called Race as he continued to run. He could hear the echoes in the stairwell. His and Estella's footsteps, his own breathing and Estella calling after him desperately.

'Answer, Race. Answer. Answer,' he chanted to himself as the phone continued to ring.

"Jonny," Race answered.

Jonny got directly to the point. "I just got a ping from her earrings, Race. IRIS is isolating the exact location now, but it's coming from the northeast corner of the island. Less than a mile from where we found the van. The signal is weak so it's gonna take a few minutes. I'm on my way. It should be narrowed by the time we get there."

"Jonny…"

"Don't even think about it," Jonny cut him off.

"Be careful," Race ordered. "I'll meet you there. Wait for me," he urged.

Jonny disconnected the call and then picked up his pace. Once he reached his room, he rushed in and grabbed the car keys from his dresser. Then he dumped the entire contents of his suitcase on the bed and rifled through his belongings until he found the portable battery for his laptop. When he turned to rush back out, Estella was blocking the doorway. Breathing heavily.

"I'm coming with you," she demanded. "No argument. She's my daughter."

"Fine," he shrugged and ran by her when she moved aside. He did not have the time to argue. If she could keep up, he would not stop her.

'I'm on my way, angel.'


	14. Chapter 14

Estella barely managed it, but she did keep up with him. It was not graceful. She was having trouble catching her breath, but she was sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV as Jonny teared out of the parking lot.

"How close are we?" she asked once reality set in.

"Only a few minutes away," he answered shortly. "Here," he handed her his computer. "If you're coming, you might as well help. Do you see that red dot blinking quickly?"

Estella pursed her lips. She did not appreciate his tone. "Yes."

"That's the signal from the GPS in her earrings. It's blinking quickly over a one mile radius right now because I have IRIS working to pinpoint the exact location. Once she finds it, the blinking will stop and we'll know exactly where she is. It won't take much longer for the scan to finish."

"How close is Race?" she asked.

"Not sure." Jonny could hear the nervousness in her voice, but did not address it. She did make him rethink his plan though and he turned left instead of right at the next light.

"I thought we needed to head east?" Estella pointed out.

"We do, but I need to make a stop first."

XXX

"Race," Phil started. "I feel the need to point out that we can't help Jessie if you kill us on the way there."

"You've been behind a desk too long," Race shot back.

"Fuck you, Bannon."

"You miss working with me," Race tried to lighten the mood, but did not take his attention from the road.

"You're a pain in my ass still."

"I do appreciate you coming out here," Race told him after a beat, but did not slow down the car. He was making great time.

"I came for my goddaughter," Phil told him. "The world needs more of her in it."

"On that we have always agreed," Race smiled. "You came for me too though."

"You're a pain in my ass," Phil repeated and then they were interrupted by a ringing phone. "At least put it on speaker this time," Phil requested.

Race obliged. "Jonny. Talk to me, kid."

"Roger?" It came out as a whisper.

"Stel?" Race was immediately worried. "Why do you have Jonny's phone? What the hell's going on?" he ordered.

"He left it in the car," she answered. "I knew you'd answer if you thought it was him."

Race could hear the fear in her voice and an overwhelming instinct to protect her and comfort her grabbed hold of him. He did not think that would ever go away. "Tell me what's going on?" he asked softly.

"I was with Jonny when he called you," she explained. "Checking in on him."

"He let you come with him?" Race was incredulous.

"LET is a generous term," she sighed. "You know me better than that." Estella turned her head to see if Jonny was on his way back before continuing. "He is JUST like you, Roger. When I told him I was coming, I saw that look you always used to give me. I watched him do the cost benefit analysis of letting me come in his head in like two seconds. I guess the time he would have lost fighting with me was too much. So here I am."

"Where are you?" Race tried to ask patiently.

"Parked outside a Hampton Inn. He just ran inside," she relayed quickly. "He said he'd be back in a minute."

"Why did he stop there?"

She laughed. "I can assure you that he's shared no part of his plan with me, Roger."

"Get out of the car," he told her. "Give him the phone when he comes back. I'll pick you up after we get Jess."

"No chance in hell."

"STEL…there is a place and time to be stubborn…"

"Let me," Phil interrupted.

"Be my guest," Race shook his head in annoyance.

"Estella, its Phil. You need to listen to me. You can't come."

"She's…

"Let me be blunt," he spoke over her. "You'll be in the way. A distraction. Let us focus on Jessie."

"I have to go," she said quickly.

"STEL…" Race screamed.

"And she hung up," Phil pointed out the obvious.

"That woman will be the death of me," Race complained. "What does she think she's accomplishing?"

"She's not thinking with her head," Phil justified. "None of you are."

"Why the fuck did she call me if she wasn't gonna listen?" Race continued.

"Because she's scared and you're such a teddy bear," Phil ran a hand over his face. "Can't you drive any faster?"

Race shot him an ironic smile and then pressed his foot down harder against the gas.

XXX

Jonny parked in front of the hotel and did not hesitate. He kept the car running and told Estella to hang tight. He had checked the tracker when they were stuck at a red light. Roth was still at the racetrack. He ran straight for Roth's room and pushed roughly through the heavy door. After taking a moment to assess, he went straight for the .38 special and spear point pocket knife in Roth's nightstand. He confirmed that the .38 was loaded before putting both weapons in his waistband. Then he pulled out the brown leather bag hidden under the bed and grabbed the 9mm Beretta and some extra ammo. Before heading back to the car, he also retrieved both of Race's bags from the other room in case he needed them.

"What happened?" Jonny asked as soon as he was back behind the wheel. He could tell she was more shaken up than when he left her. "Did Race call?" he grabbed for the phone.

There was no point in denying it. "I called him," she shrugged like it was not a big deal. "I wanted to get the argument out of the way upfront."

"Uh huh," Jonny put the car in drive. He did not buy it, but it did not matter. "Stay here," he offered and then produced a room key. "I can pick you up after."

"No."

"I can tell you're afraid," he sighed. "And there's nothing wrong with that. That's a normal reaction. Please stay here, Estella. Let me go get her without having to worry about your safety in the process."

"You don't have to worry about me."

"Of course I do," he insisted. "You're her mother. I won't let anything happen to you."

Estella crossed her arms and sat back. "Let's go."

"Fine," Jonny sighed and took his foot off the break. "I'll figure it out." As he sped off toward his destination, Jonny seriously considered tying Estella's hands to the steering wheel once they got there.

XXX

"Call Race," Hadji announced loudly.

Every head in the conference room shot up at the noise. They had all been working desperately in silence since Race's last phone call. Benton was doing background checks on the names Race had sent over from the police files. He was also trying to poke around in the FBI's system to uncover their interest. At the same time, Jack had been going through the new footage Benton pulled screen by screen. Benton knew that new footage was more likely to produce a lead than reviewing what they already had. He did not have any information about this fourth girl readily available, so he had to make some educated guesses and trust them. It was easy for Benton to track the movements of the local sheriff's department since it was so small. He could see that half the deputies were parked in front of a house at 245 Monroe Street and the other half were over by the Amelia Plaza shopping center. Jack was going through all the footage Benton could pull around the shopping center from the last two hours. Benton was convinced the shopping center was the location of the fourth abduction, especially after he pulled the DMV records for the residents of 245 Monroe Street. Keri Powell looked like she could be related to Jessie.

Hadji had gained access to the missing person reports about twenty minutes ago and had been going through them meticulously to summarize the details for everyone else.

"What is it?" Benton asked as he dialed Race's number on the polycom, but there was no time for Hadji to respond.

"What do you have?" It was Phil who answered.

"Race?" Hadji started.

"I'm here."

"I've got the reports from Atlanta," Hadji said quickly. "I'm sorry. I was busy summarizing them and just noticed that we got a hit on her…"

"Shit," Race growled. "Sorry…I already know. Jonny called me. I'm on my way there to meet him. I told him to tell you before leaving, Benton."

Benton sighed. "It's fine."

"It's not fine," Race responded.

"It is," Benton defended. "My son and I spoke. I don't approve of his actions, but we understand where the other is coming from now."

"Estella's with him," Race offered, but was not sure that provided Benton any comfort.

"WHAT?"

Race could not identify who said that, but knew they must all have been as surprised and confused to hear that news as him.

"Yeah," Race sighed. "No clue how that happened. I'll call you when it's done. Keep doing what you're doing please. Just in case."

XXX

Jonny parked a block away from where he found the van and took the computer back from Estella's lap.

Estella heard him mumbling to himself as he looked at the screen. It sounded like he was saying numbers.

"What's that?" she asked.

"That's where I find her," he responded distractedly and raised the phone to his ear. "Race," there was a breathy quality to his voice. "IRIS has the exact coordinates. I'm about half a mile away. From the map, it looks like a wooded area. Slightly elevated. Probably a hill. How close are you?"

"Twenty minutes, Jonny. Do not approach without me. That's an order."

"I'm gonna get closer and then I'll drop you a pin so you know exactly where I am," Jonny responded. "Can you please convince your ex-wife that waiting here is what's best for Jess? She won't listen to me."

"She won't listen to me either, but you better. Promise me you will wait, Jonny." Race got nervous when he did not answer right away. "Jonny…you can and will wait the twenty minutes it'll take me to get there. You won't put yourself or Estella in unnecessary danger. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." Jonny's voice was hollow. "Please hurry."

Jonny hung up and turned the car on again. Then he turned to Estella. "Last chance to be reasonable," he told her and was met with silence. "Promise you'll listen to me. Everything that I say. You're not coming unless I have your word."

"How will you stop me?" she scoffed.

"I can easily get you out of this car without hurting you," he deadpanned. "Your word."

"You'd trust my word?"

"When her life is at stake? Yes. I think I have to." He was hoping to impress upon her the gravity of the situation in case she did not yet understand. "Say the words, Estella."

"Are we waiting until Roger gets here?" her voice shook.

"Yes," he told her in frustration, but could tell she was not convinced. "You are so…"

"What?" she asked through her teeth.

Jonny put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb. He was not willing to wait any longer. "It's really odd that you don't like me more," he smiled. "Jess is so much like you. Beautifully stubborn," he added quietly.

XXX

_She barged into his room. Uninvited and slammed the door. She was pissed at him. She had been pissed at him for three days. There was a screaming match on day one. Their fathers were not pleased. Then he went quiet on day two, which he knew would drive her crazy. She hated it when he shut down and refused to yell back. When he refused to say reset. On principle, she would settle into her stubbornness further just to frustrate him and he would do his best to hide how much it got to him._

_He had been lounging on his bed reading. She was now standing at the foot of his bed with her arms crossed. "I assume we have the house to ourselves since you're here," he grumbled. "Come to scream at me some more?"_

"_He speaks," she shook her head. "Come on, stop acting like a child. I'm sick of it."_

_Jonny took a deep breath and set the book aside calmly. "I'm not fighting about this again, Jess. I'd argue that my choice is the more adult one here. I'm not apologizing again either."_

"_You never apologized a first time," she scoffed. "Not really."_

"_You overreacted, Jess."_

"_No. YOU overreacted," she screamed._

_Jonny swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood to square off with her. "I don't know what you want me to say," he admitted. "You know where I stand and no amount of you screaming at me will change that. I won't back down just because you refuse to. Not about this…but I don't want to argue anymore either. So where does that leave us?"_

_It took a long pause before he saw her defensive posture slip away and her body slump a little. She wrapped her arms around herself and then sat down on his desk. He sat on the edge of his bed and waited for her to say something._

"_I miss you," she admitted and then flicked her eyes up to meet his gaze._

"_I miss you too," he felt himself soften, but did not say more._

"_I don't want you to say anything," she shrugged. "I don't even want you to apologize. I just want you to promise that you won't do it again."_

"_You know I can't agree to that," he told her. Confusion clear on his face. "He was disrespecting you. I won't stand for that, Jess. Not ever."_

"_Jonny," she sighed. He could tell she was trying to be patient. "I…"_

"_Don't say you can take care of yourself," he cut her off. "I know you can. That doesn't mean I don't get to take care of you too."_

"_I love that that's your instinct," she smiled. "…but it's not acceptable for you to put your hands on anyone. No matter how big of a jerk they are to me. That's why I got so mad, Quest."_

"_That wasn't my intention," Jonny sighed. "I just…reacted."_

"_You overreacted," she said again, but when she was not screaming it at him he could actually here it._

"_Maybe I could have handled it differently," he admitted._

"_I don't like it when people disrespect our relationship either," she stood and came to sit beside him. He shifted closer until they were touching. He really had missed her. "Don't you think I want to punch every girl that flirts with you? Trust me, I do. Right in their pretty little…"_

"_I always keep my cool when they flirt," he cut her off and then laced his fingers through hers slowly. "He put his hands on you, Jess. For me, that's not acceptable."_

_He saw her jaw tighten out of the corner of his eye and tightened his grip on her hand. When she stood and tried to walk away he held on tighter._

"_What now?" he growled, standing too._

"_I'm not your property," she growled back._

_He let go when she said that. "I don't think that," he told her. "If you want to stay mad at me, then stay mad," he turned away. "Do what you want, Jessie. You always do anyway." Then he started to laugh._

"_What?" she insisted._

"_If you're my property, than that was a terrible investment on my part because you NEVER listen and you piss me off on purpose all the time." He felt bad as soon as he said it, especially when he was met with silence. She did not dish it right back like he expected._

_When he turned around, he could see that she was trying to compose herself._

"_That was an incredibly mean thing to say," she whispered, holding back tears._

"_Well your comment was bullshit and you know better," he defended. "I can't believe you would even think it let alone say it out loud. When have I ever treated you as anything less than my equal? You are my partner in everything. You've been my partner since I was six."_

"_Ever since…," she started and then cut herself off._

_He was not sure he wanted to know, but asked anyway. "What?"_

"_You've always been overprotective," she pointed out and wrapped her arms around herself again. "But…"_

_Instead of prompting her, he took two steps forward and pulled her against his chest. She froze for a moment and then wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes. They both relaxed into the embrace. Jonny rested his cheek on the top of her head. They were standing next to a mirror so he watched her face closely. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but her expression soften a fraction when he stroked her hair._

"_I don't want to fight anymore, Jonny."_

"_What were you going to say," he eventually asked and kept his focus on her closed eyes._

"_I'll say it wrong." A tear fell down her face and he wiped it away._

"_Just say it."_

"_I feel overwhelmed," she whispered._

"_By me?" he swallowed._

"_By the way I feel about you," she responded. "By the way you feel about me. Ever since we started sleeping together…you've been different, Jonny."_

"_I have," he admitted quietly into her hair. He knew he had. "I FEEL different, baby. Don't you?"_

_She lifted her head at his admission to meet his eyes. He started to step back, but her hands gripped his shirt to keep him close so he just brought his hands up to frame her face instead._

"_Yes," she told him. _

"_I don't know how to say this right," he repeated her words with a grin. "I'm not sure I can explain it. For me, it was like this seismic shift. Like your place in my life and the future I want with you became so clear. And…I don't know, we've been talking about the future for years. It's not like I didn't mean it before. I did. I meant all of it, but over the last few months it has just felt…"_

"_So real," she finished his sentence._

"_Yes," he agreed. "I don't think you're my property, Jessie. But… you are mine and I'm yours. Does that make any sense?"_

"_Yes," she whispered. "Every word. That's why I feel so overwhelmed. It's real and it scares me. I don't want to lose it."_

"_I'm not going anywhere, Ace. I love you. You're the most important person in my life. You're not losing me any more than I'm losing you. I'll never let that happen."_

_Jessie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Jonny could tell she was trying to absorb his words. "Do you understand now why I was mad?" she asked._

"_No," he chuckled. "Not really."_

"_Because YOU are the most important person in my life. I don't like it when people disrespect our relationship," she told him again. "But at the end of the day, it's meaningless. It annoys me in that moment and then I walk away and I never think about it again. It has no impact on me, but when you step in and create a situation that could get you in trouble…that very much impacts me. Do you get that? How do you think I'd feel if you got in trouble over me? How dumb would it be to let yourself over a stupid insignificant boy that I'll never think twice about?"_

"_Okay…okay," he mumbled. "I get it. I'm sorry, Jess."_

"_I meant it when I said I didn't need an apology," she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. A peace offering. "Please don't do it again."_

"_I'll try," he answered. He knew that was not what she wanted to hear, but it was the best he could offer. _

"_I'm sorry for what I said," she apologized, moving her hands to frame his face too. "I'm sorry for pretty much everything I said to you the last few days. I love you and you don't make me feel like property. I may have…"_

"_What?" he smiled._

"_Overreacted," she rolled her eyes. "A little."_

"_I'm sorry too," he kissed her nose. "And you and I both know you're the best damn investment a bum like me will ever make."_

"_I hate fighting with you," she told him passionately._

"_I love making up with you," he flirted. Right against her lips and waited to see what she would do._

_When she whimpered and swallowed at his words, he backed her up until she was pinned against the wall. Then he latched on to her neck. "I missed this. I missed you," he hummed._

"_We have a few hours," she moaned._

_He kissed his way up to her ear. "Then I get to make up with you a few times."_

"_God…Jonny."_

_He moved back to her lips and lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. He walked slowly and kissed her the whole way. When he kneeled on the bed, she untangled herself from his waist and settled in the center against his pillows. He sat back between her legs and removed her shoes and socks. Then he ran his hands up her jean covered legs until he reached the waistband and skimmed his thumbs underneath, caressing her warm skin. Her breathing picked up. His eyes never left hers._

"_Am I overwhelming you?" he teased._

_She closed her eyes and arched into his touch. "In every conceivable way, baby. I need you."_

Estella had been watching Jonny for twenty minutes. He had not said a word to her. He appeared very calm with his head leaning back against the driver's seat and his eyes peeled on the darkness in front of them. In fact, he appeared to relax more with each minute that passed. He would occasionally let his eyes drift to the side and rear view mirrors, the red dot on his computer screen or the clock on the dashboard. It was almost midnight.

She was feeling the exact opposite. With each minute that passed, her heart rate increased and she would look out the rear window and will Race to show up already.

They had driven into a state park and cut the engine at the edge of a path leading up. Estella could not tell how steep the incline. She could not see more than five feet in front of her face. It was pitch black all around them.

"Wait here." Estella jumped in her seat at the sound of his voice. She was not ready for whatever he had planned.

"Jonny, be reasonable. Roger…"

He turned and she froze at the look he gave her. "I told him I'd wait twenty minutes. It's been twenty one."

"Jon…"

He cut her off immediately. "Stop speaking and listen to me," he said firmly. "When Race gets here, tell him I went up that path. That I'm just scouting out the area and won't do anything else until he gets here. I'm putting my phone on silent so have him text me." She just stared at him with wide eyes. "Okay?" He wanted confirmation that she was listening. "Tell me you understand, Estella?"

"I understand."

"Keys are in the ignition. When I leave, slide over into the driver's seat. If anything comes down that path besides me, just drive and don't look back."

"Leave you?"

"Yes," he said simply.

"I'm not gonna leave you, Jonny."

"You will if anything comes down that path besides me," he repeated. "You promised to listen to me."

"No I didn't," she reminded him.

"You don't have to like me to trust me," he shot back. "I'll do anything to keep her safe. That extends to you because she loves you. You need to trust me."

"Okay," she whispered.

"I'll find my own way back, if needed. One more thing…" Estella watched as he reached into the back seat for a black bag and then produced a gun. "Do you know how to use this?"

She lifted her hands in front of her like a shield. "I don't want that."

"It's very straightforward," he told her and placed it in her lap. "Just aim and shoot."

"I…"

"Don't leave this car," he ordered and then he was gone. She saw him slip out the driver's side and around the front of the car. He paused at the edge of the path and pulled a second gun from under his shirt. She squinted and tried to keep her eyes on him, but it was not long before he was completely swallowed by the dark.

'Oh my god,' she thought. She was not sure what to do. So she did what Jonny told her and slid over into the driver's seat and waited. 'Come on, Roger.'

XXX

'Keep it together, Quest. She needs you. This is when it counts. You can do this. Trust your instincts. You know exactly what to do. Race taught you. You made him teach you so you could always protect her. Put your emotions aside. Man up. Do what he would do.'

Jonny climbed the path slowly as his mind ran enough laps to make him dizzy. Every five feet, he would stop and listen for anything out of the ordinary. The only thing he could hear was the wind whipping through the trees and his own heavy breathing. He could smell the after effects in the air of someone using a wood-burning fireplace, which always reminded him of his favorite thing to do in the winter. Most people close to him would assume his favorite winter activity was snowboarding and that is what he would tell anyone if asked, even Jessie. The truth was much simpler though. Jessie had always had a habit of sitting out on her balcony in the middle of winter whenever his dad started a fire in the den. She had been doing it as long as Jonny could remember. She would cuddle up under this thick wool blanket her grandmother had made for her. Jonny thought the blanket was hideous and uncomfortable, but Jessie loved sitting in the quiet and taking in the scent of burning wood with the blanket wrapped around her. Jonny used to think she was crazy. Funny how quick his opinion changed the first time she invited him to join her under that blanket.

The further he advanced up the hill, the more alive he felt. He was alert to everything around him and ready to act at a moment's notice. He had promised Jessie more than once that he would not follow in Race's footsteps. He intended to keep that promise, but could not ignore how much it appealed to him. How natural it felt.

'_Want to join me under here, Hotshot?'_

That felt more natural.

He stopped again when the hairs on the back of his neck stood. He listened. Still nothing, but he knew he was close.

'She's okay. She's okay,' he chanted to himself as he walked the last few feet. 'You would feel it if she wasn't. You would definitely know.'

The top of the hill opened into a small grassy clearing. About a quarter of a football field in size. Trees bordered the clearing on all sides. Jonny knew that walking into a space with no cover was dumb, especially when that space was surrounded by places to hide. But every instinct told him he was alone.

Jonny closed his eyes and immediately saw her face.

'I love you.'

He had not felt his phone vibrate, but double checked it anyway to see if he had missed a message from Race. He did not. Then he stepped into the clearing. His finger on the trigger. He decided to go right and circle around the edge of the clearing. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, the moon gave off just enough light to see a few feet in front of him. The noise his shoes made as he trekked across the slightly overgrown grass sounded like alarm bells in his head.

He was halfway around the clearing when he saw it. About six feet in front of him. The sole of a bare foot covered by some brush. He stopped in his tracks like he had just hit an invisible wall.

"No. No," he could feel himself shaking his head. Trying to convince himself that he was seeing something else. Anything else. He made a distressed sound that he did not recognize. It took all the energy in his body to move another step forward.

When he saw red hair, he dropped the gun and fell to his knees. All the blood rushed out of his face. All the fight left his body. He did not feel in control of his limbs and his head felt like it weighed fifty pounds. Jonny stared at her for a moment. Then a cry erupted through his lips. A cry that for all the world signaled that his heart had just been ripped out of his chest.

XXX

"RACE," Phil yelled. He had just plowed through another red light.

"Don't tell me not to kill us again or I will kick you out of this moving car," Race seethed.

"Calm down," Phil tried. "Jonny said he'd wait."

"No he didn't, Phil."

"I heard him…"

"Trust me, he didn't. How close are we?"

"Make the next right on Heckscher Drive. Then you'll see the entrance to Fort George Park," Phil directed. "Call him back if you're worried."

"I don't know what situation he's in. I can't risk the noise."

"I think he knows enough to put his damn phone on silent."

"He's not thinking straight, Phil."

Less than a minute later, Race pulled up behind Jonny's car and saw Estella rushing toward him.

She was on him the moment he was out of the car. "Thank god," she mumbled into his chest.

Race pushed her back gently and took the gun she held nervously in her hand. He caressed her cheek so quickly she almost missed it. "Where is he, Stel?"

Estella pointed toward the path. "He went up…"

Jonny's heart wrenching scream froze them all in their tracks.

With just a look, Race told Phil what he wanted. Race took off at a sprint up the path and Phil had his arms around Estella, preventing her from following, before she could move.

XXX

Jonny managed to stumble, mostly crawl, to her side. Somehow. She was face down and covered by a brown blanket. Her hair was wet and matted and all over the place. "Baby," he choked out. "No, no, no," he ran his hands over her back frantically and tried to shake her awake, but she was unresponsive. "Don't…don't do this to me," he begged. "You can't leave me like this, baby …hmm. Please wake up," he turned her over desperately and pushed the hair from her face. "Oh my God." His heart contracted painfully. Then he pulled his hand back shakily and fell to the ground again beside her. His head between his knees, trying to catch a breath.

"JONNY."

Jonny lifted his head and saw Race barreling toward them. It took him a few tries to find his voice. "It's not her," he said quietly, but he could tell Race did not hear him. Race's attention was completely focused on the girl. "It's not her," Jonny said louder.

Race heard him, but still pushed Jonny out of the way to verify it for himself.

"Jesus Christ," Race whispered as he surveyed the situation. He was still trying to catch his bearings when he heard Estella approaching.

"Roger…"

"It's not her, Sweetheart." Race rushed to intercept Estella before she could reach the body. He did not want her to see it. She was panicked and trying to push by him so he wrapped his hands around her face and forced her to meet his gaze. "Sweetheart, look at me. Listen to me. It's not her. She's fine. She'll be fine. It's okay."

The sound of Jonny heaving a few feet away distracted her. She tore away from Race's grasp and ran over to him. He was bent over trying to expel food from his stomach that was not there.

"Are you alright?" she whispered, rubbing his back. "You need to eat something."

Jonny stepped out of her reach. His mind was racing again. It was like someone clicked play after being on pause. He looked right at Race as if they were the only ones there. "Do you recognize her?"

"No."

"Do you think she's one of the girls from Georgia?"

"I don't know, but Hadj and your dad have the reports. Hold on."

"Put it on speaker," Jonny urged.

Estella walked up to them. "What are you doing? We need to call the police."

"Sweetheart, please give us a minute?" Race asked as the phone rang.

It was Benton's voice on the other end of the line. "Race, did you find her? Is she alright?"

"We didn't find her," Race cleared his throat.

"Jonny…"

"I'm here, Pop. Can you send us photos from the Atlanta reports?"

"Yes, of course. Hadji will send them now. Jonny, are you alright?"

Jonny could not bring himself to answer. He walked back over to the girl and crouched down beside her. He caught bits and pieces of the rest of the call. Race and Phil were sharing information and giving orders.

"There's definitely a connection…"

"They could be sisters…"

"She's wearing Jess' earrings…"

"Focus in on this area. See what you can pick up…"

"I need to contact the local police…"

Jonny listened half-heartedly, but he could not take his eyes off her face. He knew he should not touch her again, but he wanted so badly to pick her up off the cold ground. She was beautiful. She had a butterfly tattoo on her shoulder. He had not noticed it before. He thought about her family. He wondered if there was someone out there that loved her the way he loved Jessie. He wanted to cry for her, but knew he needed to stay strong now more than ever.

"I'm so sorry I didn't get to you in time," he whispered to her. Then he grabbed her hand and held it firmly. "You're not alone. You didn't deserve this. I will find who did this to you. I'm so…"

"Jonny," Estella crouched down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "This isn't your fault."

"Leave me alone," he rolled his shoulder until her hand dropped away.

"No," Estella smiled sadly. "And we've already established I'm too stubborn to listen when I'm told not to do something." Estella was confident that her daughter would not want him left alone. She kept that thought to herself.

Jonny closed his eyes. He needed to see her face and it was there right on cue. Warm and alive. That smile he knew was only for him. "I won't give up on you," he whispered to himself. "I won't give up on us. I can't lose you. You own my heart, Ace."

"Jonny…"

"It'll help me find you, baby. God…I love you. I love you."

Estella stared at him wide-eyed. It was like he just came into focus for the first time. She felt something inside her shift.

XXX

Jessie woke up with a start. She rolled over onto her side and her first thought was how sore she felt. All of her muscles were screaming. Her head was pounding and she was struggling to open her eyes or take a deep breath. She tried to sit up and felt pressure against her shoulder pushing her back down.

"Easy," she heard, but could not place the voice. "Take it easy."

"What's going on?" Jessie asked in a scratchy voice. Her throat hurt. She brought a hand up to rub her glands and then sat up anyway. "What's going on?" she asked again. More groggily this time. "Who are you?"

"I'm Brenda," the voice announced. It was very shaky. "I'm a nursing student. You really should take it easy. You're coming down from a lot of drugs."

"How do you know?" Jessie groaned.

"Because he did the same thing to me," Brenda cried.

The raw fear in Brenda's voice hurdled Jessie into the present. She whipped her head around to take in her surroundings.

'Oh. Bad idea.' She closed her eyes tightly and applied pressure to her temples to manage the pain. 'Just breathe,' she told herself and then opened her eyes slowly to scan the room again. She did not know where she was, but it looked like some kind of cellar. Brenda was in front of her, tears rolling down her face in a steady stream. To her right, there was another girl out cold on the ground.

"Who's that?" Jessie asked.

"I'm not sure," Brenda shook her head. "She hasn't woken up yet."

The three of them were trapped behind steel bars. Jessie estimated the cell was about twelve by six feet. Then she looked to her left. There was a fourth girl outside of the cell. She was laid out, completely bare and strapped down to what looked like a hospital bed in the middle of the room. She was sobbing loudly.

"That's Lisa," Brenda offered.

Jessie struggled to her knees and checked her pockets to see if she had anything in her pockets they could use.

Brenda grabbed Jessie's shoulders when she saw her struggling. "I was serious about going slow."

"I don't think…we have that luxury," Jessie said slowly. "Why can't…I catch my breath."

"Side effect of the drugs."

"Fuck the drugs," Jessie growled. "Is there anything in your pockets?" she asked and at the same time crawled over to the unconscious girl next to them and checked her pockets too. "Damnit." She felt like she was in a dream, moving three times slower than intended.

"No. I have nothing," Brenda swallowed.

"We have to try and pick this lock," Jessie said to herself. She could tell that Brenda was scared and would not be much help, but she was having so much trouble focusing herself. "Do you have anything I can use? Belt, hair pin, jewelry…my earrings," she suddenly realized and her fingers reached up to pinch her ears. "Where are my earrings?"

"Lena…I saw him put earrings on Lena a few hours ago," Brenda choked out. "They could have been yours. He put all of our jewelry on that table over there and then went through it and put some of it on Lena."

"Who's Lena?" Jessie panted and then rested her eyes while waiting for an answer.

They both started crying harder when she asked.

"Shit," Jessie sighed. "You need to tell me."

"He killed her…HE KILLED HER," Brenda screamed.

"Calm down," Jessie told her.

"Don't tell me to calm down," Brenda shot back. "I just watched him…"

"What?" Jessie insisted. "Never mind…it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Brenda asked in disbelief.

"It matters," Jessie apologized. "Just not right now. Please stop crying. I need to think so I can get us out of here."

"You can get us out of here?" Lisa sobbed. It was the first time Jessie had heard her talk. "He's gonna kill me when he comes back. Please," she begged.

"I'm…hmm." Jessie had to close her eyes again. She felt like she was going to throw up. "Who is he?"

"I don't know," Brenda shook her head.

"How long has he been gone?" Jessie asked.

"Only a few minutes."

"Did he give any indication of how long he'd be gone?"

"No. At least an hour the other two times he left, but…"

"But what?" Jessie pushed her.

"He didn't leave with a body before," she choked out. "He killed her right in front of us. She was screaming and…"

"How long have I been here?" Jessie cut her off.

"At least twelve hours, but there's no clock down here," Brenda told her in a hollow voice.

"We'll be fine," Jessie told them. It was getting harder to talk. Her breathing was labored, but she had to get this out. "We'll be fine. All of us. My earrings have GPS. The concrete down here must have blocked the signal, but now those earrings are above ground." Jessie tried not to think about the fact that they were on a dead girl. A dead girl that looked just like her if these other girls were any indication. "They will find it…Jesus."

"What?" Brenda sniffed.

"Nothing," Jessie forced a smile, but suddenly all she could imagine was Jonny or her father finding that body and thinking it was her. "They will find that signal and it'll lead them right to us," she assured.

"Who is they? The cops?"

"No," Jessie licked her lips. Her mouth was incredibly dry. "My father and my boyfriend. They will find us. Trust me. One or both of them is going to walk through that door and get us out of here unless I can find another way out first. I promise you guys."

"How do you know?" Brenda asked. "This guy…I think he's been doing this awhile," she cried.

"This asshole hasn't met my family," Jessie said firmly.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm having so much fun writing this. Sorry for long delay. I know I have said this before, but I really don't plan these chapters out so that's why it takes me so long to get inspired and make sure (hopefully) that I don't dig any plot holes I can't get out of. Not sure EXACTLY how dark this story will get, but it is rated M for a reason so…**

**Let's see, a few random thoughts since I have not done a real author's note in a while: **

**I'm not an expert at anything I reference in this story. I try to be as realistic as possible (Google is wise), but appreciate the suspension of disbelief and giving me creative license. I have never in my life set out to offend someone intentionally and don't plan to start.**

**We will check in on the other characters next chapter. I didn't forget about them!**

**I started watching this show on Cinemax a few years ago called Banshee. Crazy show. One of the show's villains is a guy named Cheyton Littlestone. You should watch a youtube clip of this guy before reading this chapter. For some reason, this is how I imagine the nemesis of this story. Even this guy's voice is scary (I think)**

**Poor Jonny. I love torturing him…**

_Her internal monologue was going crazy because she was trying to be quiet. 'This feels amazing…ha…don't be too loud…this feels so amazing…be quiet…oh Christ.' She knew she was trying to be quiet, but had no idea if she was actually succeeding. She only knew a few things for sure in that moment. All completely physical. She liked the way his body pinned hers to the bed and the way his warm breath felt against the skin behind her ear, she loved watching the muscles in his back flex as he moved over her and she could not get enough of the electrical current he was pushing through her or the noises he made while he did it._

"_Faster," she pleaded. "Faster, Jonny."_

_He swallowed before answering. "No…I want you just like this." _

_His lips against her skin sent a chill down her spine. She moved both her hands into his hair and pulled. _

"_Fuck," he panted._

_She pulled harder. _

"_Say my name again," he ordered._

"_Please," she begged. "Jonny," she moaned against his ear and wrapped her legs tighter around his hips._

_He did not respond, but she felt him smile against her skin._

'_God…he feels so good. I already want him again.' A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts._

"_Get rid of them," Jonny growled in her ear and did not stop moving inside her for even a second. "I love you." He buried his head in her neck and moved his hips a little faster. "I love you."_

"_I love you more," she cried out. Another knock. 'Shit. GO AWAY.'_

"_Do you two plan to come up for air any time soon?" It was Mary._

_Jessie turned her head and stared at the door like it had personally offended her. "No. Leave us alone," she yelled._

"_I love the way you feel," he hummed and then licked her exposed neck until his lips were back at her ear. "I love the way you make me feel. I want to live inside you." _

"_Jonny!"_

"_We're making tacos," Mary yelled through the door._

_With a frustrated grunt, Jonny made a move to sit back. Jessie felt his body tense so she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and ended up in his lap when he did sit back on his knees. They stared at each other for a moment, both breathing heavily. He threaded his hands into her hair and pulled her face forward until their foreheads were touching. "You have no idea what you do to me, beautiful."_

"_Don't ever stop what you're doing to me." Then she kissed him deeply and began moving over him anew to bring his full attention back to her. "Please don't stop," she whispered against his lips. "I'm so close, Jonny."_

_That was all Jonny needed to hear. He pinned her to the bed again and neither of them was worried about being quiet any longer._

_XXX_

_Lying with her head on his chest, trying to catch her breath and coming down from the highs he made her feel, was one of her favorite things to do. He would usually get really quiet right after, but incredibly affectionate. She would just listen to his heart beat and bask in it._

"_You scared me today," she eventually broke the quiet. "Running after that guy like that. You could've been hurt." He laughed in response. "I'm serious."_

_His lips were on her forehead when he finally spoke. "You would have done the same thing and that guy was just a petty thief not a threat."_

"_He had a gun…"_

"_Babe…"_

"_Please don't interrupt me," she sat up. Annoyed. _

"_Only if you come back here," he tugged her down against his chest again. "I'm sorry I scared you. That wasn't my intention."_

"_Your life is more important than some old lady's purse."_

"_It was a nice purse…"_

"_Jonny," she huffed._

"_Look at me?" he asked. She was stubborn for a moment and then met his gaze. "Don't let it ruin our night." He kissed her softly, framing her face with his hands, until he felt all the tension leave her body. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean to scare you, but I was never in any actual danger. I can take care of myself. You know that, Jess."_

_Jessie burrowed closer to him and closed her eyes._

"_I honestly didn't give it a second thought," Jonny added after she was quiet for a while._

"_I know. Just hold me, please."_

"_Forever. I love you."_

_Jessie knew he had not given it a second thought. When he saw someone in trouble, he always helped. It was one of his best traits, but she did wish he would think first before acting every once in a while. And she wished he enjoyed it less when a situation got a little dangerous._

"_Do you always have to go looking for trouble?" she asked._

"_I don't," he grinned. "It finds me on its own."_

"_Hmm," she pursed her lips and then began playing with the light trail of hair below his belly button._

"_If you keep that up, you better be ready for round three," he warned._

"_Is that so?" she teased._

"_Yes. Forgive me, love?"_

"_Yes," she smiled in contentment. The last thing she wanted to do was fight. Another knock on the door made her jump in his arms, but no one said anything this time._

"_They are so annoying. You did tell your friends that the only reason we came on this trip was to be alone, right?" A few seniors had rented a house in Aspen to go skiing. Jonny and some of his friends had managed to tag along._

_She kissed his chest. "Of course I did. They're just drunk and trying to annoy me. Or maybe they're just jealous that I'm having great sex and they're not."_

"_Great?" she could hear the smile in his voice._

"_Really great," she sighed and moved her hand a little lower._

"_We get better and better every time we practice," Jonny laughed and then shifted down in the bed until they were face to face. "I want to practice all weekend. We did enough socializing today. Now, I'm not letting you out of this bed until we have to leave."_

"_Hmm…sounds like heaven, but we will need sustenance at some point."_

"_I packed a lot of power bars, baby."_

_That made Jessie laugh out loud. "My little boy scout."_

_Jonny pushed the hair out of her face and then kissed her. "It's been weeks since we've had any real alone time."_

"_I know," she complained, rolling on top of him and rubbing his shoulders. "This trip came at a perfect time. So let's not waste a moment."_

_XXX_

_The next morning, she woke up in his arms. It was only the second time that had happened so she closed her eyes and savored it for a few minutes. Then she propped herself up on an elbow and stared down at him. Normally the bed jostling would have woken him up immediately, but he was still fast asleep._

_She placed a hand on his chest, right over his heart, and smiled._

"_Stop worrying," she suddenly heard. His voice was sleepy. He pulled her back into his arms and laced his fingers through hers on his chest._

"_I'm not," she said quietly._

"_I know you better than that, Ace. You can't hide from me. Go back to sleep, baby."_

_XXX_

_She got to stare at him a little longer the next time she woke up._

_When he woke up, he gave her a confused look. "Why are you sitting over there?" he asked. She just pulled her legs up onto the chair she was sitting in and smiled as he approached her for a kiss. When she did not say anything, he told her quietly that he was taking a shower. "Feel free to join me."_

_She did not join him, but she did strip down and get back into bed. _

_She smiled when the bed dipped beneath his weight. He crawled under the covers and pulled her right into his arms. Her back against his chest._

"_You naked in my bed," he sighed into her hair. "I want this forever."_

"_Jonny…"_

"_Yesterday was amazing…" he cut her off._

"_Yesterday was perfect, Jonny."_

"_And now that beautiful mind of yours is in overdrive," he took a deep breath. He rolled onto his back and waited for her to turn over and curl up against him. Then he stroked her hair a few times. "You're thinking about all the things that could go wrong instead of enjoying this moment together."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_I don't want you to apologize," he assured her. "Just tell me what's on your mind. How can I make you feel better?"_

"_I've been thinking about something a lot lately," she started slowly. "I know we've already talked about this and decided against it, but if you want to go the military route to figure out if that's… I'll just support you is all. I wanted you to know that."_

"_Where is this coming from? Because I chased down a purse snatcher yesterday?" he laughed._

"_No," she sighed. "I mean, that may have triggered me to think about this last night, but it was already on my mind as a general topic."_

"_Why?"_

"_I don't want you to resent me in ten years because I kept you from it," she admitted._

_He pulled her even closer in response. "Baby," he whispered. "That's not what I want."_

"_Okay." She was not convinced. "It's alright if you change your mind. We'd figure it out."_

"_I've already discussed that possibility with your dad at length," he told her._

"_You have?" This was news to her. "Why is this the first I'm hearing that?"_

"_Because I was seriously considering it six months ago and didn't want to worry you unnecessarily," he admitted. "I should have told you, but once I decided that wasn't what I wanted I didn't think it mattered anymore."_

"_What did you and my dad talk about?" she asked curiously._

"_Everything, Jess. Basic training, how he was recruited to I-One, he told me about some of his ops that weren't classified, what he liked about it and what he hated. I had a lot of questions. He answered them all honestly and gave me a lot to think about."_

"_Yeah?" Her heart rate tripled for some reason. She sat up and pulled the bedsheet around her. Jonny sat up too and leaned against the headboard. He waited until she looked at him._

"_How are you so goddamn beautiful first thing in the morning? It's not even fair," he smiled softly. _

_She smiled back, but her eyes shot down to her lap. She was still in her head. "You talked to my dad?" she asked again._

"_Yeah," he nodded. "And I decided it's not what I want."_

"_Why not?"_

_He tugged the sheet away from her chest. "Because I want this," he whispered, kissing her neck and then pushing her down on the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. "I want this forever." This time he said it with her eyes gazing into his. He gave her a long slow kiss. "Do you know what your dad liked best?"_

_Her breathing was heavy. "You want to talk about my dad while you're on top of me?"_

"_Admittedly not one of my better plans," he grinned. "I might get distracted in the middle of making my point."_

"_I'll try not to distract you," she flirted._

"_You never succeed at that," he shook his head._

"_What did he like best?" Jessie prompted._

"_All of the tactical stuff of course. Learning how to shoot and defend himself and outsmart everyone trying to outsmart him," he smiled wistfully. "And I realized something."_

_She kissed him. "What?"_

"_He's been teaching us all the best parts for years and he promised to teach me more when you go off to school next year."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Well…I'll need something to distract me when you're not around."_

"_That's true," she rolled her eyes._

"_So I get to learn all the fun stuff…from the best…without all the shitty parts," he kissed her again. "Then I go off to school, get educated, get hitched…"_

"_Lucky girl," she interrupted._

"_Oh no…I marry up in this scenario."_

_She laughed. "Shut up, Quest."_

"_My wife doesn't tell me to shut up."_

"_She does. Believe me."_

"_Yes dear."_

"_Was my dad disappointed?" she asked after a minute._

"_No," Jonny smiled. "I'm pretty sure he was relieved. He doesn't want that life for me or you, but he was smart enough to let me figure that out on my own. He told me that it doesn't matter to him what I do as long as I'm happy, I do it well, I act like a man…and I take care of you."_

"_I don't think you'll have a problem with any of that," she beamed. "So what did he hate?" She wanted to know._

_Jonny cupped the side of her face. "He was helping people all over the world, but he was missing out on you. I don't want to miss out on you."_

_She was a little blown away. "Jonny…what if I'm not worth it?"_

"_I already know you are," he shrugged. "I see you so much clearer than you see yourself. I love you. You're all the excitement I need, baby. Trust that."_

"_I trust you."_

"What was that? Did you say something?" Jessie asked. She was still struggling to focus.

"How can you be so sure?" Brenda asked. "You seem so sure someone's coming."

"They are. They're coming," Jessie promised. "I fully intend to get us out of here once I can see straight, but I have the best Plan B in the world if I can't. My family is coming."

"How do you know though?" Brenda insisted. "Please tell me. I'm scared. I need facts."

Jessie could not do much in that moment. She still felt foggy and it was pissing her off, but she could try to make these frightened girls feel better. "Listen…my dad is a former Navy Seal turned federal agent. About as decorated as they come. He retired very early and now works as a private bodyguard. He knows how to deal with scumbags. He's made a living from it."

"Who does he guard?" Brenda asked curiously.

"My boyfriend," Jessie smiled. "Jonny. Who happens to take after my dad and is under the impression that he can't live without me for some reason. He never lets me down when it counts. Trust me, he's coming. They're both coming."

Brenda released a breath and gave a weak smile of her own. "You never told us your name."

"This is Jessie, ladies." A deep and distinctly male voice answered. Jessie did not recognize it. Her back was to him, but she saw Brenda's face go white and she heard Lisa start to cry and beg to be let go. It took all the physical energy she could muster to stand and face him. Even still, she needed to hold on to the bars that were caging her in.

She gave him an assessing look. He was over six feet. Looked taller than Jonny or her dad. She guessed he weighed at least twice as much as she did. Probably more, but all muscle. He was a building of a man. He had long hair and a lot of tattoos that looked tribal. She thought he was Native American and probably in his late forties. She had never seen him before.

"Who are you?" Jessie demanded.

He cocked his head and gave her the same assessing look. "All in good time, Jessie. You are so beautiful. Do you know that? Don't be jealous though ladies. I love you all equally."

"You're disgusting," Jessie sneered.

"What are you doing?" Brenda grabbed her hand desperately and tried to pull her away from the bars. "Don't provoke him."

"I like you sweet Jessie, but be careful. Brenda's right. My patience has limits," he warned.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"You're overconfident because you think Jonny's coming for you," he smiled evilly and then continued to taunt her. "Yes, I heard that. Yes, I know about Jonny. I've seen the two of you together. So cute," he made a flippant hand gesture and began walking closer. "This will be difficult for you to accept, but that part of your life is over now." He whispered the last part to her. "He's not coming, but don't worry. I'm gonna make you so happy, baby."

"Don't call me that," she growled.

"I'll do what I want," he threatened. "You're mine now."

"I'm already taken," she said through her teeth.

XXX

"SHIT."

Race's outburst shook Jonny from his vigil.

'This isn't helping her and it's definitely not helping Jessie,' he thought. 'Get up now. Get off your fucking knees.'

He gave the girl one more look and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I'm gonna find him. I promise. He won't get away with this."

Then he stood and made his way over to Race and Phil. He was vaguely aware that Estella trailed behind him.

"What is it?" Jonny asked.

Race turned to Phil, raised an eyebrow and nodded his head almost imperceptibly. Then he covered his mouth with a hand and walked a few feet to his left. Jonny followed and Phil intercepted Estella.

"Estella," Phil sighed and placed both hands on her shoulders, hoping it provided some comfort. "How are you holding up?"

"Why haven't the police been called?" she gestured toward the young woman. "We can't leave her like this."

"We'll take care of her," Phil assured. "We just need a minute."

"Yeah, that's what Race said too. Is being ambiguous a required trait in your line of work?"

"Please be patient."

"That's not a trait I excel at," she shot back. "Ask my ex. And I'm not stupid, ya know. Why can't I be part of that conversation," she nodded her chin toward Race and Jonny. "Why are you babysitting me?"

"You're babysitting me actually."

"What?" Estella was not expecting that response.

"You shouldn't be over there," Phil started. "…but I can't be over there."

Now she was worried. "Why?" she asked haltingly.

"I'm still a federal agent, Estella. There are lines I'm not allowed to cross."

Estella shook her head in confusion and then stared at Jonny and Race. "They're allowed to cross them though?"

"Of course not," Phil sighed. "…but they will and its best if I don't know any details."

"You're willing to look the other way?" she said out of breath. She felt in over her head. Phil did not say another word. He just looked at the dead girl and then back at Estella. "Okay…okay," she nodded. "I need to sit for a minute."

XXX

"What is it?" Jonny asked again. He was still shaken and hoping that Race did not see right through him.

"I need you to stay calm," Race told him.

Jonny's head dropped for a moment and he rubbed the back of his neck. "I think I'm as calm as a man could be in my position. It's been less than twenty-four hours, but I feel like I haven't seen Jess in a week, Race. Just tell me. Is that one of the girls from Atlanta? I want to know her name."

Race scrolled through his phone to show Jonny the photos Hadji had sent. "She's not one of the girls from Atlanta. At least not the two we know about. I don't think she's the girl that was taken a few hours ago either." Race swiped right on his phone to a third photo. "We don't have confirmation yet, but your father did some digging and we're pretty sure this was the girl just taken. Her name is Keri Powell."

Jonny felt sick to his stomach again. "They all look…"

"I know," Race cut him off. "Listen to me…"

"If this is another conversation to sideline me, don't bother. I can't keep having this conversation."

Race gave him a serious look. "The rules just changed."

Jonny nodded his understanding. "I'm aware of that and I want to work with you instead of around you. It's your choice."

Race felt so much more conflicted about this than a few hours ago. He knew that he had to make a decision. One that he would not be able to take back. One that he would have to live with. He did not want Jonny involved any deeper, but he also knew that Jonny would not back down. So which was the lesser of two evils? Bringing him closer or letting him go off on his own? Race was honestly not sure. At what point did the circumstances outweigh the potential consequences? He met Jonny's unwavering eyes.

"I know you're just trying to protect me," Jonny continued. "You need to stop."

Race's shoulders slumped and he ran a hand over his face in agitation. "That never stops, kid."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not a kid," Jonny sighed.

Race closed his eyes. "You're always gonna be my kid and I don't want you to have to see me like this."

"Like what?" Jonny challenged. "Doing whatever it takes to bring her home? You think there's something you could do that I wouldn't agree with? Let me help. I need to help." When Race did not respond, Jonny kept talking. "I thought you understood," he added quietly, but firmly. Race furrowed his brow. "I thought you were the one person, besides Jess, that actually got it. I'm not just dicking around with her."

Race gave him a severely irritated look. "I know that."

"I sat you down and told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with your daughter. I told you before I even told her. I meant it and everything that entails."

"I believed you then," Race sighed. "I believe you now."

"So what's the problem?" Jonny was confused. "You don't trust me? Or worse, you just don't trust me when it matters?"

"I trust you completely," Race said it calmly, but he was not clam. He was officially afraid. "This isn't about trust. I don't want you hurt. I don't want you doing things you may regret, but can't ever change. That's all this is about. You clearly can't comprehend that for some reason."

"I'm already hurt." Jonny was glaring at him now. "I'm just trying to stop the fucking bleeding at this point."

"That's a terrible fucking way to put it," Race shot back.

Jonny sobered. "I'm focused, Race. I promise. I'm not gonna let myself get hurt and I won't put myself into a position unless I have two ways to get out of it. My goal isn't to save her at any cost. It's to save her and be WITH her."

Race closed his eyes. The decision was made.

"Stop fighting me on this," Jonny urged. "Do you think I'll be able to live with it if we don't bring her home? She's my family too."

"Alright," Race agreed quietly. The rules had definitely changed.

Jonny tried not to let the surprise show on his face. "You can't change your mind in two hours."

"I won't," Race assured. "I've made my decision."

"What's next?" Jonny asked.

'Forgive me, Benton.'

"We need to find out who this girl is," Race cleared his throat. "And when she was taken so we understand the timeline."

"You think this is ritualistic?" Jonny asked.

"I think it fits the profile. Absolutely. If we can build out a profile, it's our best shot at digging up a solid lead," Race concluded. "This is not the first time this guy has done this."

Jonny followed. "We may not know who he is, but we should be able to predict what he'll do."

"Exactly," Race nodded. "But first, or at least just as importantly, we need to find out who this girl is." He stared at her as he explained. "The moment she was taken until now, plus or minus ten hours and less the seventeen Jess has been gone. The way I see it, that's how much time we have to get her out before he kills her."

Jonny hoped again that his face did not give him away. Race told him all that so matter-of-factly. Not emotionless, but definitely detached in a way Jonny had never seen. Like he just flipped a light switch and was different. Jonny did not know if he could do that, but he would try.

"We should split the tasks," Jonny suggested. "I'll…It's the last thing I want to do, but I'll head back to the hotel and build the profile. It'll require hacking in to federal databases. That'll take some time. You can…"

The sound of sirens heading their way interrupted them.

"Damn it," Race growled. "How did they know?" He looked at the young girl again and then Phil, who threw his hands in the air.

"Talk to Phil," Jonny told him. "I'll get what we need."

Race trotted toward Phil. All business. "Can you run interference?" Race asked. "I'm headed to Jacksonville and can't afford to get held up."

"Yes. Go," Phil agreed. "I'll take care of it."

"What's going on?" Estella asked with worry.

Race tried to give her a smile. "Stel…stay with Phil. He'll get you back to the hotel."

"Running interference will go smoother if she's not here," Phil spoke up. "Her presence will raise even more questions. Bartlett already has a bug up his ass about you."

"Fuck," Race groaned.

Estella looked at him sadly. "There's that look again."

Race held out his hand. "Give me the keys and get ready to run," he told her.

XXX

When Race rushed over to talk to Phil, Jonny went straight for the girl.

'I wish I knew your name,' he thought again and then apologized silently for what he was about to do. The sirens were getting closer so he had to work fast. He pulled the burner phone from his pocket and reached down to turn her face toward the moonlight so he could get a clear picture. He emailed the picture to himself quickly and then wiped the screen clean against his shirt. He grabbed her right hand and pressed her thumb firmly into the screen. Then placed the phone carefully on the grass. He removed Jessie's earrings and pocketed them. Finally, he pulled the pocket knife from his front pocket and balanced it over her, trying to decide where to cut. There were a few spots of dry blood visible to him, but he thought it best to get something fresh just in case the dried blood belonged to someone else.

"Fuck," he whispered and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

'The palm of her hand,' he thought. He cut quickly and then wiped the blood on the hem of his shirt. He avoided looking at her again after that, shoving the knife back in his pocket and popping up with the cell phone cradled in his hand.

"You good?" Race asked him and Jonny nodded. "Let's go."

Jonny followed Race through the field and back down the path at a sprint. He thought about saying something when he realized that Estella was coming with them. He did not think it was a good idea for her to come, but he also knew it was his fault she was there in the first place. He did not want to open that can of worms with Race. He wanted to believe that Race was done fighting him, but he could not be sure. Race did not have to say it out loud for Jonny to know how angry he was that Estella was in the middle of a dangerous situation.

They all piled into Jonny's car. Race was driving and Estella was breathing heavily in the back seat. Jonny placed the phone in the center console and then grabbed the knife again. He cut away at the part of his shirt covered in blood and then placed that in the center console too.

He looked down at his hands, but did not want to think about what they had just done so he stared out the window and half-heartedly listened to Race's conversation with Jade, setting up the meet with her guy in Jacksonville. The road was whipping past him faster than he could register anything specific about it. It was almost rhythmic and it calmed him slightly. It made him think of the night she let him make love to her for the first time. He thought about that night a lot. Not the whole night, but bits and pieces here and there. The part he thought about the most was the way she curled into his side and rested her head against his chest before they fell asleep. He remembers feeling so content. The memory so vivid. She was pressed up against him. Safe. He could feel her heart beating against his ribcage as she drifted off.

"You alright, kid?"

Jonny took a breath. "I'm good."

"Why are you holding your ribs?" Race asked. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No," Jonny shook his head and leaned it against the window. "I didn't even realize I was."

'Baby, I'm gonna find you and then I'm never letting go again," he thought single-mindedly. 'I'm gonna drive you so fucking crazy being an overprotective idiot.'

"I'll need a phone," Jonny changed the subject.

"I want you to head over and meet Jade's guy," Race instructed. "You'll need to call her when you get there for details. You can take Stel's phone. Do you remember Jade's emergency number?"

"Yeah."

"The roadblocks have been lifted so you shouldn't have any problem getting over the bridge. I need to take care of a few things and then I'll meet you there unless you finish up first," Race rattled off.

"What do you need to take care of?" Jonny wanted to know.

Race's eyes shot up to the rearview mirror quickly to meet Estella's. He could not tell if she was absorbing anything being said. "Supplies and contingencies," Race told him vaguely and then pulled the car to the side of the road. "We'll talk more later."

"Why are we stopping?" Jonny asked.

Race turned around in his seat to look at Estella. "I need your phone, Stel." She handed it over without asking any questions. "Thanks," he sighed and then tried to hand her some cash. "Now please go over to that cab stand and head back to the hotel."

"No," she protested.

"I need you to fill in Benton and check on my parents," he asked smoothly, trying to convince her. "Will you please do that for me?"

"That's bullshit," she stared at him. "If you want to get rid of me, Roger, say it straight."

"I want you to go," Race said flatly. "I want you safe." When she did not relent, he opened his car door. "Will you come talk to me for a minute?"

"I'm not dumb enough to fall for that," she scoffed and scooted back out of his reach when he opened the back door too.

"STEL."

"I heard you say that you're staying here," she tried to reason. "I'll go with him," she pointed at Jonny. "He shouldn't be alone right now. Look at him. He's in no condition…"

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here," Jonny cut in. "You have no idea what you're saying."

"I have eyes," she stated in disbelief. "You. Are. Not. Okay."

"You know less than nothing about me," Jonny turned around, seething. "NOW GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN CAR."

"JONNY," Race yelled.

Jonny's eyes flicked over to Race. "I know it's my fault she's here," he admitted. "…but she's wasting time we don't have."

Race turned back to Estella. Now she was pointing her finger at him. "Don't lay one hand on me," she warned.

Race recoiled as if she had slapped him. Then he slammed the door and moved back to the front of the vehicle, but did not get in. He looked at Jonny and pointed to the driver's seat.

"Race," Jonny started, but he shut up immediately at the deadly look Race gave him.

Jonny shifted over without another word and started the car again. Race threw Estella's phone passed him and it landed on the passenger seat.

"Call me with ANYTHING you think is relevant," he ordered. "And call me in one hour to check in regardless." Then he slammed Jonny's door too and walked away.

XXX

"Is there something I should be doing?" Estella asked hesitantly from the back seat. It was the first thing she had said in almost an hour. She just observed him as he drove to Jacksonville and while he coordinated with Jade over the phone. Jonny had not acknowledged her presence once. He did not even tell her to stay put when he left the car with a cell phone and the missing piece of his shirt to meet his contact. They were parked on a poorly lit street. The man Jonny was meeting came out of the back door to a building that took up most of the street they were parked across from. Estella could not see the man's face, but he looked more like a kid to her, especially standing next to Jonny who eclipsed him. Then again, Jonny looked like a kid to her too.

'I'm trying here, Jess. I really am,' she thought to herself. 'I need a sign. I'm not sure how to help him.'

"Is there something…"

"I heard you the first time," Jonny interrupted. "I need quiet, okay?"

"I'm…ahh. Look, I'm no computer genius, but I know you haven't touched your keyboard in ten minutes and I assume that twirling on the screen means you're waiting for something, so…"

"I'm breaking in to the FBI database and can't leave a trace," Jonny sighed. "Takes time to think through and do it the right way."

"What about your dad or…"

Jonny threw his back against the seat in frustration. "Can't involve them, Estella."

"Why?"

"For the same reason Race didn't want me involved," Jonny cut her off. He said it a little louder than intended and startled her.

"Maybe you shouldn't be if Race thinks it doesn't make sense," Estella said it very quietly. "I'm not trying to piss you off," she rushed.

"Race doesn't want me involved because he loves me, not because he thinks I'm incapable," Jonny told her patiently. "There's a huge difference. If it wasn't me doing this, it would be another one of Jade's contacts. I prefer to handle it myself."

"I'm sure you've already had this conversation with Race and your dad. Just thought it was worth mentioning one more time so you don't lose sight of the bigger plan you and Jess have."

"Estella, there's NO PLAN without her," Jonny yelled. "And since when do you give a…"

"What?"

"Please?" Jonny begged. "I'm asking nicely. I apologize for screaming at you earlier. I really don't want to be an asshole to you. That's not what she would want me to do. That's not who I am."

"I know," Estella smiled. "She'd never stand for that."

"My girl keeps me in line," Jonny laughed, but his smile faded quickly. "I don't want to talk about her."

"I think you do," Estella observed. "You light up when you talk about her."

"Yeah…well it's not productive," he looked out the window and sighed. "What's taking this guy so long?"

"It hasn't been very long since you talked to him," Estella pointed out.

"If you say so."

XXX

Race never expected he would be doing this again, but that did not mean he was unprepared.

"Bannon. It's been a long time."

"It has," Race agreed. "You still owe me that favor."

A disbelieving laugh was the response. "Always straight to the point. I think I owe you more than one."

"I'm ready to collect."

XXX

"What are you looking for exactly?" Estella asked him, knowing she might not get an answer. "Can you tell me something? I'm going outta my mind."

"This guy has done this before," Jonny told her simply. He did not want to scare her more, but thought laying out some facts might help her or at least get her to stop talking so much. "I need to figure out how he operates. How he's done this in the past. Then I'll find him. This is a small island. The Director of the FBI is here, which means the FBI has a stake in this. Case files with information that I need to get inside this fucker's head. First, I need to figure out what case files I need."

"Needle in a haystack?" Estella posed. For the first time since they drove away from Race, Jonny turned around and looked at her. Recognized the fear in her eyes and the tension in her posture.

"No," Jonny said confidently. "I have all the puzzle pieces. Now I'm filtering through the information to put it together."

"Why are we sitting here trying to do that?" she asked curiously. "Can't you get a better connection at the hotel?"

"I can do this work anywhere," Jonny shrugged. "We also need a quick I.D. on the girl we found," he paused, flashing back to the moment he came upon her. Face down on the ground. "Makes sense to do it here. If this guy is as good as Jade claims, well…hopefully he'll be able to tell us something useful."

"How long do you think we'll be here?"

"Hard to say," he said. "Jade told me this guy has access to the IAFIS database, which is huge. There are over a hundred million prints in that database, but if this girl is in there it should not take much more than an hour to figure that out. If not, there are plenty of jobs and other reasons that she may have had her prints taken. It will just take longer to find. We also have her blood profile so that could get us there too. We have many ways to figure it out," he assured.

"How will knowing that girl's name help us find Jess?" Her tone was not accusatory. She was genuinely curious. When he went quiet again, she pushed. "This will be easier on us both if you take five minutes to explain what you're doing rather than making me drag each piece of information out of you. In the long run, that wastes more of your time," she pointed out. "Looks like your computer is doing that twirly thing again anyway."

"Fuck…fine," he sighed. "When you interrupted…came to check on me in the hotel a few hours ago I was going through the FBI Director's travel over the last five years. Race spoke with him earlier. He has a hunch that there's a connection so there likely is one."

Estella shook her head in disbelief. "I find it hard to swallow that the FBI is involved."

"Not directly," Jonny clarified. "…but they got here so quickly. They would have come eventually. Kidnapping…multiple states, but they got here so quickly with the Director in tow. That doesn't happen every day."

"So that's one of your filters to figure out what case files you need?"

"Exactly," he confirmed. "I'm trying to find connection points between his travel and crimes that occurred in those places around those times. Like the fingerprints, it's a lot of information to cycle through unfortunately. There are a lot of terrible people out there. I also hacked in to the National Crime Information Center. All law enforcement agencies, including the FBI, use it. The NCIC has files for missing persons, identify thieves, violent offenders, etcetera. Right now, I have IRIS scanning all the files entered into the NCIC by the FBI. Then looking for crimes with specific elements and cross referencing those to the Director's travel points."

"Crime elements?"

"Yes," Jonny offered, but did not go in to further detail on that. "Once I've narrowed the list of crimes, I can figure out which one the FBI is here about."

"How?"

"Each crime is assigned its own case number. Now that I'm in the FBI's system, my hope is that I can pull a list of all case numbers accessed during the last forty-eight hours and compare that to the list IRIS generates. I'm not sure yet if that's possible. I'm still familiarizing myself with the FBI's system. If not, I'll just need to access each file IRIS pulls individually to figure it out."

"That could take a while," her voice shook a little. "And seems dangerous for you to be hanging around in the federal system illegally for that long."

Jonny closed his eyes for a moment and then peeked out the window again to see if the Jackal had materialized yet. "It could take a while," he acknowledged. "…but IRIS will sort the list by relevance and I work quickly. Don't worry about me. I may have learned a lot from Race over the years, but my father also taught me a thing or two. I won't get caught."

"Can I help?"

"No," he told her honestly.

"What about the girl?" she asked after all of that information sank in.

"Hmm?" He was hoping she would let that part go. He did not want to tell her that he needed to know who she was because he needed to figure out how much time he had before Jessie was the one who ended up dead. He kept trying to tell himself that logic dictated the girl he found was the first one taken. That two more girls were taken before Jessie so he should have a buffer. A painfully awful buffer that he was sick to his core to be grateful for. However, logical conclusions could not comfort him because he did not know who he was dealing. Logic may not apply. And he did not know what was happening to Jessie in the interim. He knew his girl was a fighter. He tried to focus on that. Jonny's eyes went to his computer. Still scanning. Then across the street. Still no sign of Jade's guy. 'Fuck.' It had been less than an hour since they arrived, but it felt much longer.

"The girl. Why we're here…" she pushed.

"I took a picture of her and uploaded it to my computer," Jonny continued. "I think her name was Lena Barnes." He shifted so Estella could see his computer screen and showed her a few pictures.

"That looks like her," Estella said out of breath. Somehow it was harder to see her alive and vibrant than lifeless on the ground.

"Her Instagram account," Jonny added. "I can't be sure it's her. I haven't found a missing person report for her yet, but her account hasn't been updated in a week. Most girls I know, can barely go an hour before they post another picture. Hopefully, Jade's guy will confirm my suspicions and then I can dig deeper. In the meantime, I'll keep…"

"Why is identifying her ASAP such a focus?"

"I just want all of the information possible," Jonny said quickly and then deflected. "Ya know, Jess misses you. A lot. Before the blowup you two had over Stanford, she was really happy. She told me you guys had a nice afternoon."

"She told me you two are sleeping together." Estella said it knee-jerk without thinking.

"You asked her," Jonny spoke up. "Jess just answered you honestly."

"Sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to go there. I have a trigger happy mouth on occasion."

_"You smell amazing by the way. Can I please blame 'sexual frustration' brain for my trigger happy mouth?"_

"And here I always thought Jess got her's from the Bannon side of the family," he smiled. "You should spend some time with her in California," he added hopefully. "She'll be out there next semester on her own."

"Aren't you afraid I'll try to convince her to end things with you?" Estella asked dryly.

"No."

"Really?"

Jonny turned to her and gave a fast shrug. "Well…you're shit at it apparently so…"

He let the statement hang and then they both started laughing.

Once the laugh died in her throat, Estella thought she might cry. "Tell me something about her I don't know? Please?" Jonny thought it was the first time he had ever seen Estella as vulnerable.

"Like what?"

"Anything."

"Did she ever tell you why I call her Ace?"

"No. Why?"

"It started when I was in sixth grade," he began. "She was in seventh. I had just turned twelve. She was thirteen and taller than me back then…which I HATED," he laughed. "It was recess and we were hanging out behind the school. We would go back there sometimes if we wanted to talk about Questworld upgrades or other things that none of our friends cared about. Troy Sullivan and Gary Procter, two eighth graders, followed us back there. These two had been hassling me for months. Just dumb kid stuff. They mostly called me rich boy. So stupid, but made me angry at the time. Jess would always tell me to ignore them and I did for a long time. In my head though, I would think about knocking them out and making them feel embarrassed that someone younger and smaller caused it. Race had already been teaching us both self-defense for a few years at that point so I was convinced I could take them even though they were stronger. I was wrong," he huffed. "To make a long story short, she stepped in and saved my ass. A bunch of kids and teachers came running at the commotion. Troy and Gary were down for the count by the time people got to us….because of her. Then she started screaming at me immediately, saying that I couldn't walk around knocking people out like I was hot shit. I was really confused until I realized that she was letting everyone think I did it so I could save face. She knew I'd be embarrassed otherwise." He paused and smiled at the memory. "That was the first time your daughter made my heart skip a beat. Probably two. Anyway, I worked a lot harder with Race after that on my self-defense. Jess always just exceled though…at self-defense. At everything she tried, which made me push myself harder. That day…it was when I realized she was kinda amazing and most definitely not like other girls. Ace seemed like a pretty apt description," he smiled softly. "Besides, she kept calling me hot shit so I had to give her a nickname. Hot shit eventually evolved into the more PG and practical Hotshot."

"Thank you," Estella said and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be right back," Jonny announced. "I need to check in with Race." He also needed some fresh air so he jumped out of the car and walked around to lean on the hood. He did need to call Race, but was compelled to call her phone first. He closed his eyes and listened to the phone ring while taking deep breaths and waiting to hear her voicemail message. He was startled to his feet when he heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

His heart jumped into his throat. "Baby?" he choked out.

"No. Jonny." He pivoted around and saw Estella with the phone to her ear. His hand dropped to his side heavily and he turned back around and dropped onto the bumper.

'Stupid,' he chastised himself. 'You know her voice and that she doesn't have her phone. What's wrong with you?' He heard Estella get out of the car and approach him. He did not want to reminisce with her any longer. "Sorry…I didn't know you had it. I thought I would get voicemail. Wanted to hear her voice."

Estella held the phone out to him. "Here. Do you know the pin code?"

"I do."

"I didn't snoop too much," Estella half-smiled. "Just the photo album and the first three videos before I started to feel guilty."

"Videos?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah…looks like she was keeping a video diary last few months. I really only watched the first three entries, but she intended to share it with you based on what she was saying in those."

Jonny was surprised. It always made him a little sick to his stomach when someone told him something about Jessie that he did not already know. Some people would call it possessive, but he did not see it that way. He just preferred to hear things right from her. Needed to know that he knew her in a way no one else could. He started scrolling through her phone and sure enough there were over a hundred videos.

He held his breath as his thumb hovered over a random video. He did not even look at the date. It did not matter. All he cared about was hearing her voice. He felt conflicted for a moment about Estella's presence because he did not know if Jess would be comfortable with sharing, but he quickly rationalized that Estella may have watched them all already anyway. Just because she told him otherwise, did not mean he believed her.

He pushed play hesitantly. Jessie's face filled the screen and the breath he had been holding exploded out of his chest.

"_Babe…Yay. Babe, you won't believe this. I just met Henrik Schmidt. In a freaking Starbucks. I totally geeked out on him. Holy shit. If I ever see him again, I'll have to head in the opposite direction. So embarrassed…but it was AWESOME," she squealed. "I still love you more though," she whispered and kissed the lens._

He scrolled down and selected another video at random.

"_Hey," she sighed. "I'm having a terrible day and you're not answering your phone. Aaand now I sound like a whiney bitch on top of that." She rolled over on her bed before continuing. "Sorry, let me get it out here so I don't pick a fight I don't want to have with you just because I'm annoyed. This week has been dragging. I've barely slept and that dickhead Tyler I told you about…he's still being a dickhead. I think his mother must have told him he was the second coming or some shit. It doesn't even feel like real life when I have to deal with this asshole," she ranted. "He lives in a fantasy world. That describes a lot of the guys here actually. I HATE being surrounded by entitled and pretentious boys, but it makes me appreciate my man even more. I miss you like crazy. Love you."_

'I love you back,' he thought in response. Then he scrolled all the way down to the bottom.

"_Two more weeks," she smiled softly. "I just got my acceptance letter to Stanford," she held it up in front of the lens. "I talked to some of the professors there today. I can't wait to tell you all of this in person. I'm so relieved, baby. I'm really…really hating this distance. Way more than I thought I would. Never again, okay? I've proven what I have to prove. I don't need you to make it through every day, but I sure as hell want you there. Every day." She stopped talking for about ten seconds and just stared with the same smile still gracing her face. Then she rolled her eyes. "Fine…I want you and I need you," she finished quietly._

'One more,' he told himself. 'You can have one more.' He hit play on the second to last video.

"_I miss your hands, Jonny." She paused. "I can't stop thinking about them for some reason. All week. Not in a dirty way. Just all your little touches throughout a day that I've been deprived of for three months. They added up and I got so used to that. You are the master of finding an excuse to hold my hand. Not that you ever need an excuse. That has always made me feel special, ya know. The way you would do that. You make me feel special. I was lying awake in bed last night trying to remember if I've ever told you that. I couldn't remember. I hope you know." She closed her eyes. "Or maybe I'm just addicted to your hands," she laughed. "Do you think that's possible?" She paused again and bit her lip this time. "God…I miss your hands. In a dirty way too," she teased. "Do you remember Mary's Halloween party…"_

Jonny stopped the video there. If Estella had watched it, once was enough. Then he scrolled back up to the first video he had watched and played it again.

"_Babe…Yay. Babe, you won't believe this. I just met Henrik Schmidt. In a freaking Starbucks. I totally geeked out on him. Holy shit. If I ever see him again, I'll have to head in the opposite direction. So embarrassed…but it was AWESOME," she squealed. "I still love you more though," she whispered and kissed the lens._

"Why did you pick that one to watch again?" Estella asked quietly.

Jonny did not answer her. He used Estella's phone to make that call to Race instead.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: This chapter is shorter than what I've been putting out, but figured something was better than nothing. Fair warning. More questions than answers in this one. I'll make the next one nice and long.**

Jonny's mood deflated even further when he looked at the caller ID.

'Fuck,' he thought in frustration.

It was Race. Again. Race had been calling him every hour on the hour, but Jonny did not have anything new to report. At least not over the phone. He knew the reverse was also true. Race was incredibly brief the first time Jonny had called him from Jacksonville. Jonny was not sure why, but he followed Race's lead anyway. Each call after that only served to ratchet up Jonny's frustration. He was anxious to get back to the island. He wanted to be where Jessie was and he wanted to have a conversation with Race in person.

Jonny also wanted it to be Jade on the other end of the ringing phone. He had left her three messages.

"Race," he greeted lamely.

"Progress?"

"Yes on the first thing. No on the second."

"Likely or not likely?"

"I still have a lot of data to sift through. It's more manual than anticipated. Would be faster with help."

"I'll call Jade," he offered.

"NO. What about…"

"No Jonny."

"I don't understand. Race, at this point, what's the diff…"

"Finish what you started there," Race cut him off. "I'll explain later. Call if you need me."

It took every ounce of patience Jonny had not to push for more. Instead, he hung up and tossed the phone into the center console. Then he turned back to the computer and tried to steady his breathing so he could focus better. He was perpetually reminding himself that Race would have a reason. He had to trust that.

"You two are talking in code now?" Estella asked in confusion.

Jonny ignored her and kept working through the case files. The only thing he wanted more in that moment than Jessie was to call his brother and ask for help.

XXX

"Where is my son?" Benton demanded.

"Sir…"

"Stop calling me that," Benton interrupted. "I've been cooperative the last few hours. Now I'm preparing to go above your head, Director. You've isolated me from my son. You've been questioning us both for hours…to no end I might add. I've told you everything I know. So have Phil and Hadji…I'm sure of that. Stop this now."

"You say they've told me everything," Director Bartlett nodded. "And yet…I still don't know how Mr. Bannon came upon that body before I did. You're not leaving this room until you help me figure that out. How about you call him again?"

"He's clearly not taking my calls," Benton growled. "How many times are you gonna make me try?"

"Until I get what I want," the Director said condescendingly.

"If Race is not answering, he has a good reason. He's out there trying to find his daughter," Benton defended.

"He's interfering in an ongoing investigation," the Director snarled. "And I know you're helping him."

"I'm not helping anyone," Benton responded. "I'm wasting hours away in this room. That helps no one. Especially not these young women that are in danger. One of whom I happen to love very much. And if she does not come home safely and YOU have interfered with that…"

"What?"

Benton shook his head and smiled grimly. "I'll go above your head," he threatened subtly and then stood. "Like I said."

XXX

Estella graduated to the front seat of Jonny's car, but Jonny had long ago gone quiet again. At least it felt like forever to her. Too much time was passing. Too much time for her to think about all the pointless arguments and wasted moments over the last few years.

_Jessie opened her bedroom door and the surprise on her face was immediate. "Mom," she smiled and quickly pulled the older woman into the room. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Well, it's not every day that my little girl gets into Harvard," Estella announced proudly. "I had to come and tell you how happy I am in person."_

_Jessie was beaming. "Jonny was gonna take me out tonight, but I could be tempted with a better offer since it's you."_

"_I'm honored," Estella laughed, sitting on Jessie's bed and patting the spot beside her. "This is so amazing. I was bragging about you to complete strangers the whole trip. College is the BEST time of your life," Estella gushed. "I would go back in a heartbeat."_

"_You may have mentioned that once or twice," Jessie rolled her eyes playfully._

"_You'll learn so much about yourself being on your own for the first time, spreading your wings…meeting new people," Estella said wistfully. "I'm so pleased."_

_Jessie sighed loudly. "Please don't go there. We agreed to a cease fire on the topic of my relationship. Remember?"_

"_Oh…I didn't even mention his name," Estella said calmly._

"_Subtly is not your strong suit, mother."_

"_Sweetheart…"_

"_Please don't ruin this visit," Jessie begged. "Please. You're not gonna get your way on this unless Jonny and I make that decision. And I really don't see that happening. Get used to him."_

"_You seem incredibly confident," Estella said in awe. _

"_I am," Jessie grinned._

"_You're so young, sweetie."_

"_MOM."_

"_I want to talk about it. Please?" Estella asked. "I don't want to fight."_

"_There's no point though. We fundamentally disagree."_

"_Make me understand."_

"_Is that even possible?" Jessie laughed._

"_I'm not sure," Estella admitted. "I just don't want to see you with a broken heart."_

"_You want me to break his though?" Jessie raised an eyebrow. _

"_Young men like him are resilient."_

"_Young men like him," Jessie repeated. "Do you know why I'm so confident?" Jessie tried to ask patiently._

"_Because you're in love with him," Estella said softly. "I know that. I can see it."_

"_That's such a small part of the reason, mom."_

"_It's not, sweetie. Those feelings are so overwhelming the first time."_

"_I'm not blinded by my feelings for him anymore. Not completely anyway. I was," Jessie admitted. "I was for a really long time and it was confusing and overwhelming like you said. Jonny and I almost let our own insecurities ruin the whole thing more than once, but then something amazing happened," she smiled._

"_What?"_

"_He let his guard down, mom. Completely. He let me in," Jessie's face lit up. "I'm so confident because I know exactly how he feels about me. He tells me all the time."_

The sudden anger in Jonny's voice made Estella jump.

"I don't understand why this is taking so long, Jade? I've been sitting out here for THREE hours…DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN." Estella watched Jonny close his eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I know you're doing everything you can. I'm just…it's been twenty hours…Yeah, thank you. Bye."

"Jonny?" Estella tried.

"DAMNIT," he screamed, slamming on the steering wheel and punching the dashboard. "This is unacceptable." He was breathing heavily and Estella was not completely sure where his anger was directed.

"Seems like Jade is doing all she can," Estella offered.

"I know," Jonny growled. "She's not the one I'm mad at. It's unacceptable that Jess is in this position. I should've been there. I…"

"It's not your fault," Estella insisted. "You couldn't have prevented this…"

"I WOULD HAVE PREVENTED THIS," Jonny turned to meet her shocked gaze. "I'd have killed this bastard before letting him touch her. She'd probably…no definitely," he laughed. "…be so mad at me right now." His eyes started to well just thinking about her all fired up at him. He knew exactly how it would have gone.

"Why?"

"Because I would've been incapable of letting her out of my sight for the rest of the day," he smiled. "I would've crowded her. She'd let me for a while, but eventually she'd get frustrated and call me out for overreacting. I wouldn't apologize for one second of it though, which would make her yell at me on reflex alone," he paused. "She'd be so mad at me right now, but she'd also be safe in my arms. I know it. I know it, Estella."

Estella had no time to absorb his profession before he was gone. He did not even shut the car door.

Jonny was rushing toward the Jackal the moment the door across the street opened and began hurling questions from the middle of the street. "What do you have? Out with it," he demanded expectantly.

The Jackal lifted his hands and gestured for Jonny to calm down. "I do have something…"

"What?" Jonny interrupted. "Where is it?" The Jackal had nothing in his hands so Jonny looked down, but did not see anything in his waistband either.

"What's going on?" Estella ran up and asked.

"Mark here was just about to tell me," Jonny sneered. "Isn't that right?" The Jackal looked surprised at hearing his name. "I know who you are, Mark. Now tell me what you found."

Mark swallowed, but stood his ground. "We need to negotiate first. There's a matter of my compensation."

"Excuse me?" Jonny was shocked. "You work for Jade."

"I know who you are," Mark laughed nervously. "I think you can afford it."

On principle, Jonny did not want to give this guy a dime. However, he knew he had the money from Race's bag handy and did not want to waste more time. "I have almost nine hundred dollars cash in the car," he growled.

Mark shook his head no. "That's not good enough. Like I said, I know who you are."

Jonny closed his eyes and took two deep breaths, willing himself to stay calm. "Where's the information?" Jonny demanded. Then he stalked forward until Mark's back was pressed into the door. Mark had nowhere to go unless it was through Jonny.

"You won't find it without me," Mark's voice wavered.

Jonny clenched his fists. "I'll get you whatever you want if your information pans out." Jonny said it slowly and stared Mark down. "…but my patience is running out."

"Jonny," Estella grabbed his upper arm and tried to pull him back. He was visibly shaking and it was making her nervous.

Jonny did not turn away from Mark, but gently pushed Estella away. "Get back in the car," he ordered her. "Mark?" he prompted.

"I'm gonna need to get paid in advance," Mark insisted.

Jonny saw red. Then he lunged forward and pressed his forearm into Mark's throat roughly. Both of Mark's hands shot up and tried to pull Jonny's arm away, but he could not get any leverage.

"Jonny…" Estella tried again.

"Be quiet or get in the car, Estella. I'm serious."

"Get off me," Mark choked out.

"Last chance. What did you find?" Jonny repeated. Mark tried to shake his head no beneath Jonny's hold.

"JONNY DON'T," Estella screamed, but her scream was cut off by Mark's scream of pain after Jonny plunged the knife he had been carrying around into Mark's thigh.

"Ahhh…What are you doing?" Mark said desperately. "Please…stop. Stop. Stop," he cried out and then shifted his eyes to Estella. "Please help."

"Shut the fuck up," Jonny yelled into Mark's face, which was getting redder by the minute. "Shut up and listen to me, Mark. You really picked the wrong guy on the wrong day," he breathed heavily. "And if you don't tell me what I want to know, I WILL twist this knife. I'll make sure you never walk without a limp again. LOOK AT ME. She can't help you."

"I'll call the cops," Mark threatened.

"To tell them what?" Jonny laughed without humor and twisted the knife a little to the right.

"Stop….stop," Mark begged. "Cameras. There are cameras."

"There are no cameras on this street," Jonny said through his teeth. "Do you think I'm fucking stupid?" He twisted the knife another half inch.

"Stop…Please stop…Jade…Jade she…"

"LIKES ME MORE THAN SHE LIKES YOU," Jonny shouted and flicked his wrist to the right again.

"No…don't…don't…stop,"

"Jonny please," Estella begged. "I don't think he knows anything."

"Mark, I feel like I haven't made myself clear," Jonny spoke over Estella. "Look me in the eye so I know you understand," he then demanded and waited until Mark's eyes shot up to his. "Have you ever loved something more than you love yourself?"

Jonny continued when Mark showed no sign of answering. "I have. I do. The girl I love more than anything else is in danger right now. I need this information to help her and I'm not leaving here without it. So the only question is how much damage I cause before you give it to me." Jonny waited a beat to see if the flood gates would open. "Make me prove it and I will. I'm feeling a little desperate right now. Like I may have nothing to lose. Have you ever felt that way, Mark?" Another beat. "You have three seconds. One…Two…"

"INSIDE. Inside this door on the third step. The access card is in my waistband…" Mark coughed.

"Estella," Jonny said calmly and then pulled Mark away from the door and slammed him into the adjacent wall.

Estella jumped at hearing her name, but snapped out of it quickly to lift Mark's shirt and grab the access card. She nervously dropped it before getting her bearings and finding her way inside the building. There was a manila envelope folded and sitting right on the third step just as Mark said. Estella grabbed it without any further hesitation and ran back outside, waving it in the air.

"Alright," she swallowed. "You can let him go now. We have what we came for, Jonny."

Jonny did not budge.

"Let me go," Mark begged. "I gave you what you wanted, man."

Jonny sighed. "Mark, I don't think we've reached that point in our relationship yet where I can trust you. Open it up, Estella. Read it to me."

"Shit," Estella growled and teared at the envelope wildly. She pulled out two sheets of paper and squinted to try and read them in the dark. "I'm not sure what I'm looking at," her voice shook. "Something from the Fulton County School District…"

"It is Lena," Jonny sagged. After finding her Instagram account, Jonny had easily found her Facebook profile which mentioned that she was a teacher in Atlanta. Mark used the change in Jonny's posture to try and slip away, but Jonny quickly regained his composure and threw Mark back against the wall. "Is it Lena Barnes?" Jonny asked him.

"Yes," Mark whispered. "I was able to identify her using the print you gave me. She's a teacher so her prints are on file."

"Did you find anything else?' Jonny asked.

"No," Mark answered immediately. "I swear. I tried to find a missing person report, but…"

"I know," Jonny interrupted. "I already looked for one." He was afraid of this. "Shit." Jonny pulled the knife out slowly and then threw Mark to the ground. "I'll be sure to tell Jade how helpful you were," he looked down in disgust. "Let's go, Estella. I have an idea. You drive."

XXX

"What are you doing?" Estella asked as they approached the bridge that would lead them back to the island. It had taken her a few minutes to work up the courage to say something. She was not scared of Jonny. When she really thought about it, she was not even sure that she actually disapproved of his actions. She was not sure of anything anymore, especially her opinion of the young man her daughter was so devoted to. "Shouldn't we call Race?" she added.

Jonny shook his head. "No. I need to talk to him in person."

"Why?" she asked nervously.

"I'm not sure," Jonny admitted.

"You're scaring me even more," she swallowed.

"That's not my intention."

"I know," she sighed. "Shouldn't…um shouldn't you throw that knife over the bridge or something?" she asked. Still nervous. "Get rid of the evidence?"

"There are cameras on the bridge," he shot back matter-of-factly. He showed no remorse for his actions.

"Of course," she laughed morosely. "What was I thinking?" She looked over at him briefly and then softened slightly. "You must be exhausted, Jonny."

"No more than you," he deflected.

"Have you made any progress on your search of the Director?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Anything you can share?" The exhaustion was clear in her voice.

"No." He said it so firmly that she decided to let it go.

She turned toward him again when she felt him staring at her out of her peripheral. His response had been firm, but the look on his face was not. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he sagged in his seat and closed his eyes.

"_I FUCKING love you, baby. Do you know that?" he slurred._

"_I'm aware," Jessie responded dryly, grabbing the hand he had on her face and placing it back in his lap. "Now keep your hands to yourself. I'm trying to drive." She was not nearly as annoyed as she was pretending to be, but she was annoyed._

"_You're the coolest AND hottest girlfriend. Seriously," he grinned and then started laughing hysterically. "That sounded contradictory, but it wasn't. You know what I mean. You're the best. Such a good birthday. Thank you."_

_She sighed. "Do you plan on remembering any of it, Hotshot?"_

"_Beautiful, I'll NEVER forget the way your ass looks in these pants," he flirted and deftly slipped a hand onto her thigh._

"_Jonny," she admonished, grabbing his hand again and placing it back on his own thigh._

"_Are you mad at me or something?" he asked. A confused look crossed his face._

"_Or something," she shot back._

"_What did I do, Ace?"_

"_Nothing. Tonight didn't turn out like I planned is all," she trailed off. "…but it's not the end of the world. I'm glad you had fun. That was the point of the party."_

"_You don't sound very happy," he pointed out._

_She huffed in frustration. "I just didn't expect you to get drunk, Jonny. And I definitely didn't expect to overhear that conversation with your friends."_

"_They're just jealous, Jess. Ignore it."_

"_Yeah," she snorted. "They didn't sound jealous at all. They sounded baffled."_

"_They were drunk and…"_

"_Do they always do that?" she cut him off uncomfortably and swallowed, but continued before he could answer. "They were grilling you about why you'd focus all your time on just one girl…just me when you could have…"_

"_Since when do you give a fuck what my idiot friends think?" he scoffed. "YOU are my best friend and certainly the only other opinion that matters besides mine when it comes to our relationship. And you're hardly just one girl to me. You're not just SOME girl," he reiterated when she stayed quiet. "Give me a break. SOME girl wouldn't last more than a day with me."_

_Jessie shook her head and laughed softly at him. She thought it was cute how genuinely clueless he was at times._

"_What?" he insisted._

"_I think that was their point, babe..."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You could pull numbers," she tried to joke. "You ain't ugly, my love."_

"_Aww. That's the nicest thing you've said to me all day."_

"_It is not!"_

"_I'm teasing," he laughed. "Tell me you know I have no interest in pulling numbers as you so eloquently put it."_

"_I do," she shrugged. "I was only pointing out that you could and apparently your friends like to point it out too."_

"_I could jump into twenty degree water," he sighed. "Doesn't mean I wanna. That would be fucking stupid. Just like it would be fucking stupid for me to ever lose you."_

"_I know," she promised. "It was just hard to hear. Caught me off guard."_

"_Did you happen to hear anything I said?" he questioned. "Or did you only listen to them?"_

_She was quiet for a while._

"_I'll take that as you only listened to them," Jonny said quietly and rubbed his temples. "This night took a turn. My head is starting to hurt."_

"_Fuck…I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's your birthday. I don't wanna make the day about me."_

"_Technically, my birthday was over two hours ago," he nodded toward the clock in the dashboard. "Besides, I really don't want part of my bday memories to be you doubting my love or intentions."_

"_I don't," she insisted. "Hearing you say that out loud makes me feel ridiculous."_

"_I love you," he whispered. "And I actually feel bad for those idiots."_

"_Your friends?"_

"_Yes," he nodded heavily. "Because they'll never have what I have with you. They don't appreciate that quality is so much more important than quantity. And if they ever make you feel this way again I'll…"_

"_Stop, that's not necessary…" she interrupted and peeked over at him. He was giving her that grin she loved. The one that melted her heart._

"_I'll unleash all kinds of hell, baby." _

"_Jonny Quest…I love you," she whispered, pulling her car into the next empty lot. She wanted to apologize. She parked and turned off the ignition. Then she swiftly unclicked her seatbelt and climbed into his lap. "Hi," she breathed against his lips._

"_I love you too," he breathed back, framing his hands around her face. _

"_How much?" she smiled._

"_Desperately," he panted. "And I really…really really love it when you do that," his voice caught and his eyelids became heavy._

"_What?" she teased, rolling her hips into his again and then biting his bottom lip._

"_That," he mumbled. "Your teasing will be the end of me, Jess."_

"_You taste like whiskey," she complained, but then kissed him deeply anyway._

_He slipped both his hands into the back pockets of her jeans and encouraged the movement of her hips. "I wasn't kidding about these pants," he groaned when she came up for air. He bit her bottom lip in return. "I was dumb to go off with my friends. I should've been watching you dance in these pants all night. So sexy. So perfect for me."_

"_Mmm," she hummed, shifting to kiss his neck. _

"_Don't stop," he rushed, thrusting his hips up to meet hers when she stopped moving over him in favor of focusing on his neck. He could not help it. "I dream about you, Jess. I dream about this all the time now."_

"_Tell me," she breathed in his ear._

"_No more talking," he begged, gripping her hips and trying to get her to move with him. "Please."_

"_No relief for you until you tell me," she teased._

"_You're seriously overestimating my self control," he groaned._

_She giggled into his neck, but then began grinding slowly against him again. His eyes rolled into the back of his head. "Thank you." He felt out of control. "You're the best fucking birthday gift."_

"_Tell me," she whispered against his lips._

"_Anything," he responded incoherently. "Anything. What do you want me to say? Just don't stop again."_

"_Is this what I do in your dreams?" she clarified._

"_Yes…no."_

"_What's different?"_

"_I'm inside you," he blurted out honestly, arching up wildly. "God…I want that, Jessie."_

"_I dream about that too," she panted, bracing an arm against the roof of the car. "Every inch of you."_

"_Baby," he begged, pulling her down for a hard kiss. "I wake up throbbing. You're not there and I just wanna..."_

"_What do you wanna do?" she insisted._

"_Walk across the hall and make you mine," he growled. "I didn't know it was possible to want something so much."_

"_I'm here right now, love."_

"_I can feel that. Fuck…and you feel so good."_

"_I have one more present for you, Hotshot"_

"_What's that?"_

_She sat back and gave him a devilish grin. Then her hand went to his zipper._

"_To be clear, I don't want our first time to be in the front seat of a car while I'm half drunk," he breathed heavily, but made no move to stop her. He just stared at her hand as she undid his zipper._

"_Not EXACTLY what I had in mind," she smiled and then slipped down onto the floor mat between his legs. _

_Jonny closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest. "Yes," he sighed and threaded a hand into her hair. "I need this. I need you. So much."_

"_Happy birthday, baby."_

"_I love you," he said again and moaned when her mouth closed around him. "You have no idea how much I love you."_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Still having fun. Hope you enjoy.**

Estella was exhausted. Physically and emotionally. They were back at the taxi stand. It felt like days, not hours, since she and Jonny had driven away from this spot. Time was funny like that. It was after four in the morning and the stand was unoccupied now. She searched for Race on instinct, but could not see her ex-husband anywhere.

So she turned to Jonny instead. Each hour spent with him was harder than the last because it was another hour where their mutual worry for Jessie compounded. And another hour where it became more difficult to outrun the conclusion that she had been very wrong about him. She desperately wanted the chance to make that right.

"We're here," Estella pointed out. She wanted to know what was next. She knew Jonny must be aware that they had arrived, but he remained engrossed behind his computer until she said something. The keychain clutched in his left hand was the only other outside stimulus getting his attention. Jonny closed his computer with a heavy sigh. Estella wanted to ask, but managed to stay quiet.

'Keep it together, Quest. Don't let Race see how scared you are.'

Jonny repeated what had become his mantra with the added twist a few times, gripping the keychain like a stress ball.

Then he put the keychain in his pocket again and scanned the area quickly. Not surprisingly, there was nobody in sight. Jonny knew Race was there though. He jumped out of the car and tried to ignore how hard his heart was thudding against his ribcage. Something did not feel right. He was adjusted to this new normal and something still felt wrong.

When Race stepped out of the shadows, Jonny cleared his voice and ignored the unfamiliar look in Race's eyes. Instead, he immediately started rattling off information.

"Her name was Lena Barnes," Jonny started quietly. "She was a teacher in Atlanta so we got a hit on her prints. There's no police report that I can find. From what I can tell, she's single. She has no family in the area and its winter break at her school. I don't think anyone has realized yet that she's missing. I pulled her phone records. The last activity I see is a text message sent from her phone. Two days ago…on the twenty first at six forty eight in the evening," he added.

Race nodded and glanced over at Estella as he processed the information. She was staring at him from behind the wheel. He would have smiled if the situation were different. That woman's stubborn nature never stopped surprising him. "Good work," he acknowledged. "Let's assume that Lena was taken around seven p.m. on the twenty first. Per the police reports that Hadji sent, Lisa Marley was last seen around seven the following morning. Brenda Denton…last seen seven in the evening on the twenty second. Jess was taken twelve hours after that and Keri twelve hours after Jess."

"So we have a forty eight hour window," Jonny concluded. 'And she's been gone twenty one,' he immediately thought with his stomach clenching painfully.

"That's the working theory," Race pursed his lips and glanced again at Estella, but tried not to linger. She threw him off his game. "Fill me in on Bartlett."

"No. It's your turn first," Jonny insisted. "What's going on? Why wouldn't you tell me anything over the phone?"

"Phil tipped me off on his way back to the hotel," Race started. "Bartlett has no facts, but he's made the educated guess that I was with Phil when Lena was found. Bartlett's not my fan and doesn't want me involved. It's a safe bet he's trying to track me down and I didn't want to help him. I'm sure he's been trying to track my phone. That's why I switched it out after you called me the first time," he explained. "As far as not discussing details over the phone…old habits die hard. You never know whose listening."

"Why didn't you warn me? Were you hoping they'd pick me up?" Jonny accused.

Race shrugged. That had not been his intention, but if it had been the outcome he would not have complained. "I didn't think it was a huge risk since you've been running around with a burner," Race grumbled. "I broke your phone after that little field trip this afternoon, remember?"

"Right," Jonny sighed, looking down at the ground and deciding to let it go. He did not want another confrontation. "Fine. What now? I need caffeine and a quiet place to work so I can get through the rest of these case files."

"I've got both," Race nodded. "What do you have so far?"

"I've isolated twenty potential case files. All accessed by the FBI in the last two days. All…abductions that happened in cities where Bartlett then subsequently travelled to and got involved in the case. I'm going through each one and locating the listed suspects as a starting point."

"How?"

"I have IRIS independently running the searches so I can keep moving through the files and adding names," Jonny answered. "I'll cycle back through and begin clearing names once I finish. What's wrong?" Race had a weird look on his face.

"How much will it slow you down if I ask you not to use IRIS?" Race sighed, weighing his options.

"You don't have to worry," Jonny assured. "I have a back door into IRIS. No one, including my father and brother, will be able to find us using it unless I want them to."

"You sound confident."

"I am. Completely."

"Your dad…"

"He may realize I'm in, but it won't matter," Jonny cut him off. "For lack of a better term, I have a self-destruct sequence. It will activate at my command or the moment anyone tries to initiate a hack…and I know all the techniques they'd try. They won't find us if you don't want us to be found."

"I don't want us to be found," Race cut in firmly. "That's how it needs to be for now."

"Alright," Jonny nodded. "I trust you and they won't find us," he repeated. "Trust me."

"I do. This is your call," Race conceded and then hesitated again.

"What now?"

"Considering the best strategy for handling Estella," Race admitted.

Jonny scoffed. "Good luck."

Race rubbed the back of his neck in agitation and then walked by Jonny.

"Race…wait," Jonny pivoted.

Race turned and looked at Jonny expectantly.

"Look…I assume you have a car," he started. Jonny avoided looking in Estella's direction. He felt guilty. "She has my car. Let's just go. She means well. I know she does, but she's been nothing but a distraction to me. I know she's so scared… Look, I can't babysit her or worry about making her feel better any longer, Race. I need to focus on Jessie. Please?"

Race paused for a long moment and Jonny did not know what he would do.

"I need to make sure she gets back safe and stays there," Race admitted.

Jonny nodded in understanding.

"Come on," Race cocked his head. "Follow my lead, kid. You can work while I drive."

Race headed toward the driver side door, never letting his stare waver from Estella's eyes. A silent conversation passed between them during the short walk.

'I'm scared.'

'I know. I'll bring her home.'

'I trust you.'

Race opened the door, thankful that she let him without a fight. He placed a reassuring hand on her knee. "I promise," he swore.

"I believe you," she whispered.

Race pulled his hand away smoothly as Jonny jumped in the passenger seat, but Estella could still feel him. "Let me drive, Stel."

Estella scrambled into the backseat quickly as Race got behind the wheel and started the car.

"I don't want to be left behind," Estella whispered. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I actually need your help," Race said without missing a beat.

"Yeah?" she asked skeptically.

"Seriously, Stel. I need to speak with Phil and it has to be in person. I need his help to find her," Race insisted.

"How can I help with that?" Estella asked.

"Director Bartlett is trying to shut me out," Race explained. "The best way to do that in the short term is arrest me for interfering with an ongoing investigation."

"Knowing you, he won't be able to prove that," Estella responded.

"No," Race sighed. "…but he has enough clout to hold me and create enough red tape to keep me sidelined while Jess is out there. That can't happen."

"No. It can't," Estella agreed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Dubois," Race said.

"What?"

"I need you to get that message to Phil," Race explained. "He's back at the hotel. Bartlett has set up camp there and knows I'll reach out to Phil for help. He's waiting for that. I can't risk going back in there."

"What about Jonny?" she challenged.

"Sending Jonny won't work. The local sheriff was already asking me questions about him hours ago. I'm sure the FBI agents crawling all over that hotel have orders to grab him on sight. They've already tried to get at me through Benton and Hadji. Jonny's the next logical step. He won't be able to get to Phil."

Estella was still skeptical. After spending the last few hours with Jonny, she somehow doubted that. Following that same train of thought, she found it hard to believe that Race would fail either and decided to challenge. "I find it hard to believe one of you couldn't get to Phil if that's what really needs to be done for Jessie."

"We could," Jonny interrupted. "…but you can get to him faster and every minute counts."

"He's right, Stel. It's one thing to break in somewhere undetected. It's much harder when trained agents are specifically looking for you," Race rationalized.

"What makes you think I'll be able to get by them?" she asked.

"You don't need to get by them. They don't know you're with me. They have no reason to stop you. If anyone tries, tell them you're looking for me and need Phil's help. They'll probably take you right to him, hoping he'll give something away."

"Wouldn't they do the same thing with Jonny?" she challenged again.

"Maybe," Race sighed. "Or maybe they'll question him for hours first. I can't take that risk."

"And if they question me for hours?"

They were stopped at a light so he turned his head to meet her gaze for a moment. "The chance of that is much smaller with you as the messenger," he told her honestly. "I need Jonny's help too. I can't send him in there, Stel."

"Here," Jonny turned around and showed Estella his computer screen. "I tapped into the hotel's security cameras. Phil's in conference room B on the second floor. If you go in the East entrance, the elevator is right there. You should be able to get up there pretty quickly. There are agents all over the floor though. It won't be possible to get to Phil without going through them, but if you let them know you need to talk to Phil about Race they'll let you through," Jonny insisted. "Here's your phone," he handed it back to her. "I put my new number in already. Call us when it's done."

"What does Dubois mean?" she asked.

"Phil and I were assigned a case in Sarajevo early in our careers. Our safe house during the mission was the Dubois hotel. Our cover was blown. We got separated and we were both pinned down… trying to get to the secondary safe house, which was a mile northwest of the hotel. If you say Dubois, Phil will know that means to meet me a mile northwest of the hotel. A place to talk safely."

"What will you ask Phil to do?" Estella wanted to know.

"Come with him and find out," Race offered. "To be clear, that's not what I want. I want you safe, but I don't have the energy or the time to fight with you. I'm out of options at the moment. I need your help. We only have a short window to get her home safe," he finished soberly.

"Alright," she whispered.

"Thank you."

"I can do it," she said confidently.

XXX

She had managed to stay mostly conscious the last few hours, but that was no easy feat. The drugs still in her system were not helping. Jessie thought she understood what it was like to be afraid. Thought she had dealt with the worst kinds of people. She was wrong. This man. She did not know what to call him. This monster. He was unlike anyone she had ever encountered. He ignored every attempt she made to start a dialogue or even get a reaction from him. She could not wrap her mind around her current situation.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked. No answer. "DON'T WE AT LEAST DESERVE TO KNOW WHY?" she yelled in frustration.

Jessie was propped up in the corner of the cage he left them in. Her back was to him. She spent as much time trying to block out Lisa's crying and the scared look on Brenda's face as she did trying to keep them in focus. She was afraid to lose her grasp on reality. Lose her chance at escape when he came for her. She had a plan for him if he came for her.

She equally sought escape from her current reality though. From the knowledge that she was powerless to help Lisa and was not sure if she could help Brenda or the girl passed on next to her. She felt a weight on her chest. She felt responsible for them all now.

_Jessie was on the edge of her seat as soon as Jonny walked into the kitchen. She knew something was up from the look on his face. She put down the paper she was reading and pushed her breakfast plate out of the way._

_Jonny leaned across the island she was sitting behind to give her a quick kiss. "Gooood morning, love of my life. Did you make me breakfast?"_

"_In your dreams, Quest."_

"_You're always in my dreams, baby. I was hoping for something extra today though. Like a side of hash browns. What do you say?" he smiled._

_He was so cute that she almost got up and made him something. Almost. "I think I gave you something extra last night," she flirted instead._

"_That's true," he acknowledged. "When can we do that again?"_

_Jessie raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"_

"_I'm just happy to see you," Jonny shrugged._

"_Uh huh…and?" she pushed._

"_Aaaand I was hoping you wanted to go for a drive or something. Get out of here. Just the two of us. What do you say?" he asked._

"_You're incredibly charming, Jonny Quest."_

"_Thank you. I really want…"_

"_And you know exactly how charming you are and more to the point you know EXACTLY how to use it against me," she cut him off. "Now why are you trying to get me out of this house?" _

"_Because I want you all to myself," he whispered._

"_Hmm," she hummed. "I do believe you, but I also know…" She stopped suddenly and looked behind her. The sound of the engine heading up the driveway caught her attention. She cleared her throat and her playful demeanor evaporated. When she turned back toward Jonny she noticed the guilty look that crossed his face._

_Jessie bit her bottom lip. "Weren't you supposed to go for a run with my dad this morning?"_

_Jonny shrugged, but did not make eye contact. "Nothing was set in stone."_

_Jessie scrunched her face and then stood to leave. "Well, this makes me a little sick to my stomach."_

"_Jess," Jonny admonished. "Don't get mad at him for having a social life. Your dad deserves to have something outside of this house. He deserves to be as happy as us."_

"_I don't think he's out there in search of a soulmate," Jessie laughed meanly._

"_You don't know that," Jonny defended. It was almost in anger and made her straighten in surprise. "You just see red any time a situation comes up with him and ANY woman. You can't have him all to yourself forever. That's not fair. You need to stop this. I'm serious."_

_She immediately went on the defensive. "My anger is directed at YOU right now. Not him," she sneered. "You were trying to get me out of the house so I wouldn't notice him sneaking back in. So…what? Guy code trumps all? You all have to help each other get laid?"_

"_That's ridiculous," Jonny smiled and gave her a pointed look. "He doesn't need my help getting laid and I'm confident he would never facilitate ME in any way." When she did not smile back he continued. "I only wanted to save you two from an unnecessary fight. Ignore it, Jess. If nothing else, having this fight again is unproductive and it will ruin our Sunday."_

_Jessie paused and considered. Then the sound of her dad's car door slamming shook her awake. "Follow me," she ordered, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the stairs._

"_Where are we going?" he asked when she did not stop on the second floor and headed up to the third floor. "I don't even remember the last time I was up here."_

_She pushed him through the first open door on the left and then turned around to lock it. They were in their old rec room. It was filled with arcade style games, a ping pong table, an air hockey table and a pinball machine. Pretty much everything to keep a couple of pre-teens occupied for hours until they learned how to use Questworld._

"_You want to play some old school games?" he asked walking around the room. "Wow, this stuff has really collected dust. I used to love crushing you in ping pong though. This could be fun…" he trailed off after turning around and getting a good look at her. "Babe," he grinned. "Your clothes fell off."_

"_Your observation skills are as impressive as always," she teased, moving away from the door and coming further into the room._

"_Our dads are home," he pointed out, but the pace of his breathing had changed and his eyes followed her every step. They had always gone to great lengths to be completely discreet before now. _

_She stood in front of the air hockey table, staring him down. Daring him to make the next move. Then she jumped up onto it, crossing her legs in the process. He swallowed noticeably._

"_I don't care that our dads are here," she shot back. "I want you. Distract me."_

"_Huh?" he asked. Distracted himself._

_She leaned back on her hands, purposefully puffing out her chest. Jonny was still rooted to the floor about ten feet away from her. Conflicted, but clearly more than intrigued by what she would do next._

_She bit her lip and then uncrossed her legs, spreading them just enough for him to fit between. She saw him swallow again and knew he was about to give in. "If you don't want me to start a fight today, then get over here and distract me. Make me forget."_

_He could not resist the invitation and came to stand between her legs, placing his hands on her hips and his forehead to hers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He licked his lip. She wanted to kiss him, but waited. "You want me to make love to you in our childhood playground…while our family is downstairs?" he asked in mock horror._

"_Since when are you such a choir boy?" She could not wait any longer, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him deeply._

"_Just checking," he said out a breath when she came up for air. He moved to her neck, interspersing soft kisses with teasing bites until he reached her ear. Her breath hitched. She loved it when he whispered right against her ear. It sent chills down her spine. It did not even matter what he said. _

"_Please," she begged._

"_Be quieter than last night," he ordered softly, kissing her ear. Her forehead. And then giving the other side of her neck the same attention. _

_She tilted her head to give him better access. "I thought you liked it when I expressed myself," she breathed heavily._

_He pulled back slightly and she removed his shirt. "To be clear, I love that and I love you…but I reserve the right to make this request when your father's itchy trigger finger is within three hundred yards of my person."_

_She appreciated the view of his bare chest and then trapped his hips between her knees to pull him closer. "Well, to be clear…I know you love me, but right now I just want you to fuck me quick before we're interrupted."_

"_I don't think this is a healthy reaction to your dad staying out all night," he barely managed to choke out, while helping her remove the rest of his clothes in record time._

"_Shut it and don't be gentle," she growled._

"_Lay back," he instructed, pressing his palm into her pelvis. A wave of butterflies flitted through her stomach as she did what he asked._

_She arched her hips toward him with a content look on her face. Then she broke out in a grin. "Turn the table on first," she laughed. "Make me forget everything...oh." She gripped the sides of the table and focused hard on the ceiling as he gave her exactly what she wanted. "Everything except you, Jonny."_

_XXX_

_She clung to his side as they descended the stairs from the third floor._

"_Congratulations," she whispered._

"_On?" he prompted._

"_Your dick just brokered a peaceful resolution," she sighed happily._

_Jonny laughed so hard at her comment that they ended up sitting on one of the steps. She threaded her fingers through his and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Then she laid her head on his shoulder._

"_Happy to do my part," he chuckled. "That was…okay?" he asked. Still a little unsure of himself._

"_A big yes," she smiled brightly. 'I love him,' she thought. 'Too much.'_

"_Alright," he smiled back and gripped her hand tighter._

"_Thank you for setting me straight. I needed to hear it."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_In the kitchen," she added. "About my dad…I need to let it go."_

"_So….you're saying I was right and you were…"_

_She cut him off immediately. "I'm saying on the rare occasion when I need to be put in my place, I'm glad you do just that. It's kinda hot honestly. I love you, Jonny."_

"_Love you," he whispered back. "Crazy love, baby."_

_Race interrupted them before she could say anything else. "Where have you two been?" he asked as he came up the stairs._

"_Playing air hockey," Jessie answered without missing a beat._

"_That table still works?" Race asked in surprise._

"_Very well," Jessie smiled and then changed the subject. "Where have you been?"_

"_Here," Race shrugged._

"_I feel like a run," Jonny spoke up. She suspected to help her remember what she just said and not start a fight "Race, you up for it?"_

"_Sure, kiddo."_

"_Ace?"_

"_No thanks," she stood and headed in the direction of her room. "Have fun boys."_

'Jonny,' she thought frantically. 'I'm in a state of static equilibrium here. Nothing I try gets me anywhere. I need a fly in the oil. A hail mary. Your specialty, baby. I'm trying to be patient here, but we both know that's not my strength. Hurry. Please.'

Silent tears streamed down her face as Lisa's cries pierced through her thoughts again.

XXX

Race parked a block away from the hotel and got out of the car. "Come on, Stel. I'll walk you and we can go over the plan one more time."

Estella opened her door, but hesitated before jumping out. She found herself staring at the back of Jonny's head wanting to say something, but unsure of what that something should be.

"Jonny?"

"Yeah?" Their eyes met in the rear view mirror.

"See you soon?"

"Yes," he nodded. "I'll be there."

"Okay," she smiled slightly, releasing a breath and then hesitating again. "I gotta ask before I go…what's with the keychain?"

The smile Jessie graced him with when he gave her the keychains flashed through his mind in an instant.

"_I love them, baby."_

"Inside joke," he whispered.

"Okay. I'll see you soon," she repeated and then jogged to catch up with Race.

Jonny watched Estella run toward Race and his mantra continued on a loop in his head. As soon as they rounded the corner, he grabbed Jessie's phone and pulled up the video library. He knew it was dumb. Race would knock his block off, but he needed to see her face. Hear her voice. He skipped through the first few seconds of the video he stopped before finishing earlier.

"_You are the master of finding an excuse to hold my hand. Not that you ever need an excuse. That has always made me feel special, ya know. The way you would do that. You make me feel special. I was lying awake in bed last night trying to remember if I've ever told you that. I couldn't remember. I hope you know." She closed her eyes. "Or maybe I'm just addicted to your hands," she laughed. "Do you think that's possible?" She paused again and bit her lip this time. "God…I miss your hands. In a dirty way too," she teased. "Do you remember Mary's Halloween party in the laundry room? We got a little carried away that night, huh?" She said it wistfully and bit her lip again. "I got a whole new appreciation for your talented hands that night…and we almost got caught," she giggled. "I think about that more than is normal I think. You make everything fun, Jonny. I love you so much and I can't wait to come home to you."_

'Please let that be a sign,' he thought.

Jonny just stared at the phone once the video finished. He wanted to watch more, but avoided the temptation. He knew Race's plan would require tossing their phones. He could not bear the thought of parting with hers though. He turned it off and shoved it back into his pocket.

XXX

Race was crouched down behind a tree, scanning the perimeter of the hotel. Estella was beside him with her palm on his back to maintain her balance.

"What are you looking for?" she whispered.

Race had counted twenty agents in two minutes. 'Bartlett is not fucking around,' he thought.

Race straightened slowly and pulled Estella up with him. He wrapped his hands around her face. "Have you got it?" he asked. "Do you want me to walkthrough it one more time?"

"No," she said solemnly and placed her hands flat against his chest. He was strong and that made her want to be strong. "I've got this. I won't let you down. I won't let her down."

"I know you won't, Stel."

"You need to watch him close, Roger?"

"Huh?"

"Jonny," she clarified. "You didn't see him in Jacksonville," she bit her lip, contemplating her words. "He stabbed that boy…"

"What?" Race whisper-yelled.

"In the leg only," she rushed and then started to backtrack. "He had to do it…I think. I honestly don't know. That boy was trying to blackmail him for money. He wouldn't give us the information. Jonny lost it."

"Lost it or did what he had to do to get what you went there for?" Race challenged. "Sounds like he made the same call I would've."

"I'm…really not sure," she sighed. "I know he blames himself for this. For not being with her when it happened. He flat out told me that much."

"Yeah…well so do I," Race's gaze went to the ground and his jaw clenched.

His hands were still around her face. Estella lifted her hands to cover his. She wanted to comfort him. She waited a beat to see if he would meet her eyes. He refused. She could see his barely controlled anger simmering under the surface. "I'll tell you what I told him. This is not your fault. You couldn't have prevented this."

"I would have prevented this," he growled.

She let out a short laugh, which made his eyes shoot back up. "That's exactly what Jonny said. He's…"

"I won't be around to protect her forever," Race pointed out.

Realization dawned on Estella. "So you expect him to. The way you would."

"Of course I do. What father wouldn't?"

Estella laughed again, moving her hands back to his chest. "Somehow, I think your expectations are different. He's not you or Phil. He's still basically a kid and he's putting so much pressure on himself right now."

Race hinted at a smile. "When did that happen? You sound like you care."

"Well someone has," she shot back. "That's what Jess would want."

"Jonny's up for the challenge," Race assured. Then he paused and stroked the apples of her cheeks with his thumbs before sharing his next thought. "Do me a favor and be extra careful?"

"I will."

"Don't say it as an afterthought?" he asked. "You and I both know you have a long history of doing the exact opposite of what I ask…even when I ask nicely," he teased.

"I thought that's what you used to like best about me," she teased back sadly and her eyes dropped.

"Nah," he smiled. "That's what I loved best about you."

He kissed her before her eyes met his again. She was taken aback for only a moment and then instinct kicked in. She balled the hands on his chest into fists, simultaneously gripping the fabric of his t-shirt and pulling him closer. Suddenly, she could not get close enough. She stood on the tips of her toes and wound her arms up around his neck. She kissed him back desperately. Acutely aware of all she had lost and what she could still lose.

He pushed her back against the tree and then pushed his tongue passed her lips. She moaned softly and then whimpered when he pulled away to catch his breath. His face was still so close she could only see his lips.

"You taste just like I remember," he whispered.

"Race?"

"Go," he kissed her lightly one more time. "Be safe," he repeated.

"Say it one more time?" she urged.

"I'll bring her home," he swore.

"Both of them," she insisted.

Her sudden concern for Jonny confused him and warmed his heart unexpectedly.

"I've protected that boy more than half his life. I don't plan to stop until someone makes me."

XXX

Hadji was starting to feel useless. He did not know the whereabouts of Race, but had been exceedingly questioned about it. He did not know his brother's current situation and was very worried about him. Worst of all, he could not do anything to help Jessie because his equipment had been confiscated and he felt like his every move was being monitored.

He had been allowed back in his room a few minutes ago. There were agents roaming his hallway. He knew they were there in case Race showed up. Maybe even Jonny too. He was not sure where Jonny stood on their radar. A few questions had been asked about him, but Race was the clear focus. Either way, he felt like he was in a cage. Being guarded and watched. No amount of sleep or meditation would alleviate the frustration he felt in that moment.

He stared at his phone and tried not to let paranoia take over. He could not help but wonder why they did not take his phone too. Was it to monitor his calls? He was exhausted. He dialed Race's number again. He knew there would be no answer. It went straight to voicemail. He sat on his bed heavily and stared at the device like it was to blame. Willing Race to call him back. He did not know what to do next. Useless.

He laid back in a prone position, convincing himself finally that he should try to get some sleep. He set the phone on his chest and closed his eyes. When he felt the vibrations against his sternum, he sat up with a start. He did not recognize the number.

"Race?" He was out of breath like he had been running.

"No. It's me."

"Jonny," Hadji smiled. "Are you…"

"Is it safe to talk?" Jonny cut him off.

"As far as I know," Hadji sighed. "It's just me here. Don't know if my calls are being monitored."

"Have you found any new leads?" Jonny asked lamely.

"No," Hadji apologized. "Father and I had our computers confiscated and were questioned for hours. Accused of helping Race interfere with a federal investigation. I'd try to convince you to come back, but I fear you'd be subjected to the same."

"Would be a waste of your time anyway," Jonny pointed out.

"Jonny…"

"I need you to tell dad that I'm sorry, okay?"

"Jonny…"

"Promise me, Hadj."

"Sorry for what?" Hadji asked.

"Everything," Jonny laughed without humor. "Whatever I did to make him angry or to worry…I guess for today mostly. I haven't been very patient with him. I'm sorry for lying to you earlier too. I am. I knew exactly what I was doing. I knew it was wrong, but I didn't care. I should've trusted you. I'm sorry."

"You sound different," Hadji commented. "More than just worried for her."

"I feel different," Jonny whispered.

"What happened?"

"Phil didn't update you?"

"Only the basics. We were all separated pretty fast."

"I found the body first," Jonny started.

"I didn't know that," Hadji admitted. "I'm…that's awful."

"I thought it was Jess," his voice caught. He needed to get this out before Race was back. "I saw red hair and I thought it was her. Only for a few seconds, but for… I knew what it felt like to lose her. To think that she wasn't in this world anymore. That I'd never see her smile at me again. Or hear her laugh at one of my stupid jokes. That I let her down in the worst way. And…I felt like my world was collapsing in on itself. I could physically feel it. My body started to shut down on me. I barely managed to get close enough to see that it wasn't her. I can't ever have that feeling again. I won't survive it."

"Please don't say that." Hadji closed his eyes.

Jonny cleared his throat. "Gotta go. Don't forget to tell dad."

"WAIT," he yelled. "Is Estella safe?"

"Yes. She's on her way to talk to Phil now."

Hadji's mind was racing. Searching for the right thing to say. To keep Jonny on the phone. "We need you to come home safe, brother. No matter what."

"I'm not coming back without her," Jonny responded simply.

Hadji feared that might be true. "Then find her."

"I plan to."

The line went dead and Hadji was suddenly wide awake again. He bolted from the room to find his father and Phil, hoping Estella was with them and could tell him more.

XXX

Estella wanted to run. She wanted to break into an all-out sprint toward the hotel's entrance, but she did the exact opposite. She walked casually to avoid drawing any additional attention. She had already been stopped by two agents asking for identification and why she was out and about before the sun was up.

She released a labored breath when she raised her access card to the security pad at the East entrance and heard the click indicating that the door was open. The adrenaline rushing through her body was an intense feeling that she had never experienced before. She pressed the elevator button deliberately, but barely gave it a chance to light up before she was in the stairwell running. She paused to catch her breath on the second floor landing. She could see that an agent was guarding the hallway through the small rectangular window in the door.

'Calm down,' she told herself. 'You can't fail them. You can't fail any of them.'

XXX

Hadji rushed into conference room B like a tornado. "Father?" He did it without thinking and regretted it immediately when a room full of suits turned to stare at him. He scanned the room quickly and saw Phil, but no Estella. "Any news?" he tried to cover. "I can't sleep."

Benton threw a comforting arm over his shoulder. "No son, but I did just get our things back. You up for getting back to work?"

"Yes," Hadji smiled, looking around the room cautiously. In his rush to get there, he did not notice that it was easier than it should have been. The agents let him pass unchecked. He turned toward his father and spoke softly. "How did you make this happen?"

Benton kept his gaze on Bartlett and answered at normal volume. "My friends at the DOJ owed me one."

"This is unheard of," Bartlett complained, but they were all interrupted a commotion in the hallway before he could say more.

XXX.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME," Estella demanded.

"YES," Benton boomed as soon as he saw two agents holding Estella by the arms. "Let her go right now. That's Jessie's mother."

"Do you know where Race is?" Bartlett accused.

"No," Estella scoffed, hurling herself out of the agents' hold. She walked toward Bartlett, but kept her eyes on Phil. "It's your job to locate people. Not mine. I came here for an update. I can't sleep. Phil, can we go somewhere and talk?"

"Let's go," Phil smiled softly. He guided Estella back to the stairwell with Benton and Hadji following close behind.

The agents parted like the red sea and let them pass.

XXX

Race got back behind the wheel, but paused before starting the ignition. "You ready?"

"I am," Jonny nodded. "What now?"

Race rolled down both windows. "Toss your phone and her earrings," Race told him.

Jonny had both on the dashboard, expecting that request. He let the earrings slip from his hand to the ground, but threw the burner hard at the closest tree. That small release of tension felt good.

"Pull up that map of blind spots you created," Race instructed next. "Let's put it to use."

XXX

They all entered Estella's room in a rush. Afraid to speak before they were behind closed doors.

"Do you have a message for me?" Phil urged.

"I do," she hurried. "Race wants us to meet him one mile northwest of the hotel…like Sarajevo."

"What? Us?" Phil asked in shock and shook his head. "Were those his exact words? Think hard."

"No…he said to tell you Dubois, but he explained it to me," she stumbled.

"Dubois," Phil repeated with a sigh. "Is Jonny with him?"

"Yes…what's going on?"

"What does Dubois mean?" Benton insisted after hearing his son's name.

"Like I said," Estella started. "He wants us to meet…"

"No," Phil interrupted, smiling at her sadly and then looking at Benton and Hadji sympathetically. "They've gone dark," he explained. "You won't find them until Race wants to be found."

"The hell I won't," Benton said, booting up his computer.

"No…Phil," Estella refused. "Jonny said I should call him after talking to you," she was trying to convince herself, but knew deep down that Phil was right.

"Jonny called me a few minutes ago," Hadji added. "Based on what he was saying…"

"What did he say?" Benton asked. The expectant look on his father's face broke Hadji's heart.

"He wanted me to tell you how sorry he was for how he acted today. For worrying you. He didn't tell me this was his plan, but it makes sense now. He did tell me he'd be home soon," Hadji lied. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"Give me your phone?" Benton insisted.

Hadji knew it was pointless, but handed his father the phone anyway.

Benton called the first number on Hadji's phone log and then waited impatiently. He just wanted to hear his son's voice.

"The number you've dialed has been disconnected," came the electronic message.

'Jonny,' he thought, 'Be safe. Think with your head, not with your heart. Please.'


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I think I put in an earlier AN that I have some extended (more adult) chapters on another site. That was then and now it is annoying to be on two sites so I have decided to put them here under a separate 'story' as outtakes. Sorry in advance if you get a new story alert and end up disappointed. I figure this way I can keep all in one place, but still separate so those who don't want to read that don't have to. For now, only the extended version of this chapter is up, but I will add others.**

A crisis of conscience did not begin to cover it. Race knew there was no right choice here. Only the choice that would cause the least amount of damage. When he made the decision to involve Jonny, he meant it. When he told Estella he expected Jonny to protect Jessie, he meant it. There was no going back, but a sharp pain cut through his chest every time he allowed himself to dwell on it. It could go wrong in any number of ways. He was making a decision that impacted another man's son. A man he respected more than anyone else on the planet. A boy he loved like his own. A boy he did not want to drag into this world. There had not been a moment since he made the decision that he felt good about it, but after his conversation with Estella the guilt was even harder to push down.

No matter how many scenarios he ran through his head, he kept landing on the rationalization that keeping Jonny close was for the best. It would keep him occupied and where Race could watch over him.

He glanced at Jonny for a moment, buried behind his computer in concentration. His mind immediately flashed back to a six-year-old who had trouble with his 'r's and wanted to live in his Superman pajamas.

'God help me,' Race thought.

"Make a left up here," Jonny directed with a jut of his chin. "Then I can get us there on foot."

"That works," Race acknowledged. "I want to ditch the car anyway."

After parking, Jonny started at a run toward the address Race had given him. Race knew where they were going. Jonny knew the best way to get there. Jonny tried not to read too much into the fact that Race was giving him some control, but he really liked being back on the same team. It gave him a renewed sense of confidence.

"Why are we going here?" Jonny asked.

"It's a safe place to work," Race responded. "I have an old friend helping me."

"A friend Phil doesn't know about?"

"Knows yes, but doesn't know he's helping me."

"Why choose a place on the south end of the island?" Jonny questioned. "Wouldn't a central location make the most sense for getting around quick?"

Race smiled. "That's a good instinct. At the end of the day though, this is a small island. Making it harder to stay disappeared, but also making everything close."

"This feels like we're backing ourselves into a corner," Jonny challenged.

"We won't be there long," Race assured. "We move as soon as a promising lead pops and we keep moving."

Jonny nodded. He still had his reservations, but knew Race would make whatever decision was best for Jessie and that was all that mattered.

"Listen," Race started after a beat. "You've shown amazing resourcefulness today."

"But?"

"No but," Race said. "To be clear, I'm still not happy that you went after Roth alone…," then he smiled a little. "You did exactly what I would've though."

Jonny stayed quiet and started running faster.

"This isn't easy for me," Race continued. "Just…no unnecessary risks. Will you promise me that?"

"I already did," Jonny pointed out.

"Did you?" Race sighed.

"At least twice," Jonny picked up speed again and Race matched it. He wanted Race off this train of thought.

"You'll tell me if it gets to be too much?" Race asked, but knew Jonny would never admit it.

"I can handle it," Jonny said dryly.

"I never said you couldn't," Race clarified. "That doesn't mean…"

"Is there anything I can say to get you to stop wavering?" Jonny asked, emotionless. He was actively trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. "You said you had made your choice, Race. That you wouldn't change your mind."

"I'm not changing my mind," Race insisted. "I honestly need your help at this point."

"Stop feeling guilty about that, Race. I want to be here."

"You're smart enough to know that life…decisions like this are not black and white, kid. This…"

Jonny cut him off. "Stop worrying about me. All I want is for you to make HER the priority. That's the way this works, right? She's my priority. Easy. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it."

"That's not how it works," Race answered. "Your first priority needs to be yourself so you can complete the mission. THAT'S how it works. That's WHY it works."

"She's not a mission," Jonny whispered.

'Fuck…shut up,' he scolded himself immediately. 'That's not helping your case.'

"Exactly," Race mumbled. "So the rulebook you're talking about was out the window before we started."

"I don't want special treatment," Jonny continued. "I don't want to be handled. Treat me like you would anyone else on your team. Turn off whatever you have to turn off inside. Tell me how to turn it off. I'll do it."

"I CAN'T DO THAT WITH YOU," Race yelled. "Just turn it off and treat you like anyone. You know I can't. Even if I could, my daughter wouldn't want me to. She would never forgive me, Jonny. She would never look at me the same way again."

"Race…"

"What if she was the one with me right now?" Race challenged. "How would you feel about that?"

Jonny closed his eyes for a moment. 'I'd trade places with her in a heartbeat,' he thought, but knew that was not what Race was asking.

"It's not black and white," Jonny admitted. He would not want Jess involved if the situation was reversed. Race nodded, making a sharp turn to keep up with Jonny when he darted down a dark alley. "We'll be there in a few minutes."

_She was so beautiful. Even when he was mad at her. He was wide awake, sitting up against his headboard. She was fast asleep next to him on her stomach. He watched her back rise and fall with each breath. He placed the palm of his hand between her shoulder blades and just watched her. She made a soft noise and he felt his heart jump into his throat. Like it did every time she was in danger. It was worse when she put herself in danger._

'_You're a fucking hypocrite,' he told himself. He knew it. They were out getting some last minute Christmas shopping done. As they navigated through the busy parking lot, a woman's scream caught both of their attention. Jonny had been carrying all their purchases so Jessie got there first. She ended up breaking up a domestic dispute._

_Jonny kept his cool while they dealt with the police, but he exploded on her as they drove home. He could not remember exactly what was said, but knew he quoted some statistic about more police officers being hurt during domestic dispute calls than any other type. She was incredulous and defensive. All they did was scream at each other. There was no communicating going on._

_The reality was he would have made the same choice. Reacted the same way. He laughed softly to himself. If that had been the case, than she would have started the fight,_

_He moved his hand to push some hair out of her face. "What a pair we are."_

_As soon as they had got home, she jumped out of the car and expertly avoided him for the rest of the night. He hated that, but it was for the best until they both cooled down. He did not want to have it out in front of their family. They rarely let their disagreements get that far, but no one in the family appreciated it when they did. Most teenagers in love did not live together. They were expected to be more mature than most teenagers in love. Besides, it was Christmas Eve. He did not want to spend it sulking._

_He just watched her quietly most of the night. She was off. He knew she would stay that way until they made it right._

"_Son, why are you being so quiet?" His father had asked him at one point._

_Jonny shrugged in response. "Just trying to take it all in."_

_Benton placed an arm around his shoulders and followed Jonny's gaze. "Boston is not that far away, Jonny. She'll be here next Christmas and every one after that I'd imagine."_

"_Thanks, Pop."_

_They had a tradition. They spent every Christmas Eve together. All night. They stayed up waiting for Santa when they were little. When they got older, they would try to outsmart IRIS and poke around their presents before morning. Once they began dating, they used it as an excuse to spend even more time together._

_After the family said their goodnights, Jonny sat on the edge of his bed for twenty minutes doing exactly what he had tried not to do all night. Sulking. Then he stood, determined to spend the night with her. Can't let an argument get in the way of tradition._

"_Oh," she jumped back when he opened his bedroom door. She was there with a surprised look on her face. In the red silk pajamas she had worn the last four years._

"_Hi," he whispered._

"_Hey," she looked down at his feet. "I'm still angry, but I can't sleep. Doesn't feel right not to be with you tonight."_

"_Doesn't feel right not to be with you any night," he breathed._

"_Don't try to sweet talk me," she pushed by him and walked into his room._

_He shut the door and followed her. "I can't help it," he responded. "You reduce me to a groveling fool, love."_

_She crawled into his bed and pulled the comforter all around her. She faced away from him._

_He sat down on the bed, watching the back of her head. He wanted to get under the covers and curl up behind her. "I love you, stubborn."_

"_Night," she mumbled._

_Now, it was two hours later and he was still staring at her like he had been all night. He shifted down the bed until he was on his side and they were face-to face. Then he leaned over and pressed his lips to her forehead firmly._

"_Hmm," she moaned._

"_Merry Christmas, baby."_

"_I'm still mad at you," she grumbled._

"_Would it help if I apologized?" Jonny pulled back and met her hooded gaze._

"_Couldn't hurt."_

"_I'm really sorry, Jess. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," he paused and looked away for a second. "There's no excuse for it. I was scared and I took it out on you. I'm sorry that I took it out on you."_

_She leaned forward and kissed his nose. "I can…"_

"…_take care of yourself," Jonny finished. "I know that," he rolled away with a frustrated sigh._

_Jessie placed her hand flat against his chest and waited patiently_

"_I hate it when you say it though," he eventually admitted._

"_Doesn't change how much I need you," Jessie whispered. "The two are not mutually exclusive."_

"_Yes," he closed his eyes. Exhausted. "I have a hard time separating… my biggest fear is losing you, Jess." _

_His eyes shot open. Incredibly alert, when she rolled on top of him._

"_Baby," he gripped her hips tightly, the soft silk of her pajamas threading through his fingers. He tentatively ran his hands under her shirt and up the softness of her bare back. She leaned forward, planting both hands on his chest and arching her back into his touch._

_He repeated his actions a few times and then pulled his hands forward slightly so that his thumbs caressed her ribs and the sides of her breasts on their next trip up her body. Then he pulled his hands further forward._

"_Jon…ha," she bit her lip hard and her head dropped between her arms. Her hair fell into his eyes. She reached up and unbuttoned her pajama top with one hand. When the sides fell open, she sat back and pushed the hair out of her face so she could stare at his hands moving over her chest. "Jonny… that feels so good."_

_He sat up and kissed her deeply, his hands moving slowly from her chest to capture her neck tenderly. He did not pull back until air was an absolute necessity. Then he pushed the shirt off her shoulders with a wistful smile and watched intently as it dropped to the bed._

"_What?" she swallowed, pulling the sweatshirt and undershirt he wore off at the same time. He laughed at the hurried and not so gentle way she did it. She apologized by fixing his hair and leaning in for another long kiss._

"_Worth the wait," he grinned against her lips._

"_What?"_

"_I've wanted to take these pajamas off you for four Christmases."_

_She hugged him and giggled into his neck. "So patient, my love. You're only half done though." She scooted back with a smile and he gripped the waistband of her pants, pulling them and her underwear down in the process._

_As she crawled back toward him, all he could think was that he was the luckiest bastard alive. She wrapped herself around him again and gripped the back of his head. Forehead to forehead. "I fall in love with you all over again when you look at me like this," she breathed heavily._

"_I love you so much," he whispered back, kissing her neck and slipping a hand to her thigh. "I'm sorry I forget sometimes that my girl's a badass," he inserted two fingers inside her with no warning._

"_Yes!"_

"_I just want to keep her safe," he curled his fingers forward. "I need to keep her safe. I need it more than I need anything else."_

_She gripped his wrist and moaned. "Not like this. Make love to me?" she asked quietly against his ear._

_XXX_

_He dropped back to the bed in exhaustion once the waves of pleasure faded._

_She collapsed onto his chest and kissed his neck. Out of breath. "You make me happy."_

"_Get used to it, baby."_

_She laughed and he felt it everywhere. He held her tighter. "Cease fire?" he posed._

"_Yes," she nodded. _

_They just held each other in the quiet for about twenty minutes before any more words were spoken._

"_Jonny?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_We need to stop this," she propped herself up on his chest to stare down at him._

_He pushed the hair out of her face. "What exactly?" he asked in confusion. "I thought the last hour was pretty great," he flirted. "Definitely my favorite Christmas memory to date."_

_She smiled. "Not what I meant and you know it."_

"_Tell me."_

"_We need to stop inserting ourselves in potentially dangerous situations…or we need to stop getting so upset with each other when it happens. Which do you think is more realistic?"_

_Jonny looked away. "I just need to learn how to take a breath first. When it comes to you, I sometimes can't remember to be rationale from the jump."_

"_Really," she teased. "I hadn't noticed."_

"_You're better?" he shot back._

"_Yes," she grinned and then gave him a quick kiss. "But barely," she admitted._

_He pursed his lips, but agreed. "You look so gorgeous right now. I'm gonna be going through some serious withdrawal in nine months."_

"_Okay," she rolled her eyes. "You can start sweet talking me again. You're pretty good at it, so I'll allow it."_

"_That's generous of you, baby."_

"_It is Christmas." _

"Kid…you still with me?" Race's voice penetrated his thoughts.

"Yeah," Jonny said. "Sorry. I was thinking…I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already." Jonny stopped short before Race could respond. "Is this it?"

Race assessed the house. It was small and unassuming. Yellow and in desperate need of a paint job. It was right on the beach and all the lights were off. The closest neighbors were out of throwing distance on both sides. "Come on," he indicated for Jonny to follow. Race approached the house with caution.

Jonny was confused. 'Does this guy not know we're coming?' he thought. Jonny decided to keep his mouth shut and his eyes open. His hand went unconsciously to his back, checking for the gun.

Race bypassed the front door and headed down the side yard in the direction of the beach. The crashing waves sounded like thunder. When they reached the back of the house, Race scanned the area. Jonny did the same and his gaze eventually landed on the back of Race's head, who was staring out at the ocean.

'What's he doing?' Jonny thought. "Is this…"

"What do you see?" Race cut him off, but did not turn around.

"It's a defendable position," Jonny started. "There are small cameras all over the place. We'd see someone coming from any direction. The windows are for show only. They're sealed shut and bulletproof. The front door and the door behind me to the basement are the only exits. There's an unmarked car about thirty feet from the front door. That speed boat over there is about fifty yards from the back door."

Race turned around and nodded. Jonny felt like he just passed a test.

"How does Phil not know about this place?" Jonny asked.

"It's not a registered safe house," Race answered. "He'd find it if he was looking for us, but he's not the one looking for us."

"Is someone else here?"

"Yes," Race walked by him and down the cement steps that led to the basement door. "Follow my lead."

The door opened before Race could knock. The man on the other end was as large as Race, but Jonny guessed about fifteen or twenty years older. He had white hair, cut very short. A scar by his ear was his only defining feature. It looked like it came from a knife. He was in great shape and clearly still a force to be reckoned with. He was exactly how Jonny imagined Race would look in a few decades.

"Racer," the guy gave a curt nod.

"Temple," Race answered just as shortly.

Jonny was about to question if these two had an amicable relationship until they pulled each other into a quick hug. That's when Temple's eyes met Jonny's. Assessing.

"Who's the kid?" Temple asked gruffly. "You said you were coming alone."

"Tech support," Race offered. "Plans change."

"Get inside," Temple ordered, standing back.

Race walked into the house and Jonny quickly descended the steps behind him. Jonny could feel Temple's eyes on him as he shut and looked the door. Jonny looked around the basement. It was small, but well equipped. A mini, but also portable command center. The ten-year-old in him wanted to investigate.

"How old are you?" Temple asked Jonny.

"Where can I set up?" Jonny asked in response.

Temple stared him down, but Jonny did not look away. "Bannon, fill me in?" Temple asked. Eyes still on Jonny. Guarded. Eventually, Temple pointed to the corner and Jonny walked away while Race relayed all the information they had.

Jonny released a breath he did not realize he was holding until he sat back down and started to boot up his computer. Her face filled the screen for a brief moment until it was covered just as quickly by all the files he kept on his desktop. He had been meaning to clean up his desktop for weeks. That brief glimpse was enough to send his heart into a tailspin again.

'Keep it together, Quest. Your girl is a badass. She won't stop fighting until you get there.'

That was his new mantra.

XXX

Estella shot out of bed with a gasp and stood on shaky legs. "Oh my god," she put one hand on her head and another on the wall to steady herself. "I can't believe I fell asleep. Why didn't you wake me?"

Phil spoke up first. "It's been twenty minutes."

"You need to get some rest," Benton added. "Take a shower."

"I'm fine. What are you all working on?" Estella insisted.

"Hadji and I are compiling every source of surveillance we can find surrounding the park where Lena was found. We're looking for the blue sedan or anything else suspicious that we can hopefully track back to..."

"My daughter."

"I certainly hope so," Benton smiled.

Estella wanted to ask more questions. Before she had left with Jonny, they had all been knee deep trying to find leads. She tried to rationalize that they would have already told her if anything promising had been found. She turned to Phil next and spoke quietly.

"What about you?" she asked. "What are you doing to find Race and Jonny?"

"Nothing."

"Should have known you'd side with Race," she scoffed.

"That's not what this is," Phil gave her a sideways glance. "I'm siding with Jessie. I want her to have every advantage and they will be more effective out there."

"You sound so sure," she closed her eyes. She wanted him to reassure her.

"I am," Phil said resolutely and placed both hands on her shoulders. "Race doesn't know how to fail in these situations, even when every odd seems stacked against him."

"I know your right," she whispered. "I just hate feeling useless." She pulled away from him and sat down on the bed. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to think he needed my help. He really went all out to convince me," she shook her head.

"He wanted you safe," Phil pointed out. "That's all it was about. And now he's going to get Jess. Keep faith in that."

"Alright," she whispered.

"I need to go check on my guys," Phil announced. "I'll see if I can find anything out from Bartlett too. Be back soon."

Estella's entire body straightened at the mention of Bartlett's name. Benton noticed and gave her a questioning look. Estella waited until Phil was gone before saying anything.

"I know what Race had Jonny working on. Is that helpful?"

XXX

Race glanced at Jonny before turning back to Temple.

"He's focused," Temple commented on Jonny, still downloading all the information Race had thrown at him.

"He is," Race agreed.

"I can't even imagine what's going on in your head," Temple started. "I never got around to the kid thing…"

"I'm trying to keep my head on," Race cleared his throat. "Thanks again for making the drive down."

"I'm glad I was close enough to help and that this place is still around," Temple shrugged. "More of the guys would be here if they could."

"I know."

"What do you want me to do?"

"How do you feel about recon?" Race asked.

"Feels like home."

Race walked to the center of the room. "Kid," Race called out to get his attention and then started barking orders. "I caught Temple up. Here's the plan. We don't know who this fucker is, but we know where he was at seven and a little before eleven tonight. We know he was driving around in a blue sedan after he took Jess. And we know this is not the first time he's done this. I'll be combing through the surveillance footage."

"I have that," Jonny announced. "Where should I send it?" Jonny directed at Temple.

Temple handed him an external hard drive and Jonny transferred the files as Race kept talking.

"Back at the hotel, they were creating a list of registered and rented blue sedans. I need the full list too. Can you get me that?"

"Yeah," Jonny nodded. "I'll transfer that too. I already double checked all the names they cleared."

"I'm more interested in the cars," Race clarified. "Since a few more hours have passed, one of them may have been reported as stolen and that could lead somewhere. Put a copy of your map on that drive too. Temple is on recon. I need you to go to each blind spot marked on this map. See if you locate any blue sedans. See if anything's off."

"If you decide a location is worth pursuing, keep an eye out for structures with basements," Jonny offered. "She's likely being kept underground. Her earrings…" he started to trail off. "We're pretty sure she's underground," he sighed.

"Hey," Race started.

"I could really use some coffee," Jonny said, handing Temple the hard drive. "It's been a long day."

"Keep doing what you're doing and let me know when you have something," Race told him.

"I will," Jonny went back to his corner.

After Temple got what he needed from the hard drive, he was ready to move. "I'm headed out," he announced. "Coffee's upstairs."

"Thanks again," Race called after him. "Be safe."

"Hooyah."

"I'm fine," Jonny said as soon as the door shut behind Temple and before Race could ask. "Old Navy buddy?"

"Taught me most of what I know," Race said. "I'll make the coffee and some food. We need to eat. Be right back"

XXX

"_What are you doing in here?" she whisper screamed and instinctively pulled the towel tighter around her body._

_Jonny was sitting on the edge of her bed, giving her a smile that said she might not approve of his next move._

"_I have a surprise for you," he stood and stalked forward._

"_No," she laughed, putting a hand up and side stepping him like she did when they were sparring. "I need to get ready for dinner. We need to leave in twenty or we'll be late."_

"_It'll take two minutes," he whispered, lunging forward and grabbing her around the waist._

"_Put me down," she giggled. When he did, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on the tips of her toes so they were eye level. "And you never take two minutes," she whispered back. "…which I do very much appreciate by the way."_

"_This will," he leaned down and spoke right against her lips, but did not kiss her. "I promise."_

_He walked her backwards to the chair in the corner of her room and made her sit down. Then he knelt down in front of her._

"_What are you doing?" she swallowed. Both of his hands had slipped under her towel and were travelling up her legs._

"_Thanking you," he said sincerely, freezing his left hand at the top of her thigh and snaking the palm of his right up her stomach to pull the towel open. "This gets me every single time," he stared at her. He leaned forward and kissed right above her belly button. He felt her muscles jump at his touch. "You get me every time," he mumbled against her skin._

"_What are you thanking me for, Hotshot?" She arched her hips toward him while he ran his palm back down her body and then spread her legs. "Jonny, what is this? We can't be late."_

_XXX_

_She sighed and her head lulled to the side as he kissed his way up her stomach._

"_I'm not complaining," she giggled. "But seriously, what is this?"_

_He reached her lips and kissed them softly. "Thanks for bringing my tie and jacket to school today. I completely forgot about the ceremony."_

_She smiled at him. "I meant to remind you last night, but got distracted." _

"_You always take care of me," he interrupted._

"_I love it when you let me," she whispered._

She was curled in on herself. She felt helpless and scared and ashamed for feeling scared. She was a Bannon. Strength was expected to be the default, not something to be mustered. She was supposed to be the hero. Not the victim. She was so confident when she first woke up that her family would be there in short order or that she would figure something out. She was still confident they would come, but what would they find? Lisa…

'No,' her mind screamed. She could not go there. She would not let that happen to her. She would not allow her father to be put through that.

_"Tell me you know that I'd die without you," he whispered._

She would not allow Jonny to be put through that. She could still see his face when he said that to her. Was it just yesterday? She thinks it was, but the hours were blurring.

She had given up on trying to comfort Brenda an hour ago. She was hysterical and inconsolable. Convinced she was next. She kept talking about her own boyfriend and how he must be worried sick. She was on her way to tell him she was pregnant when she was taken. Yet another innocent life Jessie now felt responsible for. The weight of it all was crushing.

XXX

Jonny felt sick to his stomach and it was not because of the excessive coffee or lack of food. He tried to force down the grilled cheese Race made him. Knew he had to keep up his strength, but only managed two bites. He and Race had been working quietly for a few hours. In that time, Jonny had managed to narrow down the case files. He knew who the FBI thought had Jessie. Well, not who. The case file was very active, but there were no active leads. Rather, he knew what this man had done to sixty girls over the last twenty years. He would not allow Jessie to be added to this file.

The possibility of what could be happening to her was never far from Jonny's mind, but the tangibility of the facts and the photos in this file made him feel like he was choking on his own breath. Made his inactivity feel like the deepest betrayal. He should be out there searching like Temple.

'Stay focused. Stay focused. Stay focused,' he told himself as he felt the traitorous tears start to form and shifted so Race could not see his face.

"Progress?" Race asked.

Jonny opened his mouth a few times to respond, but struggled to get the words out. He was given a momentary stay when they heard a key in the lock. Jonny shook it off and stood. Eager to hear what Temple had to say. Race followed suit.

A small amount of light filtered into the room when Temple opened the door. It was a new day.

"Gentlemen," Temple greeted and then got right to the point, handing Race his digital camera. "Upload those and take a look. I've covered off on half the island. I found six potential locations that I'd consider if I were this guy. All secluded enough that you might be able to cause some mischief without others noticing. All definitely have basements. Skip forward to the fifty-fourth photo," he directed as soon as Race had the camera connected to his computer. A blue sedan filled the screen.

"Where is that?" Jonny tried to ask without his voice shaking, but does not think he pulled it off. Thankfully, no one acknowledged it.

Race was busy running the plates. "Forget about the plates," Jonny insisted. "Let's just go."

Race and Temple continued like Jonny was not there. "It's parked about half a block from the marina on Alpine. I scouted the area. Some perimeter cameras, but very low tech. Looked like no one was home when I first got there, but activity started with the sun," Temple rattled off.

"The plates are registered to Josh Martin. Sixty-seven. Owns the marina," Race mumbled.

"Sons?" Temple asked.

"Two," Race responded.

"That marina is big enough to employ at least twenty people," Jonny cut in. "We have to assume any of them could access that car. Let's just go check it out," he finished. Clearly annoyed. The photos he had just spent the last hour studying were running through his head like a sick slideshow.

Temple scoffed. "Hold your horses, tech support."

Jonny recoiled and then headed toward the door, intent on checking it out for himself.

"JONNY," Race yelled, stopping him in his tracks.

Jonny pivoted back around to face them. "There are six locations and three of us. Race and I will split the locations, while Temple checks out the other half of the island. That's the most efficient way to cover the most ground. We've been playing defense for too long. It's time to DO something. Why is this even a debate?" Jonny finished hotly.

Temple turned to Race. "Who the fuck does this kid think he is? I don't know if I should pat him on the back or punch him in the face."

"I wouldn't recommend touching me at all, right now." Jonny said quietly.

Before it could escalate further, a loud knock on the door interrupted them all. Both Jonny and Race shot Temple a look of disbelief.

"Oh fuck you both," Temple growled. "I wasn't followed."

Simultaneously, Temple went for the door, Race pulled his gun and Jonny gathered his computer ready to run. All the tension left Temple's body after he looked through the peep hole and he gave Race the signal to stand down. Temple opened the door and no one missed the surprise on Race's face.

"Jade," he breathed.

She walked in like she owned the place, but her demeanor changed when she settled in front of Race. "Hi," she whispered sympathetically.

"Hi," he greeted. "I wasn't expecting this."

"Clearly," she laughed. "I was in Virginia. I don't know. I just found myself in the car and here I am."

"Great," Jonny interrupted. "Now we have six locations and three scouts. Even more efficient. Let's go," he ordered.

Jade turned to Jonny and crossed her arms. "Well hello to you too."

"Hi Jade."

"You know," she directed at Race. "I got a half hysterical call from my contact in the Jacksonville lab a few hours ago. It took me six months to cultivate that source."

"Mark? That asshole?" Temple asked. "He was never worth the time you put in or what you paid him. I've been telling you to cut him loose for years."

"Temple, shut up," she growled. "Regardless Race, I'd appreciate it if your boy over there didn't put any more holes in my contacts."

"He shouldn't have tried to blackmail me," Jonny defended.

"HA," Temple boomed.

"I'm going," Jonny announced.

"EVERYBODY STOP," Race yelled with authority. "We…"

The police scanner in the corner came to life and captured all of their attention before Race could say anything else.

"_Units in the vicinity please respond. We have another 187 at Calgary and Fourth. A young woman. No officers on site yet."_

"_Unit 20-David responding. Five minutes out. Has the coroner been notified?"_

"_Yes, 20-David."_

An involuntary sound of denial came from Jonny. He put his computer down and bolted. Tunnel vision. Focused on nothing but getting there and confirming it was not her.

"JONNY," Race yelled, but Jonny did not stop this time. "Shit. Let's go. He won't wait."

"I'm starting to like this kid," Temple grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: As always, sorry for the delay and thanks for still reading. Full adult version in the outtakes story**

"Fucking idiots," Jade mumbled as she watched all three of them rush off into the daylight with no plan. "Good thing I'm here," she sighed and then ran to catch up with them.

XXX

Jonny rushed toward the car at the front of the house as fast as his feet would carry him. The intersection of Calgary and Fourth was less than ten minutes away. He did not need the map to tell him that. He had it memorized. Just like he had all the photos in that case file burned into his brain forever. Sometimes he hated his photographic memory.

"I'm driving, kid." It was Race's voice. It cut through the air behind him with authority.

Jonny had no desire to argue. He shifted his course lithely toward the passenger side of the car. He could direct Race as easily as he could drive himself. He was the first one in the car. When he shut the door, the quiet of the small space crashed down on him. It was the first moment of privacy he had gotten in hours.

"Please," he whispered and shut his eyes.

'Keep it together, Quest. Your girl is a badass. She won't stop fighting until you get there.'

His eyes shot open when he heard the other three doors slam shut. "Two blocks up and take a right," Jonny ordered. "It's a straight shot from there."

XXX

"Any luck?" Estella asked. She had been trying to stay out of Benton and Hadji's way, but had run out of things to occupy her. She had checked on her mom and Race's parents. Multiple times. She had checked on Mary. Showered. She had lost count of the coffee runs.

"No," Benton sighed, giving her a sad look and standing. "I'm gonna see if I can track down Phil for an update. I'll be right back."

"I'll do that," Estella rushed.

Benton hesitated, but eventually nodded and sat back down with a sigh. He needed to speak with Phil. Alone.

Hadji observed his father with curious eyes. "What is it?" he asked as soon as Estella left.

"Have you made any progress tracking Jonny's movements?" Benton asked, but continued before Hadji could respond. "He MUST be using IRIS. Any other way would be too slow and he wouldn't accept that in the current situation."

"I concur," Hadji said. "I'm sorry, father. He's covered his tracks. I can't find him."

"Don't apologize," Benton said. Hadji could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"I always thought he was paying half attention, if that, when you taught us our way around IRIS," Hadji smiled wistfully. "I was clearly wrong."

Benton gave a small smile in return. "I wish I could feel proud about that, right now."

"Why do you need to speak with Phil?" Hadji then asked knowingly.

Benton looked away for a moment. Out the window. Wondering about his son's location. Worrying for Jessie's safety. "With all the info Estella gave us, I was able to recreate what I believe Jonny was doing."

"And?" Hadji leaned forward in his chair. He tried to keep the trepidation out of his voice, but failed.

"I think I found the case file Jonny was looking for," Benton admitted and then looked out the window again. "I need to speak with Phil."

Hadji slumped back into his chair. Every hour. Every clue, or lack thereof, increased the worry he felt in his heart for his friends.

XXX

"Everybody, listen up." Bartlett called his men to attention and Phil stood with the other twenty suits in the room. Phil had been sticking close to Bartlett since he left Estella and the others. Bartlett was not happy about that, but he tolerated it in annoyed silence. With the DOJ hovering and on Benton's side, Bartlett did not have much choice.

Bartlett walked to the head of the conference table and sighed before continuing. Phil thought he looked tired and much older than he actually was. He looked defeated.

"Another body was found," he shook his head. "It was just called in."

Phil's heart dropped. "Has there been an ID?" he asked.

Bartlett shot him a hard look before answering. "No and don't interrupt me when I'm addressing my men. This is still my investigation."

Phil rolled his eyes and made a gesture with his hand for Bartlett to continue.

"Thanks," he sneered. "I'm sending the location to your phones. Local PD is locking down the area. I want you all there to make sure this is handled correctly and that NO ONE contaminates my crime scene. Do you understand?" He waited until he saw nods from his men and then moved to the side so they could have full view of the projector screen in front of the room.

"Shit," Phil mumbled under his breath. A picture of Race filled the screen.

"This man is Roger Bannon. Some of you may already know him. He's wanted for questioning and I have a strong feeling he will be in or around my crime scene. I want him apprehended and off these streets so we can continue this investigation without interruption."

"He's a highly trained operative," Phil growled.

"Mr. Corbin is correct," Bartlett continued. "He is highly trained and dangerous. His daughter was abducted and he's trying to find her, making him desperate and even more dangerous. Be careful out there. I want updates every twenty minutes."

Phil stood back and contemplated his next decision. He knew there was a good chance Race was headed in the same direction as twenty suits gunning for him. He also knew that Race was likely already aware of that and would take appropriate precaution. He hoped. Did he go and try to help his friend just in case? Or should he go back to Benton's room and give them an update? He certainly did not want Estella to hear that another body had been found by someone else. Then again, telling her without knowing who the girl was did not help anyone. The decision was made. He would follow Bartlett's men and step in to help Race, if needed.

He wished he could take some of his men, but did not want to put any of them in a compromising position. "Monroe," he yelled. Monroe was his most skilled agent. Almost as skilled as Race.

Monroe walked over and stood up straighter. "Sir?"

"I'm gonna join the FBI and liaise," Phil informed him.

Monroe raised an eyebrow. "They don't seem very open to a joint effort."

Phil grinned. "They don't have a fucking choice."

Monroe chuckled. "Want me to roll with?"

"No," Phil shook his head and glanced at Bartlett. Bartlett was watching them. "As much as I hate to admit it, Bartlett is right about one thing. This is the FBI's jurisdiction and, even though you have all been too professional to say anything, you all know I'm here for personal reasons. I'm sticking my neck out and I don't want any of you with me if I stick it a little too far. Keep an eye on things here. Benton, Hadji and Estella are in Benton's room. Check in on them?"

"Of course," Monroe agreed.

"Thanks and try to keep news of the body under wraps if you can. Until we know more."

"Understood," Monroe nodded and was off. Phil was grateful he was here.

"Corbin," Bartlett growled. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing," Phil shrugged. "I'm gonna head out there and see if I can be of some service."

"This is…"

"Your investigation," Phil finished. "I know that, but the DOJ does not have a problem with me helping."

"Your 'help' involves aiding and abetting a person of interest," Bartlett accused.

"All I care about is bringing those girls home safe," Phil countered. "How about you? I'm starting to question your judgement. Is sending most of your men out after Race really the best use of resources?"

The conference room door opened and interrupted them before Bartlett could answer. Bartlett used the opportunity to walk away from the conversation and Phil scoffed.

"What's happening?" It was Estella. "Where is everyone? Has there been a development?"

Phil turned and Estella recognized the fear on his face.

"What is it?" she breathed heavily and braced a hand on the table. "Tell me now."

"Another body was found," Phil said quietly and then pitched forward to catch Estella before she could hit the ground.

"Phil," she said in a panicky voice. "I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

"It's not her," he comforted.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT," she screamed and then just as quickly deflated. "I saw it in your eyes."

"I'm gonna go verify it myself," he stood, pulling her to her feet. "Go tell Benton and Hadji what's happening," he said softly. "I'll be back soon."

"Nice try," she laughed without humor. "I'm coming with you."

"After everything Race did to get you back here and make sure you were safe, do you really think I'm gonna let that happen?"

"She's my daughter too," Estella seethed. "I'm not waiting to find out if…don't ask me to do that."

"Damnit, Estella."

She started to walk away. "I'll go myself. This island is not that big."

"FINE," Phil yelled. "Let's go."

Bartlett followed.

XXX

Jonny registered their voices, but not their words. His own words stuck deep in his throat.

'It's not her. You'd feel that,' he tried to convince himself. 'It's not her.'

_He took notice of her tearstained cheeks straight away as she ran toward him._

_He was glad Race had called him. He was originally supposed to spend the night alone. His entire family had left for the airport hours ago. Hadji was off to Bangalore for a few weeks. His father and Race were headed to Concord for the evening. Jessie was supposed to meet her mother. Estella was flying in from a conference. They were planning to drive up the coast and spend the weekend together. Jonny was disappointed. He would have loved to spend the night alone with his girlfriend. His disappointment did not last long though. She was so excited to spend the weekend with her mother. He could not begrudge her anything that made her that happy._

_Race had called to let him know that Jess was on her way back to the Compound. Her mother had to cancel at the last minute. Jonny knew she would be upset and wanted to make her feel better._

_She crashed into his chest so hard he had to take a step back. He wrapped his arms around her tightly in a bear hug. He held her there at the front door of the Compound for a while. "I'm sorry," he whispered and stroked her hair. "I'm sorry. I can't wait to spend the weekend with you though."_

_She pulled back and gave him a weak smile. Then she looked him up and down. "Why are you wearing your tuxedo?" she asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_Because…I have a surprise for you," he said playfully, leading her through the front door and to the back of the house._

"_I think I'm underdressed," she commented dryly._

"_You look beautiful," he disagreed._

"_Your biased," she sighed._

_He pulled her close to his side and kissed her temple. "Here's to being biased," he flirted. "Come on."_

_He walked her out onto the large deck, which was set up romantically. Candlelit dinner. Twinkling lights around the railings. Speakers playing one of her favorite songs. He watched her as she took it all in and then turned toward him. She ran her hands down his chest._

"_You hate this tux," she laughed._

"_I do," he nodded. "But this girl I have a crush on thinks I look cute in it so…"_

_She laughed again. "I REALLY do love you in this tux."_

"_I know," he acknowledged._

_She pushed by him into the house, pausing to kiss him on the cheek first. "I'll be right back," she said quietly and then cleared her throat. She sounded like she might cry and it killed him just a little. "I want to splash some water on my face." _

_He watched her as she walked away slowly. He was sure that Estella had a good reason, but still found himself getting angry with her. He took Jessie's disappointment personal._

"_Hey baby," he called out. She turned and gave him another smile that did not quite reach her eyes. "I'm hopelessly in love with you." She closed her eyes, absorbing the words. She gave him a real smile before leaving._

_When she came back, she was wearing a flowy white dress and her hair was down. He thought she looked like an angel._

_He held out a hand. "Dance with me?"_

_She folded herself into his embrace without delay. Her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder. She seemed so content that he thought she may fall asleep. They danced until their food was cold._

_He'll never forget the way she looked at him when she finally lifted her head from his shoulder. It burned into his memory on the spot. "Thank you, baby."_

_He ghosted his thumb over her lips. "I would do anything for this smile."_

_XXX_

"JONNY," Race yelled and tried unsuccessfully to grab at the back of his shirt. "Damn it."

As they approached the scene, Jonny spotted the body bag and stretcher being wheeled toward the Medical Examiner's van. He opened the car door and stumbled out of the moving vehicle without thinking. He fell to the ground momentarily due to the loss of his equilibrium and then popped right back up with tunnel vision.

The only thing he could focus on was the handle of the Medical Examiner's van and getting to it before it clicked closed. He needed to know now. He could not wait to find out. He tore by a few police officers and ducked under a line of yellow police tape. He vaguely registered harsh voices, but had no idea if they were directed at him.

Jonny tried to catch their attention. "Wait…wait please." His pleas did not slow them down. When he was five feet away, he hurled his entire upper body in between the van doors to prevent them from shutting.

"Fuck," he grunted in pain. The door fell heavy on his ribcage.

"Jesus Christ," the ME exclaimed, shocked by Jonny's intrusion.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," Jonny apologized. A quick look over his shoulder told him he would have company in a few seconds. "Shoot…sorry," Jonny scrambled into the van and locked the doors behind him.

He took a deep breath and then turned around. His focus zeroed in on the zipper to the body bag and he dropped to his knees in front of it. There was only just enough room in the van for him to do that.

"Can you…," Jonny started, but stopped when he saw that both medical examiners had their hands in the air and scared looks covering their faces. A young woman. She was a petite blond with freckles. Her partner was an older man. Overweight and starting to go bald. "I'm not gonna hurt you," Jonny rushed in confusion.

"I saw your gun," the young woman accused in a shaky voice.

Jonny cursed under his breath. "I'm sorry," he repeated. "I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just…I'm afraid that might be my girlfriend," he swallowed and nodded his chin toward the bag. When his chin shook and the rims of his eyes started to get red, the young woman lowered her arms. Her partner followed her lead.

Jonny could not even finish his sigh of relief before the passenger door to the van swung open and he was told to freeze. Jonny put his hands in the air, but threw the blonde a pleading look. "Please. My name is Jonny. My girlfriend was abducted this morning. I've been trying to find her all day. Her name is Jessie. She has long red hair and she's so beautiful…and she means everything to me. I have to know. Don't make wait. Please," he begged. "PLEASE."

"Deputy…it's fine," the ME said slowly and a bit pained because she knew the description matched. "You can stand down. This young man may be able to ID my body."

Jonny's heart took a dive into the pit of his stomach as she moved toward the zipper.

"I'm sorry," he whispered and closed his eyes tight. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"You don't need to apologize again," the young woman told him softly.

Jonny was not apologizing to her. He was apologizing to Lisa, Brenda and Keri because he was selfishly praying to see one of their faces. 'I need more time,' he thought frantically. And he did. He needed more time to prepare himself for what he was about to see. He needed more time to find her. He needed more time with her. Period.

Jonny kept his eyes closed and absorbed her face. Every inch of it was etched into his brain forever. He heard the zipper being pulled down and his own heart pounding. It felt like it was all happening in slow motion.

"Jonny?" the ME urged.

"_I love you, Jonny."_

"It's not you," he whispered and one tear escaped from behind his eyelids before he could stop it. He wiped it away stubbornly and did not let any others fall. "It's not you. Our story doesn't end this way," he declared, trying to convince himself. "I love you so much, Jessie." Then he opened his eyes. He released the breath he had been holding and his body slumped against the van's doors.

"Well?" the ME asked softly after giving him a moment.

"I'm sorry I scared you," Jonny apologized one last time and then scrambled out of the van as quickly as he had entered.

He leaned back against it, enjoying the coolness of the metal. A small comfort. He allowed himself exactly two seconds, counting off.

'One.' Deep breath.

'Two.' Deep breath.

Then he opened his eyes and a deputy was staring him down.

"Young man," the deputy glared. "What are you…"

"My girlfriend," Jonny choked out and sank down to the ground. The deputy caught him under the arms right before his knees hit the pavement and tried to lift him up. Jonny was dead weight. "I can't. My girlfriend."

The deputy gave up and let Jonny drop the rest of the way. "Wait here," he ordered.

XXX

They had broken in the back entrance of a building across from the crime scene and climbed to the fourth floor. Taking the high ground like they were trained to do.

Temple watched Race carefully as he took in the scene below. Jade too. Race was holding his breath. Suspended in reality. It was the first time Temple had seen anything even close to fear in Race's eyes.

Jonny was on the ground below with a deputy standing over him. When the deputy walked away, Race's breath hitched and his body pitched forward, staring even more intently at Jonny.

"Please," Race mumbled under his breath.

Jonny waited until he was alone for a few moments and then he popped up and ran.

Race sighed heavily, letting his head hit the window pane briefly before pivoting so quickly toward the door that he almost knocked Temple over. "Let's go. We have work to do," he ordered.

Temple blocked Race from leaving the room. "Don't you need to…"

Race pushed by him roughly and kept moving. "It's not her," he barked. He was in the stairwell and rushing to the ground floor before Temple could say another word. Temple and Jade could barely keep up.

"You can't know that," Temple tried to reason.

"If he says it's not her, it's not her," Jade glared at Temple. She passed him on the stairs to catch up with Race.

"Pandering to him doesn't help this situation," Temple growled at Jade. "Stop," he ordered when they hit the ground floor. They both did, turning to him and breathing heavily. "Look, I know this is hard. I'll go over there…"

Race ignored him and continued throwing out orders. "Jade and I will split the locations you already scouted, while you scout the rest of the island."

"Race," Temple sighed. Race could tell he was trying to keep patience in his voice.

"It's not her, Greg."

"YOU CAN'T KNOW THAT."

"I DO KNOW THAT," Race insisted, taking a calming breath and giving Temple a meaningful look. "It's not wishful thinking. It's a fact. If my daughter was in that bag…Jonny would still be on the fucking ground."

"Alright," Temple conceded. "Speaking of the kid…"

"He's headed to the marina," Race answered knowingly. "We'll pick him up..." Race paused when the sound of sirens pierced the air. His head dropped and he released a frustrated grunt. "Shit. Fucking Bartlett."

Jade's eyes shot wide open in surprise. "The goddamn Director of the FBI?" she asked.

Race nodded his head in annoyance. "He's out for my blood and knows he just missed me at the location of the last body."

"Find another way out," Jade ordered. "I'll distract them."

"Jade, I…thank you," Race faltered. He knew this was his best shot.

"Just go. I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back," she winked.

Jade watched him go and counted to thirty after he was safely out of sight. Then she busted through the door loudly for all to see and hear.

XXX

His voice scared her. "Did you miss me ladies? I missed you."

Jessie stood. She felt a renewed energy. She was sick of this shit. She had spent the last hour trying to calm Keri down and explain the situation. Keri had finally woken up and was understandably very confused. Jessie had questioned her, hoping she remembered something about her abduction that would be helpful. Keri was no help, but Jessie could not be angry since she herself could not remember anything helpful.

"Where were you?" Jessie asked. She had to remind herself to control her breathing as he walked toward her. He was ruthless and cruel. She had seen it. He felt no remorse. The look in his eyes told her that. It made all the tiny hairs on her body stand up. He was as dangerous as he was confident. She hoped to use his hubris against him.

"That's none of your concern," he smiled.

"I think it concerns me greatly," she challenged.

"God…you are beautiful." He stepped back and openly looked her up and down. It made her stomach turn. "I have a confession, sweet Jessie. You weren't part of my plan, but when I saw you on the beach…Well, I resisted the first time I saw you. Barely. You looked like a goddess in the moonlight."

Jessie's stomach turned again, but she tried not to give him the satisfaction of seeing it on her face. He had mentioned before that he saw her with Jonny, but now she knew when. He had watched them that night on the beach.

"I couldn't help myself," he shrugged. "Then there you were again. In the same spot. My favorite spot on this island. I think fate put you in my path for a reason."

"You're disgusting," she growled. "And taking me was a mistake. It'll be the end of you. I can promise you that."

"How do you figure?" he challenged. "Still think your boyfriend is coming?"

"Yes," she said with confidence. "Or my father. Maybe both if you're really unlucky."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" his voice was deep and Jessie felt it reverberate in her chest like music being blasted too loud.

"No," she held her head high under his stare. "I don't think it's possible to scare you. I'm appealing to your sense of self preservation."

"They're not coming."

"Yes. They are," she enunciated every word. "Your ONLY chance is to let me go. If you hurt me, if you even touch me, they will HUNT YOU DOWN LIKE AN ANIMAL. They won't stop. No matter how long it takes. And when they find you, you won't be turned over to the authorities to dick around in the court and prison systems for years. They'll just fucking kill you and erase all trace of you. It'll be like you never existed. You'll never get to hurt anyone else."

He laughed again. "I'm gonna do more than hurt you, beautiful girl."

"Anything you do to me…they'll do to you times ten."

She thought she saw a flicker in his eyes, but then he rolled them and walked over to the mini refrigerator a few feet away. She watched him open it and pull out a few bottles of water and sandwiches. Her stomach growled at the sight. Then he walked back over and threw it all in the cage.

"I'm tired, my beautiful birds. I've had a long few days and need sleep. Rest up. We have a long few days ahead of us yet."

Jessie sighed once he was gone and took a deep breath. She felt like all the air left the room when he was around. Then she sat in what had become her corner. She put her head down on her knees and resolved to get some rest. She had to keep her strength up so she was ready for him when he opened the cage. She did not plan on letting him leave it.

She was half asleep when Keri saddled up next to her. "Jesus," she jumped in surprise and banged her head against the cage.

"I'm sorry," Keri apologized. Her face was still red and splotchy.

"It's okay," Jessie nodded. "You startled me. What's up? You look like you want to ask me something."

"Was everything you said to him true or are you just trying to get in his head so he'll let us go?"

Jessie looked into Keri's hopeful eyes and noticed that Brenda had turned her head toward the conversation too. "Both," she said firmly.

"Fuck," Keri laughed. "I can't even get my boyfriend to come to the door when he picks me up for dinner."

Jessie laughed softly. She appreciated the attempt to lighten the mood. Then she leaned her head back against the cage and closed her eyes again.

"Jonny…he's different," she smiled. "He's special. I'm not sure why I get to be his, but I feel lucky for it daily. Even now. Especially now."

'_This is it. I'll never forget this moment,' she thought with conviction. 'I would do anything for this smile,' she repeated his words in her head._

"_We're alone for the night," she pointed out. Her voice shook a little._

_He swallowed. "I may have noticed that too."_

"_Tell me you love me," she whispered._

"_I love you," he whispered back. "I'm gonna love you forever."_

_She kissed him. "I trust you. Completely," she kissed him again. "I love you more than anything."_

_He kissed her. Long and hard, backing her against the railing in his enthusiasm. She was committing everything to memory. The rough fabric of his tuxedo jacket against the bare skin of her arms. The taste of his tongue in her mouth. The goosebumps she felt all over because of him and the breeze. The soft sounds he made while he kissed her._

_He shifted to her neck, first kissing its length and then running his nose along the same path. "You make me crazy," he breathed heavily, returning to her lips with need. Her head felt foggy and her body felt heavy. He moved to the other side of her neck just as eagerly, pressing her further into the railing._

_Her chest rose and fell quickly. She was overheated. "Wait…wait."_

_His head dropped to her shoulder immediately and she started laughing. She tightened her hold around his neck and then kissed his hair. "Sorry. Force of habit when you overwhelm me." She lifted his head until she could see his eyes. "Don't stop. I don't want you to stop." _

_His eyes were a little unfocused. "We don't have to do this. I'm not trying to rush you. That's not why I did this."_

_She threaded her fingers through his hair. "I know and I don't feel rushed. I've wanted this for so long."_

"_Me too," he breathed. "I know you probably couldn't tell. I hid it really well."_

_She laughed again. He always knew how to make her laugh. "I need a few minutes," she stepped back and bit her lip._

"_Alright…I need to straighten this all up anyway," he motioned around the deck and ran a hand through his hair._

"_Meet me upstairs, Hotshot?"_

_He grinned outright. "There is LITERALLY no force on earth that could stop me. The universe," he clarified._

"_I'm in love with you," she professed. "Hopelessly."_

XXX

Jonny ran at full speed toward the marina. He was taking some precaution to stay out of sight because he had heard the sirens closing in, but only to the extent it did not slow him down. Being conspicuous was the least of his problems. He only cared about finding her and he no longer cared how that happened.

Lisa's pretty face flashed through his mind. Then Jessie's. Then the photos from the case file he had memorized. He was grateful that he only saw Lisa's face in the back of that van. That he was too overwhelmed when he found Lena to notice much besides the fact that she looked so much like Jessie. This animal never touched their faces. It was in the case notes.

"No," he choked out, stopping mid-stride to put his hands on his knees and catch his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly. Trying to convince himself it would be okay. "We'll find our way through this. Like everything else. Then I just want a normal boring life with you, baby. I swear I'll make you happy."

'CALM DOWN,' he ordered himself.

Deep breath. He straightened and began running again.

XXX

Bartlett, Phil and Estella arrived at the same time.

Estella rushed ahead of Phil and Bartlett, but was stopped by a badge before she got far. "Let me through," she begged. "Please, that may be my daughter. Please. I need to see."

"The medical examiner has taken the body already…"

"What do you mean you already moved the body?" Bartlett fumed. "What kind of shit show operation is this? That's not protocol. You've compromised my crime scene."

"Sir…I," the deputy stuttered.

Bartlett put a hand up. "Shut up," he ordered. "I can't deal with this level of incompetence." Then he looked around until he locked eyes with one of his agents and waved him over. "Agent Clover, any sign of Bannon?"

"No," Clover responded. "A young man caused a disruption before we got here."

"I think it was his girlfriend," the deputy tried to offer helpfully. "He was pretty upset."

'Jonny,' Estella thought. She grabbed Phil's arm in a death grip. "What did he look like?" Estella asked in a high pitched voice.

"Where is he?" Bartlett asked louder. "I want to see him. NOW."

"The locals failed to detain him," Clover said with distain.

"What did he look like?" Estella begged. "The young man? Please…deputy?"

"He was tall," the deputy started. "Good looking kid. Blonde."

"Oh my god," Estella started to cry.

"We don't know anything for sure," Phil tried to comfort her and then looked at Clover with a serious glare. "What DO you know?"

Clover bristled and then turned to address his boss. He had not appreciated all the interruptions. "Sir, we have one of Bannon's known associates in custody," he jerked his head toward the agency car a few feet to the right and began walking. "She is NOT being cooperative."

Bartlett growled and followed. The deputy stepped aside with one hard look from Phil.

Estella was attached to Phil's side as they walked a few paces behind Clover and Bartlett. She was clawing nervously at his arm. He wanted to say something comforting, but it was pointless until he knew more.

XXX

Under different circumstances, Jade would have enjoyed this more. Pulling one over on all of these agency drones. But she was too worried about Race. She had never seen fear in his eyes before and it was unnerving.

She had never been Jessie Bannon's biggest fan. Mostly because Jessie openly disapproved of her and Jade did not appreciate being judged. Jade was Race's biggest fan though and she had always been very fond of Jonny. She did not want to see either of them hurt the way she knew they would be if this situation was not resolved soon.

When Bartlett rounded the corner, she straightened and put on a big smile. She had been expecting this. She had not expected to see Phil and Race's ex-wife a moment later. She had never wanted to come face-to-face with Estella, but on the rare occasion when she imagined what it would be like it was nothing like this. The pain in Estella's eyes was visceral.

Jade stood to get her attention. "Estella."

Jade waited until Estella's gaze connected. Surprise and confusion quickly swept across Estella's face. Even though they had never met, Jade saw recognition in the other woman's eyes. Jade spoke firmly. "It's not Jessie. Race will find her."

Estella sagged in relief. She would have hit the ground if Phil had not tightened his hold on her.

XXX

Jonny was sitting on the bus bench across from the marina, trying to look like he was just recovering from his morning run. Sweat was pouring down his face and his eyes stung from the droplets he did not wipe away fast enough. He was contemplating his next move carefully.

'She must be scared by now.' That idea made him even more desperate. 'I'm sure she's being brave, but she must be scared. Wondering where the hell I am,' he thought miserably. 'You can't let her down.'

"_I'm in love with you," she professed. "Hopelessly."_

_He must have stood there for two full minutes, letting the words sink in. Like it was the first time she had said them._

"_This is happening," he said out loud to no one and looked around for the other shoe to drop. He had the urge to fist bump the air. "This is finally happening," he smiled._

_He ran into the house to grab a trash bag and then right back outside. He rushed around the deck like a chicken with no head, cleaning up and getting it back to its normal state. He did not want to worry about it in the morning._

_He took one last look around before stepping into the house and closing the door. He was breathing heavily. He rested his head against the door. "Calm the fuck down." He forced himself to walk to the kitchen. He disposed of the trash and then he walked to the console at the front door._

"_IRIS. Lock down for the night. Announce when the front gates open," he commanded._

_He sighed happily when he heard the distinct sound of IRIS locking down. Then he walked up the stairs toward his room. He passed her room on the way. The door was slightly ajar and the light was on. It looked like an invitation to pure heaven, but he wanted to clean up first._

_As soon as he entered his room, he took off his jacket and his tie. He threw them on the ground as he kicked off his shoes and pulled off his socks. He wanted all unnecessary clothing gone. He also pulled the heavy comforter off his bed._

"_Alright," he nodded, looking around satisfied._

_He went into his bathroom and washed his face. Brushed his teeth. And then he stared at himself in the mirror._

'_Treat her right,' he heard Race's voice._

"_Shit…that's weird," he closed his eyes. "Don't think about him." He did not need any motivation to treat her right. It's the only thing, besides wishing for his mother back, that he could ever remember truly wanting. He felt such a deep responsibility for her happiness. His grandfather once told him that true love meant caring about someone else's happiness more than your own. That's why he knew. He truly loved her._

_He closed his eyes and let his head drop between his shoulder blades._

The marina was about two acres and a fence surrounded the perimeter. There were only two structures on opposite ends of the property. A large shed and the main office. Jonny could see them both over the fence. Warning signs were posted around the entire place about the perimeter cameras Temple mentioned, but Jonny thought they were likely for show. He planned on risking it either way.

He crossed the street and went right, following the fence. The noise coming from the other side lessened the further he walked from the front entrance. He paused as he was about to cross Alpine street. That was where Temple said he saw the blue sedan. Jonny spotted it immediately. About half a block up just like Temple had said. He ran over to it. He could not help himself. He looked inside, desperately hoping to see some sign of her. Some indication that he was close. It was pointless. He did not see anything, but some random pieces of scattered trash. He considered popping the trunk to get a look, but did not think it was worth drawing attention.

He headed back to the fence and kept going until he reached the back gates. They were big. It was where the boats came in and out. The gates were held shut with a large chain. Sturdy enough to hold them closed, but all Jonny had to do was push a little and he had enough room to squeeze through.

'Too easy,' he thought.

Once inside, he glanced in every direction. He was alone and had a clear path to the shed. He walked toward it briskly. It was about the size of a standard two-car garage. The doors had padlocks so he bypassed them and walked around the side until he found a window. It was about seven feet from the ground, but still his best option. It was the entrance most secluded from view.

'Please,' he thought as he reached up and braced his palms on the window panes. He pushed up and let out a sigh of relief when the window gave a few inches. He gripped the window's ledge and lifted himself up and inside with more effort and noise than he would have liked. He dropped without grace to the floor and laid there for a few beats to catch his breath. He felt lightheaded. The heat and the caffeine were not a good combination.

'Get your shit together. You need to eat something, idiot. Get the fuck up.'

He sat up and looked in every direction. Tools, several work benches, old boat parts and a rusty pickup truck. The place smelled like fuel. He stood and walked around, looking for anything out of the ordinary. He did four laps before giving up. It did not seem like anyone had been in here in weeks. The only marks on the dusty floor were the ones he had just made. "Fuck," he grimaced, leaning against the pickup.

'Think. What would Race do?'

Then he pushed off the truck and rifled through every work bench drawer and toolbox until he found what he needed. He lit the match and was out the window a moment later.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead before casually walking around to the front of the shed. The wooden docks leading to the main office were about fifty yards away. He jogged to them. He did not see anyone around, but did not want to be caught out in the open either.

Once he reached the docks, he tried to focus on the water crashing against the wood and hoped the consistency of the sound would keep him from breaking into an all-out run. He forced himself to look around and take in his full surroundings. The path he was on would lead him straight to the main office, but there were several smaller docks jutting out from the one he was walking along. When he looked to his right, he thought the farthest docked boat was on the horizon. He knew that was his eyes playing tricks, but he thought it was a beautiful sight. Peaceful. He had the sudden urge to rent one during a sunset and watch it with her. She would like that. Then make love to her with nothing but the stars and open water around them. He would like that.

Jonny made the effort to nod and offer a greeting to each fisherman that stopped readying their boats for the day to watch him walk by.

'Could she be on one of these boats?' he thought suddenly. The thought was daunting. There were over a hundred boats docked here and he already stuck out as an outsider. It was not something he could dismiss, but it was also not something he could investigate without a better plan either. He looked back at the main office. 'Stay focused.' It was smaller than the storage shed.

He walked in and the bells over the door announced his presence. An older man appeared from a room in the back. 'Josh Martin,' he thought.

"Good morning, young man. How can I help you?"

"I was just running by," Jonny started. "This place caught my eye."

The man laughed good-naturedly. "This old place?"

"Yeah," Jonny smiled, cataloging everything about the space as they spoke. The room in the back would be easy to get to. The only other door was to his right and had a lock. His heart sped up and he started talking louder, hoping she would make noise if she was here and heard his voice.

'If she's able to make noise,' he thought. 'Shut up. Don't think like that.'

Jonny shook the voices out of his head. "I'd like to take my girlfriend out for sunset. Do you guys rent for the day?"

"I'm sorry. We don't," Josh responded. "We just dock for a fee."

Jonny shrugged. "It was worth a shot. I'm trying to be more romantic. Upon request."

"We've all been there," the man jested.

"Any chance you hire during the summers?" Jonny asked. "I love the water."

"I really appreciate the interest," Josh smiled. "Makes my day honestly, but I have all the help I need with my two sons and some part-timers."

"Got it," Jonny nodded. "My dad owns a business too. He's hoping I'll work there after I finish school, but I'd rather do something like this, ya know."

"I do know," Josh smiled. "There's nothing like working on the water. My sons and I love it."

"Are your sons around?" Jonny asked casually.

"Not in the winter," Josh continued. "We also own a white water rafting business in Southern California."

"That sounds awesome too," Jonny swallowed. "Well…I've taken up enough of your time. It was nice talking to you."

"Are you alright, young man?"

"I am," he smiled. "Long run. I'm gassed out. Have a good one," Jonny waved and started to walk away, but an older man ran in before he could leave.

"Fire…Josh. The shed."

"Oh my god," Josh grabbed a fire extinguisher from behind the counter and rushed toward the door. Then he paused in his tracks and looked back at the phone.

"Go," Jonny encouraged. "I'll call 911." Jonny rushed the phone and dialed as promised. He allowed himself one second of relief when he heard the bells on the door again. Once he was assured that the fire department was on the way, he hung up the phone and ran over to a window. He could see the smoke from the shed in the distance and everyone on the property was heading toward that commotion.

He immediately sprang into action, unsure of how much time he had. He hurried into the back room first. It was small and looked like Josh either lived there or camped out often. There was a couch, tiny TV and a small kitchen area. He found himself wondering if this was what dorm life would be like. He made a mental note that he needed to convince Race to let them live off-campus together next year. He scanned the area and saw no signs of Jessie or anyone else, besides Josh. There was one closet in the room. He held his breath while opening the door. Nothing.

He ran back to the main office and assessed the locked door. It would take too long to pick. He could break it, but that would leave him no deniability. Too many people had seen him. He went behind the counter and crouched down, darting his eyes around wildly.

'Jackpot,' he thought when he saw the keys. There were seven keys on the ring and he quickly determined that only two were the right size to fit a lock like that. The door was open a few seconds later. It lead to a basement. Jonny stepped down carefully. The stairs were stone and did not make any noise under his weight. He shut the door behind him quietly. There was a light switch, but he decided not to flip it. He could see a soft light coming from below. He reached out and grabbed the railing with one hand. His other hand went for the gun in his waistband. He turned the safety off as he descended.

His blood pumped through his veins like a freight train. When he reached the bottom, he crouched down and listened. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. The light in the space was sunlight coming through two small windows. It illuminated enough that he could see two closed doors and that three of the four corners in the room were clear. The closest object within his reach was a small stepping stool. He grabbed it and tossed it hard into the unknown corner. It made a loud sound against the wall.

'FUCK.'

He stood slowly, training his eyes and the gun on the first door. He closed his eyes and listened again. For anything. He found himself suddenly worrying about her claustrophobia. If she was being kept in a small enclosed space, it would throw her off her game. Make her more vulnerable.

"JESSIE," he screamed, but his voice cracked. Nothing.

He ran over to the first door, turning the knob and pushing it open. He stepped back, raising the gun and pressing himself into the wall to give himself as much cover as possible. It was a small storage closet. She was not there. His body sagged for a moment and then he went over and opened the other door the same way. This space was bigger. The size of a small bedroom, but he found nothing of use in there either.

He leaned against the closest wall.

'Where is she? WHERE IS SHE?'

He charged out of the room as his panic grew. Back up the stairs, pausing briefly to listen at the door and make sure the main office was still empty. It was. He locked the door again and replaced the keys. Then he walked out of the office casually. This time, the ringing bells over the door taunted him. Everyone was still gathered back by the shed and a fire truck was on site. He looked out at the boats one more time and then strolled out the front gate. He waited until he was half a block away before breaking out into a run again.

He accessed the map of blind spots burned into his head and put it to use. First, he needed a payphone. He did not know where one was, but hoped he would get lucky and spot one. Next, he was headed back to the Hampton Inn. He had that room for a few more hours and needed a quiet place to regroup.

XXX

'Thank you.'

The last two payphones Jonny had seen were in direct view of traffic cameras. Then he spotted one three blocks from the Hampton Inn. He dialed 911 and started speaking in Russian as soon as the operator picked up. He knew she could not understand him, but it did not matter. The call was being recorded and would be translated quickly. He knew the major crime element in these parts was the Russian mob and their major source of income was drug smuggling. He called in a tip that a major shipment just dropped at the marina and that a fire had been set to distract local authorities. It was too credible a tip to ignore. Every boat in that marina would be searched within hours.

Jonny wiped down the phone before walking away.

'Sorry Josh.'

But he did not feel as guilty as he should have.

A few minutes later, he was in the stairwell of the Hampton Inn again. Had it really been less than twenty-four hours since he was last here? It had felt like a lifetime to him. He climbed the stairs to the sixth floor slowly. Every single part of him was tired.

He entered his room and went straight for the mini bar, consuming three bottles of water and two power bars in record time. Then he went into the bathroom, impatient to wash the last few hours from his skin and start over.

Jonny stared at himself in the mirror while he waited for the water to get hot. He felt disconnected from his body as his eyes roamed his face. He did not recognize the person reflected back at him. He closed his eyes and let his head drop between his shoulder blades.

_He closed his eyes and let his head drop between his shoulder blades._

_He felt her arms encircle his waist from behind and jumped in surprise. She kissed between his shoulder blades and then rested her chin on his shoulder. Staring at him in the mirror. "Are you nervous, baby?"_

_He turned around and wrapped her face in his hands. He leaned down for a quick kiss. "Yes," he admitted._

_She smiled at his honesty. "Me too."_

"_Why are you nervous?" he wanted to know._

_She decided to return his honesty. "I'm afraid it'll hurt."_

_He shook his head. "It won't," he said. "I promise. I'll go slow. I'll make sure you're ready first. I promise," he said it again._

_She kissed him. "I believe you." She nudged his nose lovingly. "Why are you nervous?"_

"_You've been waiting for the perfect moment," he shook his head again. "You keep saying you want it to be perfect. I'm not perfect, Jess. Far from it."_

"_Jonny…"_

_He cut her off. "I love you so much and I want to give you a perfect night. You deserve that. I don't want to screw it up."_

_Her eyes welled and silent tears streamed down her face when she blinked. He wiped them away with his thumbs. "That's not possible," she promised. "This night was already perfect because I got to come home to you. Because you went out of your way just to see me smile. I love you so much." More tears fell, but he would not let them come to a natural end. "Make love to me. I want to be as close to you as possible. Closer than anyone else ever. Hmm…" he kissed her softly at first and then he deepened it._

_He put everything into that kiss. Eleven years of friendship. Three years of being in love. One of those being hopelessly in love._

_When he ended the kiss, he leaned his forehead against hers and watched her closed eyes flutter. He tucked her hair behind her ears._

"_Wow," she grinned._

"_I want to kiss you like that everywhere," he told her._

"_Okay," she mumbled incoherently and then closed in on his lips again._

_He walked her backwards out of the bathroom and toward his bed. Never letting their lips part. She tasted like mint and she smelled like strawberries. "My room?" he asked against her lips._

"_Yes," she moaned as he zeroed in on her neck._

"_You look like an angel in this dress," he told her. "My own."_

XXX

'_Angel in the streets and a devil between the sheets,' she thought nervously as his lips moved over her neck with precision. It was the name of an article she had read recently. She was trying to remember what it said so she could do that. She knew he would enjoy this no matter what, but she wanted more than that. She wanted to blow his mind. Prove to him that it was worth the wait. That she was worth the wait. Thank him for being so patient all the time. Her recall was failing. She blamed him for that. She was having trouble maintaining a train of thought._

'_Don't forget to pay attention to his…'_

_She blushed just thinking about it or maybe it was because of him. The way he made her feel. The juxtaposition of his lips and his hands. His lips were moving rushed and heavy over every inch of skin he could find. He had backed her up against the wall by his bed in the process. She was thankful for that. Confident that she would not have been able to stay upright otherwise. His hands were gentle though, ghosting over her body lightly. It was a delicious tease that made her head swim and her skin flush._

'_Stop thinking,' she told herself. 'Stop trying to think,' she corrected. 'Just feel.'_

"_I want you," he mumbled against her skin._

"_Yes," she sighed, letting all the remaining tension go from her body._

_XXX_

_He felt her relax against him and it made him take a breath and relax too. He stepped back, but only just. He placed his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs back and forth over the fabric of her white dress. He stared at her well-kissed lips and then her beautiful eyes. He smiled big and she matched it._

_He watched her hands as they went to his waist and pulled his dress shirt free. Then she raised her hands to his collar and began unbuttoning slowly. He silently cursed his decision to wear the tux. Too many buttons. When he noticed her hands fumbling, he grabbed her wrists and lifted them to his lips. Then he placed them over his shoulders and continued unbuttoning his shirt. She quickly pulled her hands forward and slapped his away._

"_I get to do that," she teased._

_He pressed his hands against the wall on either side of her head and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm all yours, baby."_

_She turned her head and kissed his neck. He felt her smile against his skin. Then she finished unbuttoning his shirt, spreading it wide and rolling it over his shoulders. His lips found her neck again before his shirt hit the floor and his hands found the zipper of her dress. He lowered it, while his lips traveled across her collarbone and then down to the hint of cleavage she was showing._

_He was reluctant to remove his lips from her skin, but he wanted her out of the dress more. He raised his head and groaned at the way she bit her lip. He pulled the dress from her body and she kicked it away when it pooled around her bare feet._

_He threaded his fingers through hers and spread her arms slightly, looking her up and down in appreciation. She had not been wearing a bra and he especially appreciated that, letting his eyes linger. They had always been his favorite body part, which he never tried to hide. He did not consider himself to be a superficial man, but he also knew exactly how spectacular her breasts were and he enjoyed them to the fullest. He smiled and his dick jumped when he noticed her nipples peak under his gaze. Then his eyes shifted down to her toned stomach and eventually her cute white lace boy shorts._

"_I like those," he swallowed._

"_I thought you might," she whispered, letting go of his hands and going straight for his undershirt. He reached for the collar and pulled the shirt over his head before she had the chance. She planted both hands on his chest. He rested his hands lightly atop her wrists and waited to see what she would do. He took a deep breath when they moved south. Over his abs and hooking in his waistband._

_He wrapped his hands around her face and focused back on her mouth. They pulled each other closer at the same time, kissing passionately. He moaned into the kiss when her chest pressed against his bare skin. ._

"_I love your body so much," he said against her lips. "Every inch," he kissed her nose. "Every scar," he kissed the small scar on her temple that she always tried to hide in her hairline. He led her to his bed and sat her on the edge. "Every freckle," he knelt between her legs. "This one is my favorite," he acknowledged, leaning forward and kissing her stomach._

_XXX_

_He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. His other hand caressed the soft and slightly damp skin of her lower back. She was lying half on top of him. Dead weight and he loved the way it felt. He never wanted to let go. She kept scratching her nails lightly over his chest and kissing his neck softly, while she caught her breath._

"_That was…I wasn't expecting," she shook her head._

"_What?" he insisted._

"_Nothing," she buried her head in his shoulder. Embarrassed._

"_You're not getting away with that," he laughed. "Not after the last hour. Tell me."_

"_I just didn't expect it to feel so good," she sighed, propping her head up on his chest when she felt him shift. "That came out wrong. I actually meant it as a compliment."_

"_Explain, please."_

_She kissed him for a long moment before settling back against him. He did not like that he could not see her eyes, but she seemed so content that he let it go and waited for her to talk._

"_I've heard more than I've ever wanted about the sex lives of my friends," she started._

"_Me too," Jonny rolled his eyes. "Way too much."_

"_Baby, that wasn't what they described at all," she sighed happily. "They kept telling me…it doesn't matter."_

_Jonny laughed again. "I think I've been hearing a different version of events."_

"_Guys lying about sex?" she mocked. "Shocking. Don't lie about me, Quest."_

"_I won't be saying ANYTHING to them about you, baby. You're mine. And this is ours."_

"_I like that plan. A lot." _

"_I'm offended though," he teased. _

"_Why?"_

"_Did you actually think I wouldn't put on a better showing than my idiot friends? I've been thinking about this for years. And I did my research. Thoroughly."_

_Her head popped up again and she raised an eyebrow. "Research?"_

_He gave her a sideways grin and then dipped his head into the crook of her neck. "Yeah…here," he kissed her neck._

_She closed her eyes and hummed. He kept kissing her neck and trailed a hand to her shoulder. She was still pressed tightly against him. He pushed lightly on her shoulder until he had enough room to slip his hand between their bodies and tease a sensitive nipple. "Here," he murmured. "This is where I learned research could be fun."_

"_Research is always fun…"_

"_Definitely here," he cut her off immediately and his hand went lower._

"_Jonny Quest," she exclaimed and rolled away from him onto her back, but he quickly came into her view. He was hovering over her with worried eyes._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Nothing," she smiled. "You make me feel everything at once. It's intense. In a good way."_

"_C'mere," he laid on his back again and pulled her against him. "I just want to hold you all night."_

_She took a deep breath and then relaxed. "Tonight was perfect. I don't want it to end."_

"_Perfect, huh?"_

"_Don't let it go to your head."_

"_Too late," he laughed._

"_I love you so much, Jonny Quest. It scares me sometimes."_

"_I know the feeling, baby."_

_XXX_

The water had long since gone cold. He sat there on the shower floor and let it pelt him.

He had to find her soon. He could still feel her in his arms and he needed to wrap her in them again before that feeling disappeared.

"Please," he begged. "Please don't do this to me. God…Mom…anyone listening. Watch over her. Don't take her away from me. Don't take her. Take me. I'll go if you need someone. Take me instead."


End file.
